


Whole Lotta Love

by opti



Category: Parks and Recreation
Genre: 69 (Sex Position), Aftercare, Airplane Sex, Alternate Universe - Age Changes, Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Anxiety Attacks, Bath Sex, Bathroom Sex, Blindfolds, Blow Jobs, Body Worship, Bondage, Choking, Clothed Sex, Come Shot, Comeplay, Consensual Kink, Creampie, Cunnilingus, Dirty Talk, Dom/sub, Double Penetration, Dry Humping, Exhibitionism, Explicit Sexual Content, Exploration, F/M, Face-Fucking, Face-Sitting, Finger Sucking, First Time, Flogging, Food Fight, Food Sex, Foot Fetish, Gratuitous Smut, Hair-pulling, Hand Jobs, Humiliation, Ice Play, Laughter During Sex, Lazy Sex, Masturbation, Mind/Mood Altering Substances, Mirror Sex, Morning Sex, Mutual Masturbation, Older Man/Younger Woman, Oral Sex, Outdoor Sex, Paddling, Panic Attacks, Passion, Pegging, Praise Kink, Pregnant Sex, Public Sex, Recreational Drug Use, Rimming, Roleplay, Rope Bondage, Rough Sex, Semi-Public Sex, Sensory Deprivation, Sex Toys, Sexual Roleplay, Shy Andy, Smut, Spanking, Stress Relief, Subdrop, Subspace, Vaginal Fingering, Vibrators, Wall Sex, Webcam/Video Chat Sex, Whipped Cream, Woman on Top, Workplace Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-03-25
Updated: 2017-03-04
Packaged: 2018-03-19 12:27:15
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 99
Words: 105,301
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3610086
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/opti/pseuds/opti
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>There's so many different ways to say "I love you," but there's a few in particular that April and Andy enjoy more than others.</p><p>Chapters 1-10 originally written for a Tumblr Smut Drabble Meme. Most others from tumblr prompts. Each chapter is clearly labeled for content.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Lazy morning sex

**Author's Note:**

> Chapter titles in 1-10 are the original prompts from [tumblr](http://anotheropti.tumblr.com). All others will serve as a guide for what you can find in the chapter itself.
> 
> Please, if you like any of these fics consider leaving a comment or, at least, a kudo! They really, really make this easy. Also, if you think of a request, they are _very_ welcome!

Nearly every single day starts with a streak of sunlight crossing - annoyingly might she add - over April’s face, combined with how tightly she’s up against Andy. They make up for the cold Pawnee mornings with how insanely warm he gets at night, cuddled up together. Likewise, she stretches with his arms still around her and ends up pressing even further into him. Arms shoot out beneath his and the combination of breathing in fresh air that isn’t covered in Andy’s smell and reaching out beyond balling fists against his chest reminds her she’s awake.

Maybe it’s the stretching and shoving her hips into his, or just because it’s around when he’d wake up, but she can feel him clearly against her stomach. Without another thought, seeing his eyes flutter open and a tiny, dumb smirk across his face, she pushes him just onto his back and slowly lurches on top of him.

“Mornin’,” Andy says with that half-smile still on, his hands grabbing her hips automatically.

Maybe it’s that sound like shredded and chipped wood in his throat when he speaks, dehydrated, but he slips in so fluidly. She’s glad, because April could fall asleep at any moment save for when she lowers herself onto him. Or maybe it’s his hands tired, just like his eyes, but digging fingers into her thighs when she’s nearly full with him. That little breathy moan that comes out of her, or that rush of air squeaking from him.

“Mhm,” she mumbles, holding his hands on her hip.

She rolls herself onto him once, twice, before leaning down to kiss his mouth but ends up landing on his cheek and follows that path until she’s sucking on his ear. He seems okay with that, the same grumbling and harsh breaths coming out with each nibble against his ear. Scratchy hair from his beard grates against her neck and his voice has that same, ringing dryness that makes her buck two more times before she moans quietly. It’s all keenly sharpened edges in her body rolling over with that descent into physical madness that she wants every second of the day; it’s all horribly tonedeaf wails she can’t help because it’s entirely  _him_ and that’s all she could need forever.

He groans and comes with another, softer noise after that and she tumbles down onto him fully, tired and beat again. Andy’s stupid half-smile is still there, now with dumb lust in his eyes, but April’s matching it with a similarly dumb heat throughout her body.


	2. Trying a new position

April always eyed the little stability ball Chris gave Andy. In a long string of fitness oriented gifts, this was one she could find a use in. She always had ideas with it.

She always like the idea of being propped up on her back, Andy on the couch. Maybe she could get away with lifting her leg up and resting her ankle on his shoulder. Just the one, though. Both up felt great, like she could feel every bit of him, but lying split in two with each thrust makes the thought too exhilarating.

“You okay?” Andy asked, a towel in hand when he’s standing outside the bathroom door.

“Yeah, why?” she broke her stare at the little silver ball just asking to roll into her lower back with every second of pounding.

It’d be like exercise, but fun. One foot anchored to the floor, her other hanging on his shoulder. Her hand between her legs joined where they meet, sitting at that forty-degree angle and shifting backward in Andy’s lap with every rattling, shaky breath and moan. Kind of like having sex in his lap, just sitting there and letting him do all the work, but something about the added kineticism in it makes her mouth dry.

“Just… you’ve been staring at the living room for a long time,” he said slowly, “and just kinda standing there.”

“Oh, yeah. It’s fine,” she nodded and he closed the door behind him, still watching her.

Why the hell didn’t she just kiss him and pull him with her to the ball? It’d be an easy enough task. Or maybe she’d just sit there for a little while. Just bounce on it a few times, feel it against the backs of her thighs and imagine sitting there with Andy leaning against the couch or the wall and bobbing her mouth on him with a little momentum in her bounces.

April always liked trying new things with Andy. It was fun, so why not?Angling herself so that she sat on the stability ball when he got out of the shower, she hoped he’d get out soon or she might just do this herself. That thought, too, was great but the door opened just after it leading her to spread barely clothed legs and keep one hand ready to crook a finger for him. He looked over, grin expanding until she wiggled her eyebrows at him and laughed a little when he growled low and bounded at her. 


	3. Sweet and passionate

April wouldn’t deny for a second that she loved how often they had sex. She wouldn’t say a bad word about how all it took was taking Andy’s hand and leading him to an abandoned office or rarely traversed hall. Sometimes, though, she wanted something more than the unbridled, shaky hips and muttered curses in hurried breaths.

She wanted something more like this.

Lying on her back, in bed and not against a wall or lain across a table on her stomach, kissing Andy softly while he stayed perfectly still just for a few moments. No need to groan loudly, or say a word, only hum pleasurably into his mouth with the slow movements of their lips. Her hands touched his face and dragged down, without a forceful grasp in her nails, until she met his chest. She doesn’t bite down on his lip or drag her teeth, only wanting to feel him inside her and still with their hands searching across bodies for something to cling to.

“Babe,” Andy said quietly against her lips, a hand going back to tousle her hair. “This good?” 

He punctuated with a slower push. Just a brief movement and it’s enough to make her breathe heavier than before. She nodded. He doesn’t wildly, almost erratically, go at her until she’s sore and her thighs hurt from squeezing into his sides. Instead it’s almost  _gentle_ \- something that April never would have thought she wanted in bed. She called it  _fucking_ and not  _love-making_ for a reason. But his lips still on hers, and not wanting them to go any further or his hands to roughly grab her breast, were enough to make her reconsider.

“I want it slow,” she told Andy before. When she said that, there was some expectation that he’d be offended. If anything, he looked even happier.

“Awesome!” he exclaimed then and she remembered what it was like feeling his mouth playing at her stomach for what could have been hours.

His hand reaching up her shirt, walking fingers through the distance between her breasts for days at a time, while his nose and his beard and his lips - everything - was making her wonder why her underwear was still on. It was what she asked for, though, and in reality it might have been only a few minutes but there were the implied hours in those minutes where her skin seared and she kept her hands tight in his hair.

“Hey, babe,” she mumbled, his hands still holding her cheeks. She feathered her fingers up and down his sides, resulting in a Herculean tightening of his legs.

“Yeah?” he breathed, his shaft so slow and pondering but perfect. Normally she’d persuade one of his hands to meet hers down at her clit, but for now this is all she wanted. 

She just wanted to stare into his eyes, kiss him, and  _make love_ to Andy. 

She just wanted to tell him, “I love you.” 

He groaned, loudly, and returned it with a slight glee in his voice. Moving her hands up to his face, mirroring his movements, she eventually grabbed his own and held on. He eventually picked up a pace, but nothing so forceful or quick that made her feel collapsed under his weight. 

It was still Andy - fun, bright, and loving. He held her hands at their sides, squeezing tight just like her calves did against his spine, with every pulse. Their breathing intermingled, moans interchanging in mouths, until she was riding the first wave of bliss with him still kissing her lips and holding her hands.

She wanted  _this_.


	4. Skype sex + toys

“It’s really lonely here, Andy…” April trails off, speaking to the laptop, already sitting on the couch in only her panties and a t-shirt. “I miss you.”

“Me too, babe,” he grins and his eyes visibly scan her through the video. “Me too…”

“It’s been  _really_ lonely,” she smirks and lowers the laptop ever so slightly so he can see her fingers in her underwear. 

His eyes stare at the bump in the little blue panties and how April bucks into undisclosed fingers. That same grin and she can see a little movement on the other end. She smiles and bites her lip, laughing, only lightly touching herself for a few seconds before she produces a small vibrator sitting next to her in her hand for him to see.

The camera shakes noticeably, Andy’s eyes widening, and she pushes one finger inside just to feel a little bit more. Just to pretend he was here doing this, and that he’d be the one getting ready to play with her. 

“That lonely, huh?” he says after clearing his voice. The video slows its shaking long enough for her to see Andy take a bottle of something and squirt it onto his hand.

“Andy,” she starts with mock shock, “are you  _masturbating_?”

“I’m not the one with a vibrator,” he smiles and she can hear his sliding hand through the mic just a little and wishes they could just be a few inches apart again.

A few inches apart where she can take his cock in her hands and watch him fall apart under them. A few inches apart where she doesn’t have to slide panties off herself, and he can bury his face in her until she’s coming over and over again. A few inches away so that he can take the vibrator from her and fuck her with it, getting her off with a little play from his fingers and the electrical aid against her pussy.

“I wish you were here for this,” she mumbles, the whirring quiet and soft just like the gentle vibrations coursing through her. 

“Me…” he coughs again, leaning forward a bit until his camera’s pointing clearly at Andy stroking himself. “Me too, babe.”

Watching his hand work so effortlessly, aided by the lube or lotion he scrounged up, makes her moan out loud. The head of the vibrator against her clit gives a little room for her to spread herself apart and watch him breathe harder and crook his fist in circles. 

“Wanna come for me?” she asks in the middle of a mixture of whirring and growling, taking her hand from spreading her labia to going to her shirt-clad breast. 

“So bad,” he says louder. The slipping of his tight, closed fist around his dick makes her clamp her ankles together and watch in delight as he speeds up to the sound of her voice. “Babe, you are so-”

“I wish you could be doing this to me,” she adds, closing her eyes and tilting back her head. 

April gives in to the overload of sensation from the tip of her lips to her forehead, all fire and ecstasy and anxiety all at once, just in time to hear him groan loudly. She pictures it all. It’s Andy sitting at her knees with a series of toys next to him - her vibrator, perhaps a dildo, maybe one of those butt plugs. All of that, but she wants Andy to do it. Thinking that, picturing Andy making her come from his intimate knowledge of her, guiding her with words and hands and toys, makes her breathe harder and harder. Choking breaths come out from her, hitching here and there, and she squeezes chest harder just as that white rolling heat covers her and Andy moans.

Opening her eyes, she watches and tries to make it out but she can only partially see his come trailing down his knuckles. Slowly, he keeps stroking and watching her thighs skirt together with her comedown. Pleased still, she puts the small vibrator away and stays with her legs spread as she watches Andy slowly stroke himself through his own orgasm.

“I want you to do that to me next time you’re here,” she says with a smile.

“With that?”

“With everything,” she growls.

“Awesome,” he murmurs. 

Eventually they get dressed again but for a little while April keeps her underwear on the floor. It lets her pretend that they’re together in bed, watching each other get off instead of helping them, and can fall asleep staring at each other in complete, utter adoration.


	5. Dom/sub + bondage + April subbing

There was something thrilling in switching for April. Something about being able to see Andy in both ways, beyond their usual sex life, when he could be like this. When she could urge him on, telling him that it would be okay and she trusted him, there was almost nothing better. Control could be exhausting, and power could be so demanding, and Andy could consider the fetters and look up bondage gear all he wanted but the only thing she  _wanted_ wasto give in to him, wholly.

She sweat a little more than usual and saliva welled up around and out of the ball stuck into her mouth, but she likes it in. Barely able to even make out light through the blindfold is how she wants it.

Though she might have asked for more, he surely wouldn’t be comfortable with it. He was barely comfortable with this - but she had a wealth of slobber to work up before he snapped the clamp on the back of her head and most of it came pouring out of her lips. 

“Here,” he commanded. 

She moved forward as best she could, shifting forward on her bare knees against the carpet.

“Open up,” he said, shakily.

The expanding of the ball kept her mouth naturally a bit ajar but when she fully opened up she felt the full impact of his cock between her lips. The blindfold obscured most sensations except Andy’s thrusting, his shaft between moist lips and drenched in her saliva a powerful feeling. She couldn’t protest with her hands - both of them wrapped in tape behind her back - and that felt so disempowering and under his control, the shoving to the hilt back to his head over and over. That was what she wanted. Andy giving in to what she asked him to, to remove her senses and find the back of her throat over and over again.

She looked up, a new angle for him to fill her throat. Her mouth watered with the feeling of his fists in her hair, grabbing her forward with that strength she knew he had, and she could feel the dripping of precome and slobber down her chin. 

“I want you to use your teeth. Don’t bite down but… ah  _shit_ ,” he grunted, his hips slowing down with more a more measured fucking of her mouth. April wished she could see his face like this, but knowing only that sensation and his voice guiding her was just what she needed. She lowers her teeth onto him lightly, not biting down but giving him sensitive pressure, “Good girl.”

By the time she heard that she was getting off purely in the submission of it all. When Andy taped her hands up he watched where her fingers were and made sure they weren’t cold. The gag was of her request, and Andy gently pushed her hair back over her ear when he set the catch over the back of her head. She was completely nude and he was still fully clothed when this started - it felt like she was being watched over by him, or that she was fully his.

Her mouth finally stops giving any more moisture to him, but she can tell by his grunting he’s nearly finished. When she asked for humiliation, he couldn’t say anything, but now she can feel a warm stream work its way from her lip to her cheek and his come drips down from under her eye to her still warm, wet lips.

There’s only pinpoint sensation of his harsh breathing and the heat against her face now, staying there and sticking, until she can hear Andy sit down. In front of her, she can hear sliding and movement. 

The blindfold shifted and she can feel his finger caressing by her ear. “Hey, babe,” he said softly, “you okay?”

April nodded, smiling. 

“How are your hands?” he asked but he goes around to feeling her fingertips, which she flexed to show him. “Good. You wanna keep going?” 

April thought about licking her cheek or asking for him to clean her up, but liked the idea of sitting there, with his come on her face as her marking, and nodded again. 

He stood up and April could feel a grip on her elbow telling her he was going to pull her into a standing position. She flushed brightly with more heat in her face when he bent her over something flat. Flat and soft. Their bed. Her face is aimed forward, Andy pulling backward on her hair, and she smiled to herself.

“Let me get the gag,” she heard and felt his hands place the leather on her head slowly again. “You’ll get to speak again after this.”


	6. Macklin + Snakehole Roleplay

“So, you’ve come searching for the legendary Snakehole sapphire?” Janet drawls, winking at the man across the table from her. “I’ll never tell you where I’ve hidden it.”

“Oh, I have methods of finding these things out,” he half-growls, the elusive, dangerous man gripping the table and making her take a great breath in anticipation. 

It stays, though.

“You think you’re the only one with…” she starts, leaving her heeled foot to run up his leg, pressing the tip between his legs. “Skills?”

Macklin, Burt Macklin, her greatest foe and rival, that devious fool, buckles a little under the pressure of her foot against his balls. Before she can fully control him, her smile wanes when he stands up. Power, dominance, all of this Macklin has in spades. All things a wealthy widow with tastes like Janet Snakehole thrives on.

“You’re good,” he says quietly, and she can see just how good she is, clearly on display. “Not good enough, though.”

Then the small card table falls to the side, flipped by Macklin and his aggressive tendencies. Scandalized, Janet covers her mouth with a gloved hand before Macklin cross that short distance. She can feel her efforts in full effect, Burt sticking hard into the creases of her dress and grabbing her arm roughly. Before long she’s turned around and pushes her chest into the wall further just to get some sensation.

“I think I have a better way to get this information out of you,” Macklin says slowly, his hand not gripping her elbow running down her side until he’s grabbing her ass. 

His fingers dig in and she moans softly, trying to remember to be Janet Snakehole. A bemused chuckle comes out and his thumb circles on her flesh before his hand finds her waist again. It drags along all the way to her thigh and up to press lightly between her legs through the dress.

“You’d better not make a promise you can’t keep,” she adds with venom in her voice, raising her eyebrow.

Macklin drops to his knees and hikes her dress up her waist. 

He definitely does have skills. Many that she enjoys, many that she still doesn’t know about, and this is one that she enjoys  _frequently_. She’ll have to keep her secret, but that becomes an impossible task when his tongue is so fluid and flexible… his fingers so soft and yet forceful. 

“Macklin, you’re… you know how to break your suspects, don’t you?” she manages to get out because his mouth is suckling and his nose is jammed above her clit. “Know how to make ‘em talk…?”

He smiles into her, humming something that makes her bones vibrate until she’s gripping the corner of the wall and her voice breaks. Janet Snakehole leaves and she’s left as someone else, someone familiar, for a scant few seconds where she grabs Macklin - Andy - by the hair and roughly pulls him up to touch his glistening lips to hers. She kisses him while his finger plays inside of her, slipping wet into her and crooking until she’s coming again. Kissing him and biting him. Kissing him harder until she pushes them to the couch. 

 _Many skills_ , she reminds herself as Janet Snakehole recovers,  _but many that I have as well._

His pants come undone easily, and he’s hard in her grip immediately. She smiles and wraps her pearly beads around him, finding a stopping point where her hand sits below and her lips meet from above. Tightening them around his shaft, swirling and swirling until the beads are rough and taut around him, she leaves red trails of thick lipstick along him with each swallow.

“You have skills, Macklin _,”_ she says when he groans and the dark, red streaks are so obvious on him, her hand stroking slowly, “but I have you completely in the palm of my hand.”

The Snakehole sapphire was safe for another day. Another day until her door is busted down again, Macklin throwing her against a wall or onto the table. It would be safe another day while her pearls are spattered in bits of Macklin, her opulent jewelry covered in white courtesy of one Burt Macklin.


	7. Shy Andy

Of all the things April thought of Andy, he was never uncomfortable around her. That was always what she loved about him - no matter how weird or ironic or intentionally strange she tried to be, he always just laughed. Now, though, she’s taking his hand and moving it  _for_ him down to her shorts. She’s never seen a guy’s face turn bright red and his hand get shaky when his fingers moved over the edge of her boxers.

“Andy, are you okay?” she asks him because he’s not going any further and she’s starting to get impatient. 

“Yeah, I’m fine,” he stutters but he doesn’t move his hand at all.

“Dude, really?” she takes his wrist and shoves it further into her underwear but he looks just as confused as before. “You’re not okay.”

“Sorry,” Andy says quietly before he takes his hand away and looks down at the floor. 

Suddenly she hates being so forceful about this, but she just  _really_ wants to have sex with Andy. Who can blame her? She’s turned on just by his seemingly endless praise and adoration for her in the middle of the day and she wants him to be ready for this, but between them  _he’s_ the one who looks unsure.

“Do you wanna talk about it?” she gets out, trying to figure out what was up with Andy.

“I’m just… I dunno, you’re so awesome and,” he shrugs. “I guess I feel like I want you to really like it. Sex, I mean.”

“Gotcha,” she nods before shaking her head. “Andy, let’s just do it. With you? I’m definitely gonna love it.”

“Yeah?”

“You know when you say things like I’m awesome?” she asks him and he nods back at her. “You think that’s just random crap you say because you feel it, don’t you?”

“I mean, I know it.. you’re the best person I’ve ever met and you’re like all of that and more and I want you to be so happy and-”

“Yeah, and don’t you ever stop to think,” she takes his hand again and pushes it against her underwear, flush with her so he can believe her. “How good that makes me feel?”

“Mmm…”

“How wet it makes me?” she corrects, watching his eyes flash open and that little grin play on his lips.


	8. Fingering + toys

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Tied to the earlier "Skype sex + toys" drabble

“Babe, you bought all this stuff when I was gone?” Andy asks with a smirk, but she’s red in the face and breathing heavily. 

She didn’t want anything else that she’d picked up, just the little toy he’s tossing in his hand while the other is pure magic to her.

“Uh huh,” and it’s the only coherent thing she can get out. 

He laughs and smirks against her leg.

His fingers, little magical digits that she’s surprised are attached to this big klutz, work just as she wants them to. His sleep schedule’s fixed, and finally she knows why she wanted it to be repaired. Big knuckles, down to little bumps and creases in his fingers she memorizes all over again. Gentle movements of his thumb before she hears that tiny little buzz she’s grown too used to, and then her body snaps in two from looking down her body.

He’s watching her intently, pumping slowly with brief kisses on her thighs, and the little vibrator is gently moving against her clit in all too powerful an action. It used to be hers; personal. Now it’s theirs, and if that isn’t what pushes her over the edge it’s Andy scraping his teeth against her inner thigh and spreading her apart for his second finger.

“I promised you I’d be here for this again,” he kisses her leg and she arches her back up to try and get just a little closer to him. He’s so sweet and oddly focused at times like these, and she loves it.

She flutters her stomach when his hand pulls away from her and touches her stomach, wet. She’s about to complain but her hands are in her hair, grabbing her breast roughly, and pushing down to try and meet the working head to get just a bit closer to release. Then his fingers go down her lips again and it’s not long before she’s spiraling into another orgasm.

“You want more?” he asks her quietly.

April moans loudly then, and he takes that as a good answer because he laughs again.


	9. Against the wall

All it takes is four seconds between the door closing, remembering they’re alone, and knowing it’ll be another forty minutes before they have to meet up with Ben and Leslie.

All it takes is April seeing Andy in Washington. All it takes is straddling him in the Smithsonian, Andy breathing in heavily, and grabbing her thighs hard and holding on. Then she’s shoved up against a wall but sitting on a chest of drawers, her back held tight against with her ankles digging into his back and holding herself up while he moves hurriedly. Her panties slip down and he’s already hard against her.

“Babe, I missed you so much,” she says when he’s already dropping his pants and he’s sticking hot against her bare leg.

“Gotta make up for lost time,” he smiles and lowers himself just a bit, teasing her with his head until she closes her eyes and gives a sound that is  _definitely_ not a squeak. “I missed you too.”

His forehead drops on hers and she looks up to kiss him before she hears the rattling of the drawers underneath her. They shake out a bit with every pump, Andy’s fluid thrusts catching her whole body off guard in the best way. Her moans break and struggle to get out, and when they do they’re shaking with the furniture under her until Andy picks her up and pushes their whole system into the adjacent wall. 

“Oh God,” she gets out between kisses, the new sensation of being held up and tight around him too much. “ _Shit_.”

He hums into her mouth, trying to catch up with her tongue and her own heady moans, until she can hear the drywall creak behind her and  _thump_ each time. She drops her mouth to his shoulder, biting down when she can’t stand it any longer and loosens every muscle she can to let herself come hard around him. He grunts loudly, forcing out a loud, rumbling growl, until his legs stop and he’s just feathering her with touches but he’s still buried in her, his shaft flushed with her lips wet around him. She wants him to stay like that, just staying inside and pleasantly full.

“I miss that, so much,” he chuckles and kisses her on the mouth, hard, and it’s more breaths than she can remember before she has to stop and watch his swollen lips with too much interest. 

“We still got time for more,” she whispers, smirking. 

Andy growls again and it’s not long before he’s pressing into her again. She thanks something that he’s still hard, because she’s not even close to done with him yet. She just wants him to keep shoving her lower back into the wall, rattle her chest, and squeeze her thighs and her ass with every pulse. She wants to fuck him until he’s groaning loud again, until she can’t stand it and mixes his come with another orgasm. 

God, she does miss all of this.


	10. First time

He’ll never understand why she likes him, but he’s not dumb enough to question it. Not when he gets to discover there’s a little birthmark on her lower back just to the side of her spine, and that he gets to kiss it. Or when he finds out she lets out long, hard breaths when he kisses her neck just below her jawline. He’s not going to question anything when her hand’s rolling in circles around him and she’s begging him to kiss her harder, just on that single spot above her collarbone.

He’ll never get it, but she’s all angles and hard to the touch but she’s also soft skin and strangely apprehensive hands. She touches him all over, never letting go of him with her legs, until he’s gently pushing inside of her and she’s caught between a smile and an open, hanging mouth and moan. He can’t help but kiss her again because, really, that’s all he wants to do forever.

He’ll never really, truthfully know why she’s okay with him but the way she says his name under her breath makes his chest sing. The way she folds around him and grabs his back with clawing hands makes him think this is okay. That maybe he can be all right for her, at least for a little bit.

 

 

* * *

 

 

She doesn’t know why he takes so much time with her. That wasn’t what she anticipated. He has bits of hair that she likes and muscles where she least expected, and she wants to grab and kiss all of it. He kisses parts of her most guys never even bothered touching, and it feels like a fire lit on her body that she never wants put out. 

She doesn’t really get how he can be so forgiving, but then his mouth is soft on her neck and feathering her with small kisses. His slips in with a slight shift of his hips, eliciting her to draw a quick breath while she can. Looking up at him, she buries her head in his chest to get the noises out of her while they’re fresh and wanting. When she pulls away to look at him, his eyes are completely disarming and set her off in a way she’s never felt before.

She doesn’t get how he can be so soft with her. It’s what she wants, and she never had to ask him for it. He doesn’t go right at her and try to almost consume her like other guys. His hands move slowly, just like his mouth, and he’s almost  _passionate_ about it. She wants to know what those hands are like roughly grabbing her and his mouth moving down her stomach hurriedly, but for now she likes that she doesn’t have to ask him for this. The way he kisses her when she says his name, out of instinct and this time to the right person, makes everything they’ve gone through so worth it.


	11. Spanking (Andy spanking April), roleplay, oral sex

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So, someone sent this in on [tumblr](http://anotheropti.tumblr.com) (you can too, and on anon if you'd like) and I liked it as a drabble more than a long, long fic. 
> 
> Hopefully I get more and I might start updating this! Either way, it happened and it was fun.

The only way she could convince him - or really get any aggression out of him - was to draw out some characters. At least in his persona could Andy stand behind her, his hand pushing down on her lower back with each successive  _smack_.

His hand’s soft against her butt at first, and April almost whines in displeasure. It’s not that she doesn’t like him when he plays the part of the big, soft teddy bear but sometimes she wants Andy to just be  _hard_. So she tried to draw out Burt that night, and stole his shades from him, prancing around the house and squealing with laughter when he caught up with her. 

She just wants him to  _go at_ her. Is that too much to ask from her husband? That next smack against her is harder than the last and April tries spreading her legs further to acclimate to the growing wetness from each of them. She sets her forehead down on her arm because this is too much all at the same time as being too damn hot for her to handle. He growls with every spank, sending a jolt of nerves and electricity through her with each smacking.

“You think you can behave now?” he asks, gently caressing her likely red cheek and still holding her lower back.

April turns her head to look over at him, eying Andy staring down at her and the way he licks his lips over and over. “No,” she says low.

“Really?” 

“I’ve been bad, Macklin,” she dons her favorite, silly voice and looks straight ahead. “I think I need to be reminded-”

He slaps her bare ass twice more and she bumps forward with the momentum. She can feel that coursing through - the pure fucking  _hotness_ in all of this and letting Andy be like this - until he’s letting smaller smacks on her and the spanking slows down again. All the while she has to brush her knees up and feel Andy keep her skirt hiked up over her back and up her waist.

It’s so weirdly hot and strange to be like this, but Andy lets another hand fall on her and sits there, fondling her before she hears him drop to his knees and can feel his mouth hover over her. Before she can say anything, he’s pressing his mouth against her and working in small grasping and pulling motions. She feels almost dragged into him and she can’t help but moan at that, his nose pressing into her, and the combination of all of that and his hands squeezing her from behind like that.

“Macklin’s got a taste,  _shit_ , for the criminal?” she asks knowingly, staring over her shoulder at Andy with his eyes closed eating dutifully.

He’s on his knees behind her, going down on her, and she’s been spanked. What’s better, really?

And what a duty he fulfills. The entrance of his tongue only makes her eyes glaze over and the ability to watch him so hard that she just stares down at her forearms and accepts it with every little pat of her butt and every taste of her he takes. Along with that, she hears and feels deep groans to match the rising pitch in her throat. Maybe it’s the Macklin aggression flowing out through him, but even this feels headier and harder than usual. Maybe it’s the fact that she’s on her elbows and knees taking his mouth on her like this, or the fact that she’s still clothed - or maybe it’s his hands cupping her tingling, bare backside and his mouth teasing her into a shuddering climax.

“I’m not through with you,” he adds, standing up and, as she notes happily, out of breath. “You still haven’t paid for your crimes.”

“It was petty theft, I swear,” April affects her voice again and tries not to smirk too much when he lets another, gentler spank put her into a state. “I swear.”

“Assaulting an agent is no small crime,” he says in that dark, low rumble that makes her shake and heat up all over. “I think you deserve more punishment.”

April smiles to herself and closes her eyes, biting her lip, and hoping for the hardest one yet.


	12. Comfort sex, quickie, blow job

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This was requested as a dumb thing on tumblr after another dumb thing where we came up with a fun headcanon of April being afraid of thunderstorms and lightning.
> 
> Dunno if that anon really wanted this, but it happened anyways. Not nearly as explicit as most others, but whatever.

Thunder crashes down around the house and April knows better. She really does, but it’s so hard not to shiver at each one. It’s pitch black outside, save for one crack of lightning every once and a while that lights up every window in a flash of white. Those are, somehow, even worse and the one just then - a rattling, shrieking noise that begins low and falls around in a sharp blast - makes her jump under the blanket fort.

It’s gotten to be a habit. A weird one, but it helps. April likes being under the covers when there’s any sort of storm, and doubly likes it when Andy’s there with her.

“Woah,” he chuckles when she instinctively holds onto him. “It’s okay, babe-”

“I know it is,” she says with a grimace that he can’t really see. “Doesn’t make it any less scary.”

“Look at that, creepy April Ludgate is afraid of a little thunder-”

Another  _snap_ and lightning strikes once more, making Andy stop talking and his laughter dies out immediately. She wants to laugh but all April does is get closer to Andy and bury her head in his chest. Then another rumble of thunder and she looks up at him. The perfect plan begins to form in her head - what’s fun, takes a lot of time when they want it to, and is always  _super_ relaxing?

“Okay, so you sure you’re cool, babe-?”

“Distract me,” she mumbles and before Andy can ask her what she means, April’s already darting across the tiny distance and throwing a leg over his that lay across the floor.

The blankets are held up the couch and a chair, but when April sits there in his lap staring down at him in the darkness her head touches the blankets. It only takes a few seconds before he’s all hands. The buttons of her shirt fly off in quick succession, his mouth quick and hot on her neck, and there’s another crash of something outside but her body’s starting to forget just a little bit. With the addition of his hands close to her stomach and the shirt awkwardly off of her, and his mouth not leaving her, she hurries at his belt. There’s not a moment’s hesitation before she’s stroking him in her hand and kissing him, his hands working shaky at her pants. April lazily kicks them off with his help and sits atop him, hard from her handiwork.

It’s rough, and quick, but she rides through the lightning. He bucks up and into her swiftly, whispering something she can’t quite make out. With her hands in his hair she pulls him up to her chest, keeping his mouth just under her breasts as she rolls herself down and onto him over and over again.

 _This is definitely relaxing_ , she means to say but her mouth only has these loud, hanging groans to give.

Instead she just lets a weird mix of heat and sweat, and groans and tumbling bodies, fill that stupid blanket fort. She completely forgets about the storm around her in that perfect combination of relaxation and breathy, heady moans. He kisses her then, catching all of those noises in his mouth and vibrating through the both of them.

She rides through it, feeling him almost pulsing in anticipation of his own release. Climbing off of him, still trying to remember if her legs work as she does so, April dips her head low and around him. It only takes a few short, hard suctioned bobs of her mouth before he’s gone.

And when they cling together after, a big messy ball of hair strewn everywhere, sweat, and tired breathing, April laughs. The sounds of thunder quiet down, and there’s only a little rain coming down then.

“Thanks,” she gets out quickly, because she really wants to say a whole lot more.

“Anytime, honey,” he kisses the top of her head and sighs, relaxing around her and their bodies stuck together in a hug. She teases at his calves with her feet, eventually keeping her legs slid between his. 

“Love you,” she mumbles, still finding the words awesome but hard to say. 

“Love you too,” he answers back immediately. 

They stay like that for a little while before they remember that Burly may or may not come back to find them in a blanket fort again. He really didn’t like that since the first time he peeked under it and was met by an angry and hiding April, a confused Andy, and his own shock and annoyance.


	13. Roleplay, Light Dom/sub (April sub), sensory deprivation, very light bondage, hair-pulling

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Requested on [tumblr](http://anotheropti.tumblr.com) as more of sub!April.
> 
> I didn't feel super good about this when it was April sans-roleplay, but I like the idea of Janet Snakehole subbing for Burt Macklin.
> 
> 4.23.2015 - I'm an idiot and literally forgot to paste something in here, which I only just noticed now. It was just a few sentences, but still.

"I think I've found the perfect punishment for your crime, madame," the growling utterance made the hair on the back of Janet's neck freeze.

"What is that?" she gave her favorite, canned accent with a pouty lip and crossed her legs on the little chair.

Her hands tied behind her back - actually tied behind her back this time - she feigned her struggle but Burt only smiled. He dropped and forced her legs open, holding her knees and spreading for her until Janet gave a loud, exasperated moan. Biting her lip, she tilted her head low to try and win him over.

"I'll have to take you to my... secret torture chamber," he licked his lips, making Janet give a deep breath. 

Her breasts heaved in exaggerated fashion, anticipating him cutting her bonds. Instead, he produced a black cloth and sat behind her. Gently tying it up, she smirked but attempted to keep her composition and character. Faking her attempts at escape again, she shook her head after he was done inspecting her hands and fingers for blood flow and warmth. When Macklin stood up his hands fell to her shoulders and she could feel his bulge expand into the back of her neck. 

Gulping loudly, she tried to make out anything through the dense fabric but came up black. Her lips trembled in the way that Janet knew sent many men crumbling, but only made Macklin chuckle in that dark, gravelled tone of his. Crossing her legs again, suddenly vulnerable and aware of the length of her dress, Janet tried to peer through the darkness to catch anything but still, nothing.

"So what's your plan, Macklin? Your interrogation techniques were always... unusual," she hiked one leg up as a miniature show, but as far as Janet knew it had no effect on him. "Is it torture?"

"Of a kind," he was closer now, his voice suddenly loud and dripping with something red and hot in her ear and through her body. "I think you'll be used to it, by now."

A belt unbuckles and Janet stopped her not-so-innocent leg movements. A loud  _snap_ reverberates but there's no image for her to take control of it. A moment later the weight of that belt fell to the floor and she was lifted up - her and the chair in their entire system - before being let down after a short walk. 

 

 

* * *

 

 

Burt Macklin, the best damn agent in the entire FBI, cut the tape with a keen hand. Before the devious Janet Snakehole could escape, he had managed to tie her back up but no longer attached to the chair. Given a little freedom, she only stood stock-still in front of him. Running a hand along her side, he felt up to her breast and squeezed gently. She was already  _intensely_ aroused, he could feel her, and he only smiled.

"What do you think you're in for?" he asked, gently fondling her entire breast. "Such fantastic tits-"

"How dare you!" she said in a low, indignant voice before he lowered to her stomach. "This, this... this is-"

"What you deserve," he growled and felt her buck backward into him. "You're already begging me."

"A Snakehole doesn't beg," she spat, but Macklin pushed her forward - cautiously until her stomach met the edge of the countertop - until she was tied and bound and sitting at the kitchen countertop.

"I think you'll be begging soon," he added with a sly grin he knew she couldn't see. 

She gave a scandalized noise, apparently ready to reprimand him, but Macklin simply put his hand on the small of her back and slowly bent her over the whole of the countertop. Staring down her, the heels she wore caught his eye if only for a brief moment before he went back to the shape of her ass hidden by clothing. Digging his hands into her dress, he gave a great stretch and pull and with all of his might he ripped the back of the dress in two. Underneath revealed the thigh high stockings and fabulously embroidered, lacy black panties. Janet gave something between a beleaguered moan and an affronted sigh just as he ran his hands up the backs of her legs and felt the tight muscles in her legs, the perfect fat of her ass, and he let her have a light slap.

This wasn't about that, though, and he quickly dropped himself lower. Feeling those stockings and listening to the pleading, little noises she made, Macklin pulled down on the stockings and kissed the skin they hid before popping them back into place. Standing to his full height, he freed himself and pressed hard against her right cheek with the underside of his whole length.

From there he kicked out her ankles, spreading her legs farther to allow a little extra room. The air in the room heavied quickly, and the little gasp that fell out of her at that small action was almost intoxicating.

"Of sorts, you say," she half-moaned, Janet staring down at the counter. She hitched again when he rubbed against her cheek, slowly pumping along her as his hand gently cupped her from behind. "You have such... intimidating measures, Macklin. No wonder the FBI-"

"Quiet," he chuckled.

She silenced immediately, followed by Macklin pressing against her with solely his head. The nerve-blasted moan that fell out of her just then nearly made his knees buckle, but he persevered. Slamming into her abruptly, she gave a choked groan that only escalated into a whining plea when he pulled out only an inch or so, still soaked in her wet pussy. Pounding back into her, watching her whole form give in, Macklin grunted and laughed all at once. 

"Beg," he said loudly.

"Please..."

"Did I just hear a Snakehole beg?" he whispered before gently rocking his hips into her over and over again, pulling out fresh moans and that delicious satisfaction of being as hard as ever in her.

Her body flattened against the countertop, and he would fuck her into a confession. Or not, either way it was a win for Macklin. Feeling up her stockinged legs again, and how long they are, he pressed them into the counter as well from the pure momentum of a thrust.

"Please," she whined, and Macklin grabbed a fistful of her hair and pulled up after a second of warning, yanking her so that she was facing up forcefully. "Fuck me."

"How?'

"Harder, please," she let her accent and affectation slip for just a moment, but Macklin reminded her with ardent, fevered pumps into her. 

"Say it once more, just for me," he almost said without the gruff, stony voice.

He almost broke then, staring down the figure atop the counter. Dress, hair, voice, legs, and heels. All of it was almost too much in that very second.

"Fuck me harder, Macklin," she growled herself, a light thing that made his heart pound erratically. "Please, sir."

Her form shifted forward with every thrust, added speed given to her by his cock pounding away at her until she was tender and delightfully tired with consecutive orgasms. With her hands tied, she couldn't protest, and her eyes were of no use to her. Macklin had taken her, physically and her sense, until he was starting to feel that burst lending its way down and his frantically bucking hips became a cacophony of sex with their skin slapping, their voices mingling back and forth from the characters and themselves, until he only had her hair in his hand, his dick in her at a pace that could surely kill him, and one hand gently touching her stockings.

"Please, sir," she repeated, Andy ramming forward more and more with her rising pitch. "Please, sir. Please, sir. Please..."

"Fuck," he groaned loud, heavy in his chest, and with a dramatic rumble of muscles as he lurched forward with one last thrust.

April's pussy was overwhelming him with contractions. Every orgasm brought him closer. Expanding back into that fully aroused, velvety damp put him in a state that could closest be described as rhythmic jubilance, soaking her over and over again until he was sure that sliding in and out was second-nature.

"P-Please, sir," April repeated, her voice cracking and the words stuttered.

That last pump was the one that sent him spilling over and down her ass and legs, Andy pulled out with his head flush with her labia and spilling down her. Shifting up to her cheek, he fell in two streams down her leg and coated her torn dress and freshly bought stockings with come from tip to tip. Finally spent, he hastily unwrapped her bonds and kissed her wrists; and untied her blind and stared in her eyes, talking for a few minutes.

Now it was time for the aftercare. That, Andy was in love with.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A little long in the tooth, but whatever.


	14. Anal (rimming + sex), drug use (weed), sex while high

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I mean, sometimes I have conversations and the things I say in them are really inspiring. There was the whole thing with the AMA and Andy being a stoner. I think it's boring and glad they didn't play this up in the show, but this is also fun to write.
> 
> So, yeah. Thanks for this you fucking nerd. Plus, stoned April is hilarious to me.

"Babe," she whispers into his ear, grinding on his lap. "I'm gonna go in our room-"

"Yeah?" he interrupts, his eyes totally glazed over.

They've been in their underwear, watching TV and eating some Chinese leftovers, for an hour or so. The day was stressful and obnoxious, so April needs a little time to just relax. Sex is definitely the number one way to do that, but there's a number two, and they've never combined them so why not?

"I'm gonna get out Li'l Sebastian," she bites her lip, watching his smile grow. "I'm gonna get super baked, and then I want you in the bedroom, in me."

She leaves him with that, watching how incredibly hard he is before walking back to the bedroom. Pulling the glassware out from under the bed, she hastily opens the drawer beside the bed and takes the pot already ground and packs a small bit into the bowl of Li'l Sebastian. She takes her time packing and settling in, getting a nice, cool smoke. Her throat doesn't burn and it sets in pretty quickly, making her eyes do funny little trips around the room and her body feel perfectly light.

April saves some for him, but her brain lets that go and she'll have to clean the paraphernalia out later. Or she might have smoked all of it and can't be bothered to look down. Either way, breathing gets really easy and whatever worries of work just drift off into some vaguely empty void in the back of her skull, softly tucked back by a delightful, spacey bliss in her forehead. 

She hears the door open and looks over at Andy, smiling. He's already got a tiny leaflet looking object in his hand, sitting down beside her and rolling on his lap. His hands look so dextrous, and crazy big, that April's arousal finds a strange, new interpretation under the influence. She's ridiculously wet, and her brain's finding weird new pathways.

"Babe, remember what I said?" she asks in a slightly higher voice, unable to control her pitch any longer.

"C'mon, April, can't I-?"

"You're fucking my ass tonight," she warns him with a gleam in her eye, or she thinks. His eyes widen before settling into a warm relief. Really she might just be twitching. Either way, it feels right and she giggles. "I sound so dirty."

"Because you are, you little freak," Andy laughs, quickly finishing his roll and lighting for himself. 

April rolls onto her stomach, playing with the pillows and watching her fingers do amazing tricks and fantastic feats across the blankets. There's a few puffs behind, a long, dry cough, and then she can feel him shift behind her. 

"How you doing, freak?" he asks, running his hands up her shirt and gently pushing her lower back down.

"Super good," she says and breaks into a minor fit before calming down a little. "You're not in my ass yet."

"Calm down, babe," he laughs. "How're-"

"I want you to break my back," she groans, taking a deep breath when he runs fingers under the backside of her panties and squeezes her cheeks firmly. " _Hard_ , Andy."

He just laughs and she hears another soft pull, tapping her shoulder. April takes one drag before she needs to set it down in the little tray at the bedside. She's too busy focusing on Andy's weight shifting to care about smoking right now - and her mind is doing the most intricate somersaults in anticipation, a bright light pounding into her head - and she's too damn wet from thinking about how hard he is, and feeling it on her legs, when he pulls her free. 

He slides down almost immediately, pulling her apart and pressing his face into her. He licks around her quickly, prepping her, before neatly fitting his tongue inside. Suctioned around her asshole, April moans quietly and starts to move her hand down but he's too quick for her. Her brain is on fire, spectacularly but still totally red, and the flames only rise when he runs two fingers around her clit. It's a short detour, but April loves this feeling. With her system totally calming down and her muscles relaxed, getting her ass ready is so easy - and Andy's so damn good at it too.

"Mmmf," he hums into her, making her entire lower back vibrate until she can barely feel anything but that shaking. 

"Fuck," she whines, dropping her cheek to the bedspread and looking at the wall. "Dude,  _c'mon_."

Andy pulls out and she's so mad at herself for saying that. "What? You taste so good, babe," he claims, but she can feel him kissing her right cheek and  _that's_ so good. "Get the uh, the lube."

He still plays at her, teasing entrance and touching clit in soft motions, while she leans up and picks up the large bottle. Tossing it back to him she hears a few squirts and can feel his warm hand pressing around. He only gains entry once, not even really fucking her, before sitting up. His hand leaves her pussy, making her groan, but April looks over her shoulder to watch him free his dick and slowly work a little lube around his shaft. 

Sliding into her slowly, stretching her until she's done moaning through it and she's just pleasantly full of his dick, Andy starts rocking back and forth. It's only an inch or so of his length, and that's too frustrating.

"I said harder, dude," she growls, balling her fists in blankets.

He pulls out another inch and pounds into her. It's still not enough.

"Harder," she urges.

Andy nearly pulls back to his head and slams into her, his entire dick sheathing over and over. There's more speed to cover, too, and he finds it until April's body is numb and shaking, focused intensely on her all-too relaxed muscles and letting go at the same time. The sounds of her breathing escalate, biting back moans and elongated, hanging whines until she can't handle it and she has to let her face drop into the pillows. Howling into them, she can still hear the obscene slipping of his cock into her and the slapping of their skin as his hips meet her ass over and over, an occasional slap to her backside making her eke out a plea for more. Over top of that, his grumbling and the occasional, deep-chested growl make her come in fluid, almost ethereal streams of bliss.

Then he pulls out, and flips her. Gaining ground back in her, spreading her asshole far around him, he attacks her. Furious pumping, and now he takes her hand puts it on her clit - so overstimulated she might have a panic attack - and adds his fingers unlubed and unacquainted with where they meet into her spectacularly wet entrance. 

"Harder," she half-whispers, not understanding how she's so calm and her head's so flighty when he's this  _wide_ and big and in all of her. "Babe, I said fuck my ass not play with me."

She doesn't even know what she's trying to say since he's going plenty hard, and he might as well break her back, but then Andy lifts his leg up on the bed and drags her by her hips onto the edge. With so little space, he can find just the right angle and purchase to send her flying into some otherworldly, blue-and-black void where her clit is rubbed by her hand, Andy's two fingers are gently playing at her, and her ass feels so full of him that he might as well be in her throat.

He's in for only a few more moments, clearly enjoying almost as much as her, if not more, the tightness she has around him. Firm but loose enough to allow for this chaotic fucking.

Quickly pulling out, she feels empty for a moment before he slides his shaft along her stomach and above her clit - taking only a second before he's spilling across her stomach. Staring down at them, Andy slowly softening on her and April still playing with herself, there's only one thought on her mind:

"Dude, order more takeout."


	15. Praise kink, blow job, masturbation

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Another "oh hey, duh" moment led to this.

"Babe, you're so good," he mumbles, and April smiles around him yet  _again_.

She's gotten used to this, and April isn't quite sure what to call it but she  _likes_ going down on Andy. It's definitely that he never shuts up, like always but at the same time it's so different. He'll tell her just that -  _you're so good_ \- and she can't control the tightened breaths. Mumbling around him, she buries him back in her throat and squeezes her eyes tight.

"You're doing so awesome. You're so awesome, April," he touches her cheek and she looks up at him. "I love you so much."

Oftentimes it's just breathy and he can barely say it, grunting and getting choked up before falling into a hitched, definitely pleased string of nonsense. Other times, like that, she can tell everything he's saying and it all seems to be meant for her, purely and honestly  _hers_. This praise is hers. She licks around his slit with her tongue, gathering her hands up on his shaft to really get to work before taking yet another plunge. This time, however, she never looks away from him.

The constant eye contact sets her off, and April already gets wet from sucking him off. It's not just his dick, as great as it is, but his eyes are boring into hers and he touches her cheek with a bump where his head is pushing against, and his  _voice_. So, she reaches between her legs and she plays with herself intermittently, guided on by his eyes watching her so intently.

"You're doing...  _fuck_ , you're doing such a good job, babe," he urges her on, his stomach muscles tightening and rumbling faster. 

"Mmm," she groans, muffled by his cock.

"I'm so lucky. You're the best person in the whole world, and you're _so good_ at this. You're amazing," he rambles, closing his eyes momentarily when April combines her fist rolling in a tiny circle, the back of her tongue on his head, and a deep gulp after. "I'm so lucky."

He keeps repeating that -  _I'm so lucky_ \- throughout, and she gets a huge spike of warmth through her chest every time. He caresses above her ear, pushing a wayward strand of hair over and she moans, for real, just in time with her own fingers to find a gentle, rolling release and his dick twitches in her mouth. Curious, she makes that noise again around him - all airy and tight with the suction - and he twitches again, the vein along his underside expanding. 

So she moans. A lot. Loudly.

"I can't wait till we get home," he says with one hand in her hair and the other still holding her face as she bobs rhythmically. "You've been so good, babe. You deserve a reward."

When he says that -  _you've been so good, babe_ \- she shifts oddly on her knees, coming around her fingers and sucking harder and taking as much of him as she can manage before he empties out into her mouth harder than she's maybe ever felt. This is why she can get used to this, because Andy's encouragements and constantly talking her through blowing him is oddly sexy and makes her feel totally relaxed.

He always keeps his promise of a reward, too.  _That_ makes April lick her lips afterward, eager for his words.


	16. Fit Andy + plenty of oral

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I am cruel, but sometimes that cruelty has reasons.

It’s been months. April can’t really remember how many days, only that there’s too many of them and they all melted together into a really lame string of stupid loneliness. Being alone in the house without Andy  _sucks_ and there’s few things that suck more than missing sex. 

Skype’s great. Phones are great, but in the end… she just misses the real thing. His body, warm and massive and apparently still getting even more fit, and his eyes, his voice, all of it. Misses it so bad that him slamming her into a wall is only met with a loud, angry growl on her part. 

“Babe, I missed this so bad,” he whispers into her neck but April knows what he means. His hand’s riding against the crotch of her panties and she knows what he means. “Can I?”

For a second she wants to laugh. “Duh,” she says instead, loving the joyful exhalation he gives as he gets to his knees. 

Andy slips her underwear down her legs, taking them and wrapping them around his fist before he sets to work.

She expects him to move her to the dresser just to her left, because she’s still not used to him like this at all. Instead she stays exactly in the same place with her back against the wall, Andy’s palms on her ass and holding her up just in time for him to hook her legs over his shoulders. Hands hold at her sides and keep her stabilized, thick muscle where mostly pudge used to sit presses into her legs.

He’s literally balancing her on him, and April can’t help but let a little noise escape in frustration. 

“God, I missed you,” he says, but he definitely isn’t looking at April. His eyes never break away from staring directly between her legs. 

Any other time she might call him an idiot, but now it just makes her breathe harder and bite her lip. Heat rises to her face, warming her up for whatever he says next. He just stares longingly at her, his eyes fixated on her pussy, before Andy leans in and she only hears a long, drawn out inhale. 

As if she couldn’t be turned on anymore, Andy sits there for a solid ten seconds smelling her. Inhaling her. Breathing her in like he’s been too long without this and it’s all he’s ever needed.  _That_  nearly makes April come on the spot, overloaded in the idea that he’s missed her that badly but it only gets worse when he dips forward and runs his nose along her, tracing her.

Each little peak of flesh is met with a new inhalation as the bridge of his nose gently touches her in brief runs, Andy’s mouth hovering over her the whole time until she whines out loud. He kisses the crease of her left thigh before pulling away.

“Fuck, I missed  _that_ ,” he sighs deep in his chest, loud and rumbly so that it echoes through her muscles.

“Babe,” she warns him, putting her hands in his hair because she realizes he’s got her completely up against this wall with no other support necessary.

His biceps flex hard around her, tightening with the strain, and when she touches his back the muscles just on the curve of his neck and shoulders are bulging and tense. Letting an exasperated, unbelievably happy breath out, she can’t stand it any longer. 

“C’mon,” she pushes her hips forward, brushing along his mouth. “Babe, please-”

“Never wanna make you beg,” he mumbles absentmindedly, attacking her instantly. 

His mouth is everywhere, somehow catching her by surprise and making her whole body jolt with relief until he’s sucking on her clit. Just little movements between teeth as he mumbles, trying so hard to talk but muted completely by the nub in his mouth. Draping his bottom lip across her, he pulls up in an effort to get all of her into his mouth and it makes April squeal in delight. Except she definitely doesn’t squeal, but right now she most certainly  _does_.

Nerves along her body light up and snap into new formations, ready to accept this release, and she can’t help but let out staggering, heavy breaths when he builds up speed in his tongue around her. Nipping, licking, and everything just sends her into a brief panic of muscles until overwhelming relaxation covers everything she can sense. She can feel a little release, his tongue curling upward, and she knows he felt it but Andy soldiers on. 

In fact, if she was paying attention April would have noticed him give a gravelled sigh deep from his chest into her. She can’t though because she’s pretty sure he’s lapping her up, as enthusiastically as she remembered and with even more eager vigor. 

“Andy,” she has to let out between teeth clamped tight, little exclamations and curses everywhere in between. “Andy.”

His mouth gathers her up again, as if trying to please all of her at once. “Mmmf,” is all he can say and it’s most beautifully blunt thing ever.

“Fuck,” she mumbles when he shifts on his knees to worry at her clit with shapes of his still ardent mouth. “Babe, again… c’mon, that.  _That_.”

Then she can feel that same release, just as hard, and her whole body gives in and some sort of strange, rolling relaxation stretches her and makes her stomach roll in these ridiculous waves. Her hands find his shoulder muscles again, hard and smooth, and she can feel his tongue beg entrance again until he’s curling and she straightens her back out, trying to figure out what  _the fuck_ she did to deserve this.

When he pulls away, Andy’s face is glistening. Not wet, or not with signs of her in his mouth and breath, but his lips glisten and his cheek actually has a streak that she knows is her. Through it, coated in her, he grins so wide like he’s just discovered - or rediscovered - his favorite taste.

“Andy-”

“If there’s anything I miss,” he sighs, “it’s eating you.”

He licks his lips, rolling them inward and biting down on them before kissing the insides of her legs and letting her down with ease and care. When she goes to wipe at his face with her thumb, he does it before she can and leads it back to his mouth. 

He sucks on his thumb, covered in her come. 

April might just lose it if he ever leaves her again.


	17. Angst + masturbation (Andy)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Set just after after April's Birthday party in "The Master Plan."
> 
> Why do you have to make me make Andy sad, nameless terror?

Of course she doesn't like him.

It's his first thought when he gets ready for a real shower. He's not smart like anyone April could get, literally anyone she could want, and he doesn't know enough about cool haunted houses either. Andy pulls open the shower curtain as he immediately undresses, tired, and can't think of anything other than how much she hates him. He doesn't have money like that Jean-Claude Van Damme guy she danced with. He even smells weird, which isn't something he usually thinks about but April just highlights it all.

Stepping to the shower, he thinks to himself:  _You don't deserve her anyways_.

She's too cool, too funny, too smart, and too aware of how he isn't any of those things to ever give him a chance and he should have known that. Not to mention she's beautiful. In that dress, she was stunning and he hates his stupid brain for being unable to just  _form the words_ and tell her that she's the prettiest person in the world.

He can't help the twitch. He never could, but Andy can help sitting under the hot water with foamy soap in his hand and slowly reaching down. April deserved someone who could give her everything, and all he could give her was bad jokes and even worse songs. She deserved someone who could make her  _happy_ and not just repeatedly crush her. The image of her in that dress, slender arms and her hair curled just a little bit and so fucking  _pretty_ his chest hurts, makes him just a little harder.

 _You're such a creep_.

It hits him over and over again when he starts slowly circling himself, the soapy lubrication amazing and he just groans because he thinks about her without that dress. At least, with it unzipped and parted around her waist and her chest bared and Andy able to kiss her at all, and anywhere. Thicker, sighing with another stroke through the sounds of water and he's actually jerking off about this. Before he could have just called it a mistake and of course he reacted to thinking about her, but now the evidence is damning.

 _Creep_.

He gives another long slide through his fist with another groan, tightening the circle between his thumb and index so his head has to struggle through. With or without the dress, she'd be beautiful. But he's a pile of trash sitting in his shower, getting off after knowing he's not worth it. He should be forgetting her or trying to still be her friend, not ruining this. Breathing deep, the smell of the soap is vaguely scented and minty but that's not April. He shouldn't be doing this, thinking about every way he'd want to make her happy, and enjoying _anything_ about it.

But he can't help it. Andy lets out a little moan, his lips hanging slightly open, because he thinks about holding her and how her breath would taste and her hair would feel. She's so  _small_ and he'd let her take up every bit of space he has just to be with her. They could be smashed together, and Andy could hold her until she sleeps, and it wouldn't even have to be sex. Somehow that makes him feel worse, which just sets Andy's imagination off. Picturing holding her legs in the crook of his arms, and thinking about how she'd feel grinding against him hard until she's lost in bliss and her face is just laced with  _joy_ and it's thinking of her face like that sending Andy over the brink.

_You're such a fucking creep._

He thinks it but pours over his hand, stroking faster and faster through the tail end of his orgasm, his brain pounding with blood and images flitting between disappointment and self-loathing and wanting to be with her. Andy tells himself he's a creep, and he knows it's true because he's still coming.


	18. Public fingering, teasing

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Requested on tumblr as part of a drabble meme with the dialogue prompt: "You heard me. Take. It. Off."

It catches her completely off guard. Just before they have to go to a meeting, Andy stopped her and  _told_ her  _that_.

“What?” she asks, almost unsure she’s heard him right. 

“You heard me,” he says in that gravelly voice he puts on only with Macklin. “Take-” he walks forward another step, making April’s breaths quicken. “Them-” she backs up into the wall behind her, hands behind her back and mouth hanging open in a gasp. “Off.”

He holds out his hand in front of her face and April’s cheeks brighten. She asked him to let go and be  _harder_ with her, but she didn’t expect this. April’s eyes widen, but he just keeps staring.

“C’mon,” he whispers with a smile. “I promise you’ll love it.”

It only takes that to make April look over his shoulder and lean down, slipping her panties off from under her dress. The feeling is not that weird, she’s used to just dropping everything and finding the nearest sweatpants anyways, but it’s just a touch more exciting at work, openly holding a crumpled bit of cotton in her hand. He makes a beckoning motion with his fingers and April struggles not to moan at that.

Placing them in his hand, he balls them up further and puts the panties in his pocket. 

Her mouth dries and April can feel a distinct, wet warmth spread at that little action. Inside the conference room, she sits next to him and crosses her legs. When Leslie starts up about something boring, about clearances or something, his hand touches her thigh.

His fingers forcefully separate her legs, making one foot drop to the ground. All the while, Andy looks at Leslie with that same dumb earnestness before glancing at her. April’s sure her face is crimson, and her hands are fidgeting at the sides of her chair. The pads of his fingers brush inward, making her inhale sharply through her nose in response.

Raising his eyebrow at her, Andy looks back at Leslie with the little comforting sweeps of his fingers. Her legs almost shake in anticipation, already wet from him telling her she’ll love it and remembering that he’s sitting there with her underwear in his pocket.

As if sensing that, he just touches her. Tips of fingers meet her lips, wet and already so thick that he chuckles and gives her that wide, only  _Andy_ smile he has. April, however, clenches her jaw because she’s never been more turned on at the prospect of something so simple and yet dangerous. People probably notice the change in atmosphere, because Leslie stops for a moment to look at her strangely.

“Sorry,” she murmurs, heart thumping a million miles a minute. “C…  _ah_ , continue.”

Continue? What is she, eighty? The problem is Andy  _playing_ with her. Not just touching her, but shifting her lips and pressing in with just a feathered touch only to move away, and teasing her. There’s a reason she called this _fucking_  and not toying. 

But he just keeps at it. Every time April feels like he’s going to thrust into her in earnest,  _praying_ for it, he just slides out and massages her thighs or her pussy with little presses and motions. Flicking upward with his index, she noticeably jolts in her chair, convulsing at how close that gets her, and the way that he just keeps smiling at her. Then her brain remembers that this is work, and she’s wearing a dumb little dress she bought because Andy said she looked - in his words - smoking hot in it, with his fingers constantly grazing her in the middle of a meeting.

It’s simple, but for the love of everything she wants ride him in front of everyone just to get this freaking  _release._

Wrapping her hand around his wrist, she pushes for him but Andy’s so much stronger that he doesn’t budge. She whines audibly, and everyone gives her another look that’s met with yet another apology. Before long, she’s biting her bottom lip, closing her eyes, and tapping her foot in every way she can imagine to stave off the overwhelming desire to moan and scream. 

Then he does the unthinkable, and retracts his hand altogether. Her eyes nearly bulge out of her head, and he tries to subtly put his hand back on the table, but April isn’t sure anyone’s fooled. 

“April, what are your thoughts on that?” Leslie speaks up, the only reason she catches it because of her name.

“Sorry?” she shakes her head, eyes totally misted over with lust.

Leslie says something, and the others might give her a look, but Andy slips two fingers in his mouth and her brain actually fries.

The moment they leave the meeting, she pushes him into a bathroom and against a wall and it’s the most frantic, angry, and  _intense_ -  _holy shit_ , she realizes,  _it took a minute and I fucking came harder than the last two weeks put together_ \- sex she’s ever had. She manages another when he lets a hand join them with circles on her clit, letting every restrained gasp and plea for more out and just bathing in those cries reverberating off of the tiles.

“You are so amazing,” she mumbles after, so beat and tired from just a few minutes that April can barely breathe.

“You too, babe,” he kisses her forehead, and that just makes her chuckle, but then he digs into his pocket and produces the rumpled panties. “Um… here you go.”

“Hold onto them for me,” she leans up and whispers into his ear, nibbling at it between. “They’ll just get in the way later.”


	19. Fingering, toys, squirting

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Requested anonymously. You, too, can request on [tumblr](http://anotheropti.tumblr.com/ask) if you get any ideas for some plotless smut!
> 
> This, however, got... out of hand. Holy crap. Well, I _swear_ these are supposed to be short but this one is, like, 2k.

April’s reaction to Andy looking at her laptop after she left for groceries could best be described as utterly mortified. She thought she’d at least shut  _ that  _ page, but her hurry to go and get something to eat after a week of takeout was too much. Maybe it was the page she was on, or that he was reading it with a giddy glee on his face, or the conversation afterward. That might have been the part that drove her to an anxious mess next to him on the couch. Still, Andy tried to pry it out of her. After all, she could share  _ anything  _ with him. That was the whole point of marriage, right? Twice the secrets and all of that.

But still, April had been thinking about this for some time. Not, like, to the point of engorging hours of porn about it. That was too much, but she’d heard about it and knew that the experience was  _ way  _ different than usual and that it was something much more intense. If there was anything April wanted in her orgasms it was intensity, so it drove her curiosity onto the internet like usual and into the absolute nightmare of nerves that was explaining her desire to see if she could do this to Andy.

“Babe, I read, like, all of this,” he explained, pointing at the screen.

“Oh God,” April dug her head in her hands, feeling a fire beat in her chest telling her to run away from this. “Andy…”

“What, I think it sounds hot,” he said with a shrug, expecting April to smack him. Instead she looked up and smirked a little.

“Really?”

“Dude, totally!” he laughed. “Plus, if I get to make you do it that sounds so cool-”

“I’ve never done it before, and it’s just… I dunno, I got weirdly obsessed over it,” April stared down at her legs, unsure why she was  _ talking  _ about it. He was probably already grossed out by it. “Um... yeah so, uh, this is weird to talk about. I mean, not because it’s with you. Duh, that’s obvious. It’s just... weird.”

“Is it? Weird. Is it weird?” Andy asked, unsure what was weird about it at all. Really, all he wanted to do was make his wife happy. “You could, like, try? I mean, I’d try but I think it’d be fun.”

“Yeah?” April’s grin widened. 

“April, I promise on my life that I will get you to squirt,” he said, raising his hand in a scout’s salute, making that fire die out for a pinprick in her chest.

“Isn’t it kinda weird that we’re… y’know, talking about it? Instead of just, I dunno, you trying to make it happen,” she grimaced, unsure what she was trying to say about all of this. “Ugh, no! That’s worse. I mean-”

“It’s really hard to talk about. Er, you think it is but it’s not I swear,” he chuckled, earning a red face smiling from her. “We’ll try later!”

A little bit about it  _ was  _ that awkward first time air about it all, but Andy was exactly who he needed to be. If April was worried about anything, he tried to make it seem easier. He even tried to give her a massage to relax, which was fine enough since he was  _ surprisingly  _ good at them but it was mostly him whispering comforts to her throughout the whole thing that felt like that pinprick finally fizzling out and leaving her with an intense physical curiosity. After his attempted massage, it was like a whole new world with him. Not that Andy was ever rushed, though there were definitely times when they were both in such a hurry to get each other naked, but he must have read the bit about taking a very long time with the foreplay.

Every kiss is like taking the dead embers of that embarrassment, kicking them up, and then using them to her advantage. His hands were soft on her chest, touching her with assured but soft movements that kept her entranced by them, all until her mouth felt absolutely sore and her breasts miss his hands and their heat. He moved down her stomach with, gently guiding her onto her side on the bed.

Slipping his fingers in the underside of her panties at her hips, Andy dragged them down and off of her. He sighed, almost in content, and pressed his wrist between her clamped legs. Lying on her side, one hand touching his wrist and urging him forward and the other splayed over the side of the bed, felt like this could take a  _ much  _ different turn for them but Andy was insistent on fingering. How could she argue with his hands, anyways. Besides, this just gave her more of him to watch working; watching his arms flex a little, his face have that awestruck glee when she came, and of course Andy without a shirt. How could she say no?

“Uh, y’know, just tell me what’s best,” he reminded her, walking his fingers up the inside of her left thigh. April was never quiet when something didn’t feel quite right, but his gesture was sweet enough that she nodded. “You’re so awesome babe. Just so you know, and this is stupid hot.”

“You’re the best,” she peered down her body, watching him toy with entrance for a few moments. His hand sat firmly between her legs, fingers reaching out to play with her lips. “Hm.”

He pressed into her but it just felt a little wide and odd. April couldn’t really come up with the words to describe it, really. Maybe it was the clamped legs, so she widened the gap but she was still conscious of the feeling. Not bad, but  _ thinking  _ about it. Sensing her discomfort, and watching her squirm around oddly, he shifted her onto her back and spread her legs wide. There were two super cool things about Andy: one, when she wanted to try something he was always on board (and April wasn’t ever very weird, but adventurous at the least); two, he delighted in doing it like now. His face always had that same, dumb glee on it when he did something as simple as opening her legs as often as he did. Really, he shouldn’t be this happy at just seeing her. He’s done it countless times, and yet every time it’s like he’s the happiest man on the planet.

April won’t lie and say that isn’t a massive self-confidence boost.

Instead of leaving her on her back, Andy lifted her legs up and set her thighs over his shoulders and kneeling in the process. All the while, his hands just gently grazed her and pressed in again.

“Legs,” she muttered, dropping her head back on the bed and letting a low hum loose.

Getting the message, Andy placed her feet on the bed but kept up his play. Fingers stroked in little patterns she’s grown used to, until his hand curls palm up and his middle presses in neatly. The relaxation in his care just left her with harder breaths, and when he tilted his finger upward further, in a beckoning motion that melted every sensation in her head April felt a strange, intense sensation in her stomach that was completely new. It was just building, but it was there and it loomed long over the distance.

“Don’t stop,” she warned, gripping the bedsheets. 

“You want me to use the-?”

“ _ God _ , yes,” she moaned, thankful when she felt his thumb press in conjunction with his middle finger’s upward pulses. “You’re the best, babe.”

The little whir started and the faint buzzing met her clit in tandem with his thumb, spreading that rekindled heat throughout her body and making her brain forget everything but urging this on. Likewise, that vaguely  _ different  _ feeling of something powerful dammed up kept encroaching with every second from the moment his finger slid into her pussy so wet and ready, to this combination.

The little bullet head brought her so close, but it was his second finger joining in that made everything work. Breathing out strings of curses - and watching him get harder and harder when she forgot that she was letting out a plea in Spanish that ended in another groaning pull at her lungs - she remembered the towels on the floor at his knees and Andy’s grins. The way he so eagerly wanted her to explore what she wanted, and being happy to follow her while she took control of her own sexuality, just expanded the feeling twelve times over. The warmth became unbearable - actually demanding to  _ release  _ if that’s the word April could use - and she bucked down onto his hand once before it happened. 

The surge in her stomach hit  _ hard  _ and seemed to fall, all before she moaned loudly and let herself relax all over. Her mind cleared and it was the most intense, mind altering moment of her life. She couldn’t even make out the difference between where she started, her back began, and the bed met her, let alone Andy’s hand still working. 

“Babe,” finally his voice broke through and April’s eyes started to recognize color in the world and her brain processed something other than the pounding in her muscles and skull. “Babe? You… holy shit, that was so hot.”

April simply smiled and looked down at his hand. “It’s not… as much as I expected,” she laughed, still rolling her body down against his fingers calling for her. “God, I can’t go again.”

She expected him to look in disgust down his wrist and over his arm. Instead, Andy’s eyes were so wonderfully wide she just felt heat spread to her face and blush. 

“You-”

“Hey, look what I can do,” April shrugged, falling back on the bed. “I’m sorry.”

“For what?” he almost screamed.

“Um, doing… that,” she pointed at the, likely hot and definitely weirdly arousing to look at, mess on his arm. “So…”

“So, what? Babe, you were so sexy. Are. Sexy I mean! You always are, but you started making these crazy sounds and you said a bunch of words I don’t know but in that hot accent,” his words were spilling out in a hurry, staring down at her eyes wide. April only let a small smirk fall onto her face. “Then you got  _ really, really  _ loud and I thought you passed out for a second. You didn’t even say anything. Then… this-” he looked down at his arm and she swore he was contemplating how he should clean it up, “and if you weren’t so tired-”

“If I wasn’t so tired you’d what?” she asked, finally feeling her muscles ready to prop her up and give him a wry glance. “What’d you do?”

Andy growled, deep in his chest. “Fuck you until  _ I  _ passed out, babe,” he groaned and before he could attack her, April rolled onto her back still facing him and looking up with an expectant eye. “Um…”

“I’m sore,” she whispered, tilting her neck back so that she could get some cushioning on the bed for what was about to happen. April  _ felt  _ worked to the brink, and she needed some time. “I’m turned on, you’re turned on, but I’m tired… so come here.”

She grabbed his thighs and pulled him in, freeing his cock and opening her mouth and throat to allow herself some time to get over the fact that she was probably going to start this ritual more often. Besides, when Andy was totally gone he let a little, adorably ferocious side of himself loose and that always meant great things. Especially when she was so done from their entire afternoon that she just wanted Andy to fuck her mouth senseless, or into her stupor from before.

There was something in the tangible, and especially hot, release earlier that was so  _ different  _ and new. To be honest, April didn’t think she could do it at all but then that pounding feeling started to hit her and the actual orgasm totally fried her mind. It was perfect.


	20. Doggy style, rough(ish) sex, workplace sex

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Requested by ashisfriendly on [tumblr](http://anotheropti.tumblr.com/ask).

She  _always_ has to initiate anything. It’s not that Andy didn’t want her, hell she has nights and marks to prove otherwise, and at least his reticence came from being worried it was too much. Then again, she could really do with him taking charge for once.

So, it’s not really a problem at all that he backs her into the Parks department conference room with his hands huge on her waist and kisses hard.

“Andy, what-” she stumbles backward, nearly tripping over her boots but tightly held in those  _big_ hands. “We’re at  _work_ -” April tries to get a word in, but she’s laughing a little at how dark his eyes are. If she doesn’t laugh April isn’t sure  _what_ she’ll do in response. “What got into you?”

Instead of saying anything, Andy leans down to bite at her neck. He nibbles along bits of her skin that never neglects, but hasn’t attacked like this before. Heat against her throat, and the excited chuckling groans he makes, flutter her eyes to a close and forces her teeth down onto her bottom lip to deal with it all.

“Hm? Oh, I was hanging out. Shining shoes, y’know, and um,” he speaks against her skin, nipping below her jaw. “Then you had to walk by and I got… uh, inspired.”

“Oh, really?” she chuckles, and instead of ending up against the wall like she expects his hands find her lower back and twist her around.

“This good?” he asks, one hand feeling as wide as her entire lower back.

“Why’d you stop?” she grumbles, touching his hands and pushing them underneath her shirt for him. “Ugh,  _yes_  Andy. Is that what you needed to hear?”

He does the unthinkable, or at least she never anticipated it, and pushes her stomach flat against the conference table. Andy lines himself up with her ass, and she can distinctly feel him pressing into her leg, all while his hands stay touching the skin of her back. Warmth flares up all over, a blush she’s glad he can’t see spreading.

“Duh!” Andy says with a bit of laughter dying in his voice, his hand sliding up and down her back. “Whoa.”

“Whoa, what?” April tilts her head to look over her shoulder. “What’s whoa for?”

“You are so hot,” he exclaims in a dumb wonder, his voice kind of monotonous in a way that forces breath back into April’s lungs. “I mean, duh. But, right now… holy crap.”

“What’re you waiting for?” she mumbles, wiggling backward so that she can feel him thick against her leggings. “Wait, did you forget-”

“No!” he says quickly, producing a small package and quickly tearing it open with his teeth. For some reason, that makes her eyes widen. “Holy shit…”

He trails off, his hand working her leggings down and pressing fingers against her from behind. April stifles a moan, letting her forehead drop to the table with a soft impact as he toys and teases. Andy slides a finger along her, just gently playing in a long vertical stroke, until she can feel him ready to split through his pants. Instead of taking the situation into her hands, and thankfully, she just keeps her palms flat on the table beside her head. 

Andy spares no time, for once, and quickly sinks into her. His whole body thrusts forward urgently, roughly, and his hands press down  _hard_ into her back, bending her further down and forcing her chin up to draw a moan from her. With her shirt above them, his hands are given full access to her chest but all he does is leave one large and impossibly heavy against the curve of her spine - his palm covering the entirety of her back - and the other lowers to fondle her right cheek just before the next thrust.

“Oh my  _God_ ,” she lets out in a weak whisper, trying to turn her head to look over her shoulder but all that weight and Andy’s hugeness come boring against and into her. “Harder.”

“Yeah?” he grunts, his voice chopped in half at his throat. Part of it leaves him in a red lust, while the other drains out of him in a noise that fills the room with more than just her pleasure. “Holy…  _fuck_ , April. You are so, so… so, so perfect.”

“Keep talking,” she manages to get out, because Andy seems  _unleashed_. 

“Uh…” he stalls, slowing his dick inside of her for only a moment before she whines. “Tell me what you want.”

“This,” she mutters, his pace returning and April feeling the sweat build up along her brow. “ _God_ , harder.”

“Perfect,” he says dumbly, sliding both hands up her back and across her shoulder blades. His voice is hot in the air, and he lets a kiss against her lower back with a quick bend before returning to his position from before. “You are so awesome.”

April smiles to herself, because she was wet the moment he pushed her onto the table and now he’s literally slamming into her and making the entire table rattle and her back feels like it’s going to be bent in half from his hand. He never lets go of her ass either, one hand firmly holding on and each pound of his hips against her sends a jolt across her body telling April to just let go. So she does, and her voice hits a strange pitch - thankfully quiet at the very least - with her forehead on the table again. 

It’s only a scarce collection of moments after this, and she has to remember to tell him  _that_ slightly downward angle is mesmerizing, before his hand finally reaches beneath where they meet and he manages to work two fingertips against her clit. April went into this assuming she’d be getting him off and later it’d be her turn, but then she is forgetting that this is  _Andy_ and it’s not long before the sweeping relaxation fills her. 

“You feel so fucking good,” Andy grunts, his words a pile of gibberish before. She can feel him slow down, no longer forcing a rough shake out of her and the table, but she’s still fat and wet around him so it’s only a matter of time. “April,  _God_ -”

“C’mon,” she whispers, snaking her hand away from the table with her palm red from the pressure there to grab the back of his neck and bring him down to her lips.

With one final thrust, Andy rams his whole body against her and his kiss becomes furious. It’s an unsettling feeling, at least at first, of being fucked at work but then it dawns on her that Andy just  _did_ it and she could just  _do_ this now. The whole, weird self-imposed barrier was gone.

April has  _many_ plans now, especially given Andy’s eyes after he pulls out and she’s still bare flesh in plain sight with her stomach lined flat on the table. Various plans spawn, and form in her mind, but then they all drop away when he falls to his knees and his mouth is hot and eager against her pussy.


	21. "April is freshly showered and Andy wants to make her filthy again." (Anal)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Requested by ashisfriendly on [tumblr.](http://anotheropti.tumblr.com)
> 
> Don't be afraid to request anywhere you can! Anon on tumblr, in the comments... any ideas you get I'll take a look at :)

Usually he wonders how he got so lucky. That’s in the regular day-to-day, and he has absolutely no idea what he did when she walks out of the shower with wet hair and a towel loosely wrapped around her. The reality of it is that he just sort of stares, blankly, at her and can feel that all too familiar wave of heat in his stomach and the blood pounding further downward.

“What?” 

He shakes his head, eyes losing their mist, when April’s standing in front him brushing her still clearly soaked hair with a confused look on her face. Without thinking about it, his hands stretch forward and touch her sides through the towel.

“I just took a shower,” she laughs, but leans herself up to kiss him and grabs one of his hands to pull off the towel. “Whatever, come here.”

Andy means to give her a high five or exclaim how awesome that is, but first his brain has to grown accustomed to a still wet April dropping the towel to the floor. With a dumb blankness all over his mind - basically only thinking  _whoa_  - his thumbs ride along smooth skin still flecked with bits of water unattended or yet to evaporate and meet soft curves under both of her breasts. 

“Do you even know how hot you are?” Andy asks petulantly, his eyes fixated on his palms covering up all of her breasts and kneading, squeezing, in soft touches. 

“Duh,” she chuckles, but he can see her smile and the way her eyes shine when he says that; the way she moves closer and her body is pressed onto his clothed one. 

“Oh, well of course. I mean, y’know-”

“I still like to hear you say it,” she whispers, taking his hands lower to her waist and spinning herself around. “It’s  _way_ better when you show me, though.”

Wiggling her bare ass back against his pants, her stomach along the little kitchen table, is about all the welcome he needs. Andy’s hands cover large swaths of her body, little contours of her skin he’s memorized and his fingers run along with excitement. Years,  _years,_ of this same person and he discovers so many new things about her and the things they already know are still so much fun. Dropping to his knees, he lets his hands sit on her cheeks, squeezing her lightly and burrowing into the sight before him.

The same things, like knowing the exact little hitch in her breath when he’s simply licking up along her lips. Measures of air barely held back in her mouth fall out in a gasping plea when he cups her pussy between his lips and delights in the wet mixture, and how he knows exactly what he needs to do to please her and drag another one of  _those_ sounds out of her. The ones where her hand slaps down on the nearest surface and her nails bite into it, her eyes shutting closed, and the escalation of volume, the smells, the tastes. Oh, the tastes. Andy isn’t even sure what’s addicting about it: the literal taste; the idea that it’s  _April_  and he still gets to do this and he’s so happy to hear those sounds of pleasured appreciation; the way her muscles tense up and he can feel her thick against his mouth and her pussy simply drips into him; but most of all it’s that voice.

That little whine she gets in her throat when she’s  _almost there._

“ _Fuck_ ,” she lets out with the wisp of that tone in the word. He’s been staring along her back, and deciding to take a chance - it isn’t what she asked for, but April’s ability to vocalize what she wants just becomes, “ _Oh God_ , Andy. Mmh. Yes...  _yes_ ,  _yes_.”

The staples.

His finger working alongside his mouth takes over, another resuming its place, while he ventures his free hand to spread her wide and give a tentative lick of her asshole. 

“ _Andy_ ,” she whines loudly as the middle of her back caves in and her neck cranes towards her shoulder blades. Whatever pitch her voice normally sat at splits and she nearly shrieks when he gives a pump of his fingers in-time with a circling, ponderous swirl of his tongue around her. “God, don’t stop.”

“Tell me what you want,” Andy asks, slapping her right cheek because it’s just  _there_ and when he’s done it the flesh and fat jiggles underneath his hand so nicely he wants to do it again. So he does. “C’mon babe, tell me what you want.”

“Ugh, this,” she says blindly, her neck apparently tired as she drops her forehead against her arm. “Just... do it.”

“Do what?” he teases, admiring how his fingers dig into her ass and his other works in and out of her so easily. If he was more dextrous he’d attempt to time his thumb along her clit, but April’s already moved one hand down to rub herself. “C’mon it’s-”

“God just eat my ass, you dork,” she cries out, looking over her shoulder and biting her lip. She knows what that does to him. “Please?”

And that cinches it. He dives back in, circling her before licking and pressing minutely inward just to hear her voice break again. Speeding up his fingers, Andy tries to ignore how stupidly turned on by this he is and how hard he is but he can’t help it. After another long, furtive stroke that makes April’s body twist in just a touch of an angle, Andy stands up and frees himself.

Only now does he realize how ridiculous this looks - and how clothed he is - but then he’s pressing ever so lightly against her with his head and she’s still not wet enough. Looking around, it’s so hard to disentangle himself from this but with a quick kiss to her back he shoots off to the bedroom and returns with the lube. A quick prep, just to make sure she’s ready, and April grins when she’s ready for him.

The first deep push sends a shock through his system Andy will never tire of. When he leans down over her the immensity of his size hits him - she’s so small underneath him and feels like she could break at any moment but Andy knows better. He knows what she can handle.

“Harder?” he asks, careful more than curious.

“God, yes,” she moans.

Andy’s never hurt her during this, and he’s never wanted to, but this is the first time he’s put bruises on her hips from gripping her so tight and on her stomach from being crushed against a table edge as he pistons his cock in and out of her asshole with the force that’s overwhelming his desire. It isn’t the first time they’ve done this, and April’s gleeful yelps and delight in him taking her like this is apparent and quite  _loud_  on top of the slamming and slapping, but it’s the first time he’s really  _fucked_ her ass with all of the intensity the word implies. His voice hits deep, guttural bellows that shake through him and force every thrust harder and harder, and her words fall apart from mixtures of begging to pure, unbottled lust that urges him on when she tilts her head to side and he leans down for a shorter range of motion and a deep, rough kiss.

“Mmmff...  _Fuck_ ,” she lets loose when he breaks away from her lips, hissing when his fingers dig deep into her hipbones and her hand between her legs stills. “H-Help... Andy,  _babe_.”

Getting the message he puts one hand over hers and guides her back into pace where he apparently knocked something loose and she’s still reeling from it. That just fills him with pride and, feeling her wet and so thick with her own arousal, causes that last, deep bore into her.

It’s the first time he’s let himself finish  _in_ her like this, and her dumb grin afterwards is only the best part and gets even better when he crouches low to clean himself out of her.


	22. Office sex

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Requested anonymously on [tumblr](http://anotheropti.tumblr.com) as part of a drabble challenge with the single word theme: "Lust."

Tom had finally left the derelict office on that heroin den of a floor and it was a good thing. She’d been more than a little rapt in Andy’s terrible attempt at businesswear - seriously, a short sleeved shirt and a tie - and was  _this_ close to not really caring that Tom was in the same room. When he shut the door close, Andy went back to photocopying but she wouldn’t have any of that.

Stepping away from her mobile desk, she curled her fingers in his hair and brought him down by his tie. Gripping firmly near his neck, April pulled until he was kissing her with a blind fierceness that just made her want this more.

“Cool,” he nodded, smiling still just as obliviously when she broke off. “I should probably copy all of those papers and stuff, though.”

“Seriously?” April scoffed, taking one hand and slipping him under her cardigan near her breast. “You really wanna copy some stupid documents or do you wanna fuck me in this gross room?”

“Oh… oh!” Andy exclaimed, digging his other hand into the back of her leg and instantly carrying her across the room. “I think I’d rather do that other thing.”

She laughed, her grip still tight on his tie, and liked the sensation of being carried up and against a wall. April could definitely get used to that. The other guys she dated were all scrawny and were barely able to lift up her legs, and now she’s practically cradled around Andy - her freaking  _husband_ \- and the combination of everything from that stupid tie, his mussed hair, to that lopsided grin make her kisses harder.

“Wait, what if Tom comes back?” he asked but still had pushed her back into the wall and was quickly working at her leggings with one hand. “Listen babe, I’m up for some stuff but I dunno if I wanna have Tom watch-”

“Ew,” she grimaced, a chuckle following. “He’ll probably just scream and run out of the room. You’re not finished until I say so.”

“What got into  _you_?” he nearly growled and had done away with the light material hiding her from him. 

“What, can’t a girl like seeing her big, strong husband…” she accented that by touching his arms around her that held her firmly in place against the wall. His hand rode up between her legs while she spoke, and April’s face flared with heat. “Working hard, get a little turned on by how  _good_ he looks, and want to screw him in City Hall?”

“You’re the best,” he grinned and dove in for a real kiss this time. 

He didn’t bother with the niceties after that first kiss, though while he talked his fingers were doing plenty of work. They just teased her momentarily before he was free, quickly and with a few strokes of her hand already hard, and she didn’t care that it was rough. She was too turned on by this goofball to think of anything but her back covering that short distance between the wall. She rocked back and forth with her hips as best she could, but Andy was biting down on her neck and slamming into her. 

Brushing teeth up to her lips, he caught her bottom hard between his bites and held on before softening to kiss her. April moaned into all of it, keeping quiet enough with his next thrust and only falling apart when he moved his hand from fondling her chest to cup her cheek.

“Love you,” he grunted. It was his  _favorite_ things to say during sex, and April definitely had no complaints with how the words sounded carved in his gravelled voice.

“ _Fuck_ ,” she whined, dropping her head only for Andy to keep her gaze locked by tilting up for her. “Love you too.”

His finger dug a little into her cheek, but the pain felt fantastic on top of it all. April didn’t dare close her eyes, too caught up in that lidded stare and the way his thumb nudged harder against her cheekbone with hurried rolling of his hips, but only dropped her mouth open.

It only took another moment, and the addition of her own palm against her clit, before April’s breaths hitched and her body gave over every sensation to that painful pinpoint on her cheek and where they meet. She cried out, but still never thought to look away from him and the dumb relaxation spreading across his face; and the way his lips parted, a light smile forming just after he grunted hard and she tightened around him.

“So,” she chuckled, still wide around him and smiling now that his thumb moved from her face to the parting of her legs.

“Yeah,” he nodded, kissing her softly.

He let her down after a few moments playing at her, his big, goofy grin still wide. Without saying a word, and only a few glances at each other, they went back to work with Tom’s return. He never asked why April’s hair was totally a wreck in the back or why she was slipping clothes back on. It’s a good thing too, since Tom was kind of like her self-centered, sort of cool brother and she didn’t need to have that trauma in her life.


	23. Recreational drug use, sex toys, double penetration (with said toy)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Requested as "the first time April/Andy get high together; April gets experimental."
> 
> So, yeah. This is a very long one... whoops.

“Whoa, what is _this_?” Andy exclaimed, rifling through their possessions to try and find things to keep while Burly moved out. Thank God, things were starting to get weird when they couldn’t just have sex on every flat surface without running into him. “Babe?”

“What, never seen a sex toy before?” she chuckled, kind of embarrassed but not really. She’s an adult, after all. “Oh God, you have to stop staring at it.”

“It’s… so big,” he laughed, tilting the solid glass dildo in his hand. “Why’s it gotta be so big?”

“Dude,” she slapped his arm and started giggling for some unknown reason.

Oh, right. April knew the reason. When they started their little expedition into closets and underneath boxes, April found her little stash that hadn’t been touched in a couple weeks. It seemed to be a surprise to Andy, weirdly enough, that she smoked, so they sat down and rolled a few joints. There’s nothing more romantic than placing a terribly rolled spliff in your husband’s mouth and him putting one in yours, lighting them both at the same time. It was funny, and sort of cute she guessed.

They sat around in their underwear and t-shirts, getting high and laughing about the dumbest things. For a second they thought about going out into the living room to watch TV, but then April got addicted to the way his lips looked and couldn’t stop kissing him. Their attempt at finding more things to unpack and throw into the bedroom that was now theirs fell apart with all the stupid jokes and eventually led to making out seeming like the best option.

This all just led to a flurry of events that April couldn’t really keep track of, only knowing that they kind of _happened_. First, she realized that anything that altered Andy’s mood made him handsy. It doesn’t matter what it is - alcohol, lots of food, music, and now pot - but it turned him aggressive in an absolutely awesome way. Really, if April thought about it, that seemed to be his natural state when he’s a little out of it: _oh God, I wanna fuck you_. Not that he’s a stoic prude otherwise, but now she could barely walk next to him without getting her ass groped or a deep kiss. Honestly? It was fucking awesome. April knew what it was like to be wanted, and it’s not like she really needed that too much, but having Andy just going at her was incredibly hot. Or maybe it was just the weed talking. Either way, it’s not hard to make her horny for this loud, bumbling, sexy mess of a man.

She became distracted when Andy kept tracing the colorful swirl around the whole of the dildo. For some reason, it was hilarious to her. April couldn’t really figure out why, and didn’t bother at the first time she started, and now she was openly laughing at this bizarre scene in front of her.

“Why are you laughing, it’s got like purple lines around it and stuff! Do I have stuff like that?” he touched the purple swirl where it began at the base and led up in a spiral around the glass shaft and towards the head, glancing down at his boxers occasionally.

April couldn’t _stop_ laughing. It wasn’t even funny anymore, but her brain just kept taking the puzzle piece of Andy holding glass that’s been inside of her and flipping it around for new hilarity. His face doesn’t have that dumb awe on it, and he’s not super hard or anything though she does notice he’s getting a little thick from the images likely flooding his mind, but something has to be brewing in there or else he would have just tossed it aside for something else to look at or to just smoke more and forget all about getting her things. Trying to get over how goofy he looked holding it, and how funny it still really _wasn’t_ and yet how much she was laughing, April just let that odd ease pass over her.

“A-Andy,” she managed to get out between giggles. Her face burned red with a mixture of a blush and her laughter stopping and starting. “You gotta put that down. It’s not a toy… well, I mean, it is-”

“What? It’s totally a toy. Oh, dude!”

He stepped forward and the hungry glint in his eyes cut her next laugh in two, silencing her and forcing April’s eyes upward. Andy continually twirled the whole seven inches and change in his hand, grinning broadly. She could see a much heavier outline through his boxers now, and in conjunction with those eyes and the way they just kept staring at her? It was basically a lost cause.

“Yeah?” she whispered, breaths a little slower - honestly, everything felt _slower_ and funnier and heavier too - and still with her gaze locked. “What’s up?”

“Uh, it’s kinda weird…”

“Tell me,” she demanded quietly, glancing down at his fist around the shaft of the glass (and why was _that_ so hot?) and then down to where his dick sat in a fat bulge through his boxers with his head lurching towards his knee.

“I kinda wanna use it on you,” he said with his eyes trailing down her body. They stop at her breasts and her legs before his free hand reached out and brushed the hem of her shirt up. “Um, it sounds super hot.”

“What’d you wanna do?” she asked with a meek quip, her eyes struggling to figure out which sight is better. April settles on locking that gaze again.

“I mean… it’d be hot to see you use it. Y’know, like, on yourself,” he grinned, running fingertips up inside the front of her shirt and along her stomach. They trail down to her panties and play at the edges. “But also, I thought, hey Andy? Wouldn’t it be awesome to screw April like that?”

“You think it’s that hot, huh?” she said softly, clasping and relaxing her fingers at her sides. The faintly warm feeling in the back of her head was starting to drift away into something much more relaxed and dazed. “Tell me how you wanna do it?”

“I could show you,” Andy whispered, moving closer and playing at the skin just above the little tuft of a bush his fingertips rested on. “That’d be pretty cool, right?”

April’s breath caught in her chest, some of that dull nothingness hit with something else, right when his middle finger lowered further. The conjunction of his words, and the little chuckle and smirk he had, with his finger was already doing _wonders_. His hand stretched out her underwear, wrist at the edges and the hugeness of his palm covering so much of her, but before he could do much other than faintly press above her clit he was moving her onto the bed. The loud thump of the heavy glass next to her was very real all of a sudden, and for whatever reason she felt just a tiny bit self conscious about this. It’s not like he didn’t know what her pussy looked like, or really anything private about her at all, but there’s something a little different here.

Rolling her onto her side, Andy crouched and kissed the backs of her legs with up towards her underwear. Little, feverish pecks ran along from behind her knees all the way towards the fabric and through it, and April just breathes out harder, looking around the room quickly. An idea started to form the moment he said he’d wanted to use it on her, but now on the comfort of her own bed and with Andy already getting to business she let herself relax more. Tensions drifted away and some of those insecurities seemed a lot sillier than usual, so April cleared her throat and tried to figure out an easy way to work up to this.

“Hey, babe,” she mumbled while his hands were still busy fondling her lower back and ass.

“What’s up?” he said, muffled by her skin when he dug into her outer thigh and left a small bite along her flesh. “I will do _whatever_ -”

“Get some lube?” she said without any warning. Her brain was going in weird directions and she couldn’t stop staring at him crouching there and the toy on the bed. “I’ve got an idea.”

“Can do!” he shot up and walked over to the nightstand, reaching underneath for the tall bottle. Returning, he had an obvious excitement all over his face that just drove her to the depths with ecstasy. Not turned on by it, not exactly anyways, but just so damn happy that she was _way_ more into this. “So… what’s your idea?”

“Why don’t you show me what you wanted to do to me first?” April teased, biting her lip and shifting the distance between her thighs. “Please?”

Andy’s eyes burned bright when she begged, and maybe it was the voice on top of it all but he was eagerly moving her underwear down her legs not long after. Tossing them over his shoulder, almost comically, April might have laughed but his hands were squeezing and rubbing every inch they could. It didn’t take much time before he was kissing up to her lips from behind. She desperately wanted to look down at him, but something kept pummeling her chest down and forcing her neck into that tilted crane where she could only let out wanting noises. Right, his tongue. Her mind couldn’t really keep track of everything that was happening, and staring at his free hand inching towards the purplish toy didn’t help whatsoever.

With gentle licks, just movements that caught her intoxicated state in the middle of a flurry of intensity, he took a harder grip on the cheek in his right hand and the toy in his other. Letting the distinctly cooler glass run up the outside of her leg, goosebumps rode along the trail of his motion just as he penetrated deeper with his tongue and pulled out to eagerly lap in tight, yet jagged, patterns on her - soaking her through to his lips. His eyes close and she wished she could get away with that, but she’s so obsessed with this image of Andy on his knees behind her and prepping her. It’s too fucking much to just _ignore_ , and it doesn’t help that her muscles feel floaty and she doesn’t really think about them either. It’s more of a plain state of being.

Picking up the remnants of a joint in an ashtray on the bed, she took one long drag before she can barely keep the thing between her lips. That cool feeling of foreign material along her leg stopped briefly at her thigh when Andy’s mouth opened and he dragged her like he wanted to swallow her whole. Finally, he stopped and the toy was simply in his hand and she was already dying to feel it all. Her idea kept popping up, but then his tongue would cascade all her thoughts into nothingness and pleasure. Ravenous bites and teething marks lined her lips when Andy stopped suddenly, his breathing heavy and his mouth wet.

“God, tell me what you’re gonna do,” April moaned, eyes barely catching any light but greedy for more just to _see_ him doing this.

“I love this so much,” he said in a low voice along traces of her labia with a tap of the head against the back of her leg. He’s so close, his mouth and the slightly cooler material. “I wanna taste you for like a week, babe.”

“No, with… that,” she got out, giggling because it’s still _sorta_ funny to her. Then that image popped into her head of that inside of her, Andy’s little focused, beady eyes dilating from the chemical burns in his brain while his huge hands pumped a glass cock inside of her. “Tell me.”

“I love fucking you, like, every way babe,” Andy mumbled, slipping the head along her and toying in circular spreading and prodding. Whining loudly, because she’s already climbing and her body’s running out of steam, April touched his hand and pushed an inch inside for him. “Holy shit… just like that. I wanna fuck you with this.”

“Yeah?” she breathed.

“Wanna watch you squirm,” he grunted, pressing another long measure of the dildo into her until she was just barely holding onto the flat base. “I wanna make you feel so good that you’re sweating and beat and you fall asleep like super quick. I don’t care with what… I just want you to feel so good, babe.”

“More,” she pleaded, her palm wrapped around the base until she realized he was just watching.

At first she guided him along, and they found a pace together. The warmth of his hand under hers slowly worked each and every inch into her with an ease she always knew when she was _this_ turned on. There was something new in having Andy here for it, too, and realizing after a few moments that she could no longer feel him working just made that little fire burn ten times hotter and her throat fill with noises that dared escape but couldn’t find the exit with her teeth firmly stuck in her bottom lip.

She began thrusting swiftly, spurned on by the reality of Andy watching her. Fantasies and imagined scenes played through her head, remembering what it was like to masturbate to him, just as she slid in and out once more. The smooth structure almost glided and it felt so damn good that she nearly forgot what she wanted and had been thinking before. Taking his hand, barely able to get her muscles to work until she stilled inside and just left the thick weight in her, April guided him back to the lube bottle in his stupor.

“What’s your idea?” he asked dumbly, April’s eyes shut because her skin was tingling and her muscles refuse to do anything other than relax around the glass in her cunt. “You’re so awesome…”

“Fingers,” she took the hand that just dropped the bottle near him and pressed it firmly onto her cheek. “There.”

With a brief fluttering pump, April took the dildo back and got as much as she could handle inside of her. Funnily enough, all she could think of was how it reminded her of Andy and how insanely turned on by that she was at the same time she heard a light squirt. Looking over, Andy’s fingers were coated and gleaming before they touched her lightly. All tensions gone in her body, his gentle prodding and lubing caused the angriest, loudest shrieks to spill forth from her. Lightly prepared, Andy spread her cheeks with one hand and let the warmth of his mouth cover her asshole in tandem. Tired, she took one of his hands and dropped it onto the dildo where he instantly took over and started pumping in swirling motions like he watched her do. His tongue licked in a tight circle around her, the little muscle flicking while his free hand swirled.

“Fuck me,” she groaned. “Andy, c’mon… _fuck_. Just… _God_ , I want you in my ass _now_!”

Andy stopped everything and perked up, a dumb smile plastered on his face. “You’re so dirty when you’re stoned,” he laughed but his eyes were huge and rapt in her body. “You’re a dirty little freak.”

“God… this is like a stupid fantasy, but I only want you to do it,” she admitted, unsure of her words. It was only a fantasy right now, and she thought she could handle it. Hell, if she can handle either of the dicks that are being presented to her, the glass and the Andy, then she can probably take them both. “Only you…” she whimpered. “Fuck me. With both.”

“Whoa,” he exclaimed stupidly, but it was only a moment before he was standing up.

“Call me your little freak again,” she begged, staring at his huge form looming over her.

April watched him drop his boxers without another thought. Springing free, she pressed into herself and let her palm attempt to meet her clit but with her eyes fixated on him the whole time it proved difficult. He stood out hard in the air, his head angry and that little vein on the side that she loved the taste of bulging in furious desire, and stroked his dick twice. April rocked back onto her shoulder, tasting a moan and driving into herself. Stroking a bit of lube on himself, she watched with a red lust in her eyes as he tried to figure out his positioning just right.

“You’re my little freak,” he repeated.

“What’re you gonna do to your little freak?” she asked, touching the glass base of the cock inside her and letting the other hand hold onto the flesh, kneading his balls, in front of her. Squeezing, lightly, the groan pouring out of him just then was worth it. “Say it, babe.”

“I wanna make you scream my name,” he grumbled, lowering himself onto the bed and moving April backward. He was still huge above her even on his knees on the bed. “I wanna make you feel so good-”

“I want you to do both,” she whispered, the wet pressure against her ass building when his head just eased along her. “ _Fuck_ , both… yes, babe.”

He gripped the base of the dildo and slid it further into her, and when he pushed himself deeper there was a _newness_ in the combination. With wide eyes, Andy looked down at them meeting and even though he was only an inch or so inside of her April was already loose enough that he could pick up some speed. She knew he wouldn’t, but it didn’t matter because if she could feel the glass and flesh inside of her and meeting between a thin barrier then he _had_ to.

Glancing up at him, she dropped one hand between her legs to gently touch her clit. If she ever knew something more _intense_ , April would likely die from it. Andy sunk into her fully, just sitting inside of her and so hard in her ass that at one point she realized he was testing the sensations. He stilled in her asshole, pumping with the dildo and erupting in loud, angry groans. Eventually, he found a rhythm that worked and it wasn’t long before her voice gave out and she only wanted him to go harder. He grabbed the flat base of the toy firmly in his hand and locked his elbow, and only then did April figure out when he was doing: his whole body edged forward and she watched his mouth gape with the deeper entrance into her. Rocking back and forth, he slammed harder into her without warning and the sudden, rough movement drained her muscles of everything they were building up in that moment.

Nearly split in half,  she felt him rub the fake head gently towards where his cock sat heavy inside of her. The doubled sensation was tripled, folded over on itself and multiplied thousands of times over by his force. She _knew_ he could feel it, and with both thrusting quickly into her - still on her side on the bed and barely able to keep herself from collapsing on the spot - April was fully certain he was fucking them both with that toy.

“You can feel it, can’t you?” she managed to say, her voice getting trapped in wild gasps with faster attacks.

With another deep push, he pummeled her with both and April fell. She was already beyond arousal and into some strange territory that has to be dominated by both her mental state and this physical boundary she’s on, and she just kept falling upward into her release. His fingers came in contact with her pussy, curled up and around the toy, and each pass warned her that she was close. Her hand had slowed on her clit long ago, mostly giving pressure to the sensitive area flooded with sensation.

A brief flash hit her, and April couldn’t tell if it was just a rough clawing in her chest because _oh God, he’s_ everywhere _in her_ , or if she’s starting to lose her high. Either way, her body became flush with realization that he’s buried inside of her and only going harder and faster. The dry, musty smell of the old joints filled the air in dirty streaks, dust and the sweat of their sex thick in the room, and through it all the only thing April cared for was the way Andy stared at her like she was everything. Tilting her head up, she locked eyes with him again and he just gave a noise that could have come chiseled from stone with its harshness just as he leaned forward with his whole body. April whined loudly, tilting her head back.

“God, all I can feel is how fucking hot you are,” he growled, lowering his mouth onto the side of her breast and biting softly. Andy trailed down her side, pulling himself back up to a fuller height. “April… you’re so amazing.”

“ _Fuck_ ,” April hissed, still staring into his eyes - now no longer wide, white and black ovals and now a green force pulling at her chest and bringing her, magnetizing her, to him.

“That good?” he asked, dumbly, with short bursts of speed from his hips until she could practically feel their sweaty forms mixing into a delirious mess. “Babe? You like that?”

“Ugh, yes,” she tried to lock her neck in place and look at him, but April had to drop her chin down to let everything struggle to find that total peace.

Her legs gave out hope of remaining taut and firm. Her neck could no longer keep her head up and Andy had to cup the back of her head to maintain eye contact - and she nearly _screamed_ in delight when he did that - with slower, methodical bucking.

“You there?” he asked, quiet in tone but saying things she didn’t think she deserved to hear. Any expectation flew out the window and her muscles contracted brutally in that split second. “Babe, that’s good-?”

“Yes,” she mumbled, biting back another moan for that word.

He flipped her onto her hands and knees, as gently as he could, and pumped twice more into her. His weight flushed against her from behind, and his hands now covered her whole back. His palms flat on her, she felt alive and full and perfect. Guiding one last thrust into her, April choked out a sound just as he pulled out quickly and the hot drops shot along her back and spattered from her ass up through the indent of her spine. Andy grunted loudly, jerking a few more times, and she looked over her shoulder to see that last drip of come spill onto her. With woozy steps, and still hard in the air, Andy crouched and pressed the shaft into her once more.

She didn't know how long her body could hold out, but she'd only came the once this whole time and something about being covered in him while Andy fucked her with rapacious light in his eyes was too hot to stop him.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm going to start using this collection for plotless porn instead of creating other one shots. The plottier, meatier fics will be their own fics however!


	24. "Andy is half asleep and fingers April" + very light breathplay

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Prompted by ashisfriendly on tumblr as the quoted portion of the title, and then some of that little bit at the end fell in. It was an accident, but I liked it so I went with it.
> 
> Oops. Tell me if you liked it, though! That's always worthwhile.

For some reason, Andy never expects her to be so soft. Like she’ll bristle up when he touches her or kisses her, but April never does. If anything, she relaxes. Edges that she shows outward to others smooth out and she becomes a thin line of comfort. She  _is_ so thin, and small, and when he puts his hand on her bare stomach she doesn’t jerk away from him. Little bumps of gooseflesh greet him there, and even in the half-conscious state he’s in Andy knows she’s smiling.

“Morning,” she mumbles and he inches closer down her stomach. 

It’s always a good morning like this. Andy isn’t the best at anything, really, but he likes being able to make April smile, and if he’s going to live his life being good at something he wants it to be that. With his eyes still closed, Andy rests his cheek along her shoulder and kisses absentmindedly along her skin. Even where she’s sharp and angular Andy just thinks about the warmth greeting his lips.

“Hey, babe,” he says in a hazy voice, low and scratchy from dehydration.

“Anything on your mind?” she says dryly, her hand on his forearm settled along her chest and side. “Because I’ve got a few ideas…”

“Hm?”

Andy asks it but he doesn’t take much longer. He’s been busying himself touching her hips and feeling underneath the sheets where they don’t even bother with clothes. What’s the point, anyways? It’s way cooler for April to just sit on him whenever she wants - which is often enough that Andy sleeps like a baby every night - or if he wants to he can roll over on top of her. Turns out, surprisingly, she’s into both. 

His fingers pass along the little bush guiding his way in sleep, and Andy smiles against the nape of her neck. Letting his breath out, he kisses just below her ear with meticulous nips. Or, really, he might have been sloppily sucking on her neck but Andy’s so tired he can barely tell the difference. The only thing he hopes is that his  _fingers_ are awake.

“Andy,” she whines petulantly. 

He chuckles against her neck, remembering to feel all of her. April could say whatever she wanted, but he’s got more than enough evidence to incriminate her for kindness; for warmth; and for love. Things Andy should have seen underneath it all, but only now knows full well. His hand still wrapped around her waist from the night before eagerly marches to her chest, toying just enough to make her  _whine_ like that again.

Andy knows his best ideas come when he’s just barely awake. It’s why you get drunk and write songs. That’s when his best ideas come out of him, so of course he gets the idea to move his breast-obsessed hand up to her neck and tilt her head backwards.

For whatever reason, it works. April lets out a small gasp. He’s not gripping her or anything, just lightly touching his hand to her neck. It gives him better access to her, and Andy bites at her ear for a moment, delights in the sounds of her voice shaking and cracking before he’s even touched her really, and lets his fingers between her legs begin.

He just wants to say, “I love you so much.” Really, Andy wants to say it all the time. 

Every day, in every way. Like his fingers knowingly moving in a tight circle, his palm barely touching her clit to avoid overstimulating her, and working inside just as he tilts her neck farther back and kisses her throat.

Somewhere throughout this, Andy does say that. April, too, but it’s hitched and craggy and she can barely speak a word. If there’s anything Andy wants to be good at in his entire life, and wants to be the best in the world at, it’s making April happy. Those little noises that Andy urges on with kisses since words are sort-of impossible at the moment, and his middle finger pumping effortlessly, are all his goals. He can make her feel like she deserves, and it’s all Andy wants. Somewhere in his weird dreamstate he’s suddenly aware that she’s bucking her hips gently, curling her knees up and rolling her thighs together. She touches his hand on her neck, but doesn’t pull or even seem to want it gone.

Instead she pushes firmly down on his fingers until he’s tight around the sides of her neck. Andy doesn’t push straight ahead, and really just lets April guide him to pressuring her. At some point, when he isn’t sure and can’t really remember  _anything_ except the work between her legs, he’s sticking hard along her back but she never says anything about it. April can’t say much anyways, though he isn’t sure if it’s his hand or her throat.

“God, I love you,” she says in return but Andy isn’t sure what for. Instead he just holds underneath her jawline ever so lightly again, but her moan tells him to grip harder again. Her voice weakens a little, but her body convulses on the spot.

April shakes and shoves her shoulder blades hard into his chest.

“C’mon, babe,” he whispers in her ear, slipping out of her to help her along with faint traces along her clit. “C’mon.”

It’s the only word that makes sense. April’s so soft and delicate in these moments (and she’s the tiniest thing in the world as far as he’s concerned) but she’s thrashing hard around his hand. It takes a few moments for her to calm down after that, like she’s not even ready to start again. Her breaths take a moment to return, and when her neck is no longer stabilized entirely by him, she turns in his arms and darts immediately to kiss him.

She works hard along his lips, teeth attacking and perhaps bleeding him. It doesn’t matter, Andy doesn’t notice at least, because April wraps her hand around him and it’s not much longer before she slides down along his body. There’s no way he’s anything close to sleep anymore because her mouth drives him wild for a moment, only a brief few seconds where he’s trying to keep it together because he isn’t fifteen. She slowly drags her lips off of him, but only to worm her way on top. Staring down at him, astride his cock, she has the widest smile he may have ever seen on her face.

This. Andy wants this; he wants to make her smile.


	25. Roleplaying, blow job

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I dug this prompt up in my recent backtracking through old Parks and Rec kink memes, and after an abhorrent amount of April/Ben I found a few really fun ideas for April/Andy. Requests are always welcome!
> 
> This one was initially "Andy passes his police exam, and April likes uniforms." I played with it a bit. Let's call it a "Pawnee Commons" episode fic because I love that episode. So this is a slight bit different take on what April said in that episode, but no biggie.

"Oh my God, babe, this is boring," Andy slumps in the bench, trying to think of anything better to do. At least April is here. Before she came, he actually  _was_ thinking all of that existential crap. "Do you have any ideas?"

He looks over and it's immediately apparent she does. Ever since she stepped foot in the building, she stared at him. It was fine, and normal because Andy definitely gets his fair share of stares from her. It super cool, to be honest. He's definitely hot, so he can't blame her, and when he stares at her it feels less creepy because she does it back. Now, though, her hands are fiddling with bits of his security guard uniform and tapping his little badge and belt. She fingers the undersides of the little flaps on his shoulders that he's pretty sure are for a cape, tilting her head to look at his pants and appreciates the way he looks in everything here.

April's eyes remain fixated on him the whole time, and she just stares longingly across his body. "You know what makes everything more fun?" she asks, smirking and wiggling her eyebrow. 

"You're right!" he says with a smile and nod. "We should totally steal some food from the cafeteria. There's probably, like, twenty-"

"Andy, no," she interrupts and lowers her hand to the buckle of his belt. "I was thinking... that I kind-of, sorta,  _maybe_ like the idea of you looking like this."

A dumb grin spreads over his face and Andy moves to kiss her, but then her hands undo his belt in a swift flick. He lets out a short giggle, April's other hand not currently obsessed with working on his pants feathering the back of his hair. Andy really can't blame her. She always looks hot in any outfit, but when she dresses up or puts something on like her Snakehole dress (or dresses, since Andy has a bad habit of tearing them apart) he just goes nuts, so when April gives him  _that_ look with her eyes constantly trailing on downward until he's really aware of her hand in his pants. 

"I'm Judith Montalban, and I've been speeding... in City Hall. Whatever that's stupid. I broke in here to... um," April quickly corrects herself, standing up and pulling Andy with her. Looking up at him, she fiddles with his zipper a little more and bites her bottom lip. "I broke into City Hall to get away from my controlling father who owns half of this town. I like to play dangerous-"

"Why'd you break into City Hall?" Andy inquires, curious because she could probably just go run away somewhere else. Then April's fingers dig into the flesh just below his belly and she's slowly peeling back his pants. "Oh, sure. Duh, nevermind."

"You, Officer Dwyer... you caught me sneaking in," she untucks his shirt and flattens the front with both hands. April's eyes light up wildly when her hands cross his chest. He's not fit, but she sits there feeling him up through the material with her lip still caught between her teeth and that look on her face. Andy's not gonna pretend he's anything other than hard as a rock from all of this. "You were going to arrest me. Please, Officer-"

"Security guard," Andy corrects with a sly smile.

"I'll do anything. Please don't call the cops. Don't arrest me," April pouts and looks down at his bulge showing thick through his underwear.

"Why shouldn't I? You broke into a government building," Andy slides into his character with ease since it's basically just him, but he isn't sure if his character's supposed to be so insanely turned on right now. 

"I'll do anything," she repeats in a low, silken voice. Her eyes never leave his, though her hand does eke downward continually. "God, I wish you had handcuffs."

Instead of continuing that line of thought (and Andy would have) she falls to her knees in a graceful swoop, one hand holding his thigh and the other clutching the edge of his briefs. April slides her hands up and down his legs, locking her gaze with him before her hands converge on the length of his cock showing hard in his briefs by now. She teases at him with taps of her fingers and little jolts of laughter that fall out of her. Andy's usually immediately ready to go, and it's, like, all the way because his wife is super hot and super into him. Now, though? He's supposed to be arresting Judith Montalban, not staring at April Ludgate with her hands on his dick.

"I should call this in," he breathes, saying it quiet and unsteady. "Should call the cops."

"No," April-Judith, whoever, whines and curls her fingers around his head through the fabric. "I'll make it so worth it if you don't."

April frees him quickly, her hand fully around him now and her eyes wide at the sight. That's something he'll never get over, and never think is anything other than the sexiest thing in the world. The sight of April's little hand, big knuckles and long fingers, wrapped firmly around his shaft like she's confident in what she's about to do instills that kind of blank heat in his skull that both hurts and is intoxicating. Andy's not sure what to call it, but he's pretty sure it's got something to do with love. 

Or, at least, the intense physical urge to pump into her hand. While he does that, the hand not slowly stroking him to the point where he's not sure if the ceiling's blue or if his eyes are going bad lifts to his balls and neatly cups them in her palm. He's still dry, but God something about that just makes it better. Even when she lets her nails graze him slightly on each pass it's still harsh and hard, but Andy's starting to lose it altogether.

"Your hands, Ms. Montalban," Andy mumbles, thankful that April lowers her mouth to him and licks along the underside of his length.

"I think I know just what to do," she intones in that deep voice from before.

He tries to say something, but instead of speaking over her words Andy just ends up groaning over the soft warmth of her lips enclosing around his head. She closes her eyes, methodically covering inch after of inch of him with the wet enclosure. April smiles around him, pulling back with the same slow movement after she's engorged all of him. 

Finally she looks back up. Judith, or April, maintains that stare while she goes for another deep bob. Catching his breath hot in his lungs, Andy can barely breathe when she tightens her hand on his balls until her grip is firm. Her free hand finds the back of his leg and shoves him further back in her throat for him. Her eyes twitch for a moment, a rough cough crawling its way out of her when he thrusts hard against the back of her throat, but then she instantly regains composure and it's not long before her whole head shifts back and forth on his cock.

All the while, her eyes dart from his untucked shirt to the belt barely dangling in the straps of his khakis. Groping his ass momentarily, she takes the loop of his belt and uses it for purchase when she sits up high on her knees for a better, more downward angle. Harsh, wet sounds spatter around the halls as April's mouth lubes him for each pass of her lips, tongue, and teeth. With the new angle, Andy feels like every bit of him is being tasted and swallowed, and it's so easy to just put his hands in her hair and begin to guide her pace for her. April moans around him when he does it, his fists balled in the back of her head and speeding up for her as her breaths allow.

"Mmf," she mutters, muffled by his dick. 

"Babe that is so hot..." he trails off, pulling back with her head and dragging her lips back down on him with no will to increase the ferocity of it. It's slow and patient, but he's showing her all he can give. "I mean, um, y-you... Ms. Montalban, you're a very bad girl."

April's eyes widen and she shifts her thighs, an obvious response he wants to take care of sooner rather than later. All it takes is April fondling his balls again, and one more perilously deep mouthful, before he's swift to empty into her. She takes it in stride, standing up afterward to wipe her lips off and kiss him hard on the mouth. Andy reaches between her legs for his fingers to delve and discover, and he picks her up by the backs of her legs, still kissing her intently, and kicks a door to some office open.

Placing her on the desk, her back flat on the surface, he crouches low.

"Dude, this is way better than being here alone," he mumbles.

"Shut up," she laughs, her hands in his hair again. "Judith did that to stay out of trouble... April wants her husband to go down on her  _now_."

Andy smiles that same, dumb look and happily goes back to work.


	26. Dry humping

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Requested on tumblr as part of a current tumblr drabble request thing. You can head on [over to my tumblr](http://anotheropti.tumblr.com) if you want to check out any of the prompts and send one in!

“Andy,” a voice splits up their reverie for only a moment, but she’s insistent. “Um, hey… Andy?”

Her hips roll in that serpentine flicker back and forth in his lap, arms over his shoulders and her eyes fixed directly on his. Andy’s hands sit huge on her waist, feeling the roll of her body between them and staring dumbly up at her the whole time.

They both seem to forget where they are, but does it really matter? Andy’s fingers dig into her shirt through that little yellow cardigan, but she doesn’t say anything. If possible, she seemed really into when he grips her harder and stops her rhythmic bucking against his crotch. Her legs sit clutched on his thighs, her shoes cutting into his legs but everything’s kind of blank save for her eyes and the way she feels riding him through their clothes.

It’s really dumb, and something teenagers do but, at the same time, there’s something really cool about sitting in that high chair at the shoeshine stand with his  _girlfriend_ in his lap doing this. His girlfriend, April. April, his girlfriend. 

Andy gets giddy just thinking that. He laughs, but it doesn’t seem to faze her. April does that cute little thing with her bottom lip - oh  _god_ , he gets to call things she does cute now and publicly, except maybe not. She might be mad if he calls her cute. Whatever, she is. Either way, he’s hard in his pants at work and April keeps grinding hard on him like she’s not a few more repetitions away from ruining his pants. 

“Um, Andy?”

The same voice. They ignore it.

They, however, say nothing. Every inch of his body is screaming all kinds of crazy things and asking him to do something really, really dirty to her in the middle of City Hall. He isn’t even sure what. Andy’s brain kind-of melts when she does this thing with her hips and he can feel between her legs but not really.

It’s confusingly hot. Really, that defines April to him. Sure, she’s super cute and way out of his league in, like, every way. But she’s this creepy little thing who’s way into bloodbaths and fist fights, but she knows how to push the right buttons instantly. 

Well, it’s not that hard to figure that out. Andy’s not tiny, and he’s so turned on by April shoving his whole length between her legs so hard that he’s afraid for her wellbeing. Some noises come out of her like little groaning pleas, but she never actually says a word. It’s okay since Andy’s pretty sure that if he says anything it’ll just come out as a moan and be pretty damn embarrassing. Or hot. He’s not sure, his brain’s focused on sending blood to where April’s riding harder and harder.

In the moment he thinks about kissing her, or reaching one hand out to dumbly cup her breast (because that’s totally appropriate at work, just like this session) someone clears their throat and April stops abruptly. Squirming underneath her, the whole of her body’s weight just sitting on his dick, April turns her head to look over at two guys tapping their feet impatiently.

Instead of saying anything, April splits her mouth into a vicious grimace and hisses violently in their direction. 

They scatter with awkward, wide eyes and sweat beading on their foreheads.

Andy seriously can’t get any harder and he isn’t sure what part of any of this did it, but when she turns back around her features soften in a second and she dives in for a kiss. It’s so sudden, and she’s so ferocious with her tongue, that he kinda wants to undo her jeans and see if she’s as turned on as he is. When she breaks apart, her lips are swollen and a deeper red.

“You are so awesome,” he mumbles in that stupid, low voice that, for some reason, makes her lips hang in something that he guesses is a good sign because her hips start moving again. “The best.”

Then she slams forward - the first real aggressive motion - and Andy realizes how much self control he has when April lets out a meek, little squeak of pleasure and his question from before is answered loud and clear.


	27. "Silly, giggly sex" + cunnilingus

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Requested on tumblr as the quotation. You can send in stuff if you want by [going to my tumblr](http://anotheropti.tumblr.com) and looking at kink list on there and sending in a number!
> 
> It'll be great fun! Get fun, get weird, go to town!

“Andy!” she laughs, his lips buried between her breasts and kissing in hurried, little pecks that bring out that sweet sound. “Dude!”

“What?” he asks like he’s totally oblivious to what he’s doing. He  _knows_ she’s ticklish there, and yet his scruff brushes her skin and it’s a mixture of feeling that scratch along her breasts and that being insanely awesome, and the fact that he’s got this big grin on his face and won’t stop it. “Oh come on… you know you like it-”

“Babe!” she screeches when he grabs the back of her bare legs and rears them up and along her chest. 

It only lasts a moment before the heat flares again and he’s leaning down - her thighs pressed firmly into her chest by the angle - to kiss her. She chuckles into his mouth at first, his fingers feathering up the backs of her legs, but then he grazes her and everything stops again. The laughter dies for a moment where it’s just the kind of kiss April always assumed she’d never have, all soft and tender and loving, and his hands are wonderfully tracing her like he’s amazed she’s this turned on and just  _waiting_ for him.

“You are the super coolest, and I’m so glad I married you,” he whispers, kissing the corner of her mouth before running down her jawline to her neck. “You’re the hottest wife, and the coolest person, and the best-”

“C’mon,” she mumbles, trying to press her hips forward but he’s got her fully under his weight and  _that_ is way too good to deny. “Just… c’mon-”

“C’mon, what?” he asks with a chuckle. He’s such a dumb tease, but  _God_ if it doesn’t work.

“Just, y’know, do it,” April whines.

“I want a little taste anyways,” he says with a smirk, driving heat directly to her cheeks and making that hint of laughter return.

Then his mouth touches her chest again and it’s such a struggle that she barely notices him moving further downward. She has meager spasms of laughter and vibrant, shaky pleasure all the way until he’s kissing her clit with tender little movements, licking once along her until the giggle dies out and it’s replaced with a smile, a whine, and that eerie displacement of herself for the total relaxation he’s ready to give her. Tensing up her leg muscles, closing her eyes, and fully expecting to be able to move back down, April’s surprised when she finds he’s holding her in that folded position with his forearm while he eagerly licks and pads her with sucks against her pussy. His upper lip toys at her clit all the while, pretending like it’s supposed to be doing that but really Andy’s just stumbled onto something awesome and she hopes he continues.

All the while, with his head firmly between her legs - or, really, eating her bare and flush with the tightness of her thighs - she can’t stop smiling. Her toes wiggle either from the residual tickles and giggling, yet another something she never suspected to like, or the fact she can’t catch her breath quite right and her hands go to her nipples and clit simultaneously. His tongue works in downward little spirals, and she finds out firsthand that he can fold it in a bunch of weird ways with  _numerous_ applications.

“Andy?” she asks quietly, her voice still faint with laughter. April isn’t sure what she wants, but he moves up and gently suckles against her clit like she’s the most delicious fruit. It curls her toes and forces a pinch around her nipple in exasperation.

April barely holds onto her breaths, unsure if her fingers are too tight around the erect flesh on her chest or shoving too hard against Andy’s mouth working on her as if it’s the best day of his life.

It all culminates from that silly little giggle-fest into Andy keeping her folded like that, and occasionally returning to nuzzle against her body in places that make her squeal loudly. It’s amazing. It’s something she never knew she wanted. Andy, really, was everything she never knew she wanted and, right now, she’s so happy he’s here that she might just laugh.

With him, she gets to laugh and it is, honestly, the best.


	28. Butt plugs, various

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Requested anonymously on tumblr.

“Is it… um, weird?” Andy asks, shifting strangely in the chair across from her in the Parks Department. 

“What?”

“Y’know, can you tell?” he looks over his shoulder quickly and April shakes her head. “Oh God, can people see it-?”

“Dude, no!” April says with a laugh. “No one can tell unless you keep moving like you’ve got something stuck up your butt.”

Andy’s face splits into a grin. He speaks quietly, but as excited as ever, “I do though!”

April crosses over to him and gently sits herself down in his lap. Throwing her arms over his shoulders, she stares intently into his eyes and leans down for a kiss. He’s hungry, and he always is like this. Sometimes April thinks of going even further with these things, but Andy always seems kind of reticent. It’s okay, because when she thinks about their lunchtime quickies, and he’s got a butt plug in when he’s fucking her like his entire body is screaming for release, things are just way hotter.

But she never presses him. He likes it at this level, and she  _definitely_ does. No need to get weird about it.

There is, however, an idea April’s had for a while. It came when she got a little exploratory, and Andy was more than happy to oblige. Sure, she’s got this little gemmed thing she wants him to put in her ass, and a miniature bottle of lube, in her purse that he doesn’t know about. Yes, she totally coerces him into a closet though the coercion is little more than, “Hey.”

And, yes, she definitely bends over a crate and can’t help but moan a little when he’s doing it. Andy’s gotten way better at basically  _everything_ since he’s been with her, and he’s careful like she might break underneath him. His fingers are soft even if he’s calloused, and he preps her for a long while just to get her ready, and by the time she’s full April’s standing with her arms on the little box and kind-of on display for him.

Thinking  _that_ is weirdly hot.

“Babe, this is…”

“Crazy hot,” she manages to say without looking at him, Andy lowering himself and teasing her. “ _Stupidly_ hot.”

Sex is so frantic and eager after that, and they both feel  _so_ good from it (and it’s probably helped a little with April and tons by Andy) that it becomes a habit. April likes hers pretty, that shiny, gemmed one, and a little more than practical like Andy’s, but in the end who cares? 

All that matters is that April is prepared to do this every day, just like Andy has for a little while. Something about it is different and unusual, she’s never done this before, and that makes it even better. At work it feels like she’s ready for him at any moment, like she’s totally on edge at all times and he is too. It gets so bad that she fantasizes about him all the time, something she hasn’t done since before they dated.

The little pressure in her ass makes her mind go to crazy places. What if he just took her in the middle of the office for everyone to watch? April isn’t sure if she’d actually like that, but she fantasizes about it at least. He could pull the plug out of her and fuck her like that anytime he wanted at work, and it’d be so raw and hard she might come just from that. Andy wouldn’t even have to ask, she wants it so bad. Where she’s hungry, he’s ferocious; and constantly she has to remind him not to sit there and stroke himself through his jeans.

Reason one: she sees his bulge through his pants, and then he’s massaging it with his palm. April _cannot_ hold herself together when that happens.

Reason two: she wants that cock for herself, to fuck her into a stupor that she’s halfway towards careening into. He isn’t supposed to get off by himself when she’s around (well, except that one time but she did it too and they watched each other and, yeah, it was as hot then as her fantasies remember.)

“Hey, um,” Andy says to her, quietly, in the middle of a meeting. He nods towards the door and April nearly sprints out.

A moment later he clears his throat in the conference room and says, “I am going to the bathroom where nothing weird is happening at all.”

Nothing weird  _does_ happen. Well, unless you count April sitting on the edge of a sink and Andy nearly breaking the mirror behind her with slams of her back. The momentum of every thrust reminds her that her skin is coming into cool contact with glass, but April doesn’t care whatsoever. Or, that they come harder together than they’ve ever had separately or with each other.

“This whole butt plug thing is super cool,” Andy mutters under his breath, lazily kissing her collarbone through her shirt. “I can totally feel it while we do it… that’s so stupid hot.”

“Oh my God, I know,” April agrees, smiling and sweating on her forehead because he’s so right. “More.”

She demands it, and they have a habit of staring into each others’ eyes when they can. Partly because it’s super hot watching the other person fall part, and in this case Andy’s fingers are magic. It’s also, partly, because it feels more real that way. On the same level that the little toy inside of her constantly feels amazing, having Andy’s eyes pierce her through the entire event burns explosions into her lungs and all kinds of amazing fireworks in her mind.

This really was the best idea ever.


	29. "Needy, clingy sex" + very mild comeplay

She just wants him near. 

That’s what it all boils down to, and April knows it. When he kisses her, April feels it and knows he means it, and when his body’s huge and heavy above her all that matters is the two of them. April’s legs wrap around his back, locking ankles behind him in defiant resistance to any movement that she doesn’t want. 

“Babe,” she whines when his mouth leaves hers, and she’s glad it’s dark just for the face she may or may not have made. 

Instead of saying anything, or returning to kiss her, Andy’s lips cover her breast and before long she can’t help rolling her hips up and towards him. It’s a little desperate, sure, but he’s being attentive and not even attacking her. 

She sorely misses this. Never again does she want to go anywhere that would mean them losing it, and neither should he, because after months of an ocean between them she just needs him now. Now it’s the warm pressure of his mouth on her, and his body aligned with hers like he isn’t three times her size. She fits neatly beneath him, her legs around his body, and it’s the most comfortable thing in her life. 

April never wants to know what it’s like without this.

“Hey,” his voice breaks through her clouded thoughts and she realizes he’s stopped and is staring at her now. “Hey, babe. You okay?”

“What?”

“You’re okay, right? You want me to stop-?”

“Why would I want you to stop?” she chuckles, rolling her ankles on his back and pushing herself downward. “C’mon.”

“Dunno, you seem not into it,” he says half-heartedly, kissing her jaw but never moving away or off of her.

“Dude, I need this,” she claws into the little tufts of curls on the back of his head, and smiling. “I just… I missed you.”

“You too, babe,” he grins and quickly sinks into her. “Miss you so much.”

With his arms on either side of her, hands pressing down into the pillows for stability, she can only watch his face follow hers. Sure, she could look down at herself but she’s seen his dick inside of her enough to know how awesome it looks. April doesn’t need that reminder, though she’s more than a little turned on and the sight of herself so thick around him - and seeing him wet from her - is still actually stupidly hot. 

But she needs to see him looking at her with benevolent intent. His eyes bright as they’ll ever be when they see her like this, and really when they see her at all, but now she always feels comfortable but, at the same time, that she needs him now more than ever.

Every time he shoves into her, slowly building to a rhythm and pace she can’t quite answer with anything other than whimpers of pleasure, it answers her. 

 _You still love me, right?_ He slams into her hard, like it’s the most obvious thing and it’s all he needs.

 _You still want me, right?_ Andy’s thick, and she knows it, but just a little kissing and touching her tits has him hard inside of her, lubed by her arousal and how  _heavenly_ it all is.

 _You want to be here, right?_ She wants to be here, and she wants him not just to fuck her (though she’s not even really searching for an orgasm this time) but to be with him. She gets wet thinking about him at work, when she can’t be with him, and what she misses.

All those little lunch breaks together, where she’d knowingly wear a skirt because he’d have easy access to her. Plus, she likes the way he looks with some kind of floral material bunched up around his mouth. Or those meetings skipped because she can barely catch her breath in some closet, railed against a wall with all the excitement he always has for her in every way. 

It’s more than all of that, though. It’s worrying that he’ll come back done with her. April knows better than that. She’s not  _that_ insecure, but there is a little voice that wonders what if he does do all of that? 

“I love you,” she moans out when he leans down to attack her throat with his mouth. His hips roll forward into her, keeping him as close as possible. “I love you so much, Andy.”

“Me too, babe,” he whispers, kissing just under her chin and moving down to her collarbone. “Me too.”

“I missed you… missed this,” she hisses when he finds the downward angle that spins her out of control like always. Andy always builds towards it, and he knows what makes her tick. “ _Fuck_ , harder. Babe, I love you. Fuck me, babe.”

“Love ya too,” he growls as his bits down on her shoulder and pulls back only to heave forward and bury his cock fully inside of her.

He bucks harshly into her, and April cries out every time. His teeth burn wonderfully, but she can only keep holding onto his forearms, the back of his head, and gripping his back with her feet. She claws into his ass, loving the muscles tensing from his action, but she can’t  _say_ anything. All that comes out are whines.

April comes with a wild yelp, more a howl than anything else, when he grazes her neck with his teeth. Scratching the skin of each cheek with rough grips, April lets it wash over her body when he pulls out and sits hot along her stomach. He finishes in spurts along her body, come spitting and rolling along her, but all she can think is how close they are right now. If anything, it’s hotter because of the come on her body; she’s with him, he’s right here, and he keeps repeating it:

“I love you.”

He kisses her hard on the mouth, softening on her but still a passion of lips.

“I love you.”

 _You still love me, right?_ Yes, he does. His words are plain, his kisses plainer.

 _You still want me, right?_ Yes, he does. She’s covered in the copious evidence, and April loves it.

 _You want to be here, right?_ Yes, he does. He kisses down to her stomach, cleaning himself off with an ardor that brings another whine out from her chest because  _God_ that’s hot, and then snuggles up next to her with a smile.

“I love you,” he says again, kissing her softly once. “You know that, right?”

April stares at him in the darkness where, despite it, he’s bright and warm, and everything Andy always is. “Yeah,” she smiles against his lips. “Yeah, I know. I love you too.”


	30. "Comfort sex;" pregnant sex, cunnilingus, mutual masturbation

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Requested as the quotation [tumblr](http://anotheropti.tumblr.com) and then the pregnant sex fell into the equation so nicely. 
> 
> Come on in, join the fun! Also, if you enjoy the fic (or any of them here) please consider leaving a kudos or, hopefully, a comment! They help so much. Thank you :D

“Babe, could you get me some water?”

“Sure thing!” Andy yells out without even the faintest hint of annoyance in his voice despite doing this the entire day. 

April drops her hand onto her stomach, ballooned and arguing with every inch of her, demanding its presence be known and smashing her back into submission. Even the little elevation barely helps, so she shifts back until she’s mostly sitting up with a bunch of pillows ruffled unevenly behind her. Whatever, it feels less like a sledgehammer into her spine at least.

When he returns, April has to close her eyes and shake her head. It’s been happening  _so often_ lately. Everything he does, no matter what, is hot. When she thanks him, he just grins and  _why is that hot_? That little flash of a smile she’s used to by now does more than just make her blush.

Likewise, he’s just wearing his usual workout clothes of crappy gym shorts and a thin shirt. Yet, for whatever reason, she thinks it’s the sexiest look ever. Maybe that has to do with the sweat and April’s upward facing angle, lying on the couch just to relax for the day, or maybe it’s because she can glimpse the outline of his dick in those tiny shorts. Fat muscle sticks out, thick on his bones, and she salivates like a lusting teenager.

It’s not even Andy proudly displaying his body that he’s worked so hard for (and April tries not to think about the zeppelin currently shacked up with her uterus.)

“Andy!” she shouts just as he’s about to turn around and leave. 

“What’s up?” he asks, excited. God,  _even that’s working_. 

“Um, hey… y’know, um, you look pretty good in those shorts,” she notes with a smile. “I love when you work out.”

“Awesome! Me too,” he chuckles and just looks around, confused. “So, what’s up?”

“Come over here?” she requests.

He acquiesces and April’s gifted the wonder of his legs closer and seeing how obvious he really is in his shorts. Unable to control herself, and good  _God_ , she’s wet, April reaches out and fondles him in his gym-wear.

“Oh,” he chuckles, but does the annoying thing of leaning down to kiss her. 

Well, it seems annoying at first. She’s horny, okay? Then his lips are wet from clearly taking a sip of her water and his kiss gentle, scraping at her face with his meager facial hair. Now she suddenly feels way calmer about all of this annoying pregnancy stuff. On one hand, April likes the idea that a human is growing inside of her like a fleshy incubator-demon. On the other, her feet fucking kill her.

Andy gets the message and his hand works low down to her stomach, brushing past to the hem of her dress. All he does is tease her briefly with rubs of his middle and ring fingers before he breaks their kiss.

Whining, April sits up just a little more. “Babe, seriously…” she mumbles in her hurry to get that dick free from his shorts. She didn’t really know a whole lot about pregnancy before this, but she never expected her hunger for him to  _grow_.

And, yet, exponentially did it grow. It expands and explodes, getting even wilder than usual, and she’s always the first priority - not that he ever avoids or ignores her orgasms, on the contrary - so it becomes this weird, amazing and new cacophony of sex all over the house. Whatever, the doctor said it was healthy.

“Do you know how hot you are in those shorts?” she asks with her mouth hung open, staring at the curve of his ass like she needs it in her hands  _now_. All of him, really. “Do you, Andy?”

“Not as hot as you, babe,” he whispers, sliding his hands up her legs and spreading them ever so carefully. Andy rearranges himself in front of her, between her legs, and she can see his breaths hitch and that devilish tongue of his licks at his lips. “You’ve never been sexier.”

“I think about you all day,” she says, sitting up on her wrists and staring down her bump when he kisses her thighs. “Then you have to go out there and… parade your cock like I don’t want it right now. And now I’m so tired. Won’t you?”

The whole time she speaks, Andy kisses up her legs. He pays close attention to the curve of her right thigh where he nips in tight motions, sliding closer to her pussy with slow precision. It’s not something she’d ever describe in Andy, but when he’s in the bedroom he gets weirdly focused like he’s there entirely to please her. Except when she makes it all about him, but right now? Yeah, she’s totally into the way that his mouth nips at the corners of her underwear and his hand brushing the skirt of her dress up so he can have access to move the pesky material aside.

He licks up her, through the fabric, and she drops her head back on her shoulders. Andy has to taste how turned on she is, and he just chuckles, knowingly and with that fervor, before stopping to leave a peck on her again. Then he slips the clothing down her legs just enough to gain better access.

“Whaddya want?” he asks dumbly.

“To relax,” she says without thinking, her eyes closed and head still lolled back.

“I’ve been waiting for you to say that all day,” he growls, eagerly attacking her in a dive.

His mouth enraptures her, that first promise to let those shards of pleasure dig deeper upheld when he rolls his lips and extends his tongue up to meet his thumb on her clit. The nimble movement cuts her breathing in half, but it’s worth it. 

Lackadaisical patterns zigzag along her, clit to entrance, in little, practiced moves. He knows what makes her tick, and he switches it up enough to confuse her already wild brain. Clawing into the sofa pillows, April sighs when he suckles along one of her lips like he’s dying to consume her from the inside out.

Truthfully, she’s okay with that. As long as the baby’s okay, that is.

“God,” she moans in sharp tones, “don’t stop.”

“Wouldn’t think of it,” he says against her pussy with a chuckle before shifting his attentions up to her clit again. “Amazing.”

She isn’t sure what he’s talking about, but his lips clamped lightly on her and the introduction of his teeth further downward? Now  _that_ is amazing. Barely noticeable bites trail his tongue just after his lips finish work, but the subtle shift in sensation crushes her already tired lungs.

The smell, and sound, of sex cracks the air again when April cries out harshly. Andy finds just the right angle with his tongue, delving inside of her with earnest enthusiasm. A warm, yet cool elation spreads around him, and she prays the evidence will be visible on his face. April might be able to go again, and get the whole of his definite erection. The image of him sticking hard in his shorts just drives her wild, but she can’t really see him particularly well with the black shorts.

“Babe, let me see you,” she says without thinking. Dropping her chin to her chest, April stares at him. “Take it out.”

“Hmm?” he looks up and she regrets talking. Then his two fingers work in again and she doesn’t care. Rolling her eyes, partly because he’s thick (literally and figuratively) and because she can’t really control most of what’s going on anymore. “What’s that, babe?”

“Let me see,” she grins and when he gets up to his knees she’s biting her lip in agonized desire. “Come on.”

“Not enough?” he asks, smirking.

“Uh uh,” she shakes her head, a teasing bite still on her lip. April can’t help herself. It works, and he thinks it’s hot. Win-win, as far as she’s concerned.

He frees himself, sticking hot in the air like it’s nothing and her mouth doesn’t water instantly. It’s even worse, or better really, between her legs. What the hell she did to deserve to be this turned on by something as simple as this is beyond her. April doesn’t get a whole lot of things when she’s  _this_ close, anyways. 

Andy doesn’t lift her hips or anything, only putting his hand around his dick and stroking once. Another and she breathes out, demanding his taste. The third sends her hand out to cover his and replace it with underhanded glides. Leaning into her fist, Andy gives that same, choked and elated laugh that tells her he’s close to where she’s been the past hour or so. 

Barely able to hold herself up, April scoots backward to find more balance on the armrest. He takes this as a beckoning call, and she’s not going to complain when he fingers her, slick and eager, again. 

They find some weird rhythm together where she pumps once or twice and his fingers thrust at the same time. His thumb finally grazes her clit and she can’t take it anymore. The whole thing is a deafening blast in her skull and a deep, warm wave through her breasts and lungs until all that’s left is a screech escaping her lips. Her composure doesn’t just break when she comes, it shatters. 

April can’t make out how long this lasts, only that she’s twisting and snapping into new understandings of this orgasm. One second she figures it’s over, then something, not so much the same but definitely orgasmic, crushes her back and shoots another bolt of ecstasy through her. She falls apart underneath him, and her hand speeds up with each new sensation. It has to hurt, but Andy just groans loud and anxious, until her arm can’t take it. Finally, her hand stills at the base of his shaft, squeezing tight and pulling up once, hard, to be rewarded with a stream of come of his own flying in jets along her forearm.

After another moment of breathing it all down, April staring down at her arm hot and covered, and his fingers glistening in the sunlight, he smiles. 

Giving her that same grin, his eyes hooded with wolfish desire, Andy asks, “Relaxed yet? Or do you need  _more_?”

The curl of the last word pulls a groan out of her and, before long, she’s guiding his mouth back downward for another go. 

She decides, then and there, this: pregnancy rules.


	31. "Pushing boundaries;" pegging, rimming

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Requested on tumblr. I didn't know what to do with the starter since April and Andy definitely discuss and redraw their boundaries often... so yeah, first-time pegging it is!

“April-”

“Dude, you said you  _wanted_ to try it!” April whines, because really, as far as she’s concerned this is ridiculously hot. She’s never fucked someone before. “Do you wanna stop?”

“No! It’s just… y’know, my first time,” he giggles, looking down his stomach where the little dildo is positioned at him. “You think it’ll hurt?”

“Let me tell you from experience,” April kisses his chest and looks up at him, a flicker of a smile on his face from recognition. “I love it when you do it because you make it special, and make me relax. So-”

“So?” he asks, biting his lip when she crouches low on the floor in front of him again.

“So, let’s get you relaxed,” she whispers, and presses her mouth to his asshole with no care. He’s clean, anyways, so it’s not hard to see herself doing it.

April licks him in a small circle, her tongue not really used to doing anything like this before. It’s exciting. The weight of leather around her waist is new and unusual, and having this weird length sticking out between her breasts is even stranger. Everything about this is  _different_ and, for that, April loves it. Plus, Andy wants it and that makes whatever they try out way better. Besides, he’s fucked her like this before. 

It’s only fitting she reciprocate.

Meanwhile, Andy’s losing his cool over this. His brain swirls like her tongue, neat and small but hot and thick at the same time. April dives into him briefly, and with the mixture of her mouth and the lube already prepped he cries out. 

“Oh my God, babe, that’s so good,” Andy mumbles, reaching blindly down his stomach to grope his cock. “Holy…  _fuck_.” 

He can’t tell what she’s doing, at least see it, because he’s too busy studying the backs of his eyelids and stroking quickly while April rims him. The sentence alone, when he thinks it, stiffens Andy further in his hand. Begging for more, he whimpers but can only rub again. Her tongue flicks upward once, covering the tiny distance, and he goes faster in his hand, hoping for the incredible release.

Before he can come from this, and God he would love to do that, April stands up with her hand firmly on the base of the sleek dildo. He said something, not that long ago, about wanting to try this out and April, as possessive as ever, told him that he could only try it with her. Duh, who else would he want to screw? His wife would know how to fuck him better than anyone else, anyways!

That’s what he told her, but it took a night of going down on her to really provide the evidence. Or, at least, April played it that way so she could get eaten out for hours. Andy isn’t sure. Either way, they both came out winners that night.

Giggling at himself -  _came_ \- Andy sighs when she leans over again. His dick sits on her stomach, flush with her belly button and thrusting between her tits when she pushes the head slowly inside of him. 

He gasps, “ _Fuck_.” Andy’s been fingered before, and April did it too, but this is  _way_ different.

The feeling of expanding around the head hits him first, and before long the warmth of the lube and the fat weight inside of his ass starts to comfort him. Maybe it’s the fact that his muscles are so calm from the entrance not long before, but it’s easy for April to sink forward and let her hips guide more of the fake cock into him.

Not long after, he’s managed to take all of it. The idea keeps repeating in his head -  _there’s a dick in me, there’s a dick in me, there’s a dick in me_  - but looking up at April, biting her lip with eyes wide down at him, he just wants her to do it. Really, he does. He never meant to say that he wanted someone  _else_ to plough him… just that he wanted April to be cool with this situation and her doing it. She was tiny and weird, but in the bedroom she liked when he was on top of her and kept her warm and small and safe. April hides it from everyone else, but she always asks him to do things to her -  _she_ was the one who suggested anal,  _she_ was the one who wanted to be blindfolded - and it was always stuff that she relied on him to do, and to trust him with. Andy loves being that, so naturally, he wants her to know that she can be that for him.

Andy closes his eyes, lost in the sensation when April shifts her hips and realigns herself with him. It’s amazing.

Pulling her hips back, Andy feels so empty without her inside of him again. She thrusts forward again, quickly, and it’s the first real, sudden movement in him like that. His eyes pop open, catching her looking down at where they meet. April slams forward again, ripping a strangled moan out of him. Again, she buries herself in him and Andy has to let go. 

His muscles give in, fully relaxed, and she gives up the pretense of calm. Her body shakes wildly with every thrust, and the dick slides back and forth so easily it kind-of breaks Andy’s brain. Then again, that might be the capitulating orgasm talking, because April tries her best to encircle his shaft and work in spirals with her hand but ends up stilling halfway down him. She leans back to look at his asshole full of her and Andy can’t blame any of it - he does it too when it’s the other way around.

Another plunge, and he can’t take it. Andy’s already totally eased and not tense at all, but April digs into him and twists upward around his shaft. It’s all it takes before he’s coming harder than he ever thought he could, dirtying her knuckles with white speckles. Blood pounds into his skull and blinds him, making everything in the room a dull, senseless white save for the nerves in his body shouting for the comfort and release that they so wonderfully were given.

After a few moments of intense, hard breaths, he finally starts chuckling. 

“What’s so funny?” April asks, pulling out of him and idly playing with his softening dick. “You okay? Was that-?”

“That was fucking awesome,” he laughs, rolling his back a bit and so happy they did this. “You are amazing.”

“Babe,” she says, drawing out the syllable into a pouting noise. Ambling on top of him and wiping her hand on the bedsheets because whatever, they need new ones anyways, April sticks her bottom lip out fat and wet for him to crave. “It’s my turn.”


	32. "April catches Andy masturbating"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Just read the title.

“Babe, people are waiting on us. We gotta go,” April says quietly to herself, not even sure Andy heard her. It’s their  _wedding_ day, okay? April’s not very traditionalist, but she at least wants this day with him to be really cool. “We have to-”

She opens the door to the bedroom randomly, trying to find where he is. 

April does.

“Oh my God,” she says loudly but hurriedly shuts the door behind her. “Dude!”

“April, wait, what? No!” he sits up quickly, turning around like she hasn’t seen his dick. Or felt it, fucked by it, tasted it… really, April isn’t sure what he’s doing. “I’m uh… it’s okay, I’m just-”

“Jerking off,” she says evenly. 

“Look, I’m nervous. When I get nervous, I sweat and when I sweat some gets in my nose and it makes me sneeze,” he says, turned around and talking over his shoulder. He finally notices how dumb that is and sits back down, sticking hard into the air and wet from whatever he was using for lube. April doesn’t deny that she stares at how he wobbles thick in his hand. “When I sneeze, I get a boner and you know me… it happens, and I gotta take care of it.”

“Usually you let me do that,” she pouts then regains her composure when she realizes something he said. “Wait, why were you nervous?”

“Because I’m marrying you,” Andy shrugs. “Not, like,  _because_ I’m marrying you. No, wait, yeah it is because of that. Because I’m marrying you and I’m so happy and I can’t wait to be married to you.”

“So you’re happy-nervous?” she asks cautiously, putting her back to the door and watching him idly stroke. 

“Totally,” he mutters, his eyes focused on her until he looks down and coughs. “Oh, yeah. I’ll go-”

“I didn’t say to stop,” April warns him.

Everything stands still for a second. April isn’t even sure where that came from. Oh, right yes she does. It came from the same part of her brain that’s telling her to get wet at the sight of Andy lazily pumping his cock in their bedroom. Yeah, that’ll do it. For a second she wonders if he’ll stop and just toss her onto the bed, which, to be fair, would be super cool. That would come later, though. Then she wouldn’t mind it so much if her dress got ripped or stained, ruined in any fashion at all.

God, thinking about Andy ruining her dress forces her thighs together and she smirks at him. Then he gives a feeble stroke, his hand no longer tight around him. Rolling his fist around his shaft in twisting patterns, Andy takes a few more loose jerks before he tightens his fingers and goes faster.

All the while, he stares at her. Watching her watching him, eyes locked on different foci. April wants to watch this, and see that little bubble of precome start and slip away into the mix of lube instantly. He only sees her, and leans forward into his pumps. Muscles on his arms tighten, his mouth dangles open with a powerful groan, and it takes only one more furious repetition before come pours out of his head and drips down his knuckles. 

His face is red and even sweatier than before, but with his “nice pants” undone and his dick still throbbing out jets of semen onto his hand April’s never been happier he listens to her.

“Wow,” he says, panting from the exertion. “That was pretty cool, huh?”

“That was super hot,” she agrees, walking over to him and threading fingers through curls. “We should do that again.”

“Yeah?”

“I think I could get used to you getting off for me,” she says with a bright flush in her cheeks. “Maybe I’ll do it for you next.”

“Awesome,” he says with a dumb, elated grin spread on his face. “Love you, babe.”

“Love you too,” she says with a smile and a brief kiss before she looks at his hand, chuckling. “Go get washed up. I really wanna get married.”


	33. "Inappropriate location"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> April and Andy have sex on Ben's bed while he's gone. Obviously.

If Andy was the kind of person to reflect, he’d think about how it’s probably not cool of them to do this on Ben’s bed. Really, Ben  _sleeps_ there. It’s not that he doesn’t want to be mean to Ben, it’s just that Andy doesn’t want to think about him being anywhere near them having sex.

Then again, Andy doesn’t really care when it’s April nearly attacking him with her tongue and pushing him on Ben’s bed. 

“Babe, um-”

“What?” she asks, stripping off her jacket and dropping her leggings with a fell swoop of her hand. “Dude, I’m super horny and our door was closed.”

“Oh, well then in that case,” Andy chuckles while undoing his belt and pants. He pulls out the condom in his pocket, quickly tears it off, and rolls onto himself. Watching her slip off and toss panties over her shoulder, Andy’s mouth salivates and the twinge of his dick hardens. “Do you think it’s weird?”

“What that I want to fuck you? No,” April says in a dull tone, hiding her excitement in her voice for the quick bound on top of him. She kisses his neck, running hands up and into his hair, and lowers her whole body onto him. “That I wanna fuck you in Ben’s room? It’s not that weird.”

“I mean-”

“He always gives us his blankets when we have sex on ‘em,” April reminds him. It’s true, and they have way too many comforters to go around nowadays. “So who cares? Free blankets, and we get to mess with him.”

“Yeah, that’s always awesome,” Andy says half-heartedly. He likes Ben, and the first time he screwed April on his blankets they walked out to find him getting out of the shower. It was hilarious. 

“Look, don’t think about it. Don’t think about Ben at all, that’s gross,” she says with a smile. Andy just keeps getting harder against the curve of her ass and he’s about to go crazy. “Don’t think. Just watch.”

April lifts herself up with an arm on his chest and slowly impales herself on him, her face losing its composure for a relaxed awe. Her eyes roll back and she closes them, tilting her chin up with a soft coo. Andy’s hands sit on her waist, kneading little figures on her skin with his thumbs before he can’t help himself and feels her breast through shirt and bra.

Leaning down, she kisses him and presses her chest further into his hand. A little laugh tumbles out of her and Andy returns it, smiling against her lips. Lying down on a bed that isn’t his - so they don’t have to clean it, score - and the world’s most awesome boobs in his hands? What could be better?

“This is so fucked up,” April says against his chin, perforating his face with little pecks and the occasional bite along his jawline. “I love it.”

She rolls slowly all the while, not really slamming her hips onto him but definitely not still. It’s slow and cautious, like they could be caught at any moment. Truthfully, though, it wouldn’t matter. April would fuck him until they come either way, and Ben would run in terror before he tried to stop them anyways.

“You’re not worried about… y’know,” Andy says awkwardly, not wanting to bring him up. 

“What’s gonna happen? Someone’s gonna…  _ugh_ , stop us?” her resolve cracks for a moment, bringing one side of her mouth upward into a moan when she finds a good angle. “ _God_ , this is the best.”

“Y-Yeah,” he stutters, because he’s deep inside April and she just feels so good he wants to cry out. “Babe, you’re amazing. You feel so good.”

With a wry grin, and a tinge of deeper color in her cheeks if he isn’t mistaken, April sits back up. Running a hand through her hair, holding it back in place, she lets her bottom lip drop and hang for a moment. April glides her lower back up, and then back down, and before long she’s working up an even, stately pace on top of him. 

April looks down at his huge hands covering her chest, laughing, but just leaves hers on his body for support. Bucking down harder for a moment, they both let out strangled cries; and Andy’s guttural, almost roar of a noise spurs her further. Clearly they were on a tight schedule, but April likes to take her time. Instead, she takes one of his hands - the one not rolling precocious circles around her nipple - and guides it beneath her skirt.

“ _God_ , you’re the best,” April says blindly, her face still angled upward with the faster bounces. “I love you.”

“Uh… uh huh, you too,” he manages to say, because the feeling of his cock shoving into her and her clit rubbing against his thumb is  _crazy_. What did he do to deserve this? He’s cool, yeah, but April is  _way_ cooler. Still, Andy doesn’t question any of this. “April, this is so hot.”

“ _Fuck_ ,” she whines in a hoarse, high-pitched yelp. April goes back to the slower pace, pulling forward with her stomach and sinking him back into her again and again with every cycle. “You… you like it?”

“Huh?”

“You like watching me?” April repeats, her grip a claw-like entanglement of his shirt in her hands. Each time she rams down on him, her breaths shake and her tit stays firmly clutched. “ _Ugh_ … ride you? Fuck you? Watching…  _God_ , you fucking me?”

He wishes he could see beneath her skirt, honestly, just to watch her spread around him with every bob. Andy’s brain definitely breaks looking up at her, this disastrously beautiful woman (hey, look, he’s not a wordsmith but he knows that April is the prettiest person on the planet) on top of him, riding him like she doesn’t have a care in the world for anything other than this. It’s too much, and he curls up to kiss her while she pumps herself onto him harder. They meet with a shared moan, breaths mingling and tasting each other with fumbling lips that are too eager to do much other than clash. Impatient and lusting, Breasts flush with his chest, leaning up, he smooths out the back of her hair and holds onto her neck with every movement. 

Finally, April’s breaths catch and she bites down on his lip absentmindedly. Her voice shrinks into something even shriller and needier than before, and answering it Andy shifts his thumb on her clit and slides upward just to be rewarded with that noise again.

“Please-”

“Amazing,” Andy mumbles before devouring her lips again. 

She comes down with a few more, errant and inconsistent bucks before opening her eyes again. They stare misty and glowing with desire, a small smile curling her lips as she kisses him softly. 

Andy’s close, and all it takes are those last few pumps before he’s just as done and growling into her mouth. Tightly gripping her hair, he has to pull back with a sigh to stare at the beads of sweat on her and how, with her hair matted in the back from his hand and her eyes dilating, she’s even more beautiful. They still there for a moment, Andy still sunk in her and soaked from her arousal that just keeps getting better and better. 

He keeps thinking about how wet she is, and that means he thinks about what she looks like (which he knows intimately.) Andy’s brains gets into the habit of memorizing what she tastes like, but he could do with a reminder.

“Wanna-?”

“Yeah, at least you were under me. I don’t wanna get eaten out on this bed,” she senses what he wants, and hell what she definitely wants if her reactions are to be believed, agrees and stands up on shaky legs, grabbing her clothes and running out of the room.

“Hey, wait for me!” he shouts after her just as April dives into their bedroom. In the middle of his sprint, Andy catches Ben walking into the house. “Oh, hey buddy!” 

There’s a blank stare at him, and then Andy realizes his pants are unbuckled and he’s sweating profusely after running out of Ben’s room. Ben’s smart, he probably figures it out. In fact, he just groans, sadly, and turns around to leave as quickly as he came in.

Oh well, he always yelled at them when they had sex while he was in so much as the same area code anyways. Andy starts to think about that but then he sees April on  _their_  bed with her legs spread and a beckoning finger and there’s way more important things to be doing.


	34. "Nearly caught"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> April and Andy have sex while their child's party is happening elsewhere. 
> 
> Cue exactly what you think is going to happen.

“You wanna what?” Andy chuckles, thrown back against the closet. Well, he mostly gets the idea of what April wants to do and throws himself back. As strong as she’s gotten with three kids, she’s a twig in comparison. “Right now? Babe, there’s a party downstairs-”

“Dude, did you hear me? That means  _no condom_ ,” April tries to get him to understand. Well, really, she just saw him disciplining Jack for saying something mean to one of Robbie’s friends. That and, of course, the tight plaid button-up. “C’mon, we got time.”

“Totally,” he nods and looks down at her hands eagerly stripping away his belt. “But, um, couldn’t one of the kids-”

“They’re not allowed in the house, remember?” April grins and pulls him out, quick to just  _fuck_ him. “Seriously, c’mon… it’s my cycle and you know I wanna do this.”

“You’re sure?”

“Is that what this is about?” April asks quietly, stroking him slowly while she speaks. Backing up, pulling him with her, she turns around and sets him on the bed. “Babe, if you don’t think I want kids by now I dunno what’ll convince you.”

“True,” he smirks and groans when she steps over him and pushes aside her panties. April’s seat is less-than-lissome, but she doesn’t deny that when she’s wet (from something insignificant as Andy being a dad, but whatever she’s allowed to be turned on by her husband however she wants) it all feels amazing no matter how weird her legs feel or how hot it is to know that anyone could just walk in. Kids don’t care about rules, for the most part, and the parents outside might want to know why April’s moans come out of the room. “I just wanna make, like, super sure you’re into more, though. I can do it, totally. I’m the best dad in the world.”

“You really are,” she sighs, because as much as she likes riding Andy this isn’t working right now. “Swap me.”

Without another word, Andy grabs her hips and turns their whole system around to slam into her and, with the momentum of that thrust, drops her onto the soft bed underneath. His hips are eager and fast, quickly thrusting, and she can feel the denim cutting up against the backs of her thighs and that, the sharp realization that the rest of her body exists rather than just where they meet, forces her eyes open.

He grins and dives down to kiss her above the neckline of her dress, savoring bare flesh where he could find it. Little, mellifluous gasps leave her but, really, she can’t help herself when his hand slips beneath the skirt of her dress and dextrously attacks her clit. For every two or three pumps where she spreads thick and wet around him, his thumb moves in tiny circles while his fingers massage her thighs.

“Working?” he asks through a grunt.

“Mm,” she barely manages to say. “Fuck…  _yes_.”

“Awesome,” he chokes out, gravelly, before standing up to his full height.

Just as she’s getting into it, really so close that life’s about to shrink away from her and become nothing but his fingers and his cock, a little voice spikes into her brain. Her daughter’s voice.

“Mom! Mom, dad…?” the little voice of Robbie pipes up through the hallways. April grumbles, but then she says, quieter, “Mom?”

“Hey bear,” April answers and Andy makes to pull out of her, but she digs her hands into his ass and keeps him lodged firmly right where she needs him. “What’s up? Don’t come in, I… uh, spilled something.”

Andy chuckles, and April has to tell herself not to do it too. Something seriously wrong could be going on, but if not they still had a baby to attempt making.

“May’s being mean to me,” she complains. One of her myriad friends was being mean to her.

“Tell her mom,” April huffs out, agitated by  _May_ more than anything, “that if her daughter doesn’t calm down she’ll have to deal with me. Okay, bear?”

“Okay, ma!” she yells and April listens to her little feet pitter-patter their way down the steps. 

Another moment passes, and April wonders if this is really the time. She can always get super turned on later, but then again Andy  _is_ still wearing that shirt. Undoing a few buttons while he hovers over her, April slips a hand inside to feel his newly muscled chest and smiles. Yeah, this is definitely the time.

If she comes back saying anything about May, then April will most definitely have to terrify another mother. Never the kid. April’s too… ugh, soft for that.

What’s not soft is Andy smiling down at her and leaning forward with another gentle roll against her. Rocking into her, he finds the pace before resuming his previous position just to look down at his hand touching his cock and her clit. Which, really, she wishes she could see in that moment too. That’s her favorite part of that little video they made and she, subsequently, made him delete and then burn the SD card just to be sure. Just in case.

It doesn’t take much longer, Andy apparently getting closer just from being still in her, until his face does that dumb little thing it always does - lips tight, eyes shut, and a muffled moan escaping - before he shakes and he comes with a harsh shuddering breath. He gives her a few more half-hearted pumps, still letting his orgasm go, before he takes to massaging her thighs and letting articulate, measured fingerings of her clit send her soaring into an easy, relaxed release.

“That good, babe? You’re there… I know you are,” he says comfortingly, his dick a little harder in her when she spasms and shakes around him but never quite full-on again. He’s good, but not inhuman. “I can feel you… so hot. So, so, so hot. My wife is so freaking hot.”

“Ugh,” she mumbles. “You… are… hot. Fuck, yes.”

It’s all she can say through it, until she’s vibrating within and without. By the time her eyes can separate colors and her body’s less completely full of him, April starts laughing. Before Andy can even say a word, thankfully after he’s pulled out and zipped up, a body comes barrelling through the doorway.

“Mom! May is being mean again and I told her mom and she got mad at May but now she’s still being mean…”

April keeps laughing, unsure what started it but now she’s going to go have a talk with a little kid and her parent just after Andy’s filled her with come.

Sure, yeah, normal.


	35. "Explaining their relationship;" Janet/Burt roleplay, various

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Janet needs interrogated, Burt knows the easiest way to _this_ woman's secrets is through a good, hard spanking.
> 
> Then an unexpected arrival screws it all up.

“Macklin, you incorrigible wolf,” Janet says through a hitched moan. “You  _animal_.”

That seems to spurn him forward. With her hands pressed to the wall, her dress hiked up over her back,  _Burt_  pounds into her from behind over and again until she can only hear her own voice shrieking out pleas for more and skin slapping skin. She never gets to look over her shoulder, hair twisted in his hands.

They both stand in the kitchen, her palms against the wall as she stands bent over with Burt’s impressive figure, standing tall, pounding into her. Janet’s skirt is lifted and forgotten, her panties never worn in the first place, and Macklin’s rough hands work all over her body. Bruises may form, but she will resist his “torture.” 

 _God_ ,  _such heavenly torture._

Her hat lay on the floor, forgotten when he pushed her against the wall chest-forward and with all the intent in the world to go this far. He touched her like that, his teeth on her ear and her back flush with his cock, until she was a writhing mess. 

Still, Janet has to persevere.

“Will you till me now?” he inquires in a guttural lurch, raising his hand meekly and dropping it lightly on her ass. Janet cries out,  _adoring_ that but not wanting to give in yet. Another spank, another moan. “You think…  _ugh,_  is this all you’ve got, Ms. Snakehole?”

“I’ll never tell you,” she bites her lip, exhaling deep the sounds she wants to  _scream_ out into the night. He knows just the right angle, how the grip her hips and smack her bare flesh until color pours through her skin. “ _Fuck_ … harder. You’ll never know my secret, Macklin.”

He stills suddenly, buried deep, and chuckles. “You’re good Snakehole, but not that good,” he says confidently before pulling back and ramming into her once more. His nails dig into her cheek again before rising for another, fiercer spank. “Oh ho, you think you can resist the wiles of Burt Macklin?”

“This is pathetic. Even for you,” she tries and is rewarded ( _thank you_ , she whispers to herself) with another succession of loud, reverberating hits that send vibrations down her lips and legs all the way back to her clit until she’s moaning again. “Better.”

He smacks again,  _much_ harder this time. Janet whines, but can’t get enough of it. 

“Better,” she repeats and is given another. “Better.”

 _Another_. “Better,” and yet more come. Likewise, she’s close and it only takes another deep drive into her before she’s yelping and grasping at the walls with nails and lips. “Better.  _God_ , better. Better.”

“That’s the password, isn’t it? The password to your family’s… estate’s vault,” he says with a grin she can hear rather than see. April is too busy coming down, and letting her character wash away for the stinging on her ass, to think about what he’s saying. “The vault with all the country’s treasures that you’ve stolen. All those jewels, and cool paper stuff… finally, my biggest case.”

“You’re too damn good,” she says, trying to find the character again but too lost in how his hand feels caressing the bit of flesh still red. “Macklin, you fucked me into submission yet again.”

She manages to say it with a laugh, and April’s about to suggest he pull out and move just a bit higher ( _God_ , she thinks,  _Janet would so get assfucked against a wall_ ) when a door opens and a strangled cry emits from someone familiar.

“Oh God! No!”

“Ah, Janet… you’ve-”

“Ew, no,” April says, pushing Andy out of her to drop her dress and turn to see Ben. He’s cringing and covering his eyes, laptop case in the crook of his arm. “Ben, I’m not naked anymore.”

“I feel like I just saw my sister…” Ben grimaces and slowly uncovers his face. “I heard someone screaming and it sounded like someone was getting hit. Um… are you guys okay?”

“April likes-” he looks over and the glaring look melts that away. Coughing, Andy quickly corrects himself. After all,  _April_ has a persona to uphold, but Janet can be whatever she likes. “I mean, Janet Snakehole requires intense interrogations.”

“You guys don’t hit each other do you?” Ben wrinkles his nose, and man he can’t be any lamer. April’s never  _hit_ Andy, and he’s never done it either, but spanking and some harsh nipple play isn’t the same thing. “Please, don’t tell me-”

“Do you  _want_ to stay and watch Andy come in my ass or are you gonna leave?” April says blatantly, feeling her words brittle and unstable in her throat. Maybe she’s a little drunk, and honestly if she wasn’t she could  _never_ say that, let alone to Ben.

Andy looks at her, wide eyed, and Ben looks like he wants to throw up.

“Message received,” he nods and flies out of the room. An engine revs up outside from the driveway and speeds away. 

“Wow, that was super hot babe,” Andy mumbles.

“I mean it,” she winks and turns back around to let her palms flat on the wall. Looking over her shoulder, she affects her accent and scandalized expression. “I haven’t told you the secret password to the room with the jewels. ‘Better’ will only get you so far.”

Andy’s eyes light up and she prepares for the physical ardor he’s about to show her in spades.


	36. "Making a secret sex language;" teasing, cunnilingus

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> April and Andy work on making a secret sign language to know when the other wants to fuck.
> 
> If you're wondering where these quoted bits come from, check out [this list](http://anotheropti.tumblr.com/post/121534071897/100-kinks-nsfw) and send a number/prompt into my tumblr [in my ask!](http://anotheropti.tumblr.com/ask) Yay! Let's throw more prompts in!

“So, wait… does this-” Andy flicks his middle finger off of his thumb towards April, confused. “That means butt stuff?”

In their bedroom, half-clothed, they sit on the bed and try to figure this all out. After the little event where Donna overheard her say something to Andy, and later found the little post-it and wouldn’t stop whistling at him or screwing with April, they need something else. Something more secretive, which was way sexier anyways than just going  _Hey dude, wanna do it?_

“Yeah, why not?” April shrugs. She looks down at her hand for some new hand signal to make up, partially because she just admitted that and partially because she isn’t entirely sure Andy will remember any of these.

“Do you, um,” Andy says with a titter of laughter, “so you think about butt stuff at work?”

“Dude, have you  _ever_ talked to a girl? Do you think we hate sex?” April laughs, knowing full well he understands. Maybe she should just go back to writing post-it notes and slipping them to Andy in the middle of the day. “C’mon, help me figure something else out. How do I say I want you to go down on me?”

“Well, um, you could just tell me,” Andy grins, “because I am super-”

“I know, but I don’t wanna walk up to you in City Hall and shout it out loud,” April taps his shoulder playfully, smiling.

“Oh, sure,” he nods, dropping his hands to the bed and staring at her bare legs. 

April notices almost immediately. Thinking it kind of cute how easily just showing a bit of skin won him over, April uncrosses her legs and, knowingly, hikes on leg up to rest on the sole of her foot. Maybe he can see up her shorts. Maybe not. Either way, his eyes grow dull at the sight.

 _That’s_ something she can get used to. 

Getting an idea, April turns onto her stomach and faces away from him. Her ass sticks directly in his direction as she rests her elbows on the bed to stare at her hands. Making random flicking motions and twiddling with her fingers, careful not to do the sign for anal because  _ugh_  it’s just too much effort right now. 

“Wow,” Andy says dumbly. 

“What?” April turns her head and chuckles at how wide his eyes are. “You’ve seen my ass before, dude.”

“Yep, but… um, it looks real good right now,” he chuckles.

“So romantic,” April says, turning her face because she  _cannot_ roll her eyes and bite her lip with the embarrassment she has. Then his big, calloused hands move up the backs of her legs and she hisses audibly. “ _So_ romantic.”

Running up to the backs of her shorts, Andy teases at her waistband and  _he’s_ not supposed to be the one doing the teasing. That’s her job.

But, really, she can’t stop enjoying. Neither that nor when he slowly kisses along the muscle of her calves like he’s worshipping them, because, really, they’re just her legs. Why is he so obsessed with them? Either way, April appreciates how his lips traipse little figures and random patterns on that muscle for a while. 

Okay, look, April likes being desired. Who doesn’t? But, especially, she loves that it’s Andy who sees everything in her like she isn’t just a big ball of anger. Instead he loves her and finds her, ugh, cute and hot and she doesn’t deserve all of that. Then again, his hands move up her legs and he touches his lips just barely to the backs of her thighs and up to her right cheek. Thinking better on raising her hand flicking her finger, April takes to gripping her pillow and biting it hard when he mouths lower until Andy lifts her hips up and teases at her wet through underwear.

“So..  _ah_ ,” April exhales, dragging her teeth on the pillow cover to match his whole mouth covering her -  _what the hell Dwyer just do it_ \- before he fingers the edge of her shorts again. “Decided yet?”

“Huh?” he asks, pulling her shorts down and groaning loud. Andy buries his face into her flesh, and really she could listen to his pleased reactions to tasting her skin all day. “Sorry babe, what’s up? I just super wanna eat you out.”

“What’s my sign?” she sighs, Andy nipping at her lips like a maniac and pulling every inch of her lust just like his teeth along her pussy. “ _Fuck_.”

“Um, you could-” he interrupts himself to lick her once, gathering up a little will to flick with his tongue downward twice, and breaks off to slide his fingers inside of her easily. “You could, like… holy  _shit_ , babe, um, you could, like just carry something with you. You could, like, drop it and I’ll know?”

 _“God_ ,” April whines dramatically, both annoyed that he won’t shut up and just plant his mouth on her again. Then he angles upward with his long, careful fingers and she cries out again. “Dude, I dunno… just, keep fucking me.”

“Now that’s hot,” he exclaims with a laugh before replacing the fingers, moved out and below to press and lightly play with her clith, for his tongue.

In a conscious effort to keep rhythm, at least as far as she can tell, his fingers massage carefully just as his tongue presses into her and retracts for him to taste all of her again. April tries to turn her head to look at him, but quickly loses control of her body when he mouths, kisses fiercely; and he covers every bit of her he has access to like he’s hungry for more. Again, another pass of his mouth like an urgent attack seeking each weakness from that one spot just along the right side where she’s extra sensitive or the oddly thick bit of labia that she’s conscious of but he devours with greed. 

Andy swallows every bit of her he can, lapping up eagerly the wetness soaking his lips and face. He might even taste more than that, but April can only bite into her pillow, feel her muscles go limp, and let her eyelids droop closed in patient bliss.

It’s warm running down her chest and heat in her brain, but between her legs he’s energetic yet calm. Andy’s fun, but collected and intensive when he licks again. All of it bends her back again and April has to let her teeth from the pillow when his graze her and bite down, so softly like a caress careful in its harm it could do but it’s Andy. All he wants to do is make her feel amazing.

And,  _God_ , does he.

“Fuck, fuck, fuck,” April repeats, whining loudly because her lungs blacken and fire up when she’s falling into a wonderful release like this. “Ugh…  _babe_ , you’re the best…  _fuck_.”

Arching her back again, Andy’s hand moves from her clit to cup her cheek just as his tongue flicks back inside of her. She’s barely started her comedown and he’s already going at her again. By the time she’s ready to come again, April forgets what the hell they were even doing before all of this. The only thing that matters is that she came twice and Andy doesn’t seem done.

She could  _really_ get used to that.


	37. "Only body language"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> April and Andy just know what the other wants now. It's all in the mind, now. They don't even have to speak.
> 
> If you're wondering where these quoted bits come from, check out [this list](http://anotheropti.tumblr.com/post/121534071897/100-kinks-nsfw) and send a number/prompt into my tumblr [in my ask!](http://anotheropti.tumblr.com/ask) Yay! Let's throw more prompts in!

This way, they’re more alive. Sensations trigger reactions - April teases at the skin on his neck with her lips barely grazing him, he knows to kiss her full on the mouth and pull her into his lap - and they know. They’ve been together so long they just  _know_  these things now.

Sure, the first time they did this it was a neat sounding idea. What if April got, like, a feather or something and brushed him and touched him until she found  _exactly_ right where he loved? 

Now, however, it’s Andy sitting on their bed with her in his lap. It’s April rolling her hips down to meet his bucking up; and it’s kisses on her collarbone where she hisses, asking for more without saying a word. Andy just knows now. It’s nails digging into his back when she’s about to come, stilling in his lap because her muscles fail her and she’s spectacularly hot around him; and it’s Andy not allowed to speak. Neither of them can.

Lonely nights plague them both when they’re away. The moment she came back from Washington, she leapt into his arms and it was the greatest feeling in the world. She kissed him everywhere, and he wanted to never let go of her again. 

Lonely nights give  _these_ nights focus, and tell Andy to show her he means what he does and feels. What he says, all of it, he means because she’s his everything. He caresses her cheek when she’s staring down at him, continually speeding up and slamming down with rough pulses, because they need to see each other. Looking into her eyes, those huge and always emotive browns, is everything to him because she looks back, and nothing in them says anything other than  _I love you_.

They’re allowed to break the rule, on these lonely nights, with that phrase, and only that. Nothing else, but savored, breathy whispers of those three words against skin and into mouths. In the pitch black, with nothing but their sounds and the occasional creaking of the bed to fill the room, all that matters is the two of them. It’s all that’s ever mattered, and so they can say them. She may say it, muffled by him, but he can’t tell. He definitely says it when he’s enamored in her taste, but it’s because she likes the way the words feel on his tongue inside of her. 

A pale shaft of moonlight spills through the window, revealing them both in white. Her eyes sparkle in it, and his grin widens twofold. His heart beats faster and faster, just staring into those wonderful eyes. 

“I love you,” he mutters, jerking his hips up once, releasing inside of her and letting his shaggy, tired breaths take over.

April whines, throwing her head back to cascade light down her breasts and shadow her face. He already misses her eyes, but knows to kiss and knead her right nipple, specifically, when she does this and is promptly given hands to the back of his head where she guides his pace. He flicks his tongue, lightly gnashes his teeth, all along the pimpled flesh in his mouth.

She wounds tightly around him, and it takes only another moment of his hand between her legs urging her on, that right nipple in his mouth, and her rapid heaves in his lap before she lets go.

“ _Ah_... I, ugh, love you,” she manages to say, her eyes squeezed tight and her face now given the light again. Andy looks up at her for a moment, admiring the view, before taking her moans in his mouth with a kiss.

This is only them. It would ever have to be them. Quiet, serene, these lonely nights, but in the end, as always, they fall to a heap on the bed; and her body lies tangled in his limbs, soft and delicate and worn out, and his mind races, pounds, with ideas and things to say.

Instead, they sleep. Just sleep. 


	38. "Getting caught;" wall sex, interrupted sex

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> April and Andy make the mistake of having sex in a councilor's office. Oops.
> 
> If you're wondering where these quoted bits come from, check out [this list](http://anotheropti.tumblr.com/post/121534071897/100-kinks-nsfw) and send a number/prompt into my tumblr [in my ask!](http://anotheropti.tumblr.com/ask) Yay! Let's throw more prompts in!

“Faster,” she demands, Andy’s hands on her waist guiding her body. “ _Faster_.”

April hangs on with her legs wrapped around his waist, and one hand on the bookshelf next to her. Well, she tries at least. Andy takes her command to heart, and pumps her onto his cock harder  _and_ faster -  _good job, Dwyer but maybe try it stronger_ \- until her steely composure cracks and she shakes a book off the shelf.

Oh well, they’ll pick it up later. 

“Good?” Andy asks, hopeful. The heels of her feet dig into his spine and force him deeper.

“Yes,” she whispers, her voice losing all strength. Her chest heaves fast with every successive breath, panting out longer and longer strings of curses all with a, “ _Fuck_ ,” and a dozen words in Spanish, or at least that’s what he thinks it is. 

“Say that again,” Andy requests, the one word she says that sounds something like,  _chew-lah_ but that can’t be right. He’s terrible at Spanish. 

As in, Andy knows none of it. All he does know is that, when April’s saying it while his dick is buried in her and they’re screwing in an office they shouldn’t be, Spanish is super hot. 

April opens her mouth to speak, ready to say that one word starting the itch in his fingertips and making his mouth water (or maybe that’s just commanding her, or fucking her, or any number of things really) before there’s a loud slam behind them. It’s followed by a brief second of silence where Andy looks down at April’s body curled awkwardly, her legs over his chest and feet dangling on his shoulders with her back flush to the wall, and a drop of folders.

The horrified screech that follows might either be Leslie’s, seeing his butt and _April_ , or April’s - knowing that Leslie knows she has sex, and that she's having sex _there_ - and Andy isn’t sure which is scarier.


	39. Rimming, anal fingering, hand job

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Andy has a secret addendum to his bucket list, and April is all too happy to oblige.
> 
> Requested anonymously on tumblr from [this list.](http://anotheropti.tumblr.com/post/121534071897/100-kinks-nsfw) As of this posting, today is the last day I'm taking requests from this list and, afterwards, I'll be doing all that's left in my inbox and moving on. Send a prompt [in my ask](http://anotheropti.tumblr.com/ask) if you find what that interests you!

There was one subsection on Andy’s bucket list that he felt a little unsure showing her. Yeah, April could go along with stuff like going to the Grand Canyon and putting a thousand dollars in his hands (maybe that son one, too) but this little clip of paper that he wrote down one day, bored and more than a little drunk, was different.

Then again, this was April, the person who would do everything on that list for him and look at that little piece of paper and immediately want to do  _this_.

She’s claimed never to have done it, but April takes his jeans off in a hurry rather than nervousness. Lying on their bed, his legs hiked on the edge of the bed, April drags everything off of him and tosses them beside her at the foot of the bed. Sitting on her knees, her hands squeeze and fondle his ass. Just  _knowing_ what’s coming sends that little vibration to harden him a little more.

“Um, just tell me what’s good yeah?” April starts, her voice steady but low and her eyes fixed on the base of his dick and the top of his balls where she licks and sucks just a moment later.

Trying to remember what this was, she only briefly nudges his cock with her mouth again just to get him a little harder. With a generous amount of lube on her fingertips, April rubs the tight little circle of his asshole a few times in tight, quick patterns before he can say anything.

“Oh  _God_ ,” he whines, the tip of her index slipping in gently before returning to circle and tease. She massages up towards his balls, her mouth hovering over them. “Holy  _shit_  April, thank you...  _ugh_ , thank you so much babe.”

Keeping her fingers working with moist perfection along his asshole, smooth patterns that stiffen him and burn up every nerve and muscle, April leans up on her knees. She takes his cock between her lips and shoves him far back into her throat and sloppily retracts. Saliva drips down his shaft, April taking a quick breath before fingering him again - and  _good God_ her index finger was spindly and long inside of him - and disgorging on his cock.

Bobbing twice, she sucks him far down her throat, as far as she can manage, before popping off. Looking at him soaked in her spit, she thinks he’s definitely lubed enough there. 

“You ready?” she asks, rubbing upward with two fingers along his asshole. 

“ _Fuck_... please,” Andy whines and looks down at her through lust-hazed eyes. “Please, babe. I love you so-”

His voice breaks then, April’s fingers wrapped around his dick pumping slowly just in time for her mouth to come in contact with him. They took the precautions, and she made sure he took three showers before this, and now it’s kind-of... tasteless actually. All that bothers her is that he doesn’t seem to be making any noise, but when she looks up his eyes are shut tight and his mouth is dangling open. 

Another slow jerk and she licks upward in the same motion her fingers did before. One more, for good measure, and April sort-of gets into it, like a challenge really. For her tongue, at least. Licking up, in circles, and crossing over occasionally to give pleasure to him everywhere. Spreading him apart with one hand as best she can, the other furiously busy with his cock and the precome dribbling down her hand, April takes one last lick in a perfunctory circle before diving in.

Sliding her tongue inside of him is easier than she expected, and when she does it the reaction isn’t  _that_ much different to what she was doing before. Still, his voice crackles and deepens until it’s a low, heavy growl in his chest that comes hard through his bones around her. 

Tasting Andy’s ass isn’t how she expected to spend her Sunday morning, but could she get used to it? When he’s thick in her fist, thrusting up into her hand with every circular cranking motion she gives him, and sounds  _so_ pleased she can’t help herself.

“You like it babe?” April asks knowingly. She flicks her tongue from his entrance up to his balls, eliciting that beautifully shredded moan. “Tell me what you like, babe. That’s part-”

“Babe, you eat ass like a champ,” Andy groans, letting his head drop back when she slows down on his cock to focus her attentions to her tongue against his asshole. His voice hits a shrill note she’s never heard before when she does that, coming out in a sharp, “ _Oh_.”

Sliding up and along him so pleasantly stretched from her work, April attacks him again with her tongue for a moment only to find that he clearly prefers when she’s not doing that. Again she retreats to lave his ass with slashes of her tongue, feeding off of his incredible noises and the way he keeps fucking her fist.

“You close, babe?”

“Uh huh,” he mutters.

“Want me to keep going?” she asks, stilling at the base of his cock.

“Please-”

“You want me to keep fucking your pretty little ass,” she smirks against his right cheek and goes back to lapping for one moment before she feels his muscles clench around her. “Oh, yeah babe. Come for me. C’mon, come-”

She breaks off when he’s finished, and she can’t help but watch come drip down her hand and shoot onto the bed and floor once. All from a little handjob (which Andy loved) and some assplay. Then again, when she leans down to kiss his hole again, he hisses and pulls back.

His cock is red, his face redder, and both his ass and dick are wet from her attentions. April smiles wide, looking at him heaving exhaustion out of his lungs for some real, solid oxygen. 

“That-” she pushes him back onto the bed, standing up to pull her own sweatpants off. “Was-” she crawls onto his chest, slowly inching towards his mouth until Andy grabs fistfuls of skin, clawing into her ass, and drags her onto his mouth. “So fucking hot,” she finishes, whispering, when he seats her pussy fully on his face and eagerly, easily, eats.

So, yeah, Secret Sex Bucket List Item #1 is down and April wonders what else is on there if  _rimming_ him isthe first.


	40. "After an injury;" masturbation, fingering, cunnilingus

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> April breaks her arm and Andy wants to help her with something.
> 
> Requested anonymously on tumblr from [this list.](http://anotheropti.tumblr.com/post/121534071897/100-kinks-nsfw) As of this posting, today is the last day I'm taking requests from this list and, afterwards, I'll be doing all that's left in my inbox and moving on. Send a prompt [in my ask](http://anotheropti.tumblr.com/ask) if you find what that interests you!

Breaking her arm after a stupid fall might have been the best thing that’s ever happened to April.

Well, not really. The cast itches and she can barely eat with her left hand and how stupid it feels to type with one hand when she can try to tap with the stupid thing in a sling over her shoulder. However, Andy treats her like a queen. Not that she isn’t one, a queen who feasts on humans and is actually a werewolf, but even though it’s her arm, he insists on carrying her around, bridal style, and April doesn’t fight it. She does get annoyed at her stupid hand barely being able to type though.

“Ugh,” April pushes her laptop away from her, annoyed at trying to search for new tour photos for some random punk band she heard her sister talking about not that long ago. “This is dumb.”

Andy was gone for a few hours, and  _Jesus Christ_ literally sitting around is making her horny. Natalie said the guitarist was hot, so she figured some sweaty tour photos would work but her fingers didn’t want to comply and it was all too much effort. Walking over to the couch, she slumps onto it, angry that she bothered getting into sweatpants for this and resolves to just stick her hand down her pants.

As if on cue, the door flies open and Andy walks in, and, of course, his face is flecked with sweat and his hair just as soaked as she wanted to picture that hot guitarist. Really, now that April thinks about it… she has a hot guitarist (and vocalist, better yet) who happens to be sweaty and is married to her.

“Hey babe,” she calls out, her fingers still working in tired, rote circles. She definitely  _can_ get herself off, but it’s way less fun this way. “Andy!”

“What’s up?” he asks, spinning to look at her and grins widely when he sees the bump in her sweats. Andy doesn’t even seem surprised. “Oh, cool. Hey you want-”

“Turn around,” April asks, rolling her back a little because she’s starting to find her own pace here. The tips of her middle and ring fingers work wonders, brushing her around but it just isn’t the same even so. “Ugh, this is stupid.”

“Hey, I’ll totally-”

“Just let me see your ass, dude!” she demands, setting her foot high on the couch for that wider berth and range of motion.

“Babe, lemme-”

“I said-”

“Dude, just let me help you with that,” he interrupts, clearly fed up with everything that’s going on.

April makes a weak sound to protest but then he barrels over like him tripping and falling onto her, which he does all the time, wouldn’t hurt like hell. Even so, she doesn’t really argue when he crouches low and works the waistband of her sweats down until they’re entirely off of her. 

He laughs when he discovers she neglected to wear underwear because, really, she had a job to do. What was the point? Besides, she’d most likely go to bed a little after that and Andy would be there, so panties would just get in the way.

“So, you wanna tell me what’s got you… like that,” Andy says, licking his lips like that isn’t going to kill her, and April does in fact moan a little, before he touches her and plays with her like he’s just seen her. “Wow, you are  _super_ wet, honey.”

“ _God_ ,” she half-chuckles and half-groans, tired of whatever game he’s playing. “C’mon babe… I can’t-”

“You need your husband?” he suggest, grinning.

“Uh huh,” she nods, biting her lip and thankful when his fingers move up to touch her clit gently and pressure inquisitively until she whines underneath the right motions. 

Andy leans forward, up on his knees, to dip his head between her legs and greedily sets upon her. Her back arches just a little, a little because the strap of the sling digs into her shoulder and because his mouth is always so  _huge_  on her that it takes a moment for April to really come to grips with how he can take all of her. He can eat and taste all of her, licking expertly in the little patterns crisscrossing along her lips that he knows she loves, just before settling his thumb on her clut in conjunction. 

As if that isn’t enough, with her leg up, his free hand has easy access to sliding a finger inside of her pussy as if she isn’t full enough. It’s only a few moments, a precious few breaths, before she’s shaking and her breaths crush her lungs into rapid exhales of pleasure.

He pulls away, rolling his lips to draw in the wetness on them and April’s glad she sees  _that_ because it brings a spectacular tail end to her orgasm that forces her legs spread further. 

“So... you wanna go again?” Andy asks eagerly, his hands still touching the insides of her thighs and caressing her lips to bring her down with a tender continuation. 

April laughs and just nods, digging the back of her head into the couch. When his warm tongue is slick to enter her, and April has never been happier her arm’s broken than in that second.


	41. "Blindfolds;" sensory deprivation, very mild ice play

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> April likes having senses taken away if it means others are heightened.
> 
> Requested anonymously on tumblr from [this list.](http://anotheropti.tumblr.com/post/121534071897/100-kinks-nsfw) As of this posting, today is the last day I'm taking requests from this list and, afterwards, I'll be doing all that's left in my inbox and moving on. Send a prompt [in my ask](http://anotheropti.tumblr.com/ask) if you find what that interests you!

April explained it to him just hours before, a little stern because this kind-of requires it, but she feels safe here. Really, that’s all that matters. He can take that soft, silken band and wrap it around her head, cover her eyes and blacken her sight, and she’ll follow him through this. In fact, she  _asked_ for this. 

Whatever she might tell him, April read about it and thought it could be fun. 

She told him to pick stuff, and to chill it. The first thing she did, sitting on her knees on the bed, was listen. Perk her ears up when he spoke, hands in her lap, she listened.

“Undress,” he commands. It turns out telling him to imagine this as a Burt Macklin scenario does wonders for his forceful, yet quiet, tone.

Scooting off the bed onto her feet, the first thing she realizes is that Andy could be doing  _anything_ right now. It’s wonderful and mysterious, and when the stale air in the house hits her bare legs it’s all at once like his eyes and hands on her thighs without touching. Without seeing him, she  _knows_ where he’s staring and, yet, she doesn’t. There’s just enough uncertainty that April breathes a little faster, aware in a heartbeat that she wore little blue panties adorned with white trimmed stars. 

But she doesn’t have time to lament her choice. Andy speaks up, his voice thick and somehow digging further into her than before, “Shirt.” He says the word like a declaration, loud and clear.

April’s hands immediately go up to the buttons of her shirt. Skin tingles, pimpled with goosebumps at how easy this all this. She can’t see him, but that vague smell of mud is definitely wafting, and his breaths get louder and louder whether that be his excitement or heightened sense. Then, it hits April: she can  _feel_ her heartbeat.

Normally, daily, you just let it sit. It’s your heart, it pumps, blood goes around, and that’s it. You live, and life goes on. Now, undoing that first button above her breasts, her heart thumps in her chest so loud April thinks he can hear it. How couldn’t he? It’s  _thump thump_ thumping, rattling her ribs and shaking her lungs, and it’s all she can feel. One button down, April tries to be careful not to touch her skin. When the final clasp is done, a short breath comes from one of them and April doesn’t care whose it is. In her mind, he’s just seen her stomach and shudders, quiet and pleasant, and his breaths catch because he can’t take it and wants to take her.

But he doesn’t, and her breaths quicken at the thoughts that flood her mind. He could grab her wrists, force her to her knees and shove his cock into her throat with rough abandon. He could bend her over the bed, take her from behind with barbaric lust, or plant her on his cock for him; and he could teeth her neck, or suckle her breasts and spread her legs just wide enough to fall to his knees…

But he does none of that. 

Instead, April stands stock still with her shirt open, hanging on her now hard nipples, heaving, and rolling shoulders. 

“C’mon. Take your shirt off,” he says evenly. She can sense he wants to say it faster, excited, and with all that usual puppydog candor Andy has. Or, maybe he doesn’t? Instead, all he says is, in a growl, “Now.”

The shirt falls to the floor and April expects him to touch her. Her eyes are still useless, and she can’t hear anything save for that  _thump_. Bits of skin ache for touch, and they’re his usual suspects - the little bit of fat in the curve of her small breasts, her hips, and her legs - but none of them get that.

He refuses to touch her and April wants to pout, but keeps her mouth mostly shut, openly opening to let out short breaths and, strangely enough, moans. 

“You’ve still got your panties left,” he reminds her and she can almost hear, and feel, his smirk.

Hooking her fingers through the sides, she slips the underwear down her legs and steps out of them. Now he  _has_ to attack her, right? April forgets what she even told him to do in the first place, and what the other half of this was, because for the life of her she wants to feel something other than that damned  _thump_.

And, yet, he doesn’t touch her. At least, at first.

Something slices through the air, and April isn’t sure  _how_ she heard it but at this point senses are sort-of melting together. Then it touches her, frigid metal of a soft, blunt butter knife scratches light marks in the middle of her stomach just above her belly button. 

April yelps on contact. Her heart flutters to a huge spike, elevating until she can barely feel anything but her heart beating, her toes curling, and that cold knife sliding up her body. Even when she grows more accustomed to it, she focuses on the path it takes and feels that harsh change bring gooseflesh all the way up to her nipple. 

She whines. 

Andy chuckles.

That’s when, right as he circles her in tight formations with the tip of the blunt object, she realizes the wet heat pouring through her and spreading down to where she craves attention. But he never gives her that, at least not now. Only little flicks and patterns of the metal along her skin, where Andy touches his favorites with this extension until she loses even that contact and she almost begs for it back on her.

His hands never get near her. Instead, he walks forward - she can hear it - and whispers, “Lie down on the bed.”

April obeys, lying back and automatically spreading her legs in both a fit of want and expectation. He fishes in something, a bucket or container, and a crinkling noise greets her until his body  _has_ to be over top of hers. The  _thump_ is louder, like her heart knows when he’s near, and she’s panting in hope, desire, that he’ll just do  _whatever_ he needs to do as long as it’s inside of her.

She asked Andy to take it seriously, and he does. He passes with flying colors, though April can’t see any of them and has to assume he’s hard in his hand, positioned at her ready to slam into her with a ferocity she needs.

But something even colder than the knife touches just above her clit. Gasping, April arches her back up into the wet, frozen object.

 _It’s ice_ , she decides.

It drips freezing water down her legs and stomach. Andy takes the small cube and just nips her clit with it, sending explosive shockwaves all over her body and compacting that  _thump_ until it’s tiny enough to vibrate in spectacular speed through her body.

Lights flash behind her eyelids, lighting up the otherwise dark blindfold for a starry gaze that knocks her clean out for a few moments. Nearly blacking out from the orgasm, so sudden and vicious, April comes to to feel that cool ice warming against her labia with vertical slopes that shake her legs and force her to buck closer. The suspense, the build, and he touches her clit  _once_ with ice, and she’s gone. 

Clawing at the bedsheets underneath her, April can barely take it anymore. She cries out, loud and clear for him to hear, “Fuck me, Andy.”

The cool touch on her pussy stops, retracts, and before she can say another one she’s filled to the hilt. “Good, babe?” he whispers. He rubs circles on the insides of her thighs with the wet deposits of both her release and the icy runoff, working back up to her overly sensitive clit. “Was that good...? Sorry, I dunno-”

“Fucking amazing,” she manages to mutter, the feeling of his dick shoved far into her like he’s trying to fuck to her core. Likewise, his hands are so hot on her skin, warming where metal and water nearly froze her. Now it’s time for them to share this. “I’m...  _God_ , again.”

“Yes,” he grunts, probably pumping his fist in the air, before he slides back and thrusts hard into her. “Yes.”

 _Thump_.

“Yes.”

 _Thump_ , and he pistons into her so hard, brutal and fast, that she shifts upward a few inches every other pump. 

“Yes.”

 _Thump_.  _Thump_.  _Thump_.

Cries erupt out of the both of them, a beleaguered moan from her that cracks and raises pitch until her throat constricts and cuts off all sound altogether; and his guttural capitulation shakes her bones and rattles her from the shaft of his cock soaked in her intense arousal to the come that shots hot along her stomach not a moment after.

 _Thump_ , and they still. Her breathing quiets, the come searing her breasts and her belly, until she reaches behind her head and unties the blind.

Looking up at him, her tired heart is rejuvenated by the sheer depth of love in his eyes. Sitting up, come falling in trails down her, and still run-through, April pulls him by the back of his neck down to kiss her. That tired beating fires back up to speed, the mystery gone and now all she wants, and needs, is him.

“Thank you,” she whispers against his lips over and over again, kissing and biting and sucking where she can just to prove what she says.  _Thump_ , “Thank you.”


	42. "Loud sex/knowing someone can hear"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> April thinks it'd be funny if they had sex really loudly while Ben watches Game of Thrones. 
> 
> Requested anonymously on tumblr.

“You know what would be hilarious?” April asked one day, straddling Andy as he kissed along her neck and chest. 

“What’s that?” he mumbled without looking up at her, rightfully interested in her collarbone and the curves of her breasts.

“If we got, like, super loud,” she breathed, lungs hitching when he circles her now shirtless nipple, dangling her bra in his hand and tossing it on the floor beside them. “Ben’s watching that dumb fantasy show in the living room. I wanna make him throw up.”

“Babe, you’re already loud,” he says against her breast, kissing and fondling with his hand on the other.

“No I’m not,” she claims in indignation, putting her hands down on his chest.

“Uh, yeah you are,” Andy chuckles, busying himself with slipping his sweatpants down when April scoffs. “What? You always do that…  _ah_ thing when we do it and you come.”

“How do you know that’s when I come, huh?” she says quickly, slipping him out of his underwear and stroking him to peak hardness in her fist. “Mmm-”

“Because you… ugh, you make that face and get all tight and your voice gets so high,” he hisses when her thumb rolls over his head, a miniscule circle around his slit, before she sits herself up and sinks onto him. “ _God_.”

April shrieks then, a vicious capitulation that actually hurts his ears for a moment, and makes him wonder how it’s  _that_ good, when he remembers what they’re doing. Getting into it, Andy grumbles along with her, trying to find a volume that matches her, and lifts his ass and hips up into her to slam back down onto the bed with a wild  _creak_ and thrusts back up again.

Somewhere between the raucous shaking of the bed, April leans forward and holds onto the headboard. She does make that face, her bottom lip hanging low, and _for whatever reason_ Andy thinks that is the single hottest thing ever and grabs hold of her sides, shoving his cock with even more aggression and bite to his grip. This time, she doesn’t fabricate that noise but lets it loose, loud and proud that she’s enjoying this, and he follows suit.

“Oh God, fuck me,” April yells into the wall in front of her. Andy knows it’s just part of the goof, and yet that’s definitely second on the list for hottest things. “Harder, Andy!”

“Babe, you feel so good,” he shouts, not quite at her level because Andy just wants her to be on top in every way right now from mounting him and pussy fat and hot around him, to screaming at the top of her lungs. “Whaddya want?”

“Harder,” she moans, squeezing her eyes tight and biting her bottom lip. Andy bucks up into her harder, shaking the bed a full inch over to the side all the while. It’s definitely the loudest they’ve ever been, and it’s actually amazing. “Harder, babe.”

“God you…” Andy falters for a moment, clearing his throat, “your pussy is amazing babe.”

She looks down at him with a smile, and she might even laugh because really that’s kind-of dumb to say, but she just goes along with it. Rolling her hips onto him, her cunt spreads for him and bears the whole length of him with another rock of her body onto him. 

At this point they’re just into it. Andy definitely is, and the headboard behind him quakes around her grip, her breasts brush against his lips  _constantly_  so that he can kiss and lick often. Lifting one hand away from her skin for only a moment feels boring, and dumb, and cold, until he touches her clit with two fingers and she squeals again.

“ _Ugh_ ,” April whines, clearly forgetting what this is about because she gets just a bit quieter and her mouth hangs  _just_ like he was saying. “Fuck, babe. Fuck… c’mon, faster.”

He obliges and, with another upward thrust, he finally can feel her thighs clench around him and her breaths accelerate in a second, all leading towards her eyes opening her eyelids fluttering, her voice cracking as well into a loud, angry moan that splits the air. He can feel himself there too, but he’s way more interested in hearing that rambling groan that fires up in volume and pitch until she’s as loud as before, higher, and bringing him spilling into her and down himself.

Dripping down his shaft, still wet from her and no longer entirely inside but still pleasantly seated in her, Andy looks up and notices a distinct difference outside.

The newest episode of  _Game of Thrones_ is playing so loudly that April and get to hear a radio version of it while they cuddle, his cock softening just a little inside her when she rolls over but then she pulls him back into her, back curled up against his stomach. 

“I’m not  _that_ loud all the time,” she quips, rolling her shoulders until he drapes an arm over her stomach and scoots forward, slipping inside of her further. “Am I?”

“Not even close,” he laughs. “That was awesome though... I wonder if Ben heard us.”

“Dude, listen to that,” she nods backward towards their door. “What a loser. We have awesome, loud sex and he wants to watch a dumb show.”

“I’m glad, though... I don’t like thinking about him and sex,” Andy chuckles. “He’s like my tiny little bro. I don’t wanna think about him when I’m-”

“Fucking your hot wife,” April offers.

“Fucking her brains out,” Andy corrects, giggling against her shoulder blade and slowly pumping his hips. He can get hard again pretty quickly, but this is all hers now.

“Mmm, better,” she agrees, digging her head back into his neck and arching forward.

At some point, Ben maxes out the volume to the TV in the living room and they really don’t care anymore.


	43. "Calming sex;" very light D/s, rough sex, hair-pulling, light breathplay, come shots/comeplay

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> April has a shitty day at work and needs to fuck her anger out.
> 
> Requested anonymously on tumblr. Let's ramp up the filth on, this, the Lord's day :P

After a long, annoying day at work where all April wanted to do was drive a pitchfork into someone’s eye for being  _so freaking stupid_  she gets what she wants by attacking Andy on the spot.

He bends her over the kitchen table, hiking her skirt over her back, and takes no time pounding into her from behind. Still, even though the slap of skin and the way his cock sinks into her over and again is delicious, she needs it harder.

“Grab my hair,” she commands.

Andy does it without saying a word, fisting her ponytail and yanking hard so that she’s facing forward. “Fuck, yes,” April moans, so wet around him that the only lubrication she needed was a quick detour with his mouth earlier. It was quick, rough, and she could feel herself thick around his cock with every pump. “Fuck me harder, Andy.”

“Harder?” he asks slowly, ramming deep inside her pussy again. Harder, he goes. He tries, and she can feel his muscles tighten where his hand shoves her stomach flat on the table and the other is holding hard on her hair.

“Just fucking…  _God_ , hands,” she grabs the hand in her hair and brings it to her throat. He wraps his fingers around her automatically. “ _Fuck_. Ah… Andy. Andy, d-do it.”

She stutters, but she can’t help it. He’s taking her like this, his hand trailing down to press his thumb against her asshole while his dick flutters into her at such a pace that her eyes water and her mouth is hanging in perpetual agonistic moans. 

Her breath falters for a moment when he squeezes, and she can feel all that rage empty out of her with that first orgasm. It hits her chest like a sledgehammer breaks rock, shattering her while he still pumps relentlessly into her. Her clit rubs with the momentum, thighs shoved into the edge of the table as Andy gives her a good, angry fuck.

“Harder,” she squeaks, his fingers on the sides of her neck tightening. April’s vision goes blurry for a second and he lets go in time circle her asshole with his thumb again. “ _Fuck_ , again.”

He finds the exact rhythm to slide into her, and April dearly wants to stare at his thick cock pummeling into her and soaked from slit to base with her come. Mixing it all together, Andy growls a loud  _Yes_ and thumbs her ass once more, tightens his hold on her, and slams into her until he’s buried and immobile in her pussy.

Dripping past him, thick arousal spreads far along him and she wonders if he’s going to come in her. But she just needs him to go hard, and go as hard as he can, so she says, dumbly, “On me.”

He pulls out without saying anything, grabbing the back of her head, and pushes her down to her knees. This is what she needs. Andy to take control and make her forgot some things for a little while.

She needs him to stroke his cock in her face, that wet film on him as hot as she expected, and to come in sweltering streams that lace her cheeks and neck. He comes on her face, hot and hard, and, honestly, April needs it. Partly because it makes her forget about work and want to wipe the come dripping from her eyelash, but also because it lets her know that whatever desires she has are always validated.

Thoroughly fucked, and covered in him, April takes his head in her mouth and bobs a few times, sucking his cock with white webs of semen draped along her face. It’s enough to get him super hard again, but he can’t come. Standing up, she laughs, wiping come from her eye, and looks at Andy with a clean washcloth in his hand and a smile on his face.

“You good, babe?” he asks, red in the cheeks and clearly just as empty as her. 

She loves him even more than she ever thought possible in that moment. “Yeah,” she nods, unable to just thank him. “Love you.”

“You too.”


	44. "Silly, giggly sex;" mutual masturbation, blow job

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> April gets back at Andy for tickling her. 
> 
> Requested anonymously on [tumblr.](http://anotheropti.tumblr.com)

“This is-” April runs her fingertips light across his naked belly, earning a silly little laugh from him. “Revenge for… messing with me-” she finds a spot where, when she twiddles her fingers on that bit of skin of his stomach, Andy laughs uproarious with tittering giggles falling out. “At work!”

Earlier in the day, Andy was so excited to be at work with  _his girlfriend_ that he picked her up and hugged her. Being lifted off the ground was a new experience for her since Eduardo wasn’t allowed to touch her and her other boyfriends could barely lift a textbook with one hand. She laughed, a grievous error, and he took to chasing after her and pinning her down in a little cubby in the hallway, tickling her into a blubbering, snickering mess.

So, yeah, he deserves this.

Straddling him, the both of them shirtless and only in underwear, she tries to attack him, sliding her hips up his body, and Andy grabs hold of her waist.

“No! You’ll never have me, Dwyer!” April shouts, tossed around and their places swap in an instant. He’s on top of her, struggling to get past her elbows locked towards her stomach. Incessant laughter spills out of the both of them and she can’t stop smiling. “Never!”

“Oh yeah?” he stands up on his knees, between her legs, and stares down at her. “What makes you think that?”

“Because I’ve got you by the balls,” she says, uncovering her breasts and taking Andy’s immediate reaction to seeing a bare tit as a chance to grab his cock through his shorts. “Literally.”

“You’re good,” Andy mutters, craning his neck when she thumbs just beneath his slit and rolls her fist in concentrated, tight circles down him. “Too... ugh, good.”

“And I can let go at any time,” April bites her bottom lip, appreciating how quickly he stiffens in her hand. “As revenge.”

“You could...” Andy nods, closing his eyes and looking up at the ceiling. She really could do that, but she doesn’t want to risk giving him a serious case of blue balls. “God, babe you’re awesome.”

“I could let go, if you don’t finger me,” she warns him, taking his hand sitting limp at her side and brushing aside the thin bit of striped fabric hiding her. “C’mon.”

Andy leans back on his knees, cock sprung thick in the air when she frees him, and his finger lazily works ovals and haphazard zigzags against her lips. 

So much for giggling. Now, though, they just want to finish what they started. Instead of letting him sit there, hard and desperate for release, April strokes faster and sits up to put his head sloppy in her mouth just long enough to get him wet.

Stroking along him, her fist shakes when he slips inside of her and does that little gesturing, beckoning motion. Andy laughs as sudden as the vein on the side of his cock flares in anger, ready to come thick jets on her, so April sits back up and guides him between her lips again. His arm brushes her nipple and it just makes her laugh a little with him in her mouth, bouncing him along her tongue and tasting the soothing, warm come spurt along her tongue and in the back of her throat.

Looking up, her mouth full, April laughs with his dick still hard in her. Holding his wrist, still sucking and bobbing with gentle folds of her tongue, she guides him to a much faster pace to get her to that soaring height of release - thinking about the reality that she’s swallowing him whole, still sucking him down, and he’s fucking her with blind passion. Moaning loudly, April loves the sound of her voice muffled by him and refuses to let him go until he's totally useless and soft.

Okay, so maybe she got her revenge. Now, her  _real_ “revenge” is getting Andy to make her come over and over with his cock softening in her mouth.

She could get used to this, and his ring finger meeting no resistance and joining his middle in the quick thrusts.


	45. "Needy, clingy sex;" spooning sex

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Andy's just come back from London and he's missed everything about April.
> 
> Requested anonymously on [tumblr.](http://anotheropti.tumblr.com)

“I missed you so much,” Andy whispers into the back of her neck at some ungodly hour. Spooning her, all sensation she knows is literally his entire body. “Babe, I missed you so much.”

“I know,” she laughs, a weak sputter because she’s  _so_ tired. “I was there when we, like, super did it in the conference room today.”

“Yeah, but… I dunno, I really missed you.”

“So did I,” she settles further into his back, grinding her ass along him where she knows he’s just now getting hard from being up against her.

“I know,” Andy drops his head on her shoulder, pumping along her bare back with growing insistence. “Every night I’d go into that stupid hotel room and want to hang out with you or kiss you or just… see you.”

April stills on him, his cock fat along the curve of her spine. “Yeah?” she asks, reaching behind her to stroke where her hips were tired. “Me too. This sucks.”

“Kinda.”

“But you’re happy, right?” she rolls her palm over his head once and leans forward to press his head against the now fully soaked spot of her underwear. “ _Ah_ … with your, ugh, job?”

“I guess,” he just mumbles and holds on to her tighter. He doesn’t even buck up and into her or anything. He’s just still and quiet.

“You wanna talk about it, babe?” April looks over her shoulder.

Andy’s staring at her shoulder, his fingers tapping on her arm all the way up to where his eyes are and return, walking, down the path they came. His face has something behind it, but April knows he isn’t going to say anything. That would be complaining, and Andy doesn’t complain. Except when stuff is boring, but this isn’t boring.

Pushing herself back, thrusting for him, she lets a sigh out and smiles when his hand reaches around to feather her nipple with soft touches. 

“Just-?”

“Love you,” Andy mumbles against the nape of her neck, giving his first rolling shove into her. He goes slow, methodical, and patient. “Love you so much... missed you so much.”

“Y-You too,” April bites down on her lip and squeezes her eyes shut when his hand lowers to brush against her clit. “Love you so much, babe.”

“Need you,” he growls, burying his head in her back and biting down on her shoulder blade. The blast of nerves rips her little moans into tiny pieces until they spew out of her as ragged breaths, punching her lungs with tiny perforations of lust until she just wants him to go faster. 

But he doesn’t, and he doesn’t have to, because his hand is soft and slow and she’s experiencing it more than feeling it. Yeah, it’s awesome, physically, but every time he pulls back and slides his hips forward, sheathing in her, he says something in her ear. Or he might bite at her skin, nips that barely register until he moans into her skin and goes harder; and he kisses her neck more times than April can count.

She sighs long, appreciating the slow, pulsing waves covering every inch of her body in delight and release, just as he grunts louder and slides his finger just above his cock slipping into her and the breadth of his hands and rhythm ends it for her. 

When they’re finished, or rather her, Andy just kisses the back of her head and says he’s good when April asks if he came. She can always tell anyways, so she knows he didn’t, but Andy doesn’t say anything about it. Maybe she’d catch him later in the bathroom and something fun would happen there, but April doesn’t think that’s bound to happen anytime soon.

“You sure you don’t-”

“Just wanna be here,” he mumbles, cuddling up and around her. Nuzzling the back of her head, he whispers, “Just wanna feel you.”

His heartbeat pounds into her back, meeting hers in slowly aligning periods of contact. Like two lost souls coming together, or really two together as one that have been separated too long, they hammer away at each other’s skin until they’re almost entirely in sync. 

It gives her the strangest feeling of content, and home, and April reminds herself to give him the greatest wake-up call in the world for letting her be like this.


	46. "Sex while the other is on the phone;" blow job

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Andy takes a phone call. Andy also gets a blow job. Things get strange.
> 
> Requested anonymously on [tumblr.](http://anotheropti.tumblr.com)

“Yeah, I-” Andy’s breaths choke in his throat, the conversation with his  _brother_ suddenly getting weird. Well, not weird. It’s hard. Something’s hard. He’s hard. “I’ll...  _ah_ -I’ll totally be there!”

His brother Alan’s first kid was coming soon and he called to make sure Andy and April were coming to the baby shower. He was a little skeptical, having met April once before, but he’d clearly never seen her around kids. Now, April was getting revenge on him.for something he did earlier in the week involving a phone call to her sister, Natalie, his mouth full of her pussy like that’s a totally cool thing to do in that situation.

Really, it was, but also very frustrating. Besides, Andy was loud and that just made her phone call very awkward.

Now, he’s sitting back in the sofa and April has the  _nerve_ (in a totally awesome way) to walk out with a wry grin, a sultry little bounce to her step that made her walking away from him  _very_ fascinating - because, duh, of course he loves her ass - and now, he’s trying to talk to his  _brother_ and is getting the most spectacular head imaginable.

It’s a fitting punishment, albeit quite awesome.

But, it’s the kind of blow that requires April to stop halfway through and tie her hair up. The kind where she makes wonderful noise around him, using his cock as a sounding board for her moans to reverberate through, and he wants to moan loudly and get lost in it. 

But, yeah, moaning while talking to your brother is kind-of not awesome.

“Yeah, uh huh...” Andy nods, muttering to whatever Alan is saying. He’s already closed his eyes, leaned his head back into the cushion, and tries not to look down at April’s rapid, ever-deeper, throating. “Yep. Sure. Mhm.”

April stops once to pop off, saliva trailing down her chin and his shaft, to say, “I could stop,” and she sucks his head in her mouth once. “But you made me come on the phone... so it’s your turn.”

Whether she meant to say it with that silken, underlying lust in her voice Andy isn’t sure, but it works. Whatever Alan says from then on out is nonsense to him because Andy has to bite his knuckles and avoid, as best he can, looking down at her shoving his head against the inside of her cheek and flicking her tongue over his head with the shorter bobs.

It’s the kind of thing that, when he comes, April moans through every little spurt and all the while takes each of them without breaking away. 

In the end, Andy does end up moaning over the phone and, yeah, things  _do_ get awkward. When April’s finished, she wipes at her mouth with the back of her hand, stands up to kiss him on the mouth for what could have been forever, winks, and walks away with that same lilt to her step that draws his eyes to her again.

Dropping the phone, Andy sprints up to her to get back at her, furiously, in bed with her thighs wrapped around his head.


	47. "Kink discussion;" consensual kink, healthy relationships, foot fetish, very light femdom

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> April notices that Andy likes to play with her feet; they talk about it and decide to do something about it.
> 
> Requested anonymously on [tumblr.](http://anotheropti.tumblr.com) Mixing this with a suggestion for foot stuff because, really, there's only so much you can do with that.

“So, wait, you wanna talk about it?” Andy’s hands still on her feet lying atop his legs. This is their usual comfy situation, where she throws her legs over him and he messes with her toes until she laughs. “Um, I don’t... uh-”

“It’s okay, dude. I don’t think it’s weird,” April wiggles her toes in his hands and sits up on her wrists. 

“You don’t?” he looks down at her feet. They’re small and bony and protrude off her body, like the rest of her, and Andy’s mind is made up of all sorts of weird things firing off at once, and, so what, he’s definitely thought of that. “I mean, it’s weird, right? You’re just saying that to make it sound like I’m not creepy.”

“No, babe,” April scoots closer to him, hiking her knees up. She glances at his hands, then bites her lip. “We should talk about it.”

“Yeah?”

“I dunno, I’d rather you tell me you wanna fuck my feet than stare at them all day,” she says with a laugh but Andy just bites the inside of his cheek in consideration. 

“I don’t wanna do that,” Andy shrugs, because really he does think of that sometimes but not often. “I’m not even sure  _what_ I wanna do.”

“Do you know why you like it?” April seems to be getting closer and closer, edging her body nearer to him with little hops on her butt. “I mean, did you ever do this kinda thing before?”

“Nah,” Andy returns to kneading little patterns on her ankles. They’re big and knobbly, but for some reason they’re cute to him.

“Do you wanna try it?”

Andy looks at her, and April’s only smiling, though that may be because she’s a little ticklish. Which, for all he knows, could make this backfire. Expecting her to laugh at him and say he’s a gross, disgusting pervert, Andy takes a second before she glances around the room. April dips her foot forward, pressing her toes hard into crotch until she’s digging into his cock half-hard in his shorts.

“You do like it,” April chuckles. She pulls back and sighs. “You wanna know what I’ve always wanted to do?”

“What?” Andy asks, both curious and hopeful. He’s getting harder thinking of a few things - one, she has arches that  _would_ wrap around his dick neatly; two, hopefully her nail polish won’t make him sick; and three, what could she want to do but never told him?

“I want you on your knees,” April turns on the couch, lowering her legs to the floor. “In front of me.”

Andy looks at her for a second and then she adds. “C’mon, it’ll be fun. Think of it like roleplaying,” she winks.

He stands up without another word. Usually he plays the big guy or the cop with nothing to lose, although lately it’s been the bodyguard to the president’s daughter who falls hopelessly in love with her. Their trysts prove too steamy for that roleplay though, and they tend to fall back into something much more hardcore. Andy’s never played the bottom part before, and that’s usually because April seemed to love it so much.

He didn’t see any problem in letting her fulfill a fantasy anyways, especially since she seemed cool with his idea. Standing in front of her, Andy juts out nearer her face and all she does is do that stupid little lip bite that drives him mad.

“Get on your knees,” April’s voice has a harsh bite to it and Andy sits on them in response. “Good boy.”

He doesn’t know what this is, but he suddenly  _really_ likes the way her voice shifts into this curling, velvet tone. He gets lost in it for a second before he sees April lift her bare foot in front of him. 

“Kiss,” she orders.

Andy leaves one little wet peck above her toes on the flat of her foot, and she smiles wide. His cock twinges with the contact, and he wants to take her and suck, and lick, and work himself all the while. But, April doesn’t tell him to do that so he doesn’t.

“Sit up tall so I can see you,” April commands in that same, sultry voice.

He sits as high as he can, his dick showing hard.

“Let me see,” she points with her foot at his cock. April taps his head with her toe, sending a disastrous vibration through him. 

Slipping his shorts off, he sticks out hard from his kneeling position now. 

“I’ve always wanted to boss someone around,” April relents, staring at his cock with her eyes lidded. “Make them think I wanna fuck them... and let them loose. Make them watch me fuck someone else.”

“Wait-”

“No,” April interrupts, quickly breaking her character, “I don’t mean with you, babe. Just like some jerk who thinks he’s cool that I'd make think I was having sex with... then I'd screw you in front of them.”

“Oh, sure.”

“Let me take care of something.”

April finds a belt in their room and returns, tightening it around his wrists until they’re bound together. Sitting back on the couch, she prods at his cock again. Now, he can’t fight it and only takes the slide of her sole along his shaft and the touch of her toes along his head briefly before she retracts and puts her big toe against his mouth.

“You can’t touch yourself,” she reminds him, “but you can suck.”

So, Andy gets to taste her feet and, yes, it is as rewarding as he thought. The taste itself is hot and cool, vibrant and dull, all at the same time, and he isn’t sure if it’s as hot as he thought until he’s licked underneath her big toe.

Then, when his cock feels like it’s going to burst from frustration, he twings and wants to stroke it so badly. Just to find release. 

“Suck,” she commands again, in the voice that drives him to bob on her toe.

Then, stopping himself, Andy licks up her again and April pulls back. She stands up, and walks back into the bedroom. Returning, she has a large purple dildo in her hand.

“Now, you can watch,” she seats herself on a chair where he has to move, cock twitching and everything, to see her.

“Can I-?”

“You-” she slips the yellow panties down her legs, kicking them off. “Can-” she puts the head of the dildo at her entrance and smiles at him. “Watch.”

Andy does. He sits there, hard and begging for release, and watches his wife fuck herself. She’s slow, sure to make it painful, and torturous, on him until a literal feather could make him come all over their carpet. But, he obeys and watches her lock her knees and shove the dildo inside of herself, arch her back, and let a silent moan escape her gaping lips. He isn’t sure what he agreed to, but Andy knows that he likes it. Later, when it’s the most angry, brutal doggy sex of his entire life (and he’s pretty sure they broke the headboard because April’s grip on it and the momentum of his pummeling bowed it a solid inch forward permanently) April asks if they can do that more.

He agrees, but only if they can do his too. At that, April only says:

“You’re on!”


	48. "First time;" discussion of past sexual experience, cunnilingus, sex

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> April needs to talk with Andy about something before they do this.
> 
> Requested anonymously on [tumblr.](http://anotheropti.tumblr.com) I know I've been updating like mad in the past week or so, but this is the last batch of smut requests specifically for drabbles. I'll keep updating this, but at the same rate I used to (unless I find another kink meme on tumblr that I like) so, yeah! 
> 
> Remember, kudos and comments (especially comments) are vital to keeping a writer going. Either way, thanks for the fun week or so! It was awesome to get so many of these and to write all of them :D

Back at Burly’s place, it’s like a different energy is in the air with them. Before, they couldn’t stop kissing and being around each other and, yet, there was a certain hesitance to what they did. They’d brush hands, but never hold them, and kisses were there, and they definitely made out plenty of times in the past week or so, but April felt something drawing her back when her brain told her to sit in his lap. 

With those three little words out in the open, though, April doesn’t understand why they need to do that. She believes him, and hearing him say that -  _I love you_ \- sends electricity across her skin and makes her heart beat too fast for comfort. What’s the point in pretending they both don’t want this, or pulling back, when she has no reason to distrust him anymore… now, she just wants to hear him say that -  _I love you_  - in breathy whispers along her neck and April gets to return it, just as soft, and let it happen between them. More than anything, she wants it now.

Sitting on the couch, April fiddles with her employee’s badge and bites her lip. This isn’t what she expected their first time to be like. Then again, there was a point in her life she assumed that they wouldn’t  _ever_ have a first time, so April goes with it.

“Um, so…” April trails off, unsure what to say. She wants him to jump her, tear her clothes off; be soft and cuddly, and caring; be a dream turned reality and be everything she wants him to be all mixed into one. April knows better, so she continues her awkward fumble at her badge. “I dunno.”

“Oh, sure,” he nods, sitting back on the couch and staring at her. He must think this means sex is on the table now, but he doesn’t say anything or  _do_ anything about it. “You’re awesome, you know that?”

“Andy, could you be honest with me,” April looks up, ignoring what he said to stare him in the eye. “This time?”

“Sure!”

“How many-” April drops her badge and shakes her head.  _It’s stupid, why does she care about this?_ “How many people have you slept with?”

Andy looks at her with confusion but then squints in concentration. “Hmm. Well, there was… my last girlfriend,” he mutters, and then starts counting on his hand. He gets to his thumb and April feels sick to her stomach, but then he goes to his other hand and thinks before leaving it at five. “Five! How ‘bout you?”

April scoots back, pulling her legs up on the couch. “I don’t wanna talk about this anymore,” she crosses her arms and looks away from him.  _Five people!?_

Five different people have slept with Andy before her and April gets the hardest twang of jealousy since the hospital. Logically, she knows better. She really does. He’s quite a few years older than her, and who knows when he first had sex, but five? Five feels too big. It’s too much and reminds April that she’s not first to him, and never would be.

Then again, he’s not her first either but that doesn’t make him her number one now. 

“Oh, okay,” Andy says calmly, still sitting forward with half a smile refusing to fall from his face like he’s just happy to be here. “Um, you wanna watch TV? We could watch that-?”

“Two,” April mumbles, interrupting him.

“Huh?”

“I’ve slept with two people before you,” April crosses her arms.

“Oh, Derek and Ben right?” Andy nods, understanding. How can he be so calm about her past relationships when she still has talons of insecurity sunk in her heart over his. 

“No, Derek is gay,” April scoffs. “I tried to blow him once and he wouldn’t get hard. It was kind of embarrassing.”

When she says it, half to get back at Derek for being an asshole then and just calling Ben over to do it instead, Andy explodes into laughter. His smile expands twice over into this manic grin from ear to ear. April smiles a tiny thing, barely a smirk of her lips, biting back a laugh.

“Oh my God, that’s hilarious,” he finally says, stopping his laughter to sit back and smile at her. “Um, do you mind-?”

“First guy was in high school. He  _sucked_ ,” April stresses that last word with wide eyes and a shake of her head. Suddenly, things just fall out of her. “I mean, he was cute and nice and stuff… but, that guy couldn’t eat pussy to save his life.”

“Aw, I’m sorry,” Andy coos and she openly laughs at that. 

“Yeah, it was a traumatic experience,” April can’t hide her smirk now. “I was seventeen though. Dumb kids are dumb, and boys are stupid anyways.”

“They really are,” Andy says obliviously.

“Then in college I met someone who was pretty cool,” April shrugs. “Now theycould go down on me for hours.”

“Wow,” Andy says with wide eyes. “So… you haven’t had sex since college?”

“I’m still  _in_ college, dork,” April reminds him with a smile. He nods and she can’t help but laugh. Then it hits her: somewhere along the line, this became a little more comfortable.

Not that April wanted to hear him talk about the girls (boys?) he’s had sex with other than her. That certainly wasn’t something she needed to hear, but being able to just  _talk_ with Andy about these things, or in this case talk at him more than anything, helped. These little things helped her, and maybe one day he’d understand that. Maybe one day she’ll tell him.

“I love you,” she says quietly.

“Yeah, I love you too,” Andy shifts closer to her and April cautiously sets her legs in his lap. When she’s lain across him, her heart beats in terrible rapidity. “Really, babe. I super, totally, all the way love you so much-”

“I know,” April nods. “I know.”

“I had sex when I was fifteen,” he blurts out and April pulls her head back. “It was, um, a senior in high school. She was really cool but mean all of a sudden.”

“Really cool, huh?”

“Yeah, I guess. I don’t think anyone’s as amazing as you, though,” Andy says nonchalantly, like that doesn’t curl her lips and make her feel even more comfortable. “Um, yeah. I dunno. Why’d you ask all this stuff? I mean, it’s cool that we’re talking about it ‘cause I don’t wanna hide anything from you, but… y’know?”

“You…” April doesn’t know if she can even say it. She wants to curl up against him, and sit atop him with ease, and be with him. First, though, she has to tell him this. “You’re the best boyfriend I’ve ever had.”

“You’re the best girlfriend I’ve ever had,” Andy returns and she gives him a shy wisp of a smirk before looking down at her knees. “I mean it.”

“Yeah, I know, and I do too,” April whispers. She’s not sure what else there is to do. “I’ve never, y’know, actually felt like this.”

“Hm?”

“Like I mean that I love you,” she explains, her voice barely above the low noise around them. “I’ve never told someone that and meant it before you.”

Andy waits a moment to do, or say anything, and in that speck of time April wonders if she should have said that. What must he be thinking, now?  _Wow, she’s crazy._ He has to. It’s the only thing that makes sense. Why won’t he just  _do_ something to show her that he really cares, and that she isn’t just saying words that are hitting him and falling away, ignored?

Then he touches the back of her neck and April bristles, but in surprise more than anything. He’s mostly touched her waist and her hands, and the contact is new and exhilarating. Pulling her in, Andy tilts her head up for a deep kiss that answers her in clear fashion. Her hands go to his wrist at her cheek, holding on, while she realizes that he still tastes exactly like the pretzel he ate hours before and, like always, the dull taste of dirt. Usually, the most intense they go results in Andy groaning into her mouth - a wholly different experience and insanely hot in a way April can’t quite explain - but then she stops them. Now, though, she takes his hand and moves it to her stomach for him.

April takes his hand, moves it to her belt. 

“Yeah?” he mutters against her lips.

“Uh huh,” April nods, kissing the side of his mouth. “Condoms?”

“My room,” he says blindly. 

“Been waiting for this, huh?” she smiles, kissing him again quickly before watching him work on the remnant of clothes hiding her from him. She slips the jeans off in an awkward movement in his lap. “Me too.”

Andy sets her on her back and lowers his mouth to her uncovered stomach. She hates the way it is, not even fat but not skinny and just sort of there with no muscle to speak of either. Andy doesn’t seem to worry about that though, and he kisses below her ribs and holds her thighs in his hands like they’re not stupid and ugly, feathering kiss after little, wet kiss on her belly down to the edge of her, poorly chosen boring white now that she thinks about it, panties.

“Um, do you want me to-”

“Dude, really?” she laughs, rolling her hips along his kisses to maybe show him just how bad she wants this. “Yes, okay? Is that what you want to hear?”

“Uh huh,” Andy nods, kissing above the waist of her underwear again. 

He grabs them with his teeth and drags for a moment before letting them fall on her again. He kisses her -  _kisses her_ \- down until he’s mouthing her through underwear. Pushing aside the strip of clothing hiding her, his breaths are heavier on her and she feels suddenly exposed but, weirdly, in a good way.

“C’mon,” she urges him.

She needs him to do this. She wants him to pull those panties off of her, and to dive headfirst like he does; and to kiss her thighs and make love to as much of her as he can; and to touch her with agile fingers that she never expected him to have. But he does, oh yes, he does. He works in eager licks, almost as if he wants to and as if he loves the way she looks and tastes and feels. His fingers are just as impatient in reaching her, and April can’t help but close her eyes and smile. They pump in quick patterns inside of her, paired with his tongue and his lips and, for a brief flash of intense arousal, his teeth.

They fall back to his futon-slash-bed in the spare bedroom, and he’s quick to find the condoms. He really  _has_ expected this, and before when when that would have made April mad it hits her that she’s wanted, and desired, and he’s been so patient with her and they’re both here, and ready, that they’re going to do this.

Rolling the condom onto him, a little help from her mouth necessary, April stares at his cock. She stares, like she doesn’t want to impale herself on him in a second and forget this whatever last sense of worry is left. 

But she does it because she wants  _to so badly_ and his eyes are so bright, and waiting, and he’s everything she never knew she wanted. Andy’s literally everything she never knew that could be so good in the world, and so bright and warm and fun and  _everything_  that she isn’t (or pretends to be otherwise) and she’s never felt more comfortable with anyone in her entire life. 

She’s never felt more relaxed, and able to open up, and smile than with him. That is what makes riding him in slow, measured pace so easy. That and the part where it just feels amazing, and his thumb brushes her clit like he knows she needs it without even having to ask, but mostly April’s mind making up the decision that this is it. This is, truly, the person she loves. April isn’t sure when they began, but time becomes meaningless when they’re together and she’s never been happier than to collapse on top of him, spent and having came once from his mouth and another from their sweaty, sloppy fucking on his futon, and smile against his cheek. To kiss his mouth, ecstatic and thrilled but still (and always) nervous. She knows, though, that Andy would try and make her feel better about all of this. He’d try, but she knows that it’s her job to cross that bridge herself.

All of it started with him saying that  _\- I love you_ \- and before long she worried if she was too inexperienced or if he was and she’d never know it, or if he was going to think her weird looking or unnaturally shaped or... so many worries that bothered. Now, they’re in a heap of entangled limbs, mixed sweat and laughter, and she can’t think of anywhere else she’d rather be.


	49. Outdoor sex, mild exhibitionism, drunk sex, doggy style

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> April and Andy have a different way to celebrate Halloween this year.
> 
> Requested anonymously on [tumblr](http://anotheropti.tumblr.com) as "outdoors sex." Feel free to request whenever you'd like (here or on tumblr)! Anon is always open, as well.

Halloween night evokes an odd urge in April. She likes going out to do things because, according to her, what’s more fun than egging someone’s house whilst dressed like a witch? With blood-red streaks working their way from the corner of her eyes to her jawline, hair curled and shooting off in crazy streak and her natural black save for the white she dyed in random spots for the effect, April thought she pulled the witch look off well enough. Added to that was a draping robe of rags and trash she made herself, and April had the look down pat.

Andy thought they were supposed to be ugly, but when she showed him the translucent, black underwear she’d be wearing underneath he shut up. His costume was just a green shirt and brown pants because, according to him, he wanted to be Shaggy for Halloween.

Well, if there was one thing April never expected to do on Halloween it was getting a little drunk with Shaggy and stumble their way into the underbrush of the Pawnee Commons, making out like teenagers.

“Babe, you look so hot as a witch,” Andy mumbles underneath his breath, his big, clumsy hands riding between the dirty rags for, what he calls, “Fancy underwear.” He growls it, kissing her throat and placing gentle bites where they seem to make sense. “You wanna?”

“Duh,” she grabs the sides of his shirt and then feels a heavy rock against her back. “Wait, let me-” she shifts onto her hands and looks around for a good spot to stretch out. “Better.”

“Way better,” he says absentmindedly, his hand feeling the curve of her ass through the underwear and stripping it down her legs. He tries to sit up behind her but the entwined branches and bush keeps him from being able to. “Babe, I think you need to be on top.”

“Ugh, there’s a bunch of rocks here,” she smacks her hand on the dirt and grumbles, sitting up in his lap. Leaning forward, April attacks him, nipping at his teeth and loving how alcohol urges him on with brisker kisses, rougher handholds on her hips like she isn’t totally gonna snap under him, and his hips grinding up against her. “This work?”

“Could,” Andy answers, just as sullenly. 

Then April sees it.

Out past them, facing an empty Pawnee street, was a flat-backed, wooden bench. Underneath it was a block that April knew it was secured against, and how much support it could hold. How much weight, and force, and she could dig her hands into it. Then there was the idea of just being out in the open. April could barely handle having sex near a window in their house, though work never seemed to be much of a problem for her, and yet the idea of anyone being able to see a witch getting fucked from behind by a comically tall Shaggy curls her lips in devious want.

“Babe, I’ve got an idea,” she whispers while pulling off bits of her rags. Revealing her breasts, Andy dives forward and kisses between them like he’s so happy to see her tits. “You in?”

“What is it?” he mumbles against her skin, working down to kiss at her nipple through fabric and work on the clasp on her back. “Huh?”

She stops his hands and gets up to her knees to fully get her robes off. “There’s a bench over there,” she slurs, smiling at him and looking down at the brown jeans tented nicely. Andy rubs his crotch without thinking, and the thought of him palming his cock while she spoke spurs her through the nerves. “I’m a powerful witch, and you’re my first thrall. I want you to bend me over that bench-” she’s dropped most of her clothes by now, left in her wild makeup and see-through underwear that’s making her more than a bit self-conscious. “And fuck me until I’m howling like a banshee.”

The branches hiding them before nearly rip apart when Andy brings them out, hurried, and presses her quickly to the bench. His cock sits hard against her ass, barely hidden by clothing, and she can feel just how hard that little talk and some dry humping got him. Winds scrape along her back, her spine bare in the air, and she suddenly feels warm all over because someone walks on the other side of the street and, at any time, he’d see her breasts and maybe he’d do something about it.

Just the idea - being caught, someone  _watching_ \- was driving her into a frenzy that forces her to ride up backwards, against Andy, desperate for any feeling. 

She isn’t sure if the beers help, but April’s pretty sure she wouldn’t normally like that feeling whatsoever of being found. At least at work they waited for people to leave or for a closet or space to take up, and honestly they needed  _a lot_ of room to get a proper fuck when they needed it, but now she grips the wooden strips and grits her teeth. 

Andy wets his thumb in his mouth, just a lick that brings shivers along her when she watches him, and crouches down to slip her panties all the way off. Instead of just pulling down, maybe still driven by the slight buzz, he grabs the bottom edge nearer the backside of her legs and bits down. Dragging them down with his teeth, he gets a few inches before his thumb grazes her.

He feasts on her for but a moment, his whole mouth encapsulating her with a flick of his tongue, before he stands up and runs his hands along her back.

“My beautiful witch,” he mumbles, and she watches him spring out from the edge of his shorts, his head sticks red in the cold air over the bulge beneath his waistband and everywhere natural lubrication can form it does. Between her legs, where just the idea was making her wet, she felt a strong urge for him to shove into her and bend her in two, and her mouth keens for the taste of his cock after she’s been fucked relentlessly.

“C’mon-”

Before she can say another word, he’s made a remarkably dextrous movement in dropping his underwear, teasing her once with a rub of his head along her, and then he thrusts into her. 

Her voice shakes, stops, and rattles in her chest. Her breasts press into the cold of the bench, her fingers still clutching it for some relief, and she tries to look over her shoulder at him, just to catch a glance, but all she can do is tilt her head and close her eyes. With no hair covering her face anymore - all up in insane flyaways driven by both her own costume and the mild breeze - April knew that anyone passing by would recognize them.

The thrill of someone walking by, catching him pound into her again with a guttural heaving in his chest that comes out as a stressful groan, wanting to feel all of her as, April bites her lip to hold back her own. Then she remembers what this is about.

“Babe, anyone could see us,” Andy laughs, moving one hand underneath to touch her stomach and, awkwardly, press against her clit with his thumb and fingers. “You are the hottest witch ever.”

“ _Fuck_ ,” April mutters. He finds just that right angle, a bit downward but angled enough, and fights for it over and over. The bench, despite its foundations, shakes with the momentum just like she hoped and April arches her back upward to give him further access. “Babe... “

“I kinda want...  _ugh_ -” he stops to kiss the back of her neck, holding rightly on her hip like he wants to keep her still and slam into her harder and harder without shattering her back. “Wouldn’t it be hot if someone saw?” 

He goes again, sticking his foot between her legs and spreading them a bit for her, and she can feel him nearly in her chest. Curling back again, her nipples were stiff before they met the chilling touches of the night and, now, he can’t figure out whether he wants to hold onto her at her thighs or toy with them.

Instead they sit free, and April’s sweat beads up to the point where her already streaming makeup comes down in pouring messes along her face and some, apparently runnier than the rest, makes its way down her chest. A singular red streak runs like a river of crimson down her right breast and stops, in a drop, beneath her nipple. 

“Harder,” she whispers. “Give ‘em a good show.”

“Totally,” Andy returns, his voice all shaky and weird like it always is when he’s lost in her. It sparks a heat in her cheeks, but April only drops her head back onto his shoulder, tilted and arched into the black night where anyone could, and probably has, seen her being fucked into the back of a wooden bench.

The thought, along with his hands and his cock, send her crashing down to Earth with a blinding heat in her chest. Closing her eyes, Andy whispers something in her ear but all she can hear is a car driving by that escalates that buzzing, warm, flowing sensation as he drives into her again and again.

“Babe, someone just saw,” she finally hears him saying.

“Fuck yeah they did,” April says through a mild moan. “I’m still not screaming.”

Andy chuckles and goes back to the back of her neck. Her hair is slowly straightening out, though the sweat isn’t particularly helping things, but then his hands touch her ass and she nods vigorously. 

He squeezes, pinches, and leaves her with a red mark where his hand collides directly on each cheek. It gets her close, her voice breaking apart, until he shoves down  _hard_ on her lower back, forcing her into the same angular position gripping the rails in front of her, and pumps backward. 

He pistons into her, ramming hips against ass with the next few cycles where she can barely see anything in front of her save the backs of her eyelids. April nearly breaks the skin of her lips biting down, then opens her mouth wide to let out a high-pitched wail that pierces the otherwise still Pawnee night. Andy can barely keep it together after that, everything all told, and she knows he needs release and, at this point, she’s been the one to expose herself.

Turning around, she drops to her knees and finishes him there. Sucking his cock with deep flourishes of her tongue for but a few moments - and she remarks that she does taste as amazing even with that awful aftertaste of beer - April smiles around him with every white hot stream along her tongue. 

Thankfully, she’s half-dressed and he’s put his dick away, after a few ponderous gulps from April, when they hear police sirens. 

Apparently someone  _did_ notice them and didn’t like the show so much. Nerds. The whole town was lame, except for Andy.


	50. "April comes back from Washington;" sloppy, clothed sex

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Requested by parksandfluff as, "What happens when April comes back from Washington" since we got Andy going _to_ D.C. but never saw her return visit. My only guess is because it was so hardcore they couldn't air it on national television. So, yeah.
> 
> You can request in the comments or on [tumblr!](http://anotheropti.tumblr.com)

When she, finally, pulled up and nearly kicked their front door in it's still barely noon yet and April half-expected Andy to be asleep. She barely even packed everything before leaving her place in D.C. and, to be honest, she could have gotten away with stealing at least five more towels or little bottles of scotch, but April just wanted to get the hell away from Washington. It was all business and work, and Ben, and politics, and all that boring crap that made April want to throw herself from a balcony.

Pawnee was opening the door to the smell of uncleaned sheets, a three-legged dog bounding toward her and greeting her with panting excitement, and Andy. Boxers, hair messed up all over, and the reason she wanted to get out of that stupid town as quickly as possible.

"Hey, ba-" was all she was able to get out before he had wrapped his arms around her, lifted her into a great hug, and kissed her with a force that said everything about how much he missed her.

Then, it was all up in the air. She missed him  _so_ much, and she  _was_ wearing a dress and he could literally just slip out of his boxers, and to be honest the drive and thinking about everything they would be able to do again, all the nights of just them and the gratuitous, angry fucking that would go on for hours in that bedroom, had her horny for the last forty or so minutes of the ride. Even  _that_ word made her think - ride, Andy, Andy's cock, riding Andy's cock, and then she was antsy. 

"So glad you're back," Andy grunted against her neck, kissing and biting, as he lifted her onto the kitchen counter with ease. "So glad."

He pushed aside beer bottles in his wake, sending them flying onto the carpet when he hoisted her legs up around his waist. Her dress rode up her legs, bunching up in the back and she bit back a moan when he sucked against a little portion of her shoulder he knew she liked. Against her leg, he was already getting damn hard, and she had enough. Without bothering to undo her heels, April threw one leg over his shoulder, calf against it, and left the other wrapped around his waist. Grabbing his sides, she pulled him in and his mouth up to hers.

"Missed this," she hissed before letting one hand fall to stroke his cock through his boxers. "Missed you," she finished, simply, rubbing faster when she felt the heat of his shaft thicken in her hand and his mouth fell limp against hers like he missed it just as much.

"You wanna...?" he trailed off dumbly, apparently with his wife practically dripping for him and her jerking him off through his underwear not enough for him.

"Why aren't you inside me yet?" she whispered before attacking his mouth again, clawing up to his neck while she pulled him now ready out of his boxers. 

April didn't care about any formality right then. Sure, on the car ride she thought about just masturbating on the side of the road, but part of the fun was waiting it out. It was also hell, but thinking about literally soaking through her underwear in anticipation was enough to keep her going, and to remind her that it was  _just ten minutes_ and then she'd be home. Then she'd be dragging her teeth along his lips, Andy brushing aside a thin bit of material separating them, touching her briefly with wonder in his voice and fingers, slamming into her without warning once and eliciting a shriek of impatient lust out of her, and the resulting, sudden force shoving a pizza box off of the counter onto the floor.

There were some things that April  _knew_ she missed, but didn't really realize just how much she missed them until they were right in her lap. The first was the way that Andy would nip at and suck, kiss, her breast through her clothes like he's worshipping the two of them, and April won't complain when his tongue was as expert as it is, and the way that his hands would fist in her hair like he wanted to force her onto his cock with deeper thrusts. She felt full and impossibly serene at the same time, and when he fluttered in and out the noises that sounded in her head weren't the obscene, still beautifully wet, ones but the sound of his voice urging her on and the countless beer bottles crashing to the floor.

"Fuck me," she hummed, her whole body lighting up in some kind of weird, dysphoric haze where she could tell what was happening, in theory, though the only thing going on in her mind was the mouth around her nipple, the dick pounding into her, and the not-so-subtle whispered words Andy gave her.

"Missed you so much," he'd say, and she would whine, her leg still thrown over his shoulder and the weight and thickness of him suddenly deeper and better than ever.

"Love you so much," he'd moan, and April would catch his mouth because she wanted to taste those words just after he's said them.

"God, you're so fucking hot," he'd say unceremoniously, because why bother being coy about it when he's literally inches deep in her? "You feel so good, babe."

April couldn't be bothered to let her hand drop between them, though part of her wanted to feel his dick soaked in her and pumping almost endlessly, because she was too busy cupping his cheek, kissing him, and covering his hand on her tits. April felt that first release empty through her when Andy grunted something, and it was so bellowing and heavy in his throat that the sheer sound alone shook her and brought her heel digging into his shoulder and her thighs shivering around him as he kept going.

" _Fuck_ ," April cursed, loudly and harshly, when he pulled back and shoved himself into her, harder, with enough to throw her back an inch along the surface of the counter.

Together, they watched and they both missed it. He slowed down just to pull back, watching his cock slide out of her neatly, the thin strip of panties rubbing along him, and then sink back into her with ease and beautiful weight. April stared at him, and wanted to worship his dick the same way he had done her body, but that was gone because her brain began to melt into one discontinuous mess of thoughts, ideas, and desire. Then his hand fell, thumb brushing her clit, and she couldn't tell when she closed her eyes, and when her mouth hung open perpetually, but it lasted far too long because when she regained her awareness, Andy had left a thick, hot stain along the crotch of her panties and the inside of her dress.

Still, she kissed him hard on the mouth, slowly moving her leg down from his shoulder, and the weight of his dick flush inside of her and still half-hard.

"I super did miss you, y'know," Andy said, huffing it out and with sweat beading down his face. 

"Well, duh," she laughed, still out of breath and panting. "I think I could tell when you, like, totally came on me."

Andy broke into a smile and leant down again to kiss her, this time softer, and his hands were gentler on her, and April was glad they did that but, right now, she just wanted to wash up and cuddle with her husband whom she missed dearly.


	51. "Andy helps April recover from a panic attack;" D/s relationship, subspace/subdrop, fingering, butt plugs, anal sex, rough sex

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Requested by [ashisfriendly.](http://archiveofourown.org/users/ashisfriendly/pseuds/ashisfriendly)
> 
> You can request in the comments or on [tumblr!](http://anotheropti.tumblr.com) Why is this so long? You tell me. As always, comments and kudos are, like, totally the bomb.

For the first few days, April isn't really sure what to call it. Yeah, there were times that she went to work and people stared at her and she thought it was uncomfortable, and weird, and realized that no one was actually looking at her and, then she figured that she was probably thinking more about the plug than was entirely necessary. It was just a thing in their relationship now, and April wholly gave herself into it and, with Andy, it was the most amazing ride of her life every night. She had never felt that way with someone else before, and Andy wasn't even sure he could be a good dom at first which, in hindsight, is hilarious.

Andy was a goofball, yes, but he had a heart of gold and when things got serious he understood that. Breathing in, trying to focus herself and remember to leave every sensation of desperate desire aside because, now, they were at work. It would be kinda rude to just bend her over the permits desk, pull the thick flared base out, and fuck her in front of everyone in the department. Probably. Either way, that wasn't really the point and April knew it.

But something was bothering her, and April experienced it the first night after they tried something with ropes for the first time. It was fun, and the little marks that scorched her before (and felt ten thousand times their real pressure just because Andy took her there) were easy to hide underneath a jacket and some leggings. Then, though, Andy kisses her marks and told her she'd done an amazing job and that she was the coolest person ever, and she believed him. At first.

Then the doubt started to creep in, and with it came something else. A strange abandonment crept through her within a day, but April knew it wasn't real. She knew, really knew, that he was taking care of her and making every time just as fun and special, and important, as the last but, for some reason, April couldn't get away from the feeling that it wasn't enough and she  _hates_ it. More than anything else, she hates that when Andy touches her the next day, she's afraid. To calm her down, they take it slow and he only forces one orgasm out of her - one more than she thought she could handle at least - and spoke to her softly, and not like he was about to blow up into a dumb joke or ask her something idiotic. 

Andy saw her emotions and didn't play with them, and April thanks him for that. The day after that, she pulls the boy shorts she didn't bother to take off down and he kept her well-lubed when he inserts the black, thick plug inside of her.

"It's a reminder, babe," he says, kissing her back and gently pulling her underwear up for her. "That I love you, and you rock, and you're the best."

The first time April tried one of those, she accidentally broke one of Ben's DVD's (and by accidentally she meant that she did it on purpose because he's an idiot) and Andy, without hesitation, had bent her over the kitchen table and told her to stay like that for an hour while he went to band practice. April could have moved away and heard him drive back up, but that wasn't the point. The point was the thrill of being _made_ to do something, and truthfully she wanted to feel like that. Ben could have gotten back at any time - hell, Ann or Leslie might have come over as well for whatever dumb campaign reason - and they'd see her like that but they don't. When he returns, he had a small bottle with him and lubed his fingers up before pushing deep inside of her asshole without much warning. April couldn't come like this, at least not with the severity of his pumping fingers and the suddenness, but Andy soon replaced his fingers and she felt him seep out of her afterwards.

He told her to stay like that, dripping, for a moment, and when he finally set the black, dimpled surface into her, stoppering her full of his come, it felt like heaven. Maybe, in some way, April knew he'd punish her for being  _too_ mean to Ben (though they do laugh about it later, and then tease Ben and April remarks how strange it is to make fun of someone with your ass full of come) but that doesn't matter.

"Love you," she whispers, standing up and unruffling her skirt when he's done in the present. 

"Yeah, you too!" he says and suddenly goofy, fun Andy is there again and his grin is wide and swallows her whole for a moment.

So April resumes her otherside as well, instantly scoffing at him and going to work. She treats Jerry like an idiot, as always, but that may be because her ass already feels spread and ready and she wants to find Andy and make him fuck her like that in an office somewhere, but she holds it back. April counts backwards from ten, and calms herself down. 

"April, would you mind copying these, and then filing the originals for me?" Leslie asks her out of the blue, holding up a folder.

April rolls her eyes and takes them. So much for not doing anything today. 

But, still, it gives her time to think. His kisses on the nape of her neck when he was going hard into her were smaller and she noticed, but April  _knew_ that meant nothing. And yet, it hurt. So many emotions and possibilities came rushing to the forefront of her mind, all a hazy mess of worry and wonder until April realizes that she's shaking and the copier is rattling in her hands. Once she's done copying, April hastily puts them away, trying to think more about the intricacies of sorting than the thought that Andy is using her out of her head.

When she can no longer take it, her foot tapping relentlessly on the floor and her breaths quick and barely worth it, April steps out of the offices and heads to the bathroom. She stares into the mirror and can barely see herself, only a vague shivery light in front of her and has to go into a stall for a while. She doesn't bother to tell Andy she cries her eyes out in there for a few minutes, wiping away whatever was left of the makeup on her face, washing it and the redness of her nose away. Opening the door, she spots Andy making his way back from the Parks department. He's apparently looking for her, and April returns his smile meekly.

"Hey babe," he says with that same grin but then his eyes visibly change. "Um, Donna said you left like super quick and didn't even bother to yell at Jerry. You okay?"

"Yes" she lies.

He cranes his neck, tilting his head just a little, and April looks down at the ground.

"C'mon, babe, I know when you lie," he smirks.

"Sorry-"

"Nah, you seem super upset about something," he shrugs it off and that's why April realizes she loves him. Yes, he accepted who she was and what she needed and became something that she didn't know he could be just for her, but in the end he has illimitable love and an endless devotion to her. "Was it the, um-" he looks over his shoulder, careful not to embarrass her and April's heart flutters too fast, anxious, at the idea. "Was it the butt plug? I put it in right, didn't I-?"

"Yes," she chuckles and he looks so relieved that she can only shake her head and roll her eyes. "Dude, you put it in fine. It feels..."

"Awesome?"

"Awesome," she repeats. He pumps his fist in the air and she has half a mind to high five him.

"So, what's up? You seem... super pissed," he suggests but April feels that same dying pump of  _something_ in her brain and needs it gone. She needs the feeling that he cares about her back. "Oh. Um, is it about me? Do you want me to take the... y'know, out?" he says in a small voice, looking around at the people passing them by. "I mean, we can drop it for a day if you want-"

"Don't," April interrupts. Her voice comes out frail when she hears that word and the implication of it all. "Don't drop anything."

"What? I didn't-"

"Don't," she says again and this time it comes out with a sharp whine and April can't stopper the pounding in her chest. Her next breath sounds weak and hoarse and she can tell she's hyperventilating the moment it begins. It always starts this way, and before long she sinks to the floor in a ball and grabs her head. "Stop. Don't stop. Andy, don't-"

She must say something else because no one interrupts her, but she can't remember a word of it or what happens afterward. The next thing April knows, and can see, is Andy standing over her. Something soft is under her and her breaths still hurt. He's saying  _something_ but she can't make out the words and instead focuses on his eyes. They're deep and green, and somehow warm despite everything she fears, and she is suddenly intensely aware that her leggings are off, her skirt is hiked, and yet she's still full. 

"Babe!" she can finally hear. When she looks around, April realizes they're on a different floor and she's been lying down on his jacket. "Oh my God, are you okay? I was just about to take the-"

"No," she stops him. "Don't."

"But you were-"

"Andy, I'm..." she takes a deep breath and closes her eyes, just to get the world to stop shrinking around her. "Scared."

"Of what?"

"You leaving," she says in a small voice, her eyes watering when she takes another breath and it hurts to get air back in her lungs. For a second he looks at her, confused, and then his eyes darken into something she doesn't understand.

"That's not going to happen," he states, clearly, and in  _that_ voice. Soon his hand is cupping her, just barely touching her through her skirt. "That's not going to happen. Tell me why you think it's gonna happen, babe."

"I don't know," she whispers as his hand rides up under the fabric and just his index finger toys with her. "I really don't."

"I believe you," he nods. His hand never flattens, and he doesn't rub her clit or anything, only letting his fingertip rub her in little, faint circles. "Close your eyes."

April does, and then buttons start to become undone on her shirt with Andy's hands doing all of the work for her. She knows to keep them closed and she will tell herself to do it, even if her heart is thumping and her breaths weak, she'll do it. Keeping her arms stock still at her sides, April pulls back her knee at the little swirl his finger does, soft but patient. 

"Listen to me," he says again in that same, smooth and distinct grumble. "Babe, you are seriously so awesome. You are the only person in the world who I'd want to do stuff like this with-" he punctuates it by moving his hand down to her breast and pinching her nipple lightly, his other hand still working continuous and expert circles around her. "Stay still."

His voice is thunderous yet still quiet, and April keeps her legs straight and her arms down. Clamping her mouth closed, she shakes all over with the sensation and  _knowing_ that he's there. She knows, and can feel him, and with the combination of how disastrously wet she still was from the butt plug silently keeping her turned on, he's eager and easy to touch her. Breaths take no more pain from her chest, and her lungs are light in taking oxygen back and leaving her head less cluttered with thoughts and the painful worry that he'll be gone tomorrow.

"April," he uses her name pointedly, just so she knows that he is in fact speaking to her. She knows that, obviously because she's not an idiot, but it's still relaxing and comforting. "I don't want you to think I'm gonna do something like that ever. Like, ever. Not in a million, billion years!" Andy's comforts hew a little spot into her chest where the anxiety built up before and it slowly drains out of her like a cup spilled over on too high a surface. "You are always-" he rubs upward, sliding his finger between her lips. "Going to be-" another small circle around her pussy, not quite inside of her but still buried deep in all of her. "The best. You are the best, and I love you. I'm here."

He says that final sentence and she snaps, her legs shaking and she curls up around his hand. Her whole body hits some kind of red and gold, euphoric explosion, and she can't tell where her space begins and the orgasm starts. It rolls over her, like a torrential current and before long April realizes she's kept her mouth closed the whole time, and same with her eyes, and she's obeyed and been rewarded with such a massive feeling of elation and togetherness - and his hand, right between her legs, still goes and almost burns but the overstimulation is worth it just to know that  _he_ can do it - that April lets it go.

He stands her up after some amount of time, it had to have been at least ten minutes, and guides her stomach to the desk. April bends over without being told, and she slips her underwear down for him.

"Wow," he says with a dumbstruck voice. 

"What?" she whispers.

"I didn't say to speak," he bites back and April's heart thumps in her chest in response. He's clear and when he slowly twists and pulls the plug out of her, April heaves a sigh of relief because she feels, wide and wet and literally gaping, like she's whole with him. "God, you just... you did awesome, babe. Really. You're, like, the best."

April doesn't say anything, but then his hand grips her hair and she turns her face. With her cheek pushed, hard, into the desk, her breathing feels weak but in the best way. No longer is it caused by the worry or fear, because she knows he's right there. When he knows she won't turn, he trails his fingers down to her neck and the delightful pressure right there sends that secondary wave over her until she can feel him, roughly, slam into her ass. It doesn't surprise her, but April still chokes back a cry that short circuits when it reaches his threshold of a fist around her neck. With another pump, he easily occupies the entirety of her asshole and further inside of her with the immensity of his clearly insanely stiff cock. Still hard from fingering her, or touching her ass, or whatever, she's relieved.

The feeling hits her again, Andy pistoning his cock into her until she's barely able to tell the difference between his voice, the grunts capitulating from him, and the force around her neck. She doesn't come, but that's not the point. The point is that he's there, and refuses to go. Andy knows she needs it, and she takes it until her back hurts and his dick is hard and furious inside of her. After, when he's spilled along her asshole and into her with blazing trails along her, her ass still stretched and feeling huge but sated, she's full of his come once again - filling her, closing her off again - he pulls her underwear up and stands her to look at him.

"You good?" he asks, gentle and not with the same power that gripped the sides of her throat and demolished all sensation from her spine to her calves from a rough, unexpected assfuck against a desk. 

"Can we go home?" she offers.

"Dude, duh!" he tells her with a grin and they leave the office. April notices on the way out something different in her breaths:

Lightness, relaxation, and freedom.


	52. Fingering, woman on top

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Andy has an idea to help April relax, and then she decides sex is better anyways.
> 
> Requested by gamblingdementor. If you want to get in on the requests, send me an ask on [tumblr](http://anotheropti.tumblr.com/ask) with a ship and a request from [this list!](http://anotheropti.tumblr.com/post/124755875817/smut-fic-prompts)

It was the perfect plan. 

April said something about being cranky earlier in the day, and Ben was out doing who knows what with Leslie so they had the bathroom all to themselves for once, and he was always awesome at these sorts of ideas.

He bought some of that aromatic spray, the stuff that smells like a potpourri, and sprayed a little inside for extra effect. Some of that bubble bath was used, and by some he used about half of it so that there was about five inches of bubbles sticking out of the top of the tub. 

“Babe, trust me!” he said, holding his hands over her eyes and walking her to the bathroom.

“C’mon…”

“You said you were super stressed out, right?” he offers, and she sighs before agreeing with him. “So, let’s relax!”

“Andy, I was relaxing sitting in bed!” she whines just as Andy kicks open the door to the bathroom. When he pulls his hands away, the little candles that smelled like a big basket of mixed fruits illuminating the room, she just stands there. 

April doesn’t turn around, and she doesn’t scoff or really do anything. Instead she looks inside the poorly-lit room and shrugs off her jacket. Taking the hint, Andy unbuckles his belt and before he can even get his pants off her clothes are strewn across the floor and she’s splashing water out of the tub. Sadly, he missed the whole “getting to watch her take her clothes off and be covered in suds” thing, but April took a deep breath and sank low into the water.

“Good?” he tries out, standing over her in boxers and not much else.

“Amazing,” she mutters.

“Nice,” he laughs, congratulating himself and slipping down his underwear. April looks up at him, naked and chubby and stepping into their tub that could barely fit him let alone the both of them, and chuckles.

“Dude, you can’t fit in here,” she says with a smirk as he steps between her feet and stands there. “Really?”

“What, you can sit in my lap!” Andy offers.

April rolls her eyes but pulls her knees up anyways. Sitting down, Andy stretches out underneath her and she slinks over in the water, swishing suds along her neck and partially visible breasts until she’s sat in front of him. 

“So,” she says pointedly, sitting up further until the pinkish white froth on her chest drapes down between her breasts.

“Uh huh,” he says with his mouth hanging open, staring at the water sliding down her body.

“Why’d you do this?”

“You said you were... um, stressed out,” he explains slowly, his hands suddenly on her waist without thinking.

“Yeah?” she asks, dragging herself forward and pushing her hand between them. He finds hers and she guides him between her legs.

“Yeah, and you... like super calm baths and stuff,” he clears his throat because she’s pushing his hand closer to her, pushing his middle finger along her and still staring at him. “So, um, I just... made one up for you!”

“Not because you wanted to do it in the tub?”

“Nope,” he shakes his head, hard in the still rather hot water, stiff against her stomach and her knuckles where her fingers brush her clit.

“But I wanna,” she bites her lip, the easiest way to win him over not that it’s ever very difficult, and pushes his wrist so that his finger slips further inside of her. Just the fingertip, but enough for him to get the message and do that slight beckoning motion that drives her wild. “So bad.”

“Yeah?”

“Mhm,” she mumbles, teeth keeping her mouth from opening to say a word otherwise. She yelps softly, Andy figuring out the motion underwater and with April straddling him. 

He pulls with his finger like he’s calling for her, asking her to come, and slides his finger out with his whole forearm just to slip back in on the backstroke of his finger. On the fifth, or sixth he can’t tell, he easily works his ring finger inside of her and by this point April shakes on top of him. She sighs loudly, grinding her hips forward like she’s trying to force him deeper inside, and presses down on his chest with both hands. She rides his hand for another moment, bucking her hips forward and then down on his slick fingers, until he can feel her - hear her, smell her - get close.

He can’t see her riding his fingers, the dense cloud of soft soapy bubbles too much, so Andy relegates himself to staring up in awe at her. Ogling the way her body moves, snakes on top of his own, as the last remnant of fluid works its way from her sweaty forehead to her soapy chest, he can’t help but bring himself up and his mouth around her nipple. 

“Mhm,” she urges him on. “ _Yes_.”

“Relaxed?” he asks her, slurred with the foul taste of soap that’s so worth it for her skin. “You ready?”

“So close,” she warns him, and Andy holds onto her lower back so that April can shift her hips back and slam forward again.

A few more times, her ass sliding along him and the friction of her thigh against his cock making things nearly unbearably, and she tightens her knees at his legs. Her voice hits a shrill mark, a small whine more than anything, and she slows down. April bats his hand away, mewling away her comedown as he kisses her chest and up to her neck. 

“Y’good?” he asks, bringing his hand covered in her up to her chest. He slashes little marks from his fingertip along the curve under her breast and licks the hot, wet mark from there. He can recognize her taste among the flowery, scented mix, and laughs when she groans.

“Not yet,” she growls and quickly lifts her hips and shoves his cock inside of her with one quick motion.

It’s quick, rough, and waves of soap and water crash outside of the tub. April leans down to kiss him all the while, her arms locked around his neck and his hands at her waist the whole time as she guides herself faster on top of him. With another motion, she sinks onto him one last time and gives that same little whine.

After that, he learns how long April can hold her breath. He hasn’t come yet, and she’s insistent and, frankly, Andy is too busy dealing with the warm suction of her mouth to care. All he knows is that this was a fantastic idea.


	53. "Sex at Leslie's house;" cunnilingus, blowjob, come swallowing

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> They can't find a freaking condom in Leslie's house, and April isn't ready to take _that_ risk quite yet, so they have to make due. With their mouths. Because, duh.
> 
> Requested anonymously on tumblr. If you want to get in on the requests, send me an ask on [tumblr](http://anotheropti.tumblr.com/ask) with a ship and a request from [this list!](http://anotheropti.tumblr.com/post/124755875817/smut-fic-prompts)

“Dude, just… go find a bathroom or something,” she urges him forward, pushing him into the first room she can find in Leslie’s new house in Washington. “Ugh, we can’t find a freaking condom but there’s all these stupid  _jugs_.”

She points at another of the silly ceramic jugs that litter nearly every shelf of the house. Any other time she would question what they’re for, but right now they’re housesitting while the Knope-Wyatts go see a play. Just the thought alone makes her want to retch, but then April remembers what they’re here for: condoms. In all of this  _stupid_ house, no matter where they try, there just aren’t any. 

April doesn’t usually want to think about Leslie or Ben having sex, and by usually she means  _never_ , but right now she needs these. Desperately. 

“Babe, I told you we shoulda brought condoms-”

“I know, I just thought we could wait,” she smirks and he gives her a wide grin, eyes drooping and with that trademark attempt at suave sexiness all over his face. 

“You can’t resist this,” he blinks, flashes her a smile, and then laughs when she taps his shoulder playfully. “I’m going, I’m going!”

She follows him into the bathroom, antsy and standing behind him. In all honesty, they didn’t exactly  _need_ a condom but April wasn’t quite ready to be a mother yet and, knowing how many brothers Andy has, she isn’t going to take that chance in the slightest. Wrapping her arms around his waist as he digs through drawer and cabinet, April can’t help but grind against him with the feelings from earlier still pounding in her skull. There’s only so many times you can take being tossed up onto a table and made to feel like she’s the only person in the world with kisses and touches, running hands all over her legs and finding nice handholds on her hips and on her thighs under her skirt.

Digging her cheek into his back, she groans.

“Uh oh,” Andy says solemnly and tries turning around before remembering that she was latched onto him. He just sighs. “Babe-”

“What?” she asks, an impatient temper there because  _she just really needs his dick inside of her okay?_

“I don’t think they have any condoms around,” he whispers.

April whines and thinks for a moment and spins them around. Or, really, she nudges him a little and he gets the drift. Otherwise, they weren’t moving.

“Okay, no condoms. Y’know what that means,” she suggest and he grabs her waist without another moment’s notice. Lifting her onto the sink’s edge, he lowers onto his knees almost impatiently and kisses up to her knees and above them to linger there. “Excited?” she asks, clearly misunderstanding just how much he wants to eat her out.

“You don’t even know,” he chuckles, and his voice catches when he growls and kisses the inside of her leg again. He works up until he can go no farther and then lets out a grunt of anger. “Stupid… ugh, c’mere.”

With that he grabs her legs and drapes them over his shoulders. 

“Creative,” she mutters, “I like it.”

“Well don’t get too excited, the best part hasn’t even happened yet,” Andy rolls his eyes and lifts her up by her ass so that she’s further on the edge of the sink than before. He dips down low and nibbles at the skin of her leg before kissing toward the crease of her thighs. 

He licks across her pussy, over the by this time wet fabric of her panties, and kisses her once, and another just to get the same little moan she has out of her, before reaching one hand over to slide the little bit masking her off. Just enough to play with her with his fingers, and his tongue, and taste all of her for as long as she was willing to take it. A light peck, then lick, and Andy dives headlong into the challenge of April Ludgate. It’s gathering her in his mouth, tasting her lips and brushing her clit with his nose and then finger underneath the panties just to make her squeal like  _that_ again, and it’s April realizing that she could come any moment. He’s good, but the build up of running around the house, handsy, hasn’t made it any harder.

Andy slips a finger inside of her, just his middle, to work in time with his tongue lapping up eagerly every bit of her he can find. All of it that’s available, he wants to devour. He wants to taste her for hours afterward, when he’s kissing her and it’s softer, and when they’re talking to people she wants him to taste that sickly sweet  _April_ along his tongue and want more. Running her heels into his shoulders, his finger curling nicely into the angle that nearly kills her just as he gives her a lurid, longing press of his mouth until she’s biting back a hiss.

“Mmh,” he mumbles against her pussy, mouth full and sated. 

“ _Fuck_ ,” she cries out, tightening the muscles in her calves just to pull him closer to her. She digs her fingers into his hair when he nibbles at her leg again, finger pumping and curling and  _everything_ magical all at once, and she lets out a hurried, “ _Oh fuck,_ c’mon-”

“Babe, you just taste so good,” he says offhandedly, like it isn’t making her moan and arch her back out. He gives her another kiss and before eating her again, lets out a soft, “So damn good.”

It’s all it takes and she’s bucking into him, trying to get her release out in the panicked, harsh and beautifully thick waves of pleasure throughout her body, all at once so she can just get him off quickly. It doesn’t matter, she just needs to. Feeling him, his little mockery of a beard nuzzling her flesh, and his tongue and the way his mouth is spattered with her come forces her onto wobbly legs before she hastily drops down to unzip him, to free him.

“Whoa, I didn’t-”

“I’m sucking my husband’s dick, okay?” she looks up at him, and he seriously can’t argue with that. “It’s only fair.”

“I don’t think that’s how sex works, ba-”

Instead of finishing that sentence, his half-hard cock meets the heavily salivating mouth of his wife. It’s easy, now that she’s had years of doing this, and she knows just how to work him. Andy’s a visual person, so April makes a show of dragging her lips down his shaft, lipstick following her just a little in tiny marks in uneven patterns down his dick, and she looks up at him. April doesn’t break eye contact, even to tilt her head and give him a new angle to feel all of her mouth, deep into her throat where his head feels ready to explode into her, and she wants him to get all of it. Pushing him against the inside of her cheek, she jerks him off at the same time with a hurried pace. She wants him to enjoy it, but they’re also just about done housesitting.

With her other hand, the former preoccupied with his shaft and her tongue with his slit and head, April lightly, firmly grasps his balls and suctions her cheeks just a little. Bobbing down harder, deepthroating all of his cock that she can handle in that sudden movement, April refuses to break eye contact.

“Babe, you’re so awesome,” he mutters, his voice shaky but still deep and fierce. It’s enough, along with the whole of his dick lodged in her throat, to make her so damn wet all over again. “So…  _ugh_.”

She swears she wants to gag, but the reflex has weakened and her eyes aren’t quite misting over yet. Practicing her circular breathing, April keeps him there for another moment before pulling back and letting his saliva rope down her lips and she has to suck it back up, and use some to lather his cock with more lubricant, before it drips onto the floor. Another deep taste of him, the back of her tongue laving a path along his shaft as he thrusts into her mouth accidentally, and she has to pull his cock back to her tongue so that his come, now filling her with a hot mess inside her mouth that she on instinct wants to swallow, can be lapped up greedily rather than hastily.

By the time they’re finished, April’s just barely done sucking his post-comedown cock (seriously, the best part to her is when he’s sensitive and just moans while she suckles his head and lightly strokes him with her hand) and she can hear, loud and clear, the voice of Sona screeching, “I gotta go to the bathroom!”


	54. Body worship; pregnant sex, fingering, cunnilingus

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> April is hella pregnant and Andy is hella horny. And attentive. (Did I ever mention that I'm terrible at writing this kind of summary?)
> 
> Requested anonymously on tumblr. If you want to get in on the requests, send me an ask on [tumblr](http://anotheropti.tumblr.com/ask) with a ship and a request from [this list!](http://anotheropti.tumblr.com/post/124755875817/smut-fic-prompts)

The little monster growing inside of her wasn’t making April  _hate_ her body, but it didn’t make things any better. She won’t deny Andy anything, and definitely won’t turn any of this down. All it took was April sitting up in bed, spreading her legs a little and he just sort-of let out a great sigh and dove onto the mattress after her. 

“I need to-” she fidgeted on her hands and sat herself up a little, cautious not to put too much downward pressure on the baby. “Ah, better.”

“Wow, babe,” Andy breathed it more than anything, like he was taking her in and figuring out which part of her he wants first. To some it’d be demeaning, but seeing as she’s got a human inside of her that he helped make it was pretty great. 

“What?”

“You said you’d be all gross and weird pregnant but, um,” he chuckled and scratched the back of his head. Andy leaned forward and left tickling marks along her neck, the facial hair on his cheeks scraping past as he moved up to her mouth. “I think you’re super hot like this.”

“Really?” April tilted her head and looked at him, his hand was riding up her leg already and she wasn’t ever used to Andy being prudish around her. At least not for literal years. 

“Yeah, like all the time but, y’know,” he brushed past the hem of her dress and ran his palm up the inside of her thigh. 

“Mmh, say it again,” April closed her eyes, leaning back on the pillow for his kisses on her neck and his fingers traipsing up her leg. 

“So sexy,” he growled, running a trail of her left leg from knee up to her thigh again and again with featherlight touches. “You’re so hot, babe.”

“Such a romantic,” she rolled said with a small chuckle, his mouth working down to the outline of her collarbone. “C’mon.”

Andy laughed with her, running his fingers between her legs so that his hand rubbed from tip to palm, and back down, along her. Letting out a little sigh, April shifted to her legs a little for his massive hand to get better access. It was only a few more moments over the underwear before she could handle it anymore and he had to strip down with one hand, kissing her neck and eventually finding her mouth to share the groan of his and her moan when his fingers teased her playfully, little side-to-side motions that she breathed out, with patient circles.

He let small gestures fall on her neck, little shapes and curls where one kiss started and the other ended, while his hand between her legs found a rhythm she liked to the point where he easily guided his middle finger inside of her and quickly, without any of the patience either of them had, retracted and thrust again. 

“Tell me what you want, babe,” Andy purred, his voice all sorts of calming and attentive that April loved dearly. 

“That,” she panted, because honestly this was perfect.

Andy smirked against her skin, finding a comfortable angle to tilt his head and kiss above her breasts while still being able to touch her. He guided another finger inside of her, plunging the both of them in her pussy without any resistance and nothing but the sweet cacophony of her building moans and shaking thighs. April curled her toes, lifted her hips up to meet him just a little, and did whatever else she could think of to bring her closer. One hand was busy holding onto the curls of his hair as Andy kissed down the nearest side of her body he could, the other busied with the bedsheets.

“ _God_ ,” she whispered, a rattling breath escaped her after and she let out a sharp noise of want.

It was an easy signal to pick up, but Andy cascaded his fingers inside of her in a differential pattern of back-and-forth pulsing, beckoning motions that, with his attentive mouth all over her shoulder and breast through her dress, brought her to a stuttering, shaky little climax that wrapped all around her for a few moments before seeping out with the quicker pumps of his hand. 

Andy shifted lower and pushed her dress up so that he could get a better view which, at this point while she was growing less and less sensitive, made her glad he wasn’t focusing on her eyes and her burning face.

“Do you want it?” he asked, both insuring that she sure as hell did want that mouth attacking her  _that instant_ and making sure that she wasn’t just out of it while he did this.

“Hell yes,” April said with her eyes closed, her voice low and desperate.

And away he did go, kissing down her leg once before latching his mouth onto her and refusing to move. His hands ran up the fat of her thighs, things she hated but he crossed with luxurious sweeps of his fingertips all while his mouth stayed clasped on her and his tongue worked little vertical strokes. Hissing, April’s lolled back onto her shoulders, clawing at the bedsheets, and she let out any noise that wandered from the needy fuck his tongue was giving her out of her throat. One of his hands not obsessed with her leg nudged his finger inside and she felt a heavy pressure against her clit from his mouth, suckling and attending with an impatient lust, and she let out a howl when he flickered his tongue inside and then back out, around her pussy, finding a rhythm that brought her knees together and filled the back of her skull with fire. She let out a raspy whine, building in volume and pitch until it broke in her throat and she had to stop, trying to come back down slowly with his mouth still greedy for more.

Filling his mouth with her, taking her lips like they were meant to be taken and meant to be loved and given as much attention as her clit, and the rest of her body, Andy literally worshipped every part of her he could. He kissed the stubble of bush above her, dug his hands into the flesh of her legs and held on; he kissed her legs, her knees, and held her hand when she groped around blindly, and he kissed it too. Any part of her he could find, Andy gave it the love and appreciation she knew he had and felt every day, but in physical spades. She came again, wild yet not quite as shaky, with a sinking heat in her stomach that swirled all over her body and came out vocalized as a harsh, craving, “ _Fuck!_ ”

It went on for who knows how long, but by the end of it April could feel the indentations of his teeth and lips all over her body. Her belly didn’t have as many, but Andy was extremely cautious around her stomach all the time as it was, so she would have to deal with the proud marks on her skin where he suckled and feasted, where he tasted her and left his presence be known for at least a little while. 


	55. Aftercare (sub April); mentions of painplay, flogging, spanking

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> After a particularly hard session, April is sore needs Andy to be extra careful with her.
> 
> Requested anonymously on tumblr. This isn't the most explicit thing, but D/s so it doesn't fit anywhere else. If you want to get in on the requests, send me an ask on [tumblr](http://anotheropti.tumblr.com/ask) with a ship and a request from [this list!](http://anotheropti.tumblr.com/post/124755875817/smut-fic-prompts)

In the moment, everything is what it needs to be. Andy gives it his all, though he knows to stress his physical limits so that she isn’t beyond the point of simple pain, and she’s so proud of him for doing it; she’s proud of him for being willing to listen to her desires, and ask her what  _she_ wanted out of this. 

“Y’good, babe? Everything loose-?”

“Y-yeah,” April whispers, still stinging on her ass and legs when he touches her.

“Was it too much?” Andy asks, careful to untie the weak knots he did around her hands. “You didn’t roll over, so…”

“It’s fine,” April rolls over on her back to prove the point. With a ball stuck firmly in her mouth, unable to speak or vocalize any safe words, April’s sole method of telling him to stop was to attempt to roll over. She never thought about it for a  _second_ during. “That was-”

“Good?”

“Amazing,” she says with a heavy sigh. 

April might never be able to explain it to him. Sure, he had a little whip with tails that stung, and his primary action was hitting her skin with it, but in the end that wasn’t what it was about. Her brain focused on that feeling alone for those few seconds, and everything else just  _went away_. All those dumb ideas for Leslie’s campaign that were just too much to focus on? Gone, because he was hard but fair and she loved every minute of the lashes searing across her skin that brought her closer to some obscure space in her head where everything made sense but nothing felt more than her desire to be brought more of whatever kept her there. In this case, the pain.

Pain was part of her routine. It wasn’t so much because Andy liked to do it, and he protested it at first and still does, often, though she wonders if that’s not entirely to do with women’s studies and his rather limited perception of feminism, but that wasn’t really the case with much of this. He did it to please her, and while some people didn’t seem to grasp that it really didn’t matter to April. Pain brought her closer to him in a way she didn’t know possible, because he was the one performing it and bringing her body to new levels of pleasure and satisfaction.

He’s the one who spanked her daily, just like April requested (not a usual tactic for a sub, but April never claimed to be usual) and told her when to bend over to receive them. 

He’s the one who placed the gag in her mouth, gently after making sure she was ready for it, and clasped it tight and neat over her ears. 

He’s the one that  _always_ asked if she was okay, even if it broke the scene a little. All that mattered to him in these ones, the ones where she wanted to feel and nothing else, was that she was safe and enjoyed it.

Sure, there were times he took advantage of it and April wanted him to. Just like there were times she jumped him, rode him and took control in the bedroom, she wanted Andy to be able to just push her up against a wall and take her. Strip her underwear down, give her a rough fuck into the kitchen half-wall, and then move on with their day. April wanted him to know that when she could just push him down to his knees on a busy day at work where she needed some sort of actual release, he could throw her on her back and, with ample lube because he’s horny and not a  _monster_ , fuck her ass purely for his own satisfaction. They both could give over what they wanted to give, and this is what April wanted.

“Babe,” she winces, unable to set her feet down without jolting pain up through her thighs. Unwanted, angry red agony from the sweltering marks on her. “Hey, Andy?”

“Yo, what’s up-?”

“Could you help me?” she asked, sitting up but unable to really get herself up and moving. Everything down to her bones hurt, and she’d like a little comfort now. “Like, get up? I’m still super sore.”

“Oh, duh!” he says with a huge grin on his face, easily shifting into the side of him that is all about taking care of her.

This is what Andy excelled at, and other than the fact that she loved him more than anything else in the world it’s why April doesn’t feel the need to try this with anyone else. It gave him time to work through his emotions about it just as she needed to, a perfectly mutually beneficial, bonding time that she just couldn’t see herself getting with anyone else. She’s only dropped once, but it hurt and hurt like hell so bad that they never,  _ever_ keep this thing a secret between each other anymore. He takes note instantly, walking over and, with strong hands that are only better and more skilled after everything they’ve been through, tucks his arm underneath her knees and steadies her back so that he can lift her up. 

“You wanna take a bath? Or will that hurt too much?” he asks, looking down at her bare legs and eyes wandering between them, still naked, and then up to her eyes. 

“Eh, I just wanna lay down,” she sighs and then snuggles closer to him. April lowers her head into the crook of his neck and kisses him there. “Thank you.”

“Anytime, babe,” Andy says almost incredulously. April loves that he can at least do this  _for_ her, but she does long for a day when he does it to please himself as well. One day, she hopes, he can. For now, it’s enough.


	56. "Oral sex from under the kitchen table;" cunnilingus

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> April is sitting at the dinner table, trying to _actually_ do some work, as gross as that is. Andy has other ideas.
> 
> Requested anonymously on tumblr. If you want to get in on the requests, send me an ask on [tumblr](http://anotheropti.tumblr.com/ask) with a ship and a request from [this list!](http://anotheropti.tumblr.com/post/124755875817/smut-fic-prompts)

Trying to actually get work done with Andy around is never easy. Sometimes it’s because he wants April to play, or watch him play, video games for hours, and she usually  _would_ rather do that than her job. Then again, this time the paperwork has to do with Animal Control and, well, she can’t just ignore  _that_.

Sometimes, he gets creative. April  _really_ likes those days.

“Andy,” she sighs, already hearing him crawl on his knees underneath the table. “I seriously have to work-”

“Aw, c’mon! It’ll be  _fun_ ,” his voice muffled by the surface between them, and the tablecloth, Andy’s begging to go down on her. Sometimes April doesn’t think straight, okay? “Super fun,” he adds in a singsong voice, already kissing the insides of her knees.

“Babe, you said that last week when we did it in the frozen foods section.”

“Yeah, and that was awesome, right?” he asks, his mouth wet on her legs. He bunches her skirt up, and eager digits work up to the edges of her underwear.

“It was super cold, and super public,  _and_ -”

“You are super hot,” he interrupts, mimicking her with what she can tell is a sly grin on his face before pulling her free. 

He’s quick, and maybe as desperate as she is when April pushes her hands into his hair and runs her fingers through it. Nothing laborious or at all overdone, Andy just gets to business - mouth able to taste all of her, tongue a flickering blade along her until she can already feel herself come close.

“So close,” she warns him; she signals him to keep going in just  _that_ angle with just  _that_ pace.

It’s close, and she can feel her muscles spasm and give in the moment he slides a finger up her leg and presses, gently works, her clit. He's soft, but not slow; and swift but without any brutality. April arches forward, feels her eyes flutter closed, and lets it sweep over her.

“ _Oh God_ ,” she whines, and lets it fall over her body. 

Problem is, April’s used to  _lots_ of room. She likes writhing and breaking apart, getting lost in it, and there just isn’t a whole lot of space to do that in a dinky wooden chair. So while she’s seeing flashes of brilliant light behind her eyelids and coming with his tongue inside of her, April arches further and bucks forward hard. 

It sends her spinning in her head and her whole body goes backward on the teetering chair. Andy, too focused on eating her out, doesn’t have time to catch her.

April lands on the floor with a hard thud, but she can’t really feel it. With her legs sticking up in the air and her skirt falling naturally around her, she starts laughing at it all.

“Um, you okay?” Andy asks after shuffling over to her in a hurry. “Babe, you-?”

April doesn’t stop laughing for him, and bounces herself forward. Tipping the legs a little, she can’t really jump her way back to her feet so she busies herself staring up with blood rushing to her head, the subtle comedown left for a strange sense of laughter and furious pounding in her skull. 

“You knocked me right off me feet,” April says, laughing harder at the image in her head of Andy’s mouth between her legs sending her flying back. Soon Andy joins in and, after he’s helped her back up, she’s red-faced and is met with a barrage of tickles.

Andy likes to do that, likes to make her laugh  _harder_. Come hard, too, but right now his fingers are more interested in playing with her belly and making her squeal out disapproval only to giggle like an idiot.


	57. "In an enclosed space;" fingering, wall sex, rough-ish sex

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Jack is asleep, and April and Andy are glad they have the time to themselves in a small stairwell. Against a wall.
> 
> Requested anonymously on tumblr. If you want to get in on the requests, send me an ask on [tumblr](http://anotheropti.tumblr.com/ask) with a ship and a request from [this list!](http://anotheropti.tumblr.com/post/124755875817/smut-fic-prompts)

“You think we can-?”

“He won’t wake up for, like, an hour babe,” Andy reassures her, sitting at the bottom most of the little four-step stairwell with her backed up against the enclosing wall. “I don’t think I could last that long anyways.”

“I’d be pretty impressed,” April whispers and slides her legs around his sides. 

Sitting in his lap just before, she growls when he dives in for a kiss and his hand reaches for her thigh, bare from her bunched up skirt, and he pushes her further into the wall. Pressing her back into it, the small space barely available for both of them to squeeze into, she tastes his hunger as it swirls in with her moan. Her legs guide themselves around him.

“I wanna impress you,” he says, voice barely above a breath, and his hand previously obsessed with her thigh meets between them where her legs part against his stomach. In another breath, his lips against hers, Andy chuckles and asks, “Only if you want it...?”

April nods, brushing her lips on his, and his fingers dive into her underwear. He’s neat and practiced, flattening his palm on her clut and curling his fingers into her immediately. April lets another sigh out, louder, and he catches it with his lips again. 

She kicks a little, legs vibrating at his sides, and he smiles against her mouth again. Andy pulls with his index finger, curling again, and she lets herself go.

Lifting them both up, April is barely able to relax a little when he slips his pants down. 

“You can’t be too loud,” he warns her, nibbling along her bottom lip after she’d done just the same. 

“Don’t wanna wake Jack,” she answers back between eager little mouthfuls of each other that qualify more as attacks than kisses. “You can’t be either.”

“Damn,” Andy says jokingly and they giggle for a moment before going at each other again. “Wait… this is like another secret sex mission!”

April lets out a faux-scandalized gasp, quiet and with a smile breaking on her lips when he goes in again. Back braced against the wall, held up by him, she only lets her legs splay out behind him to share their moans again. With an iron grip on her hip with one hand, Andy pulls back and teases her gently with his head like she hasn’t just came.

“Dude,” she begs, because really she just wanted him to slam into her and fuck her properly against a wall. None of this teasing stuff. “Please-”

Andy doesn’t say a word, cutting her off with another fierce clash of lips that leaves hers sore and his red. Lifting her thighs to grind against his sides, Andy hooks his arms under her knees to clasp his hands and keep her stable, and rams into her, hard, thrusting her whole body into the posterior wall. April plummets down that well of elation again, not nearly as close as from his fingers but she definitely  _loves_ the sensation of Andy boring deep into her. So much so that Andy keeps kissing her to mask the splitting wails that fall out of her, muffled in his mouth into a vibrational powerhouse that spurs him on into faster, rougher rhythms. 

Still cupping his hands underneath her, April’s legs rattle down to the bone against him with another thrust. She briefly glances down, catches sight of his cock slick with her come, and rolls her eyes back to let the sensations wash over her. Faster, he pumps. Erratic but staid, Andy keeps the pace heavy and his mouth heavier. She clutches the back of his head, desperate for more, and lets her fingers of the other run between her legs and give soft, needed pressure to her clit. On top of that, she can feel his dick shove into her with that berserker’s freneticism until he stalls inside of her, cock filling her so much that April can barely think straight and all she can feel from her lungs downward is him, he mumbles something against her lips and nibbles at them before pulling back, kissing her lightly, and fully fucking her again.

Faster. He finds it, and somehow she just wants more and Andy  _gives_ it over with an intensity that nearly shatters her back against the wall. Rougher, but not so much that she’ll bruise anywhere and April groans out an appreciative, “ _Yes_.” Amidst the slapping of skin, lurid whispers and obscene pumping of a wet pussy taking every inch of him, she can’t help but howl a low, wild thing.

It’s too much, and she lets herself fall into that next orgasm with a wailing cry. His voice pounds thunderous in her ears when he growls out a huge, bottomless roar into her ear, spilling into her and leaking out of her down him when he pulls out moments later.


	58. "April giving Andy a massage;" body painting, dirty talk, handjob, light comeplay

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> April attempts to give Andy a massage, gets a little creative, and then Andy gets a little turned on.
> 
> Requested by gamblingdementor on tumblr. If you want to get in on the requests, send me an ask on [tumblr](http://anotheropti.tumblr.com/ask) with a ship and a request from [this list!](http://anotheropti.tumblr.com/post/124755875817/smut-fic-prompts)

April never tried to fit into conventional expectations. That’s the whole reason she dated a guy who was dating another guy, and why she initially thought Andy was pretty cool (other than the fact that he was just a hot dude she could ogle with zero ramifications.) So when Andy complains about a bunch of back aches, probably from when he helped Leslie move a refrigerator - which, for whatever reason, really did wonders for April and after he was done and Leslie was busy talking with the people buying her fridge she had shoved him against a wall for a rough, stupidly awesome quickie - she thought of a cool way to help him.

They were too broke to even think about a chiropractor, though April thinks they might be covered by their “cool new insurance” but the thought alone bores her out of her mind. She went to the little place Orin bought his supplies from and picked up some non-toxic paint, the Crayola stuff she remembers from high school, and suggested the idea to him. She got him on the bed, ready for a massage - April’s not very good at them, but Andy doesn’t seem to care - and with his shirt already off.

“Whoa didn’t… um, didn’t Ann say I had to stop painting my body?” Andy asks, scratching the back of his neck as April sets the paint down on the bedside table.

“That was permanent marker Andy, not paint,” she reminds him and he nods, muttering something and she chuckles. “This stuff’s fine. Besides, you said your back feels weird-”

“Like a bunch of angry raccoons punched me in the neck,” he finishes for her, stretching awkwardly. April puts her hands out and grabs the chub on his sides that she seriously never knew could be so hot and gently rubs the best comfort she can. He keeps wincing.

“Or like demons trying to rip your spine out of your back,” April mutters, and the look of fear on his eyes is quickly replaced by that cool determination.

“Babe, I’ve been clawed by raccoons before. I think I can handle some demons,” he says with a laugh and she shakes her head. 

“C’mon, just let me do this.” April curls her lip, pulls him closer by his squishy sides, and whispers in a delicate, velvety voice. “It’ll be sexy, too.”

Andy grins and turns around on the bed. Flopping down, she laughs and rolls her shirt up. Thinking better of it, and knowing exactly what she wants to do the moment she thinks about non-toxic paint and a half-naked Andy, she just pulls her shirt over her head and throws it on the ground behind them. squirts out some of the red black paint onto her hand and draws circles on his shoulder blades. She connects them with a line and tells herself to focus on that line with her palms, lightly, to work out some of the kinks.

“Oh, babe that feels awesome,” Andy mumbles, his voice messed up by his cheek squished into the bed. They needed new sheets anyways, and what better way to make them  _their sheets_ than to get them soaked in paint. “You’ve got amazing hands.”

“Yeah, you always say that,” she returns in that same, weird attempt at sexy, voice and does those circles. Sitting up on his lower back, she reaches for the red paint and adds it to her canvas of flesh. “It’s not usually when I’m giving you a massage though,” she leans down to whisper it in his ear and he groans audibly.

“That’s true,” he growls and she can feel his hips shift under her. April grins and continues working the paint along him until his upper back is coated in red-black winglike shapes. 

All the while, he bucks a little and shifts and shivers, and April wonders how the hell he’s getting turned on by this. Then again, he  _does_ love her hands. Scooting back, she drops a dollop of red on his lower back and has to take his shorts off to get more of him. April’s never going to turn down an opportunity to look at his ass, grab hold of it either, and she makes sure to keep the paint above his waistline for now. She presses into harder, using the tips of her fingers when he lets out those little moans.

“Turn over,” she tells him. “I need to paint your chest too.”

“Why?” Andy asks. “My back hurts not my-”

“C’mon, it’s not fun just doing it on one side,” she pouts.

“Oh… um, could you give me, like, a minute?” he stutters out, and April leans over to try and get a look at his erection that he so clearly has. She wants to know how hard a massage gets him. “I, uh, gotta do something…”

“Why don’t you let me take care of it?” she whispers in his ear, leaning down so that her chest scrapes across his and he can feel her nipples. The whole wearing a bra after work thing was never her style, and seemed kind-of pointless at home. It usually just got in the way of everything. “If you’re so hard from a little massage…”

“I mean-”

“You don’t have to be embarrassed,” April digs into his sides as a warning and he rolls himself over onto his back. He sticks out, stiff, in the air through his shorts. “Really?”

“What, it’s kinda hot,” Andy grins and stares at her, mesmerized by her darkly painted tits and the mess all over the both of them. “Plus, your hands  _are_ amazing, babe.”

“How amazing are they?” she ponders, marking his chest with paint and handprints all the way down his stomach. She gives a bit of a feigned gasp when her hand reaches his cock through his underwear. Twisting with a light grip once, Andy groans and her sticks on him for a moment, covering him in the reddish fluid. “You have to tell me about my hands, babe... I’ll get you off if you tell me?”

“ _Fuck_... they’re, wow-” she drags his underwear off of him and if he wasn’t covered in something she super doesn’t want in her mouth she’d want to go down on him in that very moment. Cock hard, covered in shapes and images of her own design, and talking about what turns him on? Yes, please. “Um, you really know how to give an awesome...  _fuck_. You can jerk me off pretty-” April swirls around him with her hand still masked in red, covering his shaft in the paint along the way. “ _Awesome_.”

“You wanna come?” she asks softly, dragging her other hand down to his balls to cup them, cover them in red and black wetness. The paint is an awful lubricant, but her hands have some of that oil on them as well, so it works. “Babe, I can’t stroke your cock in good conscience without knowing if you wanna come?”

April juts her lip out, pouting, and he groans and lolls his head back onto the bed. Bucking his hips up into her fist, April strokes down harder this time. 

“Oh God, yes,” he whispers as he continually fucks her fist. 

April lets him for a moment and then feathers his balls with her fingers, squeezing a little, and he whines out in pleasure. The combination of red strikes down his cock, the purplish tone of it mixing beautifully, and the bright bluish vein on the side of him sticks out hard against the colors elsewhere. His head remains bright and hot and, when she rolls her thumb up to the slit and jerks back down, she picks her pace and sticks to it.

Faster, she swirls and tries to get him to make that delicious moan again. When he does, April lets out a deep sigh of satisfaction and rewards him with a tight twist of her fingers around him and then brings both hands up to his head. Tented over him, she lathers paint down him with her fingers and taps him once before bringing both hands around him and circles harder.

“Now your dick’s pretty,” April bites her lip and stares down at his red, black, and purple cock that she’s having more fun jerking off than ever. Maybe it’s the paint, maybe it’s Andy apparently forgetting about his back, but she loves it. “I wonder how white will look on it?”

“ _Fuck_ -”

“Come for me babe, and we can find out,” she growls and leans into work. Beating with both fists, with a soft grip but fast jerks, she can feel him get closer. She adds in that voice from before, her lips breaking apart with audible moisture, “I wanna see you white all over.”

“Oh  _shit_ ,” Andy groans and she can feel the first stream white-hot over her fingers and his hips bucking harder up into her hands still around him. Andy moans while her hands continue to work in their fast motions. With countercurrent strokes between the two locked fists around him, she gives him two more, long and slow, and mixes the paint with his come. “Your hands are s-so...  _f-fucking_  awesome, babe!”

“Mhm,” she whispers, staring down at his cock softening with paint and white streams lacing him. Some got on his stomach, and a little on her chest, and together they’re covered in messy stains.

After a few moments, April sitting back between his legs and holding onto his dick, Andy takes heavy breaths and slowly calms down. “That was... super cool,” he lets out in a huff finally.

Looking down at him, and then her, April begins to laugh. It’s not long before he joins in, not really understanding that the reason why it happened but April will love to think about what just happened probably for years to come.


	59. Face-fucking, light praise kink, come shot

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Andy fucks April's mouth... is there anything else to put here?
> 
> Requested anonymously on tumblr. If you want to get in on the requests, send me an ask on [tumblr](http://anotheropti.tumblr.com/ask) with a ship and a request from [this list!](http://anotheropti.tumblr.com/post/124755875817/smut-fic-prompts)

April lives for this.

After successfully getting their awful smelling clothes off, just after that crazy Feinstein guy drenched them all, Andy kept making little nods and hints. He really,  _really_ likes her hair. And what better way to utilize pigtails?

She loves doing this anyways, going down on him. It’s like seizing her bit of control, but simultaneously getting to give over plenty to him and watch him take what he wants all the way to the brink. He strips her down from the bright orange shirt and April drops to her knees quickly, and pulls him free. Not quite hard, she spits onto her hand and brings him there.

All the while, he holds her shoulder and whispers incredible things. “Babe, you’re so good,” he’ll murmur. In another instance, after her wet hand leaves him and he’s hard enough to place between her lips, Andy groans out, “You’ve got an amazing mouth.”

She knows that, and knows the tricks she can do, but April sits on her knees and waits for him. He pushes forward slightly, and April moans in appreciation and approval. Grabbing his hand, she guides him to her pigtails and looks up.

He figures it out pretty quickly.

The first hard thrust nearly makes her gag, but April smiles around him and tries to force her tongue down and out of the line of fire. Soaked in her mouth, he goes again and this time she’s more ready with her lips wide open around him and his cock pummeling vicious lines along her tongue. April takes it eagerly, blinking rapidly away at the wetness threatening her eyes when he finds the back of her throat and she honestly gags around him. Staring up at his face lost in everything from the saliva welling up around him to the hot friction of her whole mouth - so small in comparison to his fat dick in her now - and April makes that same idle moan of appreciation.

It comes out more as a whimper, and Andy pulls back. The spit around his sopping cock rolls down her chin and drops to the floor between her knees. April keeps her hands on them, and lets the wetness between her legs remain unsated. For now, until he was done, it was Andy’s time. He grips her hair again, using her pigs like a grip, and fucks her mouth relentlessly.

Deeper he goes, the more wetness dribbles past her lips and saliva wells up around her like a well-placed ball gag, and April revels in it.

Wants it just as bad as his voice. “Oh...  _holy shit_ ,” he heaves more than says, his voice splitting the air like he’s never felt anything as amazing in his life. That’s wrong, he’s fucked her basically every way imaginable at this point. But, now, her mouth is a treasure. “Fuck, you feel so... s-so good, babe.”

“Mmh,” she manages to gag out, her voice rattling around his cock and vibrating through him. “Mmmf.”

“So hot,” he mumbles, pulling back again and ramming his head into her throat once more.

If she wasn’t experience, April wouldn’t have been able to take that last cavernous throatfuck. Her eyes well up again, and this time tears pierce her and fall down, bringing black makeup with them until they’re drawing scars down her cheeks where her wanted tears followed. It was like being used, but April knew better than that. 

“Oh...  _shit_ ,” Andy huffs out, the insanely wet slapping of his dick through her lips reverberating around their house. He grips her hair harder, pulling outward a little bit and she wishes they’d recorded this.

She knew that after this was done, he’d wipe that all away and then... then it would be her turn. He’d bring her over the edge over and over again, seated between her legs at his favorite meal for hours.That isn’t the only motivator, since feeling Andy’s cock between her lips is always a massive turn-on and seeing him lost in it all...

April lets the tears fall for that reason. Lets him get that far because he makes it worthwhile, and April gags around him again just before Andy pulls out and taps his cock against her lips overflowing with spittle. A string of saliva connects his slit to her mouth and she wants more, but he’s there and this part of the fun is over for now. 

“C-come on,” he pulls her head closer, a little rougher than she expected and April looks up through wet eyes at him. He stares down, his soaked beauty with black trails down her face and saliva and precome running down her chin. “You want it babe? You’ve been so good... so, s-so  _good_.”

“Face,” she whispers, and Andy groans out loud, a guttural shard through her ears that rips her apart for a moment before she can feel that first hot jet stream of come against her smiling face. It drapes in thick ropes along her cheek and down her face, and April can’t stop smiling and loving the heat and the way he keeps jacking himself off onto her, growling and so into it that April is wetter than the last month combined.

This is  _exactly_ what she needs.


	60. "Halloween smut;" roleplay, anal sex

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> April is a super spy and Andy needs to get evidence from her, or something. They kinda lose track of that and he does her in the ass. (Creative gold right here, folks)
> 
> Requested anonymously on tumblr. If you want to get in on the requests, send me an ask on [tumblr](http://anotheropti.tumblr.com/ask) with a ship and a request from [this list!](http://anotheropti.tumblr.com/post/124755875817/smut-fic-prompts)

“Dude, I’m a secret…  _ugh_ , agent,” April gets out between bitey, harsh kisses. Andy’s body between her legs is so huge and heavy. Pushing her against the half wall of the counter, April chuckles and runs her hands up the sides of his warm belly. “I’m supposed to be getting information from  _you_ -”

“But you can’t handle the physique of Torque Manley,” Andy growls and she openly laughs. It’s not even a chuckle, she literally  _laughs out loud_ at that name. “What?”

“Seriously?  _Manley_?” she chuckles against his shoulder and bites his collarbone. Down to his chest and back up, she lathers him with teeth marks and drags sharp grunts from him. “Torque? Are you even real?”

“It sounded cool,” he tries to defend himself but ends up chuckling too. “Well you’re-”

“Elvira,” April dons her absolutely dreadful  _whatever_  accent this is. She tried to go for something Eastern European at first, but after a few beers it dropped into a horrible mangling of  _something_. “I am Agent Elvira Snakehole… daughter of wealthy widow Janet, and you’re-”

“Laughing,” Andy says with another chuckle on his lips. She bites her lip to hold her own back and brings his hands around to her ass. He squeezes the bare flesh of her beneath her dress, and she smirks. “Oh, I see… agent. You’re trapped in the clutches of Doctor Manley-” April bites back a laugh. “Doctor Hackman, okay? Is that better?”

“This is dumb,” she’s still giggly from the buzz and his hands fondling her ass under her little black dress. They spent this Halloween at home, handing out candy and eventually spoiling kids too much with huge bundles and they shut the outdoor light off early. That left them more time, inside, for this sort of thing anyways. “I’ve got a better idea.”

She turns in his arms and grabs his hand. Running to the bedroom, she kicks open their door and flops down onto the bed. She bounces once and then gets up onto her knees and flashes her bush at him with a brush of her dress up her body. A little tease that makes him grin. There was no reason to wear underwear here anyways, since they just got in the way at this point.

“Get the lube, babe,” she tells him. Andy’s eyes light up and he dashes for the bedside table. She’s been thinking about it since she decided not to wear anything under her dress.

A few moments later, after he’s gotten a condom and put it on the bed beside her, Andy’s slick fingers are pressing into her ass and it’s that same, still otherworldly pleasant, sensation of splitting open and being filled to the brim with just his middle finger. She’s lying on her back like this, staring down at him working with intent in his eyes.

“So… Doctor,” she whimpers, his fingers, two now, stretching her almost to the point of desperation. He slides back a little, his digits not as huge in her as the first time. “What do you plan on doing to me?”

“Getting you to tell the truth about where Stalin left his secret stash of jewels,” he growls before kissing the inside of her legs and sits up to taste her. She sighs out her pleasure, a soft whine, and Andy licks her again before coming up to speak. His fingers still push inside of her, patient to get her ready for his dick. “So, Ms. Elvira… am I going to have to torture you for it? Or can we do this the nice way?”

“What if I want you to torture me?” April manages to say in one coherent string before her muscles spasm and she moans again, caught up when Andy pulls out of her ass. “ _Fuck_ … you’re not going to-?”

“Oh, I’ll get the information in any way I can,” he smirks and drops his gym shorts that he claimed professional wrestlers totally wore. He said something about a triple H, but April didn’t really think about that when he was shirtless and in tiny shorts. “That’s cool right?” Andy breaks his character, a cautious look on his face. “I mean, babe, you call the shots…”

“Dude, you had your hand in my butt,” she says with another laugh and he smiles wide. Then she adds in a deeper, sultry tone, “Elvira is a tougher prisoner than you think.”

“We’ll see about that,” Andy warns her and lowers himself. He spreads her with his hands, stretching her even wider, and sets his head against her asshole. 

April cries out when the soft thump of his head fits through and he’s buried in her not much longer after that. He was just short of brutal, taking her claim of being tough seriously. Andy grips her legs and lifts her ankles against his body all the while, another slam into her ass reminding April that he could take entire control of her body at any moment. It’s a beautiful second of togetherness, his cock brilliantly hard in her ass and the next gone and then slamming into her once more.

“How’s the prisoner holding up? Willing to talk yet?” he grunts, battering her with another flurry of thrusts that April can feel as far as her throat. April knows this is his way of asking if she’s okay, and that it’s not too much.

“I told you, I’m…  _Oh fuck_ ,” April gets cut off, his hand between her legs suddenly. His arm bars her ankles from dropping, clasped over his chest like a safety rail, and the other hand that never touched her ass brushes along her clit. “God-” she bites her lip and arches her chest forward a little. The new angle it creates shakes her bones. Andy slams forward again, shoving his cock into her again. “I’m stronger than you think… Manley.  _Fuck!”_

April manages to say that stupid name without laughing if only because her asshole is a small sheath for the massive weight there. She gets lost in the fire in her belly, scorching all along her body and filling her muscles with that need for release that only his hands and cock bring her. It’s incredible, really. April was never hard to please, but Andy made it seem so easy to just give into the pure physical ecstasy. He slides back and April feels loose, empty, without him and then is reminded, harshly, that he’s right there and it’s serenity in physical manifestation riding along her bones. She lets it wash over again, not quite coming but definitely orgasmic. It strikes her again when he pushes her back  _far_ into the mattress beneath her, legs still flush with his chest, and his cock drives deeper into her than she thought possible. He knows when to stop for safety reasons, and not to yank back hard, but she almost  _wants_ him to do it.

Thankfully he guides himself out of her slowly, and then back in. Fierce but with wandering eyes, crossing over the hard nipples showing against her thin dress and staring at them before settling onto her own. They share the stare and for a moment the roleplay melts away. For a second it’s just Andy fucking her like this and she’s desperate for more and it’s just  _them_. It’s just her, and him, and it’s perfect.

“Anything you’d… ugh, like to tell me?” Andy asks in that hilarious attempt at seduction he always has, but mixed with her wet, stretched asshole full to his balls, and the gruff force of his breaths it actually works. April squeals. “Oh-ho… you do… d-do have something for me?”

“I can tell you only if you…  _Oh God_ , you fuck me like this,” she lolls her head back on the bed and he goes slower, focusing on his fingers at her pussy and she’s never wanted to scream a thanks more in her entire life. Her mouth clamps shut, avoiding that embarrassing banshee’s wail.

“Oh I don’t listen to prisoners usually… but you’re s-so amazing, April,” Andy groans and flutters his dick into her with that same brisk pace. His palm sits flat against her and the little pressure against her clit sends shockwaves through her. April would love to join him, but her hands are busy gripping her tits through her dress and balling up bits of blanket.

“Mmh,” she moans through her closed lips and then lets them hang open to look down at the meeting of their bodies and his hand.

Sadly she can’t see him until he moans loudly and she can feel him tighten all around her. His dick stills inside of her, hard and emptying, until April watches his eyes open in dumb lust. Still buried in her, he keeps her full while she’s treated to full attention on her whole pussy for the next orgasm.

Somewhere, in the distance, the darkened Ludgate-Dwyer house wards off kids not only because of the bleak lighting, but because the terrifying cries of pleasure that April shrieks out. They’re mistaken for the sounds of ghosts, which is to be expected from that place by now.


	61. Safeword use, paddling, spanking, light bondage, various others

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Andy uses a new paddle on April. He reminisces about their lifestyle and goes a little too far. They have a talk afterward.
> 
> Requested anonymously on tumblr. If you want to get in on the requests, send me an ask on [tumblr](http://anotheropti.tumblr.com/ask) with a ship and a request from [this list!](http://anotheropti.tumblr.com/post/124755875817/smut-fic-prompts)

Andy always asked himself what she didn’t want beforehand. He remembered: never humiliate her, because although she might want him to call her body parts out, she doesn’t like the idea of being verbally degraded. That’s cool. He doesn’t want to say that stuff, anyways. That was part one of her rules, and the second was that theirs was only between them. It also worked as an addendum to the first rule, where she didn’t want to be  _used_ by anyone, and that if anyone was going to be there for this amazing ride, it would be him. That was easy. The most important of all rules, as always, was to follow her whenever she said-

“King Kong!”

It came out in a cry, and when he looked at her April’s face is squinting in pain. With her body strewn over the bed she reached around to touch her backside, after a brief disentanglement from play bonds at her wrists, the flesh there red from the little wooden paddle that April had Andy buy from Ron.

That was definitely weird. He just raised his eyebrow curiously at Andy and, smiling, Andy stuttered out his request again. Ron, strangely, told him to, “Take care of that girl,” and returned to him the next day with a beautiful, oak paddle. They never spoke again of what, or rather whom, this was for and Andy thought that maybe one day Ron would ask him something. Thankfully, like always, he believed in one-hundred percent freedoms inside the bedroom. Ron didn’t need to know that he had just come back from yanking April’s hair and fucking her from behind so harshly that there were almost purplish grip marks on her skin where he grabbed her hips. So, naturally, it never came up.

When he was first doing it with the paddle, it was so different. He focused on the fat of her ass like he learned, and she yelped in pleasure from it or said nothing at all. April laid down ass up up on the bed. Her hands were tied, loosely, with old shirts to the corners of their dinky headboard and she kept her chest elevated with a pillow beneath her breasts. Andy hiked her dress up over her back to get better access at her. He started with his palms, lightly, and nearly lost himself in the way her ass would react to his hands. Moving, wobbling, jiggling and clearly reverberating from the impact. He moved on to the paddle quickly, so excited for it, and gave her the first dull  _thunk_ with a strange explosion of joy in his hands and heart.

He became eager, and for the first time in these sort of painful scenes he enjoyed himself. For a second, he wondered if that was okay. Was hurting his wife really, truthfully okay? The answer wasn’t in her feigned pleas for him to stop, acting out the scene harder than before since the Double-K was her true red light, or the way she would probably come  _super_ hard after this. It was always the hours after when she wouldn’t stop thanking him and she seemed so serene and relaxed that he learned to be okay with it. He learned, along the way, that his first perception was wrong: she held all the  _real_ power. All the  _play_ power was his, and that was basically roleplaying as far as he was concerned. Andy sped himself up, not increasing the force until his overwhelming swing later, and kept her at a brisk pace with frequent snaps of wood against her bare ass.

She gave sharp cries, but he kept going. Her beautiful skin was marred with the painful strokes, but she wanted it and he gave it with pleasure. He wanted to reach between her legs, finger her and bring her to an insane brink, or to free himself and pound into her until she was screaming into the night, but right now all she wanted was the simple  _thunk_ of wood against her naked ass. Which, really, he loved anyways. All sorts of things about it - fucking it, touching it, filling it with plugs and toys and keeping her immense and full with all of them and even that one time he put a toy in her pussy and fucked her ass all the while - and this was just a natural extension of that.

Sometimes, Andy would get one of those weird tail-thingies that horseback riders had (he thinks she called it a crop but that sounds dumb to him) and he found that she absolutely adored it. Usually she would end up on her knees with the flails running up her back gently, her mouth full of cock and come not much longer after.

“Hey, we should try this,” she’d offer and later she’d have a painful clamp on her nipples. He’d go down on her for insane amounts of time after that, bringing her to countless orgasms that, after a while, just plain  _hurt_ in a great way.

Sometimes that would mean he’d get to try something new. Andy wasn’t always great at this, usually sticking to harder sex. The first time he fucked her ass wholly for his purposes, that tight little ass stretched and full of his dick, was strange. Neither of them touched her likely wet, desperate pussy. He simply gripped her thighs and rammed into her asshole again and again until he was finished. 

After that, he came all along her spine and left a cute trail of warm come up her thigh. It became a signature for assplay - if he came in the course of it, Andy would jerk off a little at the end and spray his load across her leg in the same way.

Sometimes he would bend her over and, using his hand against the skin beneath a skirt or dress, would tell her to cover her mouth. “Don’t make a sound,” he’d tell her and April would listen. She’d listen and he’d feel horrible for one second telling her what to do, but then everything that followed was so worth it. Before all of that though, it would bring hesitation.

“Hesitating kills like half of it, babe,” she had told him after he could barely tap her butt the first time. “C’mon, I’ve got a safeword for a reason.”

She did, and it was for times like the present. He’d gotten too carried away, and while at first she  _loved_ the paddling - there was something insanely hot in his wife’s position, and her submission was starting to get to him where Andy understood it and let himself go in that moment - soon he became too much. He didn’t ever want to consider himself hurting her beyond what she naturally wanted and what April herself told him was a healing process after such long, arduous days and weeks. With the initial taps of the wood against her, she just yelped and moaned once. 

“Oh my God,” he dropped the paddle on the bed and sat on his knees next to it. “Babe, are you okay? I’m so sorry! I didn’t mean to-”

“I’m fine that just... hurts too much,” she touched the skin where a dark red ridge broke out against her olive skin. 

“I am so, so, so sorry I didn’t mean-”

“I know,” she laughed and touched the skin again. She hissed in pain.

“I’ll go get your stuff,” Andy said with a panic in his voice she could hear but didn’t say anything about. He ran for the bathroom and rummaged in the medicine cabinet for what he was looking for. Sprinting back into the bedroom with the aloe gel, April’s still on her stomach with her legs stretched out far and her hands on top of the headboard. “Hey, April, I’m just supposed to rub this on you right?”

“Just a little dollop,” she told him. When there’s a moment of silence she looks over at him and he’s confused. “What?”

“I’m super sorry that I went overboard. I got excited and must’ve hit your butt too hard and that’s not cool of me, I know you said to let go and just  _do it_ but I-”

“Wait, you got excited?” she said and the corner of her mouth lifted into a curling smirk. Andy repeated it, confused, and she gave him a wide smile. “Dude, you got excited about  _spanking_ me!”

“Yeah and... oh,” he looked down at the bottle of gel and then back up at her. It  _was_ the first time that he’d just wanted to go, and be in the scene just as much as her, and he can’t tell if he loved that or if he’s still worried about her butt. “That’s... um-”

“Hey, come here,” she beckoned him over with a tilt of her head. Andy sat down in front of her and she took the aloe vera from his hands. Popping open the cap, she told him, “Gimme your finger.” He listened and she squirted out a little chunk of the stuff that was instantly cooling his index finger. “Andy, the part of this that is so awesome is when you like it too. I don’t wanna do this with anyone else. I want it with you, and because you liked it-”

“That makes me a good husband?” he tried, settling down behind her and trying not to stare at or think about how insanely wet she probably was from the paddling. He pressed his cool finger against the painful marks on her right ass cheek and she coos.

“An amazing one,” she got out. He rubbed a neat little circle on the angry, red spot and April kept making those sweet sounds. They fell out of her, a little desperate, and she finally let out a sigh of relief. “That feels awesome, babe.”

Later, Andy would turn her around on the bed. Instead of focusing on the pain, one thing that she loved dearly and held close as a method of personal evolution (at least, that’s what the words in the book that she read about a million times were and Andy just memorized them and repeated them to himself as a sort of mantra) he figured something else out. With the same shirts, he bent her legs at the knee so that her calves touched the backs of her thighs and tied off her ankles there. It was still loose, but it gave her the appearance of being bound. With her hands, he brought them under chest with closed fist meeting closed fist like she was trying to huddle for warmth. 

They didn’t have anything else to tie her arms up and he didn’t really want to. When his intent was to push his cock between her lips, and fuck her mouth until there’s come and saliva dribbling past her useless lips, he wanted to give her the chance to push him away. Her mouth wouldn’t be up to the task, but April never pushed away. She smiled around his cock, took it like a champ, and let pearly rivulets drain out of her afterwards and soak her chin and lips in his come.

Andy would get the paddle out again, but he’d need to calm himself to use it. Honestly, the simple act of it, as he finds out a few days later when he’s bringing her to her seventh forced orgasm post-paddling, can be calming in itself. It brought him, weirdly, this strange sense of inner calm that Andy thought would be boring or strange. Instead it connected him further to April, like it was bringing them both silent, subtle release without any sex involved.


	62. Post-Unity Concert smut; rough sex, wall sex, inconsistent roleplay

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Andy can't believe that his wife just gave him maybe the best gift in the entire world. Cue sex.
> 
> Requested anonymously on tumblr.

There were only so many spaces and so much time, so the trailer set up for Bobby Knight Ranger would have to do. When they slammed into the door, or rather Andy fumbled backwards through it with his hands firmly gripped on April’s waist, the first thing he noticed other than the insane high he was on from the concert was red. Sweaters littered the floor and little sofa, all shades from crimson to a softer magenta, like the members had trouble figuring out just the  _right_ one to wear. Any other time, they would laugh at this scene together, like a fabric crime scene covered in the debris of woolen crossfire. 

Like a normal human being, Andy’s more obsessed with the surge of adrenaline he has. It spurred him into finding April right after, blood thundering in his skull and driving his muscles into action all their own. He did little more than smash their lips together in a sloppy, fevered high and before long she had hiked her legs around his waist. 

“Babe, thank you so much-”

“I just got you a stupid gig,” April breathes against the corner of his mouth, grinding down on his cock through his pants. She shoots her hand down to hurriedly unzip him. She knows it’s more than that, smirking, but deflection is easier.

“No, my sexy manager got me the best gig in the whole world,” he corrects her, turning them around and backing her up against a desk in the corner. Settling her down on it, April takes the opportunity to free him fully and work at her own pants. “Like, the whole word-” he reaches towards her hands and dips two fingers down the front of her jeans. “Did I mention sexy?”

“And manager.”

“Hottest manager in the universe,” he growls, finding her wet and hot to his touch. She hums against his lips when he dives in for another mouthful of her, fingers aching desperately to bring her any closer. April touches his wrist and forearm like she wants to bring him further inside of her, but then suddenly pulls him away. “Oh, did-”

“I wanna be your groupie,” she says with a low growl and lowers to her knees. A few short bobs of her mouth gets him both extremely hard, and seriously how is he not supposed to when his wife  _is_ the hottest manager ever, and the sounds, sensation, and sight of her mouth wrapped around his cock is heavenly. “So, what do you usually do to girls you bring back to your trailer?” she adds with a curl of her lip, her hands pushing her own pants down when she stands up.

“Um... whatever they want, I guess. I’m not-”

“Andy, no,” April scolds him and then almost immediately finds her character again. He only knows it’s different because she has that seductive smile and her hand is pumping his dick quickly. “What do you  _do_ to the girls you  _take_ back here?”

He gets it.

In a flash, he brushes her hand away from him as awesome as it is. Grabbing her hips, Andy turns her around and shoves her up against the wall. Pressing his chest against her back, Andy slides his cock up along the curve of her spine through the thin jacket she’s still wearing. His hands spend equal time obsessing over her breasts through her shirt and kneading them, caressing her through the slight fabric, and then they yearn to devour that flesh between her legs. With his chest against her to keep her locked against the wall, his mouth against the nape of her neck, both of his hands tent the front of her underwear and three fingers gently press and rub from her labia straight downward, massaging her and pressing in just slightly with the tips of fingers, and then up to her clit to circle slowly. 

“I am so-” He takes one hand away from her, lavishing her pussy with not-so-intricate zig-zags and patterns she moans softly for. “So... pumped-” he lowers his dick just to tease her from behind through her underwear. “You don’t even know.”

“Mouse Rat is the greatest band in the world,” April hums, lifting her chin to press herself closer to the thin, metal wall of the small trailer. He can barely stand up straight as it is. “I’m gonna tell all my friends about how... fuck,  _amazing_ the lead singer is.”

“Oh yeah?” Andy asks, grinning, and strips her of the last vestige of clothing hiding her from him. 

“Unless he can’t-” 

Andy lowers his body further and slips into her neatly. With the added lubrication of her mouth, and now how naturally wet she already is, it’s easy. April gasps and looks down. Her forehead touches the wall and she arches back against him, trying to push herself further backward to sink his cock deeper into her. It works for a moment, then she breathes out relief and he grabs her hips hard. He roughly enters her again, penetrating deep, and he can almost feel her shake in his arms.

“The best band in the world,” he repeats to her.

“Mmh,” she barely manages to groan between her lips caught hanging in a moan. The heat of her skin against his stomach drives him wild, the way her sounds spike and lower and shriek before whispering in Spanish, all of it spurs him on. 

The way she claws into his arm on her hip when he removes nearly strangles the flesh there, hoping it doesn’t hurt too bad but thankfully when she moans at his accidental clawing down her thigh, and the way she chuckles before falling into beleaguered breaths when he nips at the skin of her neck all sends him further into adrenaline-induced insanity. Driving into her again and again, the shaking of the trailer is overwhelming and the rubbery bending of the trailer wall is powerful. Not nearly as powerful as their grunts and chest-borne yells and screams of pleasure, though. At one point, Andy realizes she can’t figure out how to say anything anymore, her words getting cut off when he sinks back into her and she cries out in a half thought that falls away for more of those delicious sounds.

Lifting one hand up to her breast, he squeezes at her nipple. April cries out again at the combination between her legs and at her chest. With her tit firmly in hand, Andy pulls back until he can feel her spreading around his head and then slams back inside of her. The rough, ever-deeper penetration sends her chest crashing against the wall. Pulling his hand away from her tit, Andy can almost taste the energy in his blood and just does the first thing that comes to mind. With a sudden inspiration, he lowers his teeth against her shoulder and bites down, hard. Not hard enough to break the skin through clothes, but enough that the thick and strong muscles around him force him to fuck her through her orgasm.

It’s all  _oh’s_ and  _fuck’s_ and the occasional prayer to God, and April yelps out the occasional  _sí_ and a word that goes  _mier-_ but she never finishes it properly. April is all red along her bare legs and ass, where he squeezes again and again, and she’s murmuring notes and hints and ways for him to crush her orgasm into submission and then let it fly, higher and higher and breaking himself along the way.

Andy doesn’t think, and can’t help himself when she’s full of him and leaking around his shaft and down her pussy and legs. They stay stuck together, his chest on her back and dick still inside, and breathe out the rough fuck against a likely now-bent wall.

It takes them a few moments, and suddenly Andy is so tired he can feel his eyes drooping. April scoffs in front of him and he blinks his bleary eyes back open. She’s already dressed herself, and he can’t even think about how she might be back in her panties full of come or he’ll pass out, and all that prior ferocity in his bones and head, the clarity of thought, is all gone.

“Dude, we have to be at Tom’s thing later-”

“I usually don’t go on dates with my groupies,” Andy says with a smirk. April shakes her head and laughs. By now she knows that’s a joke. She’s his only groupie and they go on dates, like, every single day. “I think I’ll break my rule for now.”

“You’ve swept me off my feet,” April rolls her eyes and steps out of the trailer. Andy’s barely back in his pants when one of the members of Bobby Knight Ranger returns.

It’s, needless to say, sorta awkward.


	63. "Oral sex from under the kitchen table, part 2;" blowjob, awkward encounters

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> April sucks Andy's dick under a tablecloth. Andy is trying to act totally natural when Ben and Leslie arrive.
> 
> Requested anonymously on tumblr.

With the huge tablecloth that they had now, wide and probably just a tarp draping down to the floor, Andy couldn’t even  _see_ her. At first it was kind-of scary, like April was sneaking up on him in a way that wasn’t completely awesome. Or terrifying. Maybe both, he isn’t sure. He wasn’t sure, at least, because who knows what she was thinking. Then she pulled his shorts down and, well, he can’t say no to that can he? 

He could handle it.

That first moment she put her lips around him, he thought he was done for on the spot. He had been sitting down at the kitchen table, just strumming at his guitar trying to think of a new idea for a song, and April was still a little bit buzzed from the midday drunk they had that Sunday, so she dared him to keep playing. Before he could ask what she meant, she had slinked underneath the table. He tried to keep playing guitar but, really, when April was focused she was on the prowl for him and her tongue was disastrous for his self-control. 

He grunted out dumb words when she flicked up along his dick, and made these silly noises that fell somewhere between a laugh and a gasp and also a shrieking maon as well when she cupped his balls and took him farther back in her throat, and she kissed his head and  _that_ made him want to cry out, and then something worse happened. As if getting a stellar blowjob - that has to be taking  _hours_ because good God, he’s throbbing and pulsing and he just wants to come so bad - isn't enough and trying to maintain focus on the weird stringed thing in his hand that’s starting to really be confusing because,  _fuck_ , her mouth is heaven, the front door opens.

April doesn’t stop. He moans when she lets out a muffled laugh around his dick. Her pranks are always the best.

Ben enters, hand in hand with Leslie. When they pass through the living room, they must not see April’s legs poking out from under the tablecloth or anything. Either that or they’re too busy being rapt in each other to care. It’s kinda weird, having them be openly here, but Andy isn’t about to get Leslie in trouble-

His train of thought screeches to a halt when April stills around him, holding his dick back in her mouth and letting the saliva mass around him.

“Andy?” Ben’s voice cuts through the chaos in his head. Andy turns to look at him. “Are… you okay?”

Leslie gives him a curious look and then Andy just laughs. The tablecloth is matted at the side, the little kitchen half-wall slash counter hiding what is probably way more obvious, and his guitar is in his lap. So, there’s no chance of Ben seeing them do it or Leslie seeing his dick. Crisis averted so far.

But Andy can’t  _say a word_. He’s sure if he opens his mouth - and then April opens hers, letting that wetness seep all over him, and goes back for a slick and obscene sounding gag - it’ll just be a moan.

“Andy?” Leslie asks for Ben this time. They’ve both got quizzical expressions. “Where’s April?”

Another chuckle-moan stifled around his cock, and Andy smiles. At least he thinks he does. He isn’t sure. He’s too busy focusing, and then losing it because seriously, April is swirling the back of her tongue and it’s like he could die right there. 

“I am... s-s-  _sah_ -super cool,” Andy stutters out finally, craning his neck and squinting his eyes, rolling his already tight lips, all to get some of that tension out. He bites back a groan and tries to mask it as laughter.

“Well, we were just going to go grab some things but... d’you need us to drive you to the hospital or something?” Ben asks, a little caring, and then drops his hands at his sides. “Did you sit on a thumbtack too? April put one on my office chair last week and it still kinda stings.”

“Aw, how could someone hurt something so cute?” Leslie asks in a little voice, and Ben smirks at her before clamming up and looking at Andy again. 

“Seriously though, are you okay-?”

“Amazing,” Andy leans back in the chair and groans out loud. It’s  _powerful_ , too. All the pent up exasperation over that last run along his shaft with her tongue, that little swirl again, and then April’s mouth suctioning off of him and her hand pumping his cock quickly? It really is. “ _Amazing_ ,” he repeats, now moaning in distinct pleasure.

“Um-”

“I think we should go?” Ben asks more than says and Leslie nods. “Um, you and April... enjoy... no, no. You, um, you have fun? No, uh-” Ben starts panicking, saying random sentences but Andy gets lost in April’s hand while Leslie leads him back out of the house as quickly as they came in.

And, just as quickly, he hears April burst into a fit of giggles. “Amazing?” she says, her fist pumping heavy circles around his cock in stronger, faster swirls. “You don’t even know, babe.”

“Oh God,” Andy lolls his head back, trying to hold it all back when she guides another hand to his balls and lowers her mouth around his head.

It only takes a few more moments of her focused jerking before her suckling ruins him. She keeps chuckling, swallowing every ounce of him, and while he’s still all head full of blood and come dribbling past his head along her tongue - and he swears she licks it up but his brain is fried and can’t think of something that hot - Andy joins in. Like every other time he’s fighting past the tail end of his orgasm, he asks her the first thing that comes to mind (usually something about how they need beer or pizza.)

“Did you really put thumbtacks on Ben’s chair?”


	64. "Prompter's choice - Wedding smut;" cunnilingus, woman on top

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> April and Andy manage to get everyone out of the house, even Burly. It's time to consummate their marriage.
> 
> Requested anonymously on tumblr. 
> 
>  
> 
> _(WHY ARE THESE SO LONG ANYMORE? WHO KNOWS? I DON'T!)_

“Are they all gone?” Andy asks, hopping up and down on his feet in the living room next to all of the chairs they need to clean up eventually. He’s too adorable when he’s excited to act like it’s anything else but that. “Babe, you’re way better at getting people to leave you alone than I am.”

“That’s because you usually just start talking to them and telling jokes,” April grimaces but then it falls away when he’s giggling and staring at her. “What? I just told them to leave and that they’re all gross.”

“Oh, nothing,” he says in a singsong voice before walking over to her and looking down with that half-cocked grin. 

“Your grandma hugged me,” she whispers.

“Aw, that’s so cute!” Andy half-shouts and April looks away, chuckling. “Babe, you’re so sweet-”

“No, I’m terrifying and a monster-”

“A super hot monster,” Andy nods, grinning. April can’t help herself, returning his shyly.

“You sure know how to win a girl’s heart,” she says before leaning up on her toes to kiss him. It’s strange, because it’s no different than when they kiss any other time but now she can say that she’s kissing her husband. 

Husband.

April’s actual, legally binding, super cool and amazing, awesomesauce, sexy, funny,  _husband_. Which, really, just makes her groan into his mouth at the thought. Just the idea of being together with him does it for her, but that they’ve told everyone they know that this thing is real and them means the world to her. It’s like she’s made it very, very clear to him how important this is to her and how important it was that she could just shrug and say, “Fine.”

It’s electrifying. It signals her brain to wake up, like nothing else has, and April yearns for it. It’s one of the only things in her life she’s ever wanted more and more of until she can barely breathe, and until she can’t distinguish red from blue or him from her. She wants him and, thankfully, he wants her.

Before long, the kiss is deeper. His hands in her hair, toying with it and shaking out any form or neatness to it just the way she likes - and, honestly, April loves waking up with her hair shooting in crazy directions because she knows Andy did it - and she can’t stop herself from untucking his jersey. It’s so silly, but so him to remember that, and to still wear it, and April can’t stop herself from dipping her hand down the front of his pants.

“So, we’re gonna contemplate this thing?” Andy asks, his voice all sorts of grinding, hollow,  _growling_ heat that drives April wild even though she has no clue what he’s saying.

“What?”

“Y’know, like do it?” he corrects himself and April shakes her head before pulling him down by his jersey for another kiss. 

It only takes another moment before his grabby hands take control, and she wants him to just tuck them under her butt and lift her up so that she can get this out of her system for the next ten or twenty minutes. Preferably longer if he wasn’t beat from that and his mouth still could function, but Andy skips all of that. He touches the back of her neck and then slinks to his knees slowly.

She can totally do it the other way around.

He hikes up her little white dress around her waist, revealing the underwear hiding her from him and kisses up her leg. April instantly realizes attempting to stand during this with no support would be hell. Stepping back, she sits down on one of the little chairs, spreads her legs wider, and beckons him with a curling finger.

Andy dives in, attacks her. Pushing her skirt up again, he nips the insides of her thighs and curses out loud against her skin.  _Fucks_ drip out of his lips as he runs smooth lines from knee to her thigh, a little  _God_ sprinkled in when he lowers his mouth along the small tuft of trailing bush out of her underwear; Andy kiss the edges of her panties and grunts, April sighing all the while. Letting out a breath, she runs one hand blindly through her own hair, straightening it back just to get some tension out of her hands, and digs into his curls.

“C’mon,” she whispers. “H-hurry up.”

Andy just gronas along her again, kissing her wet through her underwear, and slips her down with his teeth and fingers when that fails. They laugh about it, his unsuccessful attempt at dragging her free, but when she is he grows silent. In a moment, he leans his face down and fills his mouth with her. 

No dainty licks. No small presses. Andy eagerly, fully, absorbs all of her into his mouth until she’s sure he can taste all of her, and April throws her head back lightly, impatient already. Squeezing her own breast, April dips her fingers down to where his mouth meets her clit and desperately strokes, hoping for a fast, brutal release.

“Don’t...  _fuck_ , don’t stop,” she whispers, his lips below her clit and tongue apparently fascinated with the taste of her labia. “Right there...”

Andy licks upward once, then digs into her again. A little sloppily, Andy sucks her down with furious swipes of his tongue that cover every inch of her in delicious lust. After a few moments of this, April can barely contain herself and just wants to come. Signaling it to him, squeezing the back of his head and digging her nails into her dress,  he buries his tongue inside of her. Andy curls upward with the tip, driving her mind to clump up into a few scattered thoughts then shatter into a few hundred pieces of ecstasy. 

It takes her no more than a minute, pushing him away from her sensitive pussy, before he’s standing up slowly and Andy presents his hand to her. April takes it, giggling like an idiot but not caring because she’s still in her post-orgasm high, and he leans down to kiss her.

“Bedroom?” he asks in a voice deep in his chest.

The deep weight of it shocks her system into more arousal. “Yes,” she says between another kiss, biting at his lip and sucking on him. 

He lifts her up, hand right on her ass and squeezing so that she grins and might actually  _blush_. Her legs go around his waist instinctively, and she kisses up his neck to get at his lips.

“To the bedroom!” he shouts, raising his closed fist as if in victory. April just laughs.

By the time they’re in bed, he’s rolled over onto his back and lifted her so that she sits on his waist. April has to lean down to kiss him, and in the meantime she can feel him pulsing hard through his pants. She takes one look down at him and smirks.

“You want me to take care of that?” she gestures, coyly, with her fingertip along where she can tell his head beats red, furious. 

“Mhm,” he murmurs.

April chuckles and slides back to unzip him. Tugging his pants down, and then his boxers, she frees him and stares at his cock for a moment. It nearly springs out, dropping towards his stomach, and she catches him with her mouth. It was more of a play than anything, since April leans over to grab a condom from the bedside table with his dick still in her hand and only slightly wet from her mouth. She jerks him lazily, listening for his breathing to increase, and smiles when she puts the condom end against his head and slowly, painstakingly rolls it down with her mouth.

Lifting herself up, April scoots forward and impales herself on him. The noises they let fall out are desperate, lascivious pleas for more. April rocks her hips once, squeaking out a tiny sound, and does it again. Andy instantly digs his fingers into her hips and guides her along. With her dress covering them up, things are just boring, so she reaches behind her back, gently grinding herself on his cock, and unzips it just enough to slip over her head. 

Andy stares in awe at her, after she’s down to the plain white, and bucks up into her once.

“Babe...  _honey_ , you are so sexy,” Andy grunts, darting upward faster than she thought he could, angling awkwardly, to take her clothed nipple in his mouth. “Mmh... so, so  _amazing_.”

“ _Fuck_ ,” April breathes, her hands still on his chest and riding harder.

She gives another go, sliding herself down on him again until she’s sure he’s as far as her chest, and lets herself fall into it. Looking up at the ceiling, she closes her eyes and lets her lips hang open with the next slam of her hips down on him. April tests out a swirling gyration and he cries out in such intense pleasure that he bites down on her now naked breast. With tit in mouth, he hums and drops a finger to her clit. 

“You’re a-amazing,” April hisses, feeling him spread her wide and fat around him until she’s genuinely dripping down his whole shaft. “God, right there.”

“Right there?” he asks, a little stupidly, his index doing the same circle over her clit as before. 

“ _Ugh_ ,” she moans out in a daze, hoping that will answer him.

April picks up the pace, slamming forward and down at once so that she can get the same angle as before, and can’t believe for one bit that she gets this  _forever_. Not just now, when he’s sucking, kissing, and nipping on her tits and making every nerve cry out for release. Not just after when she’s desperate to keep fucking him, but at the same time she wants his hands to roam and fuck her elsewhere. Not even after that when she can feel him squirm under her, moaning with her breast free from his mouth and his hips pistoning upward into her until her back nearly bends in two. And, not even when she pummels herself down onto him, tightening her knees at his side and crying out a silent moan, mouth agape.

No, it’s after, when they’ve cleaned up and discarded all clothes to snuggle nude. It’s after when he turns her around, back flush to his stomach and stiff cock along her back, and they fall asleep giggling and tickling, kissing, talking, breathing. Being.


	65. D/s, Gags, light bondage, fingering, toys, multiple orgasms, forced orgasms

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Andy uses a gag on April.
> 
> Requested anonymously on tumblr.

It’s the wetness that drives him insane. 

Andy’s used to it by now, how April feels and reacts, and what those twists of her fingers and movements of her legs meant. Even when her arms were tied together in front of her like she was praying, and he was knuckle deep in her. Lying on the bed, soft cushion to get used to the setup, and he just wants to toy with her for hours. That helped them both get ready. The way her breathing worked, and when she’d get all worked up and moans and cries, screams, would echo out of the ball.

It took  _forever_ for her to get used to it. The first one they got was just far too large, to the point where  _Andy_ could fit it in his mouth and be fairly comfortable. The next one was much smaller and they got in the habit of measuring, and taking care of it.

With that thought, Andy slipped his fingers out and felt her thighs tremble. Her voice was caged in that ball, but she let it rip out of her throat nonetheless. Whatever she was saying he didn’t try to listen for. This was her fourth orgasm, a little harder to drive out of her than the third, and she writhes, bucks, humps, cries, and tightens around him over it.

“Yeah, I know it babe,” he whispers against the back of her leg. The small whir of the vibrator beats against her clit, huge and flush and desperate for another release. “You wanna come again, dontcha?”

She can’t answer back, but she does moan out. Her face is red and her pupils dilated. If she wanted to get out, she just had to push herself up to her feet, or snap her fingers under her chest. Andy listens, intently, for the snaps that never come.

So he continues massaging her cunt, staring at her wet and wide.

“Mhm,” he murmurs, spreading her with two fingers and pressing his mouth to her lightly. He moves away, sighing. “Amazing.”

April answers back, dull and muffled, and he keeps the vibrator at her, brushing but focusing on her clit, and slides his finger in again. Clearly ready, he works another in and smiles. She arches her shoulders towards him and her shins upward. He likes the way she looks like that, all posts and angled, and wonders if there’s a safe way to tie her up like that. April will have to look into it later.

For now, Andy’s reaching for that fifth. It was the magic number that she’s never had before, fourth their previous record, and he aims to bring her down hard to five, then six. Seven, if he could and she didn’t  _snap_ , with his cock. If she didn’t, he would relieve her of the gag and take her swollen, wet mouth to find his own release. 

Until then, though, he kisses and nips at the backs of her legs and fucks her with his fingers, the vibrator, and lets her shake all over again.


	66. "Slow foreplay/sex;" comfort sex, fingering, cunnilingus

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Post-"Johnny Karate Super Awesome Musical Explosion Show" comfort sex, anyone?
> 
> Requested anonymously on tumblr.

“Babe, I-”

“What?” Andy asks, looking up from his work all along April’s legs. Sitting atop the small dining room table, she looks down at him with the same look from earlier. Her dress is bunched up along her waist, his hands riding up her towards her hips. April’s boots and Andy’s fancy shoes, as he calls them, lay scattered at the front door.

“It’s just… y’know, don’t you want anything?” she curls her lip and he smirks. 

“Yeah, I do,” he whispers in a soft purr, feathering his palms up her legs and towards the inside of her thighs.

“Andy, you don’t have to… y’know,” she looks down at her legs and then back up to him.

“Oh, crap,” Andy’s hands retreat from under her dress and his eyes go wild with fear. “I guess I’m still kinda drunk from the wrap party. Babe, I’m so sorry I didn’t mean to do that.”

“Do what?” she looks at him, an incredulous lilt to her voice.

“You don’t wanna do it and I pushed you,” he says like he’s trying to smack something back into his brain and remember it all the time. “That’s, like, totally anti-feminism of me-”

“I wasn’t saying…” she sighs and then chuckles. When she speaks up again, her voice is quieter. “I wasn’t saying to stop. I just don’t know why… why you’re doing all of this for me.”

“Huh?”

“All that stuff you said back at the show, and helping me, like, all the time this year, and everything,” she folds her hands into fists and pushes herself up taller with her knuckles. “You’re doing… everything for me.”

“Well, of course I am,” Andy shrugs his shoulders. “Babe, I meant everything I said.”

“I know you did, I know,” she sighs and shakes her head. “Nevermind, forget it.”

“No, what’s up?”

“It’s just… Andy I wanna give something back and I feel like shit knowing that I can’t do it,” she runs one hand up his arm, staring into his eyes as she speaks. “You’re, like, a super-husband.”

“And you’re my super awesome-” he says with a smile dawning on his face. “Super hot-” his right hand works its way along her leg again, walking up towards the edge of her leggings under the little dress. “Fucking greatest wife ever, and the single greatest person I’ve ever met.”

The corner of April’s mouth turns up into a curling smile and he returns it, leaning down to press his lips against hers.

“I mean it,” he murmurs against her lips between kisses, between moments that he bits at her lip and she smiles in kind. 

“Me too,” she returns. His fingers touch everything they can, aimless for now. “You wanna-”

“Let me,” he finishes for her, slowly and in a low drawl. A few more moments, teeth and lips and his other hand working her shoulders bare, and then he pulls back. “If you’re… um, cool with that?”

“Yeah, I’m pretty cool with that,” April smiles against his mouth, opening her eyes to look at him for a second, and he hears a faint  _something_ in her voice that almost breaks him.

Instead, he goes back to her. Her mouth doesn’t tremble against his, and he’s so happy to feel that strength there. April’s legs make a perfect perch for his hands so that he can lift her up and set her at a better spot on the counter across the room. 

The whole point of the night was to move on, and show April that he could move on from that if it meant being with her. The touches along her back, fingers tapping up the curve of her spine, back down to hold her hips, they all meant something; he wanted to show her that he means what he says. Andy’s not the smartest person, richest, coolest, or hottest but he loves her. More than anything else. He wants that quivering lip to go away, that shiver in her breaths to settle, and he wants her to feel relaxed. Better. Loved, and that she truly is that.

His heart hammers in his chest, threatening to break out and grab hold of her just to show her. To show April that she is really, truthfully, the only person that matters. 

Andy tastes something salty against her lips after a few moments, but just brushes his hands out of her dress and up to cup her cheek in response. She shakes a little underneath him, but he has to be strong right now. He’s a horrendous crier. Like, seriously, all the time. Andy cries at everything, and it’s usually okay, but right now he doesn’t want to be that and wants April to know that it’s okay. She doesn’t bat away his hands, leaning backward to pull him deeper into the kiss and between her legs. 

She wraps around his waist instinctively, and he moves his left hand further towards her inner thigh. Running a finger up her quickly, she gasps and that’s when he hears that real, telltale whisper of the wetness trailing down her cheeks.

It hurts, but she must be hurting even more if she’s openly doing this.

They don’t say a word. Andy rids her of the leggings in an abrupt pull, and April shimmies the rest of the way out of them. He cups her instantly, palm hto against her, and takes that moan from her with another awkward clack of teeth. There’s no time for words when they’re bruising each other’s lips like this, April’s naked legs digging harder into his sides. He slips his middle finger through her effortlessly, rolling softly with his fingertip. She’s quiet, and rolls forward along the counter to meet his slow movements.

April bucks forward, eager for more. With his hand still cupping her face, Andy lets his thumb over that little dimple she gets when she smirks like this - just a tiny one, just enough for him to see and smile back at. 

“Love you,” he whispers, leaning down again to move down to her neck, letting soft presses of his lips and, finally, gentle pressure of his teeth onto her shoulder, tell her. “I super mean it,” he gets out before crouching down to his knees.

If he has to bring her to another peak, watch her eyes roll back, and her little frightened face and tears vanish, he’ll do it. He loves it anyways, loves the taste of her and every second she’s trembling and murmuring something to him that he can only barely hear. He loves it. He loves  _her_ , and needs to show her.

“ _Ugh_ …” April whimpers and her voice shakes for a second before she regains her composure. “Y-you too-”

He loves her more than anything, and he takes her hand and puts it just above his mouth. She moves her fingers reflexively, circling slowly.

Andy  _has_ to show her just how much he loves  _everything_ about her and what it all means to him. Over, and over, and over. For the rest of their lives, he wants to, has to, show her. 


	67. "Obscene dirty talk in public;" Dirty talk, various

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> April wants Andy to dirty talk her at the shoeshine stand.
> 
> Requested by gamblingdementor on [tumblr.](http://anotheropti.tumblr.com)

“I’m sure you and  _Ann_ had all kinds of lame, boring sex,” April laughs off as Ann walks away from them at the shoeshine stand. 

After the Harvest Festival, the solidity in their relationship felt like fire in April’s lungs. It pushed her forward, and made her want him to such an insane degree simply because he told her he loved her.

It was  _awesomesauce_.

“Um, I have no idea how to answer that without getting yelled at,” Andy says slowly, with an awestruck look on his face. 

“Then don’t,” April smirks. She crosses her legs on the high chairs at the stand and rests her chin on her palm. “So, did you, like, even dirty talk? Does Ann like ropes or something?”

“What?”

“Dude, I wanna make fun of Ann! Give me material,” she complains and he shakes his head. 

“Ah, babe I dunno that seems kinda mean-”

“So she does like ropes?” 

“What, no!” Andy leans back in his chair and suddenly his face seems sweatier and his eyes more worried. “I mean, I dunno. April, I don’t wanna make you mad. I love you! I totally do, I said it and I mean it and-”

“Yeah, I know,” she says with a curling smile and a roll of her eyes. 

“Do you… um, like ropes?”

“Let’s start with dirty talk,” April suggests after a sideways glance. 

“Nice,” Andy bobs his head along in agreement like he’s listening to some amazing jam.

For a moment April stares at him impatiently, or wantingly, or something. Andy’s pretty good at reading her, but right now she’s just  _looking_  and if he wasn’t super into her then it might be creepy. In fact, the creepiness makes him more into her. That’s just how awesome April is to him.

After another heavy sigh from her, April finally sits up straight. “So…” she trails off, expectant.

“What?”

“I said let’s start with dirty talk,” she says like it’s the most ridiculous thing ever.

“Now?” he looks around them, incredulous. “There’s, like, people here! Real people, like five of ‘em.”

“Yeah and you told the camera crew you wanna rub lube on me,” April says with a chuckle. Andy grins at her wide and like a huge ray of sunshine. 

For once, Andy looks embarrassed. Somewhere, the old April might be deeply offended by that. She might even threaten to leave the country over it. But that was then, and right now she kind-of wants to hear what Andy considers dirty talk - because really, he just grunted and said how much he loved her the first time they had sex and sometimes she wants him to tell her what he’s going to do to her explicitly - not to mention the pensive look and furrowed brows were sort-of cute on him. Then again, wasn’t everything?

“Um... well, I could like kiss you all over and stuff,” Andy whispers.

It takes her a second to stifle her laugh and then April manages to look at him straight in the eye and say, clearly, “I want you to push me up against a wall and fuck me from behind until I can see stars.”

Andy stares at her with wide eyes, the speedy ramp up catching him by surprise. Then a delighted smirk creeps on his face and his eyes droop to  _that_ look that nearly split her in two that first time. 

“I wanna go down on you for, like, two days and feel you squirming underneath me and saying my name, like, constantly,” he mutters, turning to look at her. April’s lips turn up in a smile and she glances over his shoulder just to look for people coming. April nods and, urging him on, Andy continues. “Um, you make all these cute noises when you come-”

“Do not,” April retaliates and Andy just chuckles.

“Totally do,” he fires right back and keeps going. “I’m gonna push your legs up. Like, y’know on your chest and stuff.”

“D’you think I’m that flexible?” April laughs and can feel a distinct, heavy heat spreading through her and rising to her cheeks as well.

“We could work on it,” Andy purrs.

“Mmh.”

“Yeah, so I’m gonna push you up like that and I wanna stare into your eyes...” he breaks off, looking at her, the very same, brown eyes he was speaking of. “These, like, huge beautiful things, y’know? I wanna stare into ‘em and push you up into that tight little ball with your legs on your chest.”

“Uh huh,” April nods, entranced in the visual of Andy’s huge body over her, thick cock pressed against her stomach, and his arms keeping her tight and needy and wanting.

“Then I wanna just stare, maybe finger you a little bit... yeah, I wanna feel how wet you are, babe,” Andy drawls on, clearly getting into it. If the shifting of April’s legs wasn’t warning enough for him, and then later when she’ll need him to rip her underwear off of her body, then she doesn’t know what will be enough. “Get you real close. I wanna do you like that first, then I wanna taste you.”

April looks over his shoulder and realizes her breaths are getting the better of her. They fall out, avalanche-like in their sudden force, and she tries to remember if anyone is in the Parks department offices. Maybe the maintenance closet will be open. A flat surface. Anything. A wall.

 _A wall_.

“-and then I’m gonna lift you up by your ass and just... pound right into you babe and I wanna feel how wet you are all around me and-”

It takes another moment, Andy’s words and the vivid depiction in her mind of being on her back in bed and getting destroyed by Andy, before their lips are smashed together. The table in the maintenance closet is  _perfect_  for the setup, and his fingers - two, easily, and three when he’s adventurous and she’s insanely turned on - bring her as close as he claimed.

The wall, though, just like she asked and wanted was obviously the best. It muffled her, and his body was massive against her, and he was fucking deep into her so that April could almost feel him in the back of her throat, shoving in and sliding through her ribs, and then pulling out only to wrench her breaths short with another pulse.

Andy really was  _awesomesauce._


	68. "Extreme bondage;" D/s, rope bondage (various), finger sucking, orgasm delay

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> April and Andy wanna get into ropes.
> 
> Requested anonymously on tumblr. This is the last of the most recent prompt batch on tumblr! I love all of you for reading, the commenting, the bookmarking... everything! That's all to say that if anyone reads this and likes it, and hasn't yet, please consider doing one of the above. It really does make my day.
> 
> <3!

In the whole wide world of knots, April  _wants_ this one so bad that it just made Andy laugh beforehand.

He’s never been great at this stuff. Tying things up, working with his hands (save guitar and that one construction job when he was in his twenties,) and now he wants to learn it all to give it for her. It brought him an awesome thing to learn, and she didn’t know it either. They learned together, buying cheapo, thick-set rope and trying out knots together and laughing at each other, goofing off, screwing up, making messes and ruining so much of it that it becomes expensive, quickly.

But now? Now he’s tied it neatly over her chest, careful to avoid the nerves under her arms, and formed a neat, pretty looking pentagram over her chest. Below two of the horns of the star, her breasts sit squeezed down lightly by the pressure of the rope. April’s nipples sit out brown, wide, and fiercely displaying just how much she likes it.

Meanwhile, he stands tall, fully dressed. April told him something about how it makes her feel exposed and vulnerable. He takes her to some place safe like that, she said. If that’s what she needed, he’d give one-hundred percent to get her there.

Her hands are bound behind the chair she sits on, elbows pulled tight together. Again, he made sure to read the pages a thousand times and look at the pictures over, and over, and over to the point where April just called him dumb, just trying to make sure that he would get it right and not hurt her. Even still, he walks around and touches her hands frequently, makes her squeeze his fingers with her own just to test her grip. 

She’s safe, bound, and ready.

“So, babe,” he says, leaves a hand on her cheek, and smiles down at her. “How d’you like it?”

“You did an awesome job,” she says, looking at her bindings.

“So… you ready?” he asks, cautious and stroking her cheek with his thumb now.

“Mhm,” she nods. “Yep. Green.”

_‘Green’ means go._

With that he turns his hand along her hair and slowly brings her head backward until she’s staring up at him. The sweat begins to build on her face, and Andy’s grip tightens in her hair. His free hand runs between her spread legs, tied off at the legs to keep them spread like that, and touches her lightly. Just a fingertip slides up and along her pussy, and he grins.

“Already wet?” he adds the inflection at the end, but it’s more of a an amazed claim. “You’re so easy.”

He doesn’t fully press into her, instead running up to tease at her clit before bringing his hand to her lips. 

“Suck,” he orders.

Andy pushes past her lips with his index and middle fingers, burying them far back in her throat. She’s had his cock farther than this before, so she can handle it. Part of the fun, and he was starting to feel the twitch that told him so, was that they explored the boundaries and stayed within them or went over them with  _tons_ of safety. Like the ropes.

They held her tight together, so that she can’t stop herself from gagging and her eyes bulging wide when he sticks his fingers far back in her mouth and pulls out dripping in her saliva. She can’t tease her breasts, or touch herself, though she clearly wants to. April can only look up, eyes watering, and let him take command. Shoving his fingers in, forcing her to suck them down, he keeps her mouth wide and gaping with his thumb and palm as best he can. Letting go of her hair for a moment, he grips her jaw and guides her head around his fingers just like he would her mouth to his cock. Taking up the rough grip from before, nestled in her hair, he resumes his fingering.

“I bet you taste amazing,” he whispers, and drags his sopping fingers down her chin until she’s dripping with the mixture. A small droplet falls silently onto the chair. April whimpers. “Do you want them back?”

She nods her head.

“Say it,” Andy speaks in a dry murmur, chalky and heavy in this throat. 

“Please.”

“Please what?”

“Please let me taste my pussy again,” April speaks, almost coyly.

“That’s more like it,” Andy nods, letting himself fall into the role and finding the same place nearer the back of her tongue and through the gap in her teeth.

April chokes, gags, again, and he pulls out, this time letting her take deep breaths and blink away the streaming wetness in her eyes.

He doesn’t give her a moment to recollect before he skitters down her chest, dropping to a knee with his fingers wet, and leaves a searing trail down to her clit. There, with the lubrication of her mouth and her own natural arousal, she’s wet enough that he slips in easily. April yelps, then shuts her mouth quickly, and moans through closed lips.

“No,” Andy chides her, “let it out.”

Finally letting her head go so that April can work out some of the major kinks probably building, Andy reaches behind her neck and touches her fingers again. Warm. He squeezes, and she squeezes back - strong, firm, wanting. Smiling, Andy slips a third finger inside of her - likely too wide and too much - and brings her crashing down near her release before he swiftly pulls out and stands back up.

“Not yet,” he warns. Andy lets her suck her own juices off of her finger again. “Good?”

“Green,” April pants, out of breath, before he digs back into her mouth. Again she gags, and this time April’s spit soaks his finger and she can barely keep her eyes from overflowing. “Green!”

So Andy brings her up again, lets her climb higher and higher, then keeps her there to fuck her throat with his hands. The very same hands inside of her just moments before, teasing her and denying her and touching her clit until she’s sore and her lips are fat and ready for more of him, find her mouth wet and warm and her breaths shorter. He brings her up, then down, and then higher yet, higher still - almost  _there_ and he knows her knees are bowing and she’s breathing harder and she  _just wants to come_ \- and then he lets her fall. Kisses her cheek after she’s nearly in tears from the exhaustion. 

He asks her, once more, “Good?”

“Green,” she breathes.

Andy lets her fall this time. He sits down on his knees and lays waste to the feast before him, burying her between his own mouth and taking every single portion of her he can gather up. It only takes, and Andy made sure to count because she sure as hell isn’t in a state to do it, five seconds and she’s  _done_.

She writhes in the chair, blindly twisting and trying to move her legs and wanting to take fistfuls of his hair. Her face, streaked in tears and spit and red, is so full of joy and empty bliss-space afterwards that Andy stands up and shares the smile with her. 

“Babe, that was awesome,” he whispers. “You good?”

“Tired,” she mumbles, and her eyes droop a little just as her smile picks up, lightens up.

“Oh yeah, lemme get the ropes and stuff,” he says with a chuckle. 

“Good, my hands are on fire, dude,” she whispers and he turns to look at her and, without a second thought, leans up to give her a light peck on the lips just to reassure her. He was here, the harsh play was over. “Ugh, could you get me a glass of water or something? My throat feels like a deer started chewing on it.”

“Gross,” Andy laughs it off and she joins in. He finishes the elbow ties and she can move her likely tired arms around. “Sure, babe! Hands good? You can do the rest?”

“I’m just gonna stay like this until you get back, okay?” she offers and he nods. When he returns he undoes the rest for her and she eagerly gulps down the glass of water he brought with him. 

Now - now, after - was time to pamper her; it was time to provide a little care.


	69. "Andy creampies April;" doggy style, various

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Just as the title says. Some good ole fashioned timeline-irrelevant smut.
> 
> Requested anonymously on [tumblr.](http://anotheropti.tumblr.com)

Sometimes he just can’t bother with all the  _work_ in prep, and April doesn’t care. Nails dig into the flesh of his back, and Andy lets himself go in the moment. He doesn’t ask her, and she doesn’t want him to, and the first few moments are spent with her back against the wall, hungrily taking each other in.

They do a short spin so that she can pin him in the same spot she was in just moments ago. Teeth and tongues, and harsh bites along lips, defines the kisses.

“Mmm,” April murmurs against his mouth and then smiles, slowing down. Andy’s hand had automatically - seriously, he can’t remember doing it - moving from her waist between her legs. “Bed.”

When she backs up, Andy waits for her to sit down and lunges downward. Hooking his arms around the backs of her knees, he sets her on her back and kneels until he’s slinking onto the floor. 

“Babe, you are just… the best, y’know?” he tells her, curling his fingers underneath the waist of her jeans. Button already undone, it’s an easy slide when she lifts her hips up. The moment her bare leg is there for him, he kisses her thigh and seeks more. “So… freaking-” he leaves a trail with his mouth up towards her. “Awesome.”

“Yeah?”

Andy nods, listening for her breaths as they speed up and she scoots herself down towards him. 

“Show me,” she dares with a smirk.

All it takes is that little smile and then he’s to work. Work makes it seem unenjoyable, forced. No, when Andy thinks about it - and rarely does he think when he’s got April’s clit in his mouth and her underwear balled in his fist - there’s not much better. The way she shakes under him, pushes her hands into his hair, ekes out  _something_ but he can’t figure it out because he’s too busy tasting her and feeling her toes curl against his shoulders - it all spurs him on. Every little, “ _fuck_ ,” and, “ _God, don’t stop_ ,” pushes his fingers into action. Licking back up to her clit, waiting for the telltale sign of her stomach caving in and her breaths trailing off into worrying little huffs, Andy slips his middle finger inside of her and gently curls, waiting for a response. 

All he can think is,  _her moan has some killer vibrato to it._

It just happens, and Andy doesn’t think about it. Clearly, April doesn’t care still. He gets on top of her and she’s eager to kiss him again, taste herself on him, and it’s a giggly encounter. Maybe it’s because her feet always tickle his back when she skirts them along him and wraps her legs around him, but he can’t help but chuckle and she follows, confused.

Sitting hot along her stomach, Andy can’t help himself. She claws his shoulder blades when he sinks into her, lowers her mouth to his chest and shoulder to bite her shrinking, hurried moan away. 

It only takes a moment before she complains and he pulls out, lifting himself up and going back to kissing her stomach through her shirt, nipping at her tits where he can see her nipples. April shifts onto her knees and reaches down, hand splayed on his stomach. When he sits up on the bed, behind her and pressed against the back of her leg, she strokes him twice with a devious grin.

There’s only a breath before he’s fucking in -  _in_ and sliding until she’s about as full as she can take it before her eyes start clouding over and she needs him to keep her from collapsing - and April means to say something snarky about his hand caressing her ass, adoring it, but she just can’t figure out if her mouth works for anything other than these stupid noises coming out of it. For sure, Andy loves them.

He calls her  _awesome_ , and at one point even says she’s a  _good girl_ which, really, shouldn’t make her mind do all sorts of crazy somersaults in time with her body, but fuck it if it doesn’t. 

The best part of this is just letting him go, and feeling Andy drive into her again and again. Sometimes he lowers down to kiss along the curve of her spine, teasing her without movement and just with his cock filling her up until he’s at her throat. Sometimes he touches her neck and she turns, kissing him briefly before she has to drop her head in the blankets because his thumb along her asshole and she could die like this. 

“Andy…” she trails off, trying to say something and honestly surprised she got that far. 

The tip of his thumb teases her and keeps her wide, the full bore of his dick fluttering into her. All she can see is bright lights behind her eyelids and, occasionally, the darkness of the bedspread in her balled fists and the low light. Arching her back down low, and shoving herself back onto him, April cries out and lets herself swallow that feeling. Bask in, bathe in it, and let her chest fall into the bed and slope her ass up towards him, eyes half-open and the pulsing, warm waves along her body taking over.

“Babe you…  _fuck_ ,” he grunts. Andy always had a way with words.

He doesn’t say anything else, April relishing the feeling of getting fucked through her comedown. He pounds into her, slapping skin against skin and shaking the frame of the bed with his weight and ferocity. April takes solace in letting him take over in these spare moments, her whole body screaming for him and wanting to taste herself on his cock and feel him empty against her back or on her lips - her mind races with fantasy from being fucked in the ass so hard she nearly faints, from riding him to the point where she can barely keep herself up and he lifts her up and sinks her onto him for her; and from giving him head with her favorite butt plug in and her fingers toying at her pussy. It takes her a while to realize he’s still going, coming undone with her still around him, and by the time his hands are shaking on her ass and back and touching  _everything_ they can from her breast to her hair and neck, she can feel his come around him with another thrust. 

He fucks into her, spreading and pushing his come through her until she can almost taste it and April’s mind snaps in half.  _A mirror_ , is all she thinks. April wants to see this in a mirror and watch his come and her wetness soaking his cock, his shaft pumping in and out of her. 

“ _Fuck_ ,” she manages to whisper, the whole filled thing really coming into play when she’s like this.

After a few moments of relishing the feeling himself - and hoping she doesn’t get angry because she just felt so good and he was cupping her ass and fingering her a little bit there and  _God_ , that’s kind-of a fantasy to eat her ass - he pulls out, April still chest down with her eyes lidded. He sighs in relief when she laughs lightly, hand reaching around to pump his soaked dick and then stroke her own, swollen labia. Looking down at his own handiwork, Andy grins and kisses her right cheek, staring at the drooling bit of come leaking out of her. 

To Andy, the sight of her slightly reddened cheeks from his hands sticking up at him with her cunt spattered and dripping, she’s never been more beautiful. Maybe that makes him weird, but she’s breathing out the exquisite ease of her orgasm, her fingers moving against her clit and her face completely awe-stricken, and that’s the best.

To April, she feels full and like she’s soaked  _with_ him and spread wide for him to enjoy the sight. It’s kind-of a voyeuristic thing, she guesses, because the thought alone of being  _on display_ makes her chest burn. It gets even better when, with her pussy still full of him and she could honestly stay like this for an age, he spreads her cheeks again and the heat of his tongue flickers against her asshole.

Sometimes he just gets her.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> also i missed an opportunity to make this chapter, well, about 69'ing.
> 
> order may change later because that sounds hilarious to me.


	70. "Attempted conception"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> April decides she's ready, and Andy is _more_ than ready.
> 
> Requested anonymously on tumblr.

Andy’s been trying to play it cool these past few months. He wants to ask April if she’s thinking about it, or if she isn’t, and if she is does she think it’s a good idea? Is she ready? If she isn’t thinking about it, is she okay? Is he okay? Andy, really, has done more thinking in the last month than he can remember doing ever, at all. They’re not a super conventional couple, though he thinks more people could eat chili out of frisbees and watch terrible action flicks at four in the morning with their spouse, and that’s what’s always been great. 

So, really, he should have expected this.

Just before noon, the usual weekend time they both wake up, Andy’s sitting out in the living room with a bowl of cereal and watching some kids show that’s  _totally_ hilarious. It only takes a few minutes of his manic laughter before April joins him on the couch, not quite groggy but her eyes certainly fixated on something else other than the show.

“Mornin’,” Andy says pointedly, drawing it out and adding a milk-and-marshmallow flecked kiss to her cheek. “What’s up, babe?”

April remains silent and purses her lips.

“You want some cereal? I think we have some of that yo-”

“We should have a kid.”

Andy chews for another second, not really comprehending what she said before he stops abruptly. His eyes go wide and he turns to look at April, whose breathing is surely going to send her into an attack of some sort, and he wants to yell and shout and just  _do it now_ but also, wait… 

“Um, you’re sure?” Andy asks slowly, quietly. 

April nods very quickly.

“Babe, you  _sure_?” Andy asks again, putting his bowl down on the table and turning to face her. “You said you were scared and didn’t wanna talk about it-”

“And now I’m talking about it,” she interrupts. “So what? Don’t you still want kids?”

“Oh my God, yes!” he says with that flame of joy in his chest blowing up all over again. “But, y’know, um… this is, like, your choice as a woman-”

“Ew,” April sneers and shakes her head. “Duh, of course it is. Andy, I’ve been thinking… a  _lot_ about this.”

“Me too,” Andy admits. Looking down, he mumbles, “So… you’re-?”

Instead of another affirmation that this is all her idea, and that’s all Andy wants to hear, April quickly darts over to kiss him. He remembers the rule about morning breath, but right now she doesn’t seem to care whatsoever. He guesses the sugary cereal helped him a little bit there, but then her hands are insistent at his boxers and she’s palming him like a horny teenager, and he’s barely even sure that she’s doing the right thing.

“Now?” he manages to get out between kisses.

“Uh huh,” she barely grunts.

April makes it clear what she wants when she bites down on his lip, sucking lightly, and dragging him just a little bit until she’s at his teeth and then back to his lips. Her fist is warm and that animal part of his brain is starting to gain a whole lot of ground, eager to make good use of the soft cushioning underneath them. Bucking his hips lightly into her grip, his hands work on their own, taken over by that early morning urge, and ride up along the inside of her overlarge shirt. 

He discovers there’s only the shirt in his way, and April must have planned this all along, and he  _wonders_. It stops his grip and slows down the bite-fighting-called-kiss for a moment of questioning.

“Babe…” he whispers, instead taking to leaving a wet trail down her neck until he’s at her collar. “Y’sure?”

“If you ask me that again,” April warns him, “I will totally go to a sperm bank.”

He grins and chuckles against her skin and digs his grip further into her sides, trying to pull her into him. April’s hand pumps with intent, not gathering speed to bring him to a casual weekend morning release (really, one of his favorites but right now there was actually a purpose) and she keeps whispering things to him, like little, “I want this,” and, “Babe, I wanna do this.”

That doesn’t help.

“Okay, April I need you to tell me straight up,” he looks her in the eyes and cups her cheeks. “Do  _you_ want to do this?”

She sighs and then chuckles. “Andy, I wanna see a little kid with your eyes and your smile and maybe my hair or something,” she whispers back to him. “I’m still kinda scared, but I trust you. I wanna do this.”

He waits a moment just to hear some kind of sick joke, or an awful prank that would legitimately  _anger_ Andy for the first time in, like, years. Instead it’s just April with a shy little smile, like she’s afraid someone will see it, and he does what he knows best in their relationship: he dives right in.

With this in the air, between them, it brings something back Andy was afraid would be lost. Some kind of intimate, constant understanding that they always had, and Andy couldn’t have been more terrified something would tear them apart. Instead, reinvigorated, Andy’s hand skitters down her skin, fingertips eager to touch every bit of her the moment they woke up, and he can’t help but laugh at the bare skin greeting him at her thighs. 

“C’mon,” she hums against his lips, more whisper-singing it than saying it.

“Should I go get condoms?” Andy asks absentmindedly, just so used to asking.

“You remember what we’re doing right?” April fires back with a laugh and he chuckles. “Don’t need ‘em.”

“Awesome.”

April scoots back, grabbing at his arms and shoulders and trailing up to get lost in the curls of his hair. He spreads her legs just a bit with his hand, pushing with his fingers, and kisses down her stomach, his fingertip playing at her lips carefully. 

She grabs the edge of her shirt, likely just to stretch out, and pushes her shirt down over her pussy and his hand, and Andy pouts. Chuckling, she lifts the shirt again and Andy smiles. April repeats it two or three times, getting the same - frown when hidden, then a smile - before breaking out in a laugh. Running his hands up her legs again, he bends forward to kiss her, just to get a taste, and ends up there for far longer. At least until she was so close to coming that she was letting strangled demands out, clutching his hair, and her eyes were so hazy and lidded, half-closed all the time, that Andy could only smile.

He slowed, only for a moment, to let her hang at that precipice and then let her crash hard with his tongue and fingers.

Pushing her legs to the side, turning her hips, Andy kept her like that and sat on his knees. Jutting out hard against the backs of her legs, April gives him a look of appraisal before smiling.

“Is that for me?” she asks, her voice still a little dry and rough from her prior sounds and the early morning.

Andy nods. “For the future mother to my  _freaking children_ ,” he whispers, unable to hide his excitement. “I’m so freaking happy, babe.”

“Show me.”

She gave him that request with a little bite of her lip, a stroke of her hand, and he can’t help himself. He nearly consumes her in the next kiss, wanting to show her that this is  _so_ important to him, and that she’s literally the greatest person on the planet. Not only because she’s smoking hot - and, holy crap, how is he married to her? - but because, right now, there’s a purpose and it’s going to result in the cutest little kid with the cutest little cheeks like April’s and his mind goes blank because he’s mindlessly pressed against her, teased her with his head. They stay, lips just inches apart, and Andy thrusts forward, cautious like it’s their first time, and lives for that gasp - her lips parting, letting out that short exhalation of wet heat against his mouth - and Andy attacks.

All to share that next moan when he pumps harder, the muscles in his legs roaring to life with how she feels, as wet and perfectly  _April_ as he knows but his mind just goes to thousands of places about how this is the coolest morning sex of his life, and his hands going to her hair caught in wild halos around her head, staring and unbreaking. It’s not slow, but Andy tries to punctuate every quick roll of his hips, penetrating deep, with just how amazing she is. 

“ _Fuck_ ,” she murmurs, her voice a jumble of syllables after that and before long April moans softly.

Letting loose her one side of her head, lost in the way her eyes refuse to leave his and her mouth has hung open this  _whole_ time and how unbelievably hot he thinks that is, Andy awkwardly drops his fingers on her clit. He can feel himself thrusting into her, full and fuller - and he’s so damn close with all of these thoughts - and he strokes idly, circling her when his animalistic brain remembers to do it.

Pulling back, he shifts her legs up so that her knees are at her breasts - and it’s a wonder he only spent a few moments with her nipples in his mouth - and her legs bent there. With her feet against his stomach, Andy sinks into her again and goes for the kill. He forgoes what little restraint he had before, the slick ease he continually pumps into her driving him absolutely wild, and takes her mouth again.

They share moans, he feels her words -  _Fuck_ ,  _God_ ,  _please_ , and more - against his tongue and she squeals when he slowly drives as far into her as he can manage and stays there, kissing, feeling his budding release empty out in devastating waves that leave him out of breath and nearly toppling on top of her. 

Minutes after he’s come to, nearly blacked out from the orgasm, he looks over to where April is, apparently disentangled from him. She’s lying on her back, her legs in the air and kicking like she’s riding a bicycle.

“What…?” Andy blinks twice and she’s still doing it. April’s weird, but this is definitely new. Normally he just stayed inside of her and they cuddled afterward. “Babe, you okay?”

“What?” she asks like her insane invisible cycling isn’t just that,  _nuts_.

“You, um…” he points at her legs in the air and she stops to stare at him.

“I read somewhere that it’s good for making the come do its job,” April explains and gets back to her work. Andy smiles wide, realizing just how much thought she put into this (and of course she did, she’s, like, the smartest person in the world.) “Plus, it’s kinda weird.”

Laughing, Andy can’t say that his wife taking an imaginary spin class  _isn’t_ weird.


	71. "A/A have sex while watching gay porn together;" blow job, girl on top, dirty talk

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> April's always liked watching guys make out, and Andy's a curious fella. So, well, they try it out.
> 
> Requested anonymously on tumblr. Obviously, descriptions of gay porn are in here. Avoid if that's not your bag.

Andy never understood how something could be so hot.

April sat on her knees in front of him, her expert little mouth doing equally disastrous and wonderful things to him, with the completely ridiculous noises of hardcore gay porn going on around them. Not just regular,  _oh hey look it’s a guy having sex with another guy_ kind of porn. April chose something where a redheaded guy, full beard and more muscle than Andy’s ever seen in his life, was riding one cock while facing another guy, and moaning in pleasure around the heft of another dick in his mouth.

“Babe, you are so–” he’s interrupted by another boisterous moan and a stifled giggle from April, her mouth likewise stuffed full (and  _God_ he’s never felt something better than that tongue flick she does when he’s as far back as she takes him.) “So amazing.”

“Yeah? A little dude-on-dude turning you on?” she goaded him, popping off to stroke the spit on his dick all over him. If her mouth was heaven, her fist was magic, and he nearly collapsed into a pile right then and there.

“So hot.”

“Like seeing a guy sucking dick?” she asked, taking him in her mouth again and bobbing rapidly. She moaned around him, sending vibrations along his dick that drew out a heavy groan. Absentmindedly, Andy pushed back a lock of her hair that fell out in front of her face, the tie-up job so sloppy and rushed, and she looked up at him. “You ever think about going down on a guy? Letting him fuck you super hard?”

“Um–”

“Because I won’t let him,” April answered, standing up on her knees. “This–” she punctuated by grabbing his dick with both hands and pumping in churning circles. “Is mine.”

“Uh huh.”

“The only ass you get, is mine,” April said pointedly and Andy’s eyes burst open from his reverie.

She stood up fully this time, blocking the image in front of him save for a vague shape of a guy on his back with a lot of dick being shoved into his throat while another pounded him into even more of it. Andy’s eyes drifted away from the kind-of absurdly big, purplish cock to the slender legs before him that shimmied down a pair of underwear and neatly stepped out of them. His hand drifted towards her automatically, cupping her and nudging his finger along her with a grin.

“You are so cool, babe,” he said candidly, like he’d never said it before and it was the most important thing in the world to him. Most likely because it was. He added, drifting his finger inside of her hastily and finding her absurdly wet, “So hot, so awesome.”

April sat in his lap, her knees at either side of him, and hooked her arms around his neck. If there was ever such a thing as a romantic kiss while, in the background, a randomly hot guy was getting two dudes’ worth of come emptied in his mouth and along his body, then this was it. There was something animalistic in it, like Andy wanted every inch of her and wouldn’t be satisfied until his hand between her legs was pushing fingers into her mouth - watching her suck herself from them - and teasing himself entrance at her.

A myriad of noises littered the living room, and they were thankful Ben had finally moved out. Sure, they heard him and Leslie occasionally (though April never once admitted to hearing it and staunchly defended herself that she never did) but this would have just been absurd had he been there. When April lifted her hips up, still connected with a deeper kiss than before that left marks along each of their lips, she groaned delightfully into him when she sank herself down.

“So amazing,” Andy said dumbly, the feeling of depth and warmth inside of April spinning his head into delirious bliss. “Babe, you are just...  _ugh_ , so sexy.”

“Yeah?” she murmured, doing most of the work while he sat dumbstruck at how simply  _there_ she can be and yet also this otherworldly, incredible person in everything she is to him. She bucked down on him harder, catching his attention. “I said, you wanna fuck me or stare?”

“A little bit of both,” Andy said with a grin.

He dropped his hands to her hips and dragged her up along his cock, bringing her whole body with ease, and let her naturally drop back onto him. She fell and impaled herself over and over, riding him until she was burying her head in his shoulder, muttering impossibly dirty things and demanding him to do all of them to her at that very moment.

“ _God_ ,” she whispered along his collarbone, her teeth digging marks into him that Andy would cherish. “So glad we did this. You...  _fuck_ , fuck me. Yeah, babe.”

“Like that?” he asked, not even realizing that the porn around them had stopped with a third guy - potentially the cameraman - getting a finishing blow job while the receiver of all the attention still had thick, hot white smeared along his face. Andy was too focused on the way she felt, the way she spread around him and seated herself on him in the way that only April felt and he was so happy to only know with her now. 

“Mhm,” she bit her lip and then his skin in frustrated release. Claws ripped into his back and she felt smoother and tighter for a moment, bucking in short movements on him. “Oh fuck--”

“C’mon, babe,” he breathed against her neck. “Come for me.”

And she let out a cry that left him shook, trying to remember how they went from a simple blow in front of porn to this eerily close, connected moment. 

Then he knew when she breathed harder and looked at him, hair a mess and face red from exertion. Everything with her was like that, and when they kissed again, Andy refocusing his fingers on her clit, he wished it would never go away.


	72. D/s, blow job, wall sex, rough sex, dirty talk

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> In "Dave Returns," when Andy gets angry at everyone for being absolutely awful, April gets more than a little bit turned on by this side of him.
> 
> Requested anonymously on [tumblr.](http://anotheropti.tumblr.com) I'm currently doing a round of drabbles, so if you've got smut prompts that I haven't covered yet, send them in there!

April loved a lot of things about Andy, but the way he bristled at everyone just then in the studio, and took charge and stepped down  _hard_ when they weren’t up to his expectation (and his  _voice_  and the  _yelling_  and April can’t even begin to describe what that does to her) and all of it, every single bit, turned her on to the point where she nearly prowled after him. Andy stormed away, clearly agitated. She knew how important this was for him, and how he felt like he would be letting Leslie down otherwise.

He just needed to relax, and, now, April just needed to find the nearest wall, get her back planted firmly against it, and let him get his frustration out on her body. It was going to be awesome, and April felt alive and electric all over, warm and ready to pin and then hopefully get pinned down.

When she caught up to him, Andy already close to leaving the building, she grabbed his hand and led him, with some stuttering confusion, to a storage closet.

“Babe, hey, what–”

“What you did out there was so… so,” April started, already digging her hands into his lower back and pushing him up against the wall directly behind him. “That was so hot.”

“Huh?”

“Yelling at everyone. Getting mad. Yelling at all of us–”

“Oh God, I’m so sorry babe I didn’t mean to be mean to you,” he sighed but she was busy undoing his pants and aching to get her paws around his dick. So what, she can be desperate every once and a while.”Wh– I said I was sorry–”

“Call me bad again,” she purred, wrapping her hand around his cock and sinking to her knees. 

“What?”

“Call me a bad girl,” she demanded and then promptly took his half-hard cock between her lips and suckled his head, gliding down further along his shaft to bring him hard in her mouth.

“Oh…  _fuck_ ,” Andy groaned, smacking his head against the wall.

“I don’t hear you yet,” April warned him, pulling away to stroke him with one hand and wonder, herself, how one little outburst could make her so wet. 

But, hey, it always did with Andy. He, Andy Dwyer, had constant concerns about being like that in bed, but Burt Macklin could do it with spades. Which is why, naturally, Janet Snakehole’s dress had to be replaced multiple times, her makeup smeared constantly, and her ass bruised occasionally from a rather heady night of trying something new. Turns out, Janet is what the boys in blue call a backdoor kind-of gal, a real hussy, and she loved it. 

Right now, the taste of his cock was adrenaline and fever, and rushed aggression, and she lived for it. When she bobbed down on him again, she grabbed the backs of his legs and forced him further back into her mouth until he gave a spasm that felt like fucking her throat, but he didn’t have to feel bad about calling it that. April would kill anyone that claimed she didn’t love her husband, and loved their sex, but there were times when she didn’t want to be made love to (though, really, Andy definitely made her  _more than happy_ in that regard) but she wants to get  _fucked_.

“Call me–” she runs the edges of her teeth ever-so gently, barely touching him, along his dick. “A bad–” she hisses, licking up the side of his cock before taking him down again, once and then twice before she came back up and took to pumping with her fist. “Bad girl.”

“You didn’t do anything wrong--?”

“Oh, I did  _everything_ wrong,” April whined in the voice only Ms. Snakehole used and only trying to wile her way out of trouble. Usually that just meant a harsher punishment. It was all part of the game. “Mr. Executive Music Producer. I screwed everything up and I’ve been a--”

“A bad girl,” Andy whispered tenderly, and she saw a faint smile like he was getting the line of thought here. The little roleplay. It’d be fun, and take his mind away from things for a moment; get him focused on her, and let some of his stress out. “I can’t believe you couldn’t even book the band right!”

“I’m sorry I didn’t mean to--”

“Well, there’s only one thing to do,” Andy sighed and grabbed her wrist, cautiously and with two fingers rather than an actual grip that might hurt her, and pulled her up. April stood facing him, his dick still in her other hand, and the buzzing between her ears and legs driving her haywire. 

“Anything you want,” she offered, the clear sign to  _go_. 

He growled, and in a flurry of movement he twirled them both around and pushed her back first against the wall. Hands took her jacket, nearly ripped it from her shoulders, and April let out a languished cry. His body nearly melted on top of hers, so huge and heavy, and his lips attacked her, Andy’s kisses desperate and angry but cautious when he introduced teeth and tongue, careful not to push too hard only to be met by her own ferocity. She became caught up in his hair, twisting the curls between her fingers, while his own went to her pants. 

Apparently thinking better of it, he stepped back.

“C’mon,” he gestured at her half-undone zipper.

“What?”

“I’m a Chief Executive Recording Producer... Music,” Andy stumbled, but that’s okay. Either he was losing interest in the character and gaining it in the brief sight of skin and underwear, it was a win for April. “And you, my lovely assistant, have been very bad.”

April’s grin nearly split her face and she hurried herself out of her clothes, left in her shirt, and was met with a surprise grip on her shoulder that quickly spun her around. Groaning out loud, wanting  _any_ kind of contact, she leaned forward and pressed the curve of her ass against him, feeling a throb in response to the contact.

Andy took no time in entering her, rough and quick. Her back nearly bent in half from the force, his hands around her waist quickly moving up to her own wrists. He brought April’s hands to the back of her head and she took the cue, keeping them crossed there, and left her cheek as the only support against the wall she had. He shoved forward, driving her whole body into the wall breasts first, his hand dipping low to rub her clit in brisk circles. April let out a few sounds of obvious pleasure, low and then shrieking into a quiet high just as he pulled back and hammered back into her with a soft moan.

“W-will you do better next time?” Andy asked, stuttering and clearly just as entranced in the feeling of her stunning arousal around him as she was into being completely full with him. “Be a good girl?”

“Oh  _fuck_ yes,” April whined, the words splintering her into a thousand little shards of pleasure that each felt another wave of her orgasm pass over as he continually fucked her into the wall, rougher and harder than the last. Her hands behind her head, trying her best to keep them there, April could only howl.

Moan, whine, cry out; every single play in her book, every noise, was let out in the open with the  _thump_ of her body against the wall and Andy’s crawling, heaving thrusts. They shook her, the pure force of them almost hurting but in the best way possible, and the only thing she could think the entire time was that he was calming down. He was relaxing. 

Full of his cock, she kept whispering things to him, just little measures of encouragement, that told him to drive deeper. She told him, crassly and without a shake in her tone, to, “Fuck me. Harder.”

She wanted him to get to the core of the problem, and hopefully crush her underneath it all until she’s a shaking, gibbering mess of pleasure. 

_Harder._

She wanted to feel him breaking her back, filling her until she wasn’t sure he was fucking her mind or her cunt. It was magic, bliss, and everything she wanted all at once. It was what she needed, and what he needed. Only, he had to get there.

And, oh, does he.

One palm around her breast underneath her shirt, the tit-loving Andy absorbed in hers like always, and the other thumbing the edge of her asshole with lazy flicks while his thrusts went unabated, spreading her lips around him with each one of them.

Not long after, another orgasm behind her that left her dizzy and eyes wildly unfocused, April dropped to her knees again and took him in her mouth once more. Sucking lightly at his head, she looked up to see ultimate peace on his face and felt him brush aside hair that had moved wildly out to the front of her red face from all of that, just in time to feel him release hard in her throat, filling her with a literal heat that she swallowed with a moan and the very same warmth that spread through her and made her feel both complete and thoroughly fucked out for now.

When they returned, apparently only a handful of minutes having passed despite them feeling like days, Andy’s mood softened. It didn’t disappear, and she didn’t expect it to. He was human, so he wasn’t going to be cured by sex or anything. It definitely kept him a bit cooler, but for April it came at the cost of nearly risking the Duke’s alter-ego before she found those crash cymbals.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 10.2.2015 - currently debating on whether to write more of these or not


	73. "Andy dresses up as Owen Grady (Jurassic World) and April is into it;" woman on top, roleplay, Halloween smut

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This was requested a fair bit ago and, given the season (and that I'm doing fic requests for Halloween stuff for NOLY) I decided to revive this collection for this request. 
> 
> Enjoy!

She probably should have figured out something was up when Andy told her she wasn’t allowed to see his costume. He was too clever though, he told himself.

He’d gotten this right, for once. Normally April one-upped him on costumes and hers were always so awesome and weird -- sometimes hot, but that was his opinion -- but now, now he would totally get her. The easiest way to win her over? Her fantasies.

He probably overdid it on the dirt. First, he smeared some on his face because he thought it looked cool.  _Nice!_ he congratulated himself. Then he decided it needed to be even for some reason, and that  _Nice_ turned into a  _oh, crap_  when his face became a mess of smudges and poor tan. Whatever, he looked enough like the guy (Tom said they were practically twins, but Andy didn’t see it) that it would work. His fitness regime, or at least dropping beers, made the physical appearance less... drastic. 

Ron said they weren’t allowed to own a gun, so that part was out of the question. All he had to do was wait by the hanging skeleton decoration, already faintly glowing as it basked in the pitch black night around the house. 

“Babe, is it cool if we just hang out here for the night--?”

April stopped talking abruptly. He smiled to himself, already giddy but not turning around. He knew the vest and dirty, too-tight jeans gave him away instantly. Andy kept staring out the window like there was something extremely important lurking in the shadows, waiting, watching. 

_Hunting them._

“Um...”

“Shh,” he lifted his hand up to silence her. Andy’s voice shook, bubbling over with roleplaying ideas and the twitch in his pants. “There’s something out there.”

Some soft footsteps were the only alarm to April walking towards him. She peered over his arm to where he was looking with pretend focus.

“What is it?” she asked, lowering her voice.

“Yep, that’s definitely a dino,” Andy roughed up his voice with a few dozen coughs before she got home. It didn’t really work, but he tried to bottom out his voice again. “Look, I don’t think it’s safe for us out here.”

“Is it going to eat us?” April asked, her smirk apparent in her voice but Andy took a moment to chuckle, break character, and look over at her.

“I hope not,” he told her. 

“Oh, really?” she rolled her eyes.

“I was hoping I’d get to first,” he said with a smile and laughed to himself. April smacked his arm and they couldn’t help but break into minor giggling fits before Andy shushed her again and darted his gaze back to the windows. “I think I know just the place to wait it out.”

By now, April’s fingers were digging into his arms. One hand was fidgeting at his belt, fingers tapping along the edge. Andy took it, and together they ran -- April screaming her faux-horror and Andy couldn’t stop giggling like an idiot -- back to the bedroom. Halfway there, Andy dropped to a crouch and April followed suit. He’d let go of her hand and somehow it made its way to cupping his ass several times. Whatever little twitch from before was getting more impatient, and April apparently was too from the sounds of her pleas and constant touching.

He quieted her again at the bedroom door when she started asking him about his bungalow, her hands halfway down the front of his pants.

“Babe... I mean, Mr. Grady--”

“Look, now’s not the time!” Andy said as forcefully he could in his whisper, and April’s eyes seemed to dull over, dilate, and her mouth hung open. It was working, and  _God_ he wanted to thank that jerk from some really cool movie. “Once we’re past this door--” he ran his hand down it, slowly and with enough push so they could hear the slide of flesh against wood. “We’ll be safe.”

“It’s made out of super-polymer steel,” April noted. 

“As brilliant as you are... professional,” Andy winked and slowly opened the door. They dashed inside once the gap was wide enough for him to push through. 

By the time the door slammed closed, April had already leapt into Andy’s arms. He cupped her ass, lifted her up and against him out of instinct. She grinded down on him, pushing herself as close to his body as possible while she, frankly, attacked him. It was desperate and betrayed whatever laziness she had earlier about going out and spooking neighbors with ghost noises and zombie dressup. Her foot groped around for purchase on his back, trying to hook all the way around him, but Andy stumbled back onto the bed before it was necessary.

“Consulting,” he whispered. He watched that scene a few times to remember the lines. This was about as far as he could get before April was grinning and kissing down his neck. 

“I think it’s best for us to make the most of our time,” April told him, her lips delicate against his neck before her teeth met him softly. He hissed approval, and her groan, that wild grind forward on his now-hard dick, all combined into a feverish pitch. He grabbed her waist and she looked down at him with that reddish hunger apparent. “Don’t you think,  _Owen_?”

April’s clothes had never been more of an annoyance in his whole life. Except maybe the first time they did it, but Andy was more focused on her stupid pajamas and slipping them off, touching every inch of bare skin he met on the way from stomach and to hips and thighs, and growled when she turned them back to their original position.

She sat up straight, his cock hard against her ruffled shirt. He lazily reached between them, fingertip trailing up her and watching her shiver and her eyes beam more of her smile than her lips. 

“Think it’s still hunting us?” she asked him blithely. 

“I think we’re safe,” he told her.

“I hope so... I’ve been waiting for so long for this,” and she gave him a wicked grin before grinding herself forward. Just a light buck towards his dick, enough to warn him and spur him on.

Andy’s finger played quietly, patiently. He wanted her stomach to flutter, her legs to shake, and all of that. Maybe he’d go harder as the  _alpha_ or something dumb like that, but April’s hand was clearing his mind of any sort of coherent thought. A twirl of her wrist, a little help from her mouth, and a push of her thumb; Andy couldn’t help himself before throwing his head back.

She took advantage of the situation and lifted herself up, still holding onto his slightly slick cock and guided herself on top of him. Slowly, tantalizing, April dropped herself onto him until he was buried inside of her and gripping her hips like he needed a handhold for the rest of his life. Like this  _was_ the rest of his life, and his brain did that  _amazing_ backflippy thing and his stomach tightened, his hips lifted in a lazy thrust -- April sighed, that dumb and breathy thing that he called sexy and she said was totally lame. A single roll of her hips, a simple up and down with that luscious curve to her back just in reach, and they couldn’t bear it any longer. Andy thrusted up roughly, eager to bite into her breast and taste her wholly -- maybe after? -- and fuck the both of them into an easy sleep.

April fell chest first along him, nipping at his cheek and down to his jawline. She ran fingers through his hair, bouncing on top of him with more urgency like they actually were being hunted down by some carnivorous beast. This was their last chance. Whether at this, them, or a good, hard fuck they didn’t really think. April didn’t at least. She was too busy living out a simple, dumb fantasy. It worked better with the roleplay, Andy so good to her as always, and she almost naively reveled in the simple feeling of his cock filling her. Their sex life had moved passed that at some point, and yet it hadn’t in the best way.

Fingers eager to press inward toyed at her bare ass. April was too lazy for that right now, so Andy cupped her and bounced for her. At some point he’d have to pull on her hair just a bit to show her he wanted to keep going with the roleplay part, but for now he was  _enthralled._ Like always. He left her time to hang her open lips on his face, caught in thoughtless moans and pleas.

_Fuck_

_Yes_

_More_

_Please..._

He couldn’t get over how much this worked for her. Maybe that was weird, but then again Andy liked dressing up as an FBI agent and fucking a widow until she “gave him the information he wanted.” 

They were both weird.

Right now, though, Andy kept those thoughts to himself. “April,” he breathed against her ear, driving upward with a tired grunt and kissing her forehead in a fumble of lips. “Fuck, babe.”

“Mmm,” she mumbled. It was about as eloquent he could expect her to be. Ignoring the urge to smack her ass -- normally not something he’d do but he guessed Owen would do it, and Macklin definitely did -- Andy sloppily dragged his hand to where he was thrusting into her. April’s labored bounces slowed down, savoring the heft of his cock and how she could impale herself  _deep_ onto him from here until his fingers flitted up to her swollen lips and eventually to her clit. 

He played there, built up his focus there, left whatever human brain wasn’t envenomed with animalistic urges to break both of their bodies in this bed tonight to make sure she gave that high pitched noise. She shook,  _oh she shook_ he thought. She shook on top of him, her legs at either side of him clenching inward like she was trying to meet her knees together.

“All it takes is a little training,” he whispered in her ear, his voice naturally rough this low. “And then--” he languished two fingers up her pussy from where he was still buried in her. “Boom.”

It was dramatic, and he didn’t time it right with her stop-start breathing and cross-eyed look, but then April hung her head over his chest and moaned slow, long... a heavy thing that she ripped from her chest and Andy’s fingertips coaxed into existence. He thrust up with a short pump, then rubbed in another circle, left her breathing hard and short, before he slipped out of her.

The look on her face was priceless. Some sort of mix of loss and disappointment that quickly faded into that same, blank wonder of lust and approval when he flipped her onto her back and eagerly lowered his mouth towards that tuft of bush and further down to taste as much of her as he could.

“Been stalking my prey all night--”

“Andy!”

“What?”

“Don’t call my vagina prey,” she told him.

“Aww, but I was just about to pounce,” he said with an overdone, sad face. He moved her legs apart just another inch and April laughed. 

“Pounce away, Mr. Hunter,” she said but never kept her eyes off of him, groaning at his closed eyes and the way his mouth conformed to her pussy like he was feasting upon heaven itself.


	74. "Road Trip make-up sex;" cunnilingus, 69'ing

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Requested anonymously on [tumblr](http://anotheropti.tumblr.com) as 3x14 make-up sex. Somehow nobody has requested this yet, so I obviously have to cure this failure in the system.

“Hey,” Andy says, stopping her at the threshold to the house. “Babe, hey, um…”

“Yeah?” she turns and leans back against the wall to watch him try and figure out the words. 

The argument was bad, in that it was an argument. They’d never fought like that before, at least as a couple. In a way it was new, and that counted for something, but she  _yelled_ at him and he even raised his voice and sounded so depressed and put out that it drained every bit of energy from her. From the both of them, it seemed since Andy all but gave up on music simply because she made it sound like she didn’t care about his. 

“I’m, um, sorry,” he scratches at the back of his neck and looks away from her as he speaks.

“For what?”

“Not paying attention to your music stuff,” he gestures at her like he has no idea what to do with his hands.

“Dude, I should be apologizing to you–”

“No way!. You did, like, a hundred cool things for me today,” he bites his lip and the confusion on his face is so sweet, and April wants to smother him in love to show him he’s not getting how this works. Oh, a simple mind obsessed with treating her like a queen. “And… I dunno, you’re so amazing and the best, and I love you so much and–”

“And I love you too, babe,” she walks closer to him, running her hands up his arms and behind him to pull him closer. He responds in kind. “Seriously, we’re being… ugh,  _adult_  about this. It’s awesome, like you said.”

When she says it with a grimace he smiles so widely that it’s infectious. Leaning up, she kisses him and relishes the fact that it’s only been, like, a few hours but  _not_ kissing him that long was a nightmare. The actual worst. She can’t describe how crappy it felt, but this – the way his hands get caught up in her loose shirt and tug up to make room for his fingers along her nearly bare back, and the taste of his tongue along hers, and the feel of his curls in her hand and the pudge and muscle of his body all for her – this was catharsis. It was a curious push-pull for a moment, April bringing her body snug to his and Andy pressing her back against the inside of the threshold; April nibbling at his lip, tasting him, and Andy pulling her legs up and around his side. 

“We’re so awesome at being married,” he breathes against her lips between kisses like he’s starving for more. 

“I know, right?” she laughs a little, just a small titter, before going back in, using him and the wall for support and eager for more of the attention of his hands across her back and digging her hands into all of him.

“I really,  _really_ wanna apologize,” Andy pulls her with him and she’s so startled in that second because she feels like she’ll drop and instead clings tightly to him and remains seated on him and curled about his body. “Like,  _really_ apologize. In a, y’know,  _awesome_ way. Not like we did earlier, though. I mean, I promised what we were gonna do and you–”

“Andy–”

“I mean sex,” he says bluntly.

“Oh, I  _never_ woulda guessed,” she rolls her eyes and Andy just laughs along before walking them back into the house. Blindly he goes, his mouth too obsessed with the curve of her shoulder and how much skin is available there to look at where they’re headed. They’ve done this enough that he’s used to waltzing into their bedroom without looking, legs around him, breasts in hands or mouth, hands down pants, you name it. “Babe,” she whispers, touching the back of his head to get his attention.

“Hm?”

“Dude, I wanna make sure that we’re, like, one hundred percent totally fine–”

“Well, I said I wanna apologize first,” he purrs against her cheek, kissing down to her neck and arcing forward to dip her onto the bid. She lies back, and Andy sinks to his knees immediately, hands cupping her ass and dragging her towards him. “I wanna make it up to you.”

“Andy…”

Instead, he pushes his body along hers again until they’re meeting once more and he tastes genuine and goes slowly, sincerely like she might reject him. Her hands go to his face quickly, wanting to keep them like these forever and Andy takes the hint. With her legs still hooked over and around him, she wants them to stay like this – just apologizing without words, letting their tongues do the work and their lips crush and bruise the  _sorry_ and  _I love you_ into each other until it’s the most obvious thing in the world. It always was, but now it was important they felt it.

April felt it, a buzzing and whirring throughout her body and where his wayward hand reaches. He unzips her jeans slowly, still eager to grind their bodies together senselessly and neck like teenagers obsessed with each other; he works his fingertips in when the zipper has moved barely anywhere, eager to brush past metal and denim to touch along her.

She hisses when his index finger slides downward, tracing her through underwear, rubbing his fingers together gently and smirking against her lips. 

“What’s so funny?” she asks.

“Oh nothing,” he mutters, still grinning. “I just can’t wait, babe. You’re already super wet.”

He moves his fingers back, April grateful for it when he slowly rubs vertically and back to her stomach where she leans backward until she’s staring down at him across her chest. By now the whirring has become an undeniable thunderstorm throughout her body, and she’s bucking and shaking at his touch. She is definitely  _not_ whimpering, no matter what noise she makes when he slides her pants off. He’s eager, and she can tell. Still, he waits. He looks down at the black underwear with comical stars sewn across it. His finger –  _wet_ finger, she notes with a groan – traces them, covering bush underneath and working downward, further and yet not far enough, and pressing lightly against her with that excited, almost  _shaky_ touch.

“You wanna know how I’m gonna apologize?” he asks, slurred like he’s ready to pass out on lust. 

“How?” April returns, chest heaving and clawing at the bedspread because she can’t wait to just let go here.

Instead of saying anything, Andy nudges his nose up to her leg and runs his lips along the inside of her thigh. Thunder broils into lightning that cracks down through her stomach, urging her to come somehow, some way. Preferably with that mouth, running and speaking and marking her leg until he’s got a mouthful of her through underwear. Soaked, dreadfully wet in his mouth, and he teases and prods and pouts his lips on where he can feel her clit budding against her body.

For every moment of build up, the next is ten of those combined. Andy pulls at her panties, dragging them off of her in a flourish before darting low again to devour her. Facial hair scrapes along her skin in sudden intensity, his tongue a whirlwind brewing in the storm. His eyes flicker up to her, hands groping her legs and touching her one cheek again like he’s missed this one day so much that he needs to feel every inch of her.

“Babe,” she murmurs. “ _Fuck_. Babe, babe…”

She knows when she starts babbling he just goes further, more and more. It’s all part of her plan.

Andy’s sloppy sometimes, but right now he’s  _focused_ like he wants to make sure she knows that this is an even better apology than she could have hoped for. Really, she loves him and Andy eager to eat her out was basically halfway towards getting her off. It wasn’t hard, and she never claims it to be. Actually breaking her body into these quantifiable zones, these little disasterpieces of their own with blasts of energy and those trickling bolts of sensation when he mouths her clit and sucks, fingers playing at her; or when he kisses her leg, hands massaging gentle circles into the rest of them, while she’s nearly breathing out a cry for more? It’s all these little things, touches of his hair or the hum of his voice when he’s grunting along her pussy, tasting her and consuming every inch of her available. All of that makes her squirm in his hands, arch her back up, undulate her stomach in anticipation and squeeze her ankles against his body because, for the Love of God his fingers curl in the most heavenly way and his tongue knows the exact curve and arc to bring her rolling halfway over and shaking her legs into a stuttering, powerful release.

Whether he tastes her come, feels her tighten along his fingers and roll her hips down to crush herself onto him more and more, Andy doesn’t stop.

“Babe, let me–” but her voice cracks and she can’t help but take a fistful of blanket in one hand, breast in the other. 

Her shirt isn’t even off. She realizes it, and it’s a little thing, but it’s not even off yet but her hands are obsessed with toying with her own nipple, Andy’s mouth feverish but slowing his pace to softly kiss her clit and lick her again. His tongue, oh the creeping fire it brought her. Up along, tasting the freshly soaked orgasm along his lips once more and along hers; Down and to her core, threatening to thrust into her where his fingers bore not long ago, two pointing fingertips up and into where her whole brain collapses and her body gives in entirely. 

“Babe…  _Andy_ ,” she nearly howls, but Andy doesn’t have the space to say anything.

Andy crawls her to the edge again, ending her perilous steps with a shove when he growls against her cunt and pushes her legs up and against her chest. It pushes her hands out of the way, but she feels so bare, so open and taken by him, that she can’t help but yelp. Tongue, lips, and even the tiniest, perfect sensation of sharpness breaks her resolve before it’s over again.

And when he returns, he’s breathless but not nearly as beat as she is. Soft, sensitive, and burning up with the desire to feel him against her in some way, April quickly reaches between them to feel him perfectly stiff, hard against his pants.

“No, babe. It’s all about you,” he promises with a tender look.

“Andy, you still don’t get it do you?” she asks with a laugh before pushing him to a standing position.

“W-What?” he asks, her hands always cold and wrapping fists around his cock.

“You act like this isn’t still what I wanna do,” she says before taking his head into her mouth. Suckling, his legs visibly weaken at the wetness and pressure along the crown of him. “Don’t act like I hate sucking dick.”

“Fuck,” he mutters, the first real word he’s said that wasn’t muffled by her pussy. The thought alone pushes her forward, takes him back into her mouth until she’s gasped on his shaft, back of her tongue caking him in saliva.

Before she can say another word, April takes his full length back to her throat and out again and Andy lifts her up by her shoulders and sits himself down. Thinking that he wanted a better view down her shirt or something weird, she pulls it off and goes to kneel.

“No, c’mere,” he gestures and April walks to the side of the bed. Sitting on her knees, Andy takes her waist and lifts her up, sets her down on his chest and makes a spinning motion with his fingers. “C’mon, may as well both get super into it.”

“Babe, you’ve got the best ideas in the whole world,” she mutters, leaning down to kiss his forehead before getting on hands and knees to get into position.

It takes no more than a few moments for Andy pull her down into another breathless display of splendid agony. She rides his face for a moment, fist stilled around his cock with idle strokes when she remembers, and basks in the flex of his tongue and upward arc to it that devastates her in the same way as before. 

“Fuck, babe... so glad we’re this --  _ugh_ \-- so awesome...” she says, stringing together nonsense until she leans down and engulfs the whole of his dick in her mouth.

She bobs forcefully, choking him down roughly; she wants to taste every inch of him at the same pace he refuses to leave her. 

There was so much to this for her. The way he gripped her body, spread her wide open with his tongue and hands, nudged his thumbs along her entire body where they would go, and shook and thrust upward into her mouth. His whole body was alive, eager to please and take, and Andy incarnate.

It was delicious, this feeling of being back as they were. It’s where they belong, she realizes. Arguing will happen, and it’s okay so long as it ends this very same way. That’s not quite the exact thought in her head at that moment, pussy full of tongue and mouth stuffed, but she definitely has something along those lines. 

Somewhere between the groans, mouths filled, April curls her fingers along his balls and bears him deepest he’ll find her throat. She gags a little, letting spit trail down him and come that follows and runs along her tongue hot and welcome run rivulets down her lips and along his shaft, and a few moments later, his exhalation of lust feeds her own orgasm. It sends her flying after a slow crawl up the cliff, a lightning strike searing her whole body one last time when he spreads her, finds room for two fingers and a tongue moving upward and upward until--

Until their bodies lie sprawling in a heap on the bed, come still yet to be cleaned from either of their mouths and bodies.

“Apology accepted,” April breathes against his leg a moment later, giving wet kisses to him. Andy just laughs, and laughs, and it grows like a wildfire and spreads to her just as quickly.


	75. Roleplay, face-sitting, anal, choking

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Requested by masterDuo as an outtake from Ch33 of my other huge fic, No One Like You. You can read that [here!](http://archiveofourown.org/works/2223822/chapters/5470175)
> 
> Have fun!

The only thing on Andy’s mind was that April’s new character, Cathy O’Donahue and her tightly buttoned shirt and thick sunglasses, looked  _crazy_ hot straddling his face. 

Well, that and that she tasted exquisite but his mind was other places. April-Cathy-whoever’s hand was stroking him slowly, her eyes hidden by the mirrored shades. He could only tell how she reacted by the way her hips moved, her fist stalled on his cock, and the alarming redness of her lower lip. He couldn't stop himself, hungrily taking more of her and curling his tongue as best he could. But, her lip. Her lip is what always did him in.

The one she always bit. The one that drove him mad.

He kept his grip on her hips, April riding his face harder. Mouth full, he could only groan and flatten his tongue against her.

“Andy,” she whispered, dropping the character and taking one of his hands. She moved him towards the buttons of her shirt, then dipped her fingers to her clit where his mouth met her. “ _Fuck_ , Andy...”

He growled into her again, and April shivered on top of him.

She shook and her voice quivered, his tongue slipped inside of her and strained against her orgasm and writhing body. April slid to the side and rolled onto her stomach, letting out a deep breath.

“Hey, babe?” Andy asked.

“Hmm?”

“D’you think Cathy likes getting her ass eaten?” he asked with the same dumb candor that he always had with sex. Sometimes he could pull off a shoddy attempt at suave-sexy, usually failing and making them both laugh, but other times he cut to the chase.

And, frankly, April  _loved_ that.

“Best get to work, son,” she said, looking over her shoulder and tipping the Macklin-O’Donahue shades just a bit lower to meet his eyes. 

Andy grinned and moments later she was burying her face in their sole pillow, hugging it tight, and loving every bit of his mouth; every inch of him afterwards. He licked evenly, more patiently than Andy had any right to, and after he pounded hard, forcefully, and made her voice break and her back bend and feel ready to snap in half. Cathy barked orders occasionally, telling him to pick up the pace and go harder and faster. She wanted him deeper, to feel him in her chest, and Andy tried his damnedest. His tongue, circling and treading very carefully into her, drove her into that vague state of shaking and brittleness in her breaths but not  _quite_ an orgasm. 

But this was too slow. "C'mon. More," she ordered. Andy kept loosening her with his fingers and his mouth, but she couldn't bear it any longer. "I said more! Now!"

Cathy liked it rough, and liked when his fingertips worked around the back of her neck. She liked it when he squeezed lightly, and the way it lined up perfectly with him slamming into her that first time. The mixture of heavenly loss and deep, intense weight drilling into her was the real, true orgasmic experience and brought those choked out cries of dark pleasure from her, and from Cathy. His grip went tighter, flooding her brain with euphoric reds and April let out a hollow whisper of a moan when he slid back to his head and filled her asshole again. Slick, and hard, she told herself to remember to spin around and take him back to her throat, let him finish there and let April taste every second of this on him.

Yeah, April could get used to Cathy. Though, next time she’d have to show him just how rough his new partner could be.


	76. "Single parents AU"; wall sex, cunnilingus

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Requested anonymously on tumblr as "playful." 
> 
> Alternate Universe as stated! Enjoy :)

It starts with a look. April’s used to looks, especially at these types of conferences. It’s surprising. Normally, she expects them to be away from where it’s obvious she has a kid. They were the only two people waiting outside, sitting in the visitor’s lobby across from each other while her daughter awaited punishment for a silly prank. Probably his, too. Normally, used to the looks, April ignores them as creepy pervs.

This guy, though, she meets his eyes. April’s seen him a few times at the handful of PTO meetings she bothered attending before they kicked her out without warning which, as far as she’s concerned, is fine. 

“Yours get in trouble too?” he asks congenially, but he still looks at her like he’s expecting an answer. He’s tall, much taller than her, and a little burlier than the usual crowd. 

“Yeah,” she answers back. “Breaking eggs in some girl’s locker.”

His hair is brown marked in silver, and especially his rough patchwork beard, and April notices he has this lopsided grin that sharpens his already squarish jaw until he’s a hard-faced, handsome older man. She certainly can’t forget his thick arms, either. April crosses her legs.

“Whoa,” he says awestruck and then breaks out into a warm chuckle.  _Very_ warm. “That sounds pretty awesome! Did they deserve it?”

April smirks. “Yeah, I guess,” she shrugs, trying to hide the fact that she was pleasant with him. Normally she waited her turn at the Pawnee High School train of delinquents but this time…

“Mine skipped class all week… without telling me,” he says low, and his voice rumbles. It’s deep, extremely rough like chiseled stone, and April fidgets in place.

“Wow, what a rulebreaker,” April says, rolling her eyes dramatically. “So extreme.”

“Hey, he can totally cause a ruckus,” he says with that same, stupid grin on his face. In contrast to the deep voice and heavy frame, it’s the goofiest smile she’s ever seen in her life. All teeth, all smile in the eyes.

“A ruckus? What are you, eighty?” April chuckles. She’s been a little lonely lately, sure, but this isn’t fair.

“No. I’m Andy,” he says, sitting forward in his chair to offer his hand. She takes it, confused, and shakes. 

 _What a stupid dad joke_ , she thinks.

His grip is quite strong, like he’s trying to prove something. April rolls her eyes again. Typical machismo. And yet, when he grips her hand it’s not viselike, it’s just naturally strong and his veins along the top of his hand swell. His fingers are roughly calloused, blue-collar fashion all across almost-sanded palms, and his smile is genuine. His eyes are warm. 

 _Very, very_ warm by now. April bites her bottom lip, knowing how dumb of a move it is. Still, Andy shifts in his position just a little too. She strains herself, forcing her gaze at his eyes rather than peeking.

“So, what? Is this the part where we get all buddy buddy and pretend we’re friends so this conversation isn’t the absolute worst thing on the planet?” 

April’s still holding onto his hand, waiting for Andy to say something. He pulls lightly, and that warmth lights up into a blaze. It doesn’t drag her along towards him, but his grip is saying something. Or, rather, asking a question. April lifts her eyebrow curiously, pulling back herself.

“No, I think this is the part where we go back into that room over there–” he says, looking over his shoulder and pointing at a red door. April sees it instantly. Her mouth waters, and his voice gets even lower, quiet even. “I push you up against a wall, get that skirt around your ankles, and we fuck.”

Whatever that heat was, it gave in and burst. Whatever feigned resistance melted when she squirmed on the spot.

Andy stood up, but didn’t pull. He looked down at her, and April took a deep breath while trying to ignore the thick bulge near her face and keep his stare. He waits for her, merely holding her hand, and they walk to that room he gestured towards a moment ago. Inside was an empty classroom. The door closes behind her with a loud creak, and it’s on.

His mouth comes crashing down on hers, the heavy weight behind him pushing her naturally against the door. It creaks again, and April moans without thinking. Thankfully, he catches most of it. She opens her mouth for him, and he darts.

“You better–” she says between the feverish kiss. “Keep your promise.”

“Totally,” he says with a grin and his hands go to her waist.

They’re huge on her, gripping her whole. April gasps, closes her eyes and washes away in the sensation of his mouth against her neck. 

His hands go to her legs, lifting them up until she’s held up against his side. Andy moves forward until they’re tightly wound together and her legs can wrap around him. She digs her heels into his back and Andy groans before giving her that lopsided grin. 

It sparks tendrils of heat that scream out to her, all telling April she  _needs_ this. She can get Samantha after this, and Andy can certainly get his kid too. Right now, she needs his thick arms to hold her against him as he repositions and sets her up against a wall, setting her ass on the desk nestled there. His fingers grip her panties roughly underneath her skirt, and in one motion he pulls them down to her ankles and stands to his full height.

April dips her head forward and mouths the bulge of his cock against jeans. Throwing his head back, Andy puts his hand on the back of her head. April continues to motion along his clothed dick until she can feel his fingers dig into her hair. Unzipping him, she frees him in a breath and feels her mouth water all over again.

His grip is quite strong still.

“Is this for  _me_?” she asks, chuckling, her hand gripping the base of his cock.

“You wanna find out?” he says back, smiling wide.

April suckles at his head for a bit, watching him groan in pleasure. The fingers in her hair cut a beautiful line straight to her chest and deeper, further, until she’s choking for a moment and pulls back. Wet enough, she decides.

Standing up, April walks to the wall adjoining the administrative offices and faces it. Showing enough restraint, Andy watches her as she steps out of her underwear and gets rid of the skirt keeping them separate. He eyes her fingers delicately working a little zipper, then slowly watches as her reveal more, and then finally crosses that distance between.

“You wanna know something about me?” he asks, brushing his fingers up along her back before running back down to tease at her. 

April feels like she could die right there. This was everything she wanted high school to be – rough fucks in abandoned rooms, dirty words and sexy older men. 

Suffice to say, it was never that.

“What’s that?” she asks coyly, pushing back so that her ass is barely in contact with his shaft. He sits proud and hard up along her, between her, head at her lower back. “What’s your big secret?”

She looks down at his dick, laughing again. Andy grins and leans forward to kiss her again. The friction of his cock along her skin excites and reignites her. 

“I always keep my promises,” he says before lowering himself just a bit and sinking quickly into her.

April’s whole body presses against the wall. Andy’s hand reaches in front of her, fingers inching lower until he’s threatening to play with her clit. She whines low, touches his wrist and pushes him further until he’s keeping his promise. He thrusts harder into her, shoving her whole body forward, and meets her over her shoulder for another kiss while he pumps slowly. He builds speed, finds a pace where she’s breathing hard into him and their hands are working her even more. 

It only takes a few strokes before he groans out a warning. April basks in a handful more, spread around him and letting that dusky warmth consume her just a bit longer. He warns her again, and Andy pulls out of her, the thick cock she’s begging to return emptying along the curve of her back. April doesn’t care, it makes her  _feel_ something for once. Even if it was like she’s debauched, wasn’t that the point of this rendezvous? To feel this, and feel it hard? So April lets him come on her back and ass, drip along her, and then waits. She waits, looks over her shoulder, and Andy grins.

He falls to his knees and spreads her apart from behind with both hands. He dips forward, face pressed against her ass and tongue finding her wet and waiting for  _her_ release.

His tongue is honest, just like his promises.

And,  _God_ , she thinks while her mind falls into a white heat and she craves his fingers to join,  _he does keep his promises._


	77. "Ann's Decision" episode smut; blowjob

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Requested on tumblr with the prompt "Adoration!" Normally I go with, "Andy adores April by eating her out for an entire day," but it's always fun to reverse a bit. Plus, this episode is amazing and if you don't think that April reacts at least comparably to this afterward, I dunno. 
> 
> Enjoy!

Words weren’t ever April’s strong suit. 

She couldn’t tell him what he meant to her, because all of the words felt limp and useless almost like they weren’t an iota of the necessary strength. Every second she was with him, even in those rare times of anger or argument it was the afterward... when she was eternally  _happy_. Just, that: happy. That’s all it took, really.

After that little public forum, and hearing him say that he believed in her, she couldn’t help herself. She wasn’t exactly starved of him, but her hunger tripled when she felt that surge of confidence through his simple, perfect words.

“Babe, you seriously...” she told him after the forum, blinking rapidly. His thumbs were still bright red from the candy coloring, and it just made her chuckle. “Thanks.”

“What? You did that all your own,” he told her and,  _God_ , if there wasn’t anything that made her want to forget that people were milling about and fuck him there, on the spot in that dirty basement.

April says they should hang back for a bit, and wait for people to leave just in case they had something to say. She waits until everyone is gone, just before Andy says something, and sinks to her knees ready to feed that lust.

“Um--”

“I love you,” she says, pushing his knees apart and unzipping him quickly. “Seriously.”

“Babe, the door is open there--”

“That’s not stopping me--” she says, reaching into his pants and wrapping her hand around him, pumping idly until he’s thick in her fist. “From going down on my husband, because I want to, okay?”

“Totally, yeah, no complaints here,” Andy laughs and then catches his breath when she pulls him into her mouth without care for whatever might be happening around her. “Wow... yep.”

“You always know just the thing to say,” April says, looking up at him and chuckling before pressing his head to her lips again and kissing down his shaft. 

Where kisses along him, sucking here and there or gathering him back in her mouth to spice up the pace.

She doesn’t ever have the capacity for the same words Andy does, those loving and kind and perfect  _words_. April finds them sometimes, but she can’t control the parts of her loving to show him that  _she_ loves this. He groans, puts his hand in her hair, pumps upward into her mouth like he’s fucking her throat, and April can’t contain herself. She cups him from underneath, massaging his balls and closing her eyes to take him further, and with faster pace.

But she doesn’t want to think of those words she can’t say, and rather the ones he did. His undying support, and love, and she may never be able to adequately show him how much she cares that he went to these ends to show her that no matter what, it was important that she was April.

She sidles closer to him, sitting between his legs and pushes her free hand up to circle the base of his cock. Soaked from her mouth, April wonders just how fucked it would be to screw on this table right then but Andy takes the back of her head and guides her pace more. His fingers furl into her ponytail, gripping lightly, and bob for her until she’s looking up at him through this, through those feelings of satisfaction and watching his lust-filled eyes stare down at her. She swirls her hand around him in a pump before she feels that telltale pulse and his buck up into her mouth again. 

April strokes his balls gently, holds onto his knee, and lets him thrust up softly while he empties warm and welcome. He growls, digs his fingers into her hair, and she feels him hit further back in her throat until he’s drained in her. When he’s done, and his head coated in his own come in her mouth, April slurps off of him and sits there, watching him with her hands on her bent knees.

“Babe, seriously,” she starts, wiping at her mouth with the back of her hand. The sight of his still hard cock, wet and free, in unison with this whole day, brings her alarmingly close to  _needing_ him on that table until she’s seeing red and blue and coming in a strange, stony basement. “I seriously love you so... so much.”

“L-Love you too,” he says back, his voice stuttering. He tucks himself back, and April pouts only to elicit a bout of laughter between them.

Even with the power of the forum back in her hands, there’s nothing more satisfying than seeing Andy totally spent and utterly pleased from something so small. And yet, she thinks, it was something small that brought her to this strange sense of self and confidence.

She won’t ever find those words to explain, but maybe he can help her with that too.


	78. "Single parents AU, part 2"; various

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I've been inspired by lunabelles to write more in this AU! I hope everyone can get a kick out of that :D 
> 
> For those of you looking for the non-smut variety, I did write a little bridge piece in NOLY. Either way, enjoy!

They don't necessarily mark down on their calendars when they'll meet next. In fact, if anything, it's out of the blue all of the time.

Whether it be in her office, bent over her desk after-hours or in the dingy mess he calls his garage up against a slab of a wall, they meet. It's not secret, whatsoever. Jack knows, for sure, considering he nearly walked in on April in the shower, and Sam isn't exactly an idiot to realize that the bed rattling next to her -- as quiet as they tried to be -- wasn't wrestling. It certainly wasn't, though April's had a sore jaw and legs over the past month enough to realize that she was well past wrestling.

Learning he was a much older man put a sort of weird challenge over her head to try and break him. 

"Maybe we could do it at the public pool," she started once, offering him a little play underwater with his strong arms to guide and he didn't budge. The amount of  _fucks_ she screamed were easily hidden by the water, and he made up for it with a sojourn to the back of the employee lounge. Whether she left some of her own evidence on that couch there, ensorceled by his tongue, is no longer up for debate.

Roleplay suited him just fine, as well. One day they decided to pick up their kids together, and Andy called her and asked her what they should do that night. It had been three days after all, and she was aching for more of him. Needless to say, he told her after that he couldn't go a day without thinking about her like this, splayed legs or on top of him or feasting on her throughout the night. And yet, they decided to go early, and April pretended she had never met him.

It was surreal, knowing but playing along. 

Still, when he arrived she had been barely a moment at the corner of the sidewalk before he pulled over and offered her a ride. They stopped at the train tracks just a few minutes away from the school so as to not miss the let out, and April leant over to blow him, overdone lipstick and all, and felt him burn hot in her mouth; soak red with her lips, and finally grip the back of her head like she was actually the hooker on the corner of a school street, and empty into her throat without a care. She stayed suckling him, waiting for a last gasp of come, but eventually pulled away to wipe at the overly busy, marked makeup.

Sure, he said it was  _awesome_ afterwards, and went down on her for the majority of the night to compensate, but being in that moment was absurd.

This time, though, it was just primal and needy. He bit into the side of her neck, angling her so that her chin was pointed up and hair dripped along his forehead all the while. He pumped along the curve of her ass again, hard and soaked, before sinking into her with a newfound fury. Sam was at a friend's, but Jack was just out for ten minutes going to get snacks for the makeshift movie night. Unable to help themselves, Andy had cupped her ass once, smacked lightly as she walked by, and was met with this reaction in a matter of minutes.

Her breasts pulsed against the wall, each heartbeat thudding them together with the smack of skin. Andy sank into her, buried himself so that he was forced to kiss her lips over her shoulder, to tightly knead her nipple with harsh fingers and gently rub until she was moaning loudly into his lips. She came around him, tightly unwinding into a ball of stress deflating, until she was gasping and clawing at the walls with all of her might. 

" _Fuck_ ," was the only word she got out, and it was hungry.

So hungry that even though Andy thought about reclaiming that first time together's special little place along the curve of her spine, April took him into her mouth and gasped around him. She pulled him deep, deep enough that she might choke, and looked up at him with wide, wet, tired and satisfied eyes. 

Primal was the only word for his voice, and for her reaction to the heat swelling between her lips until they met in another kiss, her mouth full, and sharing in that heat.

Jack arrived a few minutes later, and the trampled hair and wrinkled pajamas went completely unnoticed. Secretly, they both wished for more and to continue, but the guilty pleasure of holding back until the next time was too much. Later, they promised, they'd find a graveyard and dance naked, fuck on a slab like April had always joked about, and see what it'd be like to enjoy a true pale moon in Pagan fashion.

Until then, they'd watch some crappy comedy and pretend as if they hadn't just ravished each other ten feet away from that very couch.


	79. "Single parents AU, part 3"; roleplay, age differences, anal sex

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> It's been too long, friends.
> 
> Popped into my head after I stated their ages so far apart in this AU (31/50 for those that don't recall). Enjoy, pervs!

There's something clearly off with Andy lately, that much is clear to April. 

Sure, on one hand the proclivity to sneak off into some abandoned -- and in one case or two, not-so-abandoned -- room or hallway in honeymoon-esque bliss only got more and more frequent. But that was the thing, he seems  _hungry_. So April decides to surprise him one day, no big deal. It was clear that Jack spent more weekends out than in, so she took a chance and snuck into his house just a while before Andy should have been home from work. It gave her time to get prepared, and to think. She parks a block away and carries her ideas in her duffel bag.

The preparation wasn't so hard, though fitting into those stupid leggings was difficult in a depressing sort of, self-realizing way. Thinking to herself, sitting on the couch, twirling her hair with one finger just to keep the appearance up until Andy arrives, now  _that_ could kill her. 

Though for that hunger, he hesitates. One night he just moved away, completely bereft of that hard touch just to leave her on her belly, on the bed, and tired but still needy.

_I'm gonna go make something to eat... you want anything?_

_Nah, I'm good,_ she would say, feeling hollow and used though not as debauched as the usual, and completely unsatisfied.

Why would he seem uncomfortable these days? Sure,  _these days_ is relative: they've only been doing whatever it is they can call this for two months or so (April tells herself she doesn't remember that it's actually one month and twenty-seven days), but April can feel that angry heat in him break apart sometimes. He's a silly mess half of the time, and she wonders how he ever rose in that Swanson guy's construction company. April certainly  _enjoys_ what working with his hands every day does, but equating this guy who still puts Bugles on his fingertips and thinks he can get on  _Survivor_ to the salt-and-pepper beast in her bed sometimes boggles her mind.

She doesn't bother uncrossing her legs when the door opens, just in the faintest case Jack is with him. Instead, April tries to piece together the week while she waits for him to walk past the living room. The loud, dull  _thump_ of steel-toed boots dropping onto the floor alerts her. Quickly getting up, her socked feet keeping her presence as secret as possible, April hops onto the back of the couch and leans back on her wrists. 

When Andy walks into the living room, he shouts in surprise and nearly stumbles backward. April chuckles to herself, recrossing her legs in the perilous balancing act on the couch. He's dirty head to toe, dirt smearing his face and his shirt caught between sweat, dried concrete, and dark mud stains. Exhaustion pockmarks his cheeks, but she's seen that flip to desire in mere moments before.

Right now, the image of Andy just out of his work boots and his muscles still tense and thick against the sleeves of his shirt is forcing a breath out of her.

"Oh, hey... um, hey," he finally stammers out, his eyes darting to her legs barely covered. In fact, the skirt she  _pointedly_ selected showed an absurdly indecent amount of her ass and even flattened did absolutely nothing to hide what she wanted. Andy  _clearly_ enjoys the sight, face darker and eyes stealing glances constantly. April shivers and bits her lip, chuckling again. "Hey, April," he finally says something again, his hands coming together in front of him awkwardly. "I didn't realize you'd be here."

"Hi," she draws it out into a purr and looks down at herself for a second to re-internalize how stupid this all is. "I knew you'd get off work soon, and I thought maybe you'd want to get off again."

April leans to one side, dropping her head to her shoulder. She stares. His mouth is caught in a word, like he wants to say something but at the same time his instincts are conspiring within and yelling for him to pick her up, bring them both to the floor, and pound screams from her that would peel the floorboards apart. It's in his eyes, those green gateways to extreme temptation. Hell, was it even temptation anymore if she's sitting there with her stomach revealed, a shirt tied off, and barely anything that could be considered a skirt?

"Oh, yeah, well...  _hah_ ," he laughs and takes a deep breath. April shifts her legs, crossing the right over the left and he strains to look at her face-to-face. "This is..."

April jumps off of the couch at that, Ignoring the skirt floating up and drifting back down. Spoiling the surprise was boring, but if he caught the fact that she wasn't wearing underwear early then life would go on. He could probably see her nipples through the thin, tight shirt anyways. There was a surge through her sitting on that couch, watching him struggle with  _something_ like he had been the few days before in a way that suppressed whatever weird anxieties she felt bubbling to the surface.

Stepping over to him carefully, making sure that her finger twirled a curl in her hair in slow, tantalizing motions, April finally stood in front of him. 

"April I wanna talk about--"

"How your clothes are still on?" she asks, pouting and reaching forward for his belt.

"No," he stops her, brushing her hand away. She just wants to feel that thickness barely hidden against his jeans. It's so obvious, and April just wants to stare up into his eyes, whisper foul things she wants him to do to her like this -- and,  _God_ , the thought of his fist wrapped in her hair pulling her closer to him or his arm wrapped around her like a constrictor while she ran short of breath and wanted to cry out nearly burns her into nothingness  -- all with his cock slick in her fist, standing and watching his face fall apart until he's near the edge."I don't... this is weird."

That heat almost evaporates entirely at those words. She steps back and scoffs. "Seriously?" she says and can't believe him right now. "Dude, look at me."

"I am!"

"And you don't want to fuck my brains out right now?" she asks in an even more incredulous voice. "You've been acting weird all week."

"Yeah, and this isn't helping," Andy groans and reaches down to cup himself briefly before shaking his head. "April, you're so... young."

"What?"

"This is just... I feel creepy, okay?" he says quietly, twisting his neck. "You're so much younger than me and now you're dressed like...  _holy crap_ , don't get me wrong April--"

"Yeah?" she bites her lip and walks forward. He doesn't back off but his face still has that pained streak to it. "You wanna fuck a dirty little girl--?"

"April," he groans. His resolve is clearly breaking, and April wants it crushed until she's broken against the headboard or this very couch. "I'm serious. Don't... don't make it weirder."

"It's not weird if you just let me," she mutters, palming his chest and enduring his heartbeat. She lets her hand slide down and fingertips slip through his belt. "All I need to do is pass for the semester, and you're my sexy history professor."

"You think I could teach history?" Andy asks, baffled and caught out of his strange delusion that April isn't wet and ready to fuck him right there.

"Nope," April pops the word just as she unbuckles the metallic clasp depriving her of this. She draws closer, whispering as she goes, "But that's not the point. The point is I need an A, and I'll let you fuck mine for it."

"You're not weirded out by this?" he asks, barely breathing. Confidence reemerges in her mind, spurned by how hard he is and how easily he falls apart. April's hand dips into his jeans conforming to his shaft naturally. "I'm, like,  _fuck_... ugh, too old."

"No such thing," she murmurs, biting her lip and looking down at her fingers wrapped around his cockhead. "Now, are you gonna give me my A, sir?"

A deep growl pours from him just then, and April nearly melts on the spot. Heat courses through her and she raises her eyes to his, still stroking gently. She suddenly feels exposed, like he's boring through her shreds of clothing with nothing but a look. Her breath quivers and she pulls away from him. An urge tells her to drop to her knees, but the words have yet to be exchanged. A dark urge wants her bent over that couch, and for him to truly listen to her barely-masked plea.

Andy eyes her once more, stopping at her buttoned shirt.

"What d'you think you have to do to deserve one?" he asks solemnly, lifting a finger to the space between shirt buttons. April still eyes his dick peeking from underneath his shirt, mouth watering. A hard flick, and one button pops off entirely. "Hmm? Miss Ludgate?"

She gulps a hard breath away. "I'll do anything," she whispers, not looking away from him while Andy snaps buttons off and stares at the bare curves of her breasts still just hidden. 

"Anything?" he posits, stopping a finger between her breasts and sliding his hand up towards her neck. A warm, rough caress around her throat brings that heat and intense arousal to the next apex, barely holding on for some semblance of expectant release. 

"Anything," she repeats in a hoarse tone. She didn't even realize her mouth had dried throughout, but apparently her body was focusing its efforts elsewhere.

Andy responds with a toothy grin. "Turn around," he orders and April listens, spins in place. "Head over the couch."

She obeys instantly, and hears that stifled groan with absolute joy in her heart. She's bare in the air, ass sticking out and lips thick for him to see, and Andy crosses over to the couch in a swift step. His hands grab, pinch, and they linger along her pussy in slow draping fingers, curling forward once. 

"You said you wanted an A?" he asks, cupping her ass and squeezing lightly. 

"Yes, sir," she says into her arms.

"You'd do anything for it, right?" Andy asks again. It's his way of making sure she's okay with this, and the ease with which she slipped him from his absurd talk of caring for their ages into grizzled professor a breath away from spanking her fuels that fire for more.

"Yes, please," she whimpers underneath him and waits.

He kicks her feet out side-to-side roughly, spreading her forcibly. April gasps when his hands spread her again, drifting lower until his mouth is hot against her cunt in teasing laps. It only lasts a moment though, and for that April could cry out. He stands up again and walks around. Crouching, he lifts her chin with a finger. 

"I think an eye for an eye fits here, don't you?" he purrs.

"Yes, sir."

"An A," he starts, letting her go to watch him walk around and seat himself behind her once more. His mouth kisses the bend in her back and lower until she's aching. "For an A," he finishes.

With both hands spreading her, Andy licks once and kisses eagerly until his tongue convinces her to relax. While he works, one hand lets her alone to cup her ass and smack intermittently. The jolt of minor pain accompanies the sensation of sublime fullness constantly. April whimpers every time, playing along.

"Thank you, sir," she says when he finally breaks away to replace his tongue with fingers. April whines loudly then, biting into her arm at the sudden lengths inside of her. "Thank you."

"You almost deserve an A," Andy offers, and a thick weight is hot against her back. She doesn't need to look to know the length of his cock against her skin. "Anything?" he asks one last time.

He casually pumps along her back, and April can feel him inside of her just then like he's breaking past her and she tries not to give in and let her hand wander down. "Can I turn around for it?" she asks.

"I have a better idea," Andy says and walks over to the other side of the couch. He sits down, and looks over his shoulder at April. "Well? Come," he offers, patting his lap and April's eyes hover to the redness of his cock against his stomach.

April cautiously slips in front of him and crouches to soak him quickly in her mouth. That would only keep her comfortable for so long, both of their saliva for the meager lubrication this fantasy called for. It would have to be fast,  _rough_ , and she would have to ride him through it.

When she sits in his lap, his cock ruffles up through her skirt and April grinds cautiously. The fabric and the curve of her ass moving against him clearly could bring him finishing warm against her clothes, but that was for another time. April sits up and lifts herself for a moment.

"You want me to get something else?" Andy asks as himself, not Mr. Dwyer the sexy professor who was going to fuck her ass for a better grade. 

"I'll be okay, I think," April smirks. "Thanks."

"Now," Andy's voice falls into his deeper register again. "I want you to sit on my dick like a good girl."

It takes a while, stretching her further, until she can finally still on top of him. He kisses along her bare chest, brushing aside clothing for a taste of her nipple, and hovers his palms over her breasts, her pussy, and her hips interchangeably. April calms down, relaxes on top of him with all of his heft thrust inside of her. After a few more minutes of his lips craving her skin, April lifts and slams down again. Andy growls and she picks up the pace, his hand snaking upward until he has a light grip around the sides of her neck.

"Faster?" she asks, casually grinding on his cock more. His hips meet her now and again, one hand around her neck and another cupping her ass for support.

"Faster," he agrees and April bucks.

She takes the hand on her ass and brings it between her legs, forcing them both to work her clit while April figures out the angle that feels the best and the pace that keeps her on the edge between uncomfortable and raucously filthy. It feels that way, dirty. Being in his lap, just after hearing him worry about their ages, and yet here they are: she's taking him like this, and it's the right kind of dirty that she craves. April hungers for it while she pitches her head backward and lets moans out, Andy's fingers rubbing slowly and brushing upward to play at her more, but her voice breaks and disappears. His hand grows fiercer at the sides of her neck, and April feels her face flush with heat and lose air. Slamming her hips down hard, April breathes out a cry before going faster. She lets her voice out, lets it rip and tear until it's a loud shriek that snaps into her and falls apart once more.

And then he thrusts up once more, and pulls out in a rush. His cock sits between her legs, shaft against her clit and head warm along her bare stomach. 

She reaches both hands down, strokes him rapidly with two fists. The first spurt hits her knuckles and April drops to her knees quickly. The warmth along her cheek that leads into her mouth, too slow to capture him all in her mouth fast enough, burns until he's done pumping into her throat. He stills inside of her mouth, pushing against the inside of her cheek with a softening cock until he pulls away entirely.

April stands up after a moment left on her knees, still stretched and with her lips covered in come.

"So," she asks. "Do I pass?" She asks it with redness along her neck, shirt ripped apart, and skirt battered beyond repair.

Andy looks up at her, face red and devoid of anything resembling regret. His face splits into a grin. All he can do is give her a breathy, "Hell yeah."


	80. "Spine kisses;" fingering, morning sex

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A little thing I wrote for lunabelles from a "kisses" themed meme-prompt thing whatever those are called, over on tumblr. This was, obviously I'd hope, "spine kisses!"
> 
> So, this isn't nearly as smutty as my usual, but that's kinda the point right? Right.
> 
> What am I even typing anymore? Enjoy!

Andy slowly opened his eyes, the wash of light a little overbearing first thing in the morning. Groggy, he tried to stretch his arms out but felt resistance. Warm, heavier than he expected, resistance in the form of the sleeping woman resting with his arm looped around her waist.

“Morning,” he whispered, but April only snored a little. Of course, he laughed. 

She snuggled backward a bit, and Andy mimicked her quick snort. She froze in his arms and Andy leaned forward, letting a little kiss against the back of her neck. Her skin prickled at his touch, and his hands threatened at her stomach to lurch downward. 

“Mmh,” she groaned, half-exhausted and half-intrigued.

“Morning,” Andy repeated, this time letting his hands and lips wander.

He marked the trail along her back. Pressing a touch here, just between her shoulder blades, and kissing back up to her neck. April grinds against his fingertips lightly, but she remains quiet all the while, and Andy can sense her biting her lip.

 _She’s trying so hard to be quiet_ , he thought. It was hilarious and cute, and Andy was going to make it his mission to win this little tug-of-war.

The curve of her back proved sensitive and with a slight change of his arm’s position, Andy met each forward push of her stomach with a harsher growl as he worked his way down her back.

It didn’t take very long before she shivered, made a sound that was _totally_ not a squeak, and turned around in bed with a daze in her eyes and a smile playing at her lips.

“Good morning,” she drawled, a dumb bliss across her face that drew the widest grin possible from Andy.


	81. Young Again, Again

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I asked for some smut prompts, and you dirty birds asked for more Single Parent AU.
> 
> Who am I to say no to my friends? Enjoy! You can always ask for prompts over at [my tumblr!](http://anotheropti.tumblr.com)

Wasn’t the whole point of this night to prove that they were, in fact, totally responsible? Maybe, at least for Andy’s case. April had already proven long ago that she was what Pawnee High called, “irresponsible.”

“Maybe they’ll think this is irresponsible,” April whispers against his lips before turning herself around.

“You are so smart,” Andy chuckles back, hands needy underneath her dress. His thumbs trailed up her thighs until he could get a good grip of her waist and ruffle her clothing up around her. “So, so smart. And awesome. Hot, too.”

He could barely contain himself, and the strain against his pants showed. Still, April purrs her approval with a subtle sway of her hips in his hands. _Hard_. That’s what she felt, then. Andy presses into her from behind, pressing his chest to her back, and she hums appreciatively.

“I mean, they’re just gonna call us bad parents anyways,” Andy offers, nipping at the available flesh before him. She hisses when his mouth finds the nape of her neck. Andy focuses there.

“Expectations are usually super lame,” April closes her eyes and relishes the heavy pressure of his clothed cock against her. “But this seems way better.”

“Like I said,” Andy starts, lifting his hand up her dress further and cupping her before April slides her underwear down her legs neatly. Andy catches a glimpse, mixed with the flavor in his mouth. At some point the urge to suck his own finger clean had overtaken him. “Wow…”

“Figured we could take a break,” she drawls and rides the edge of his fingers delicately once more. 

Andy groans, letting her fuck his hand for a moment. She looks up, eyes closed, at the ceiling. Last time they were only waiting. Now, they had a scheduled meeting. People could go looking for them. 

They wouldn’t find a pair of necking teenagers. Andy gives it a brief thought seconds before he’s lowering himself to push until his chest meets her back. Enveloped, he sighs. April pushes back, coaxing movement out of him. She’s so _soft_ , and her back arches when he pumps into her again.

The fury mounts after that, April barely able to hold onto the rickety filing cabinet while Andy takes his boyhood fantasies out on her.

To Andy, though, this _is_ the fantasy. April is standing before him, bent slightly forward, with pretty blue panties around her ankles. The image could kill him. The sensation nearly does.

“Fuck,” he groans. April revels in his voice, an animal growl. His hands are roughly hewn from his work. 

She adores it.

He’s at his edge now, April soaked around him and her voice hitting pitches that would soon reveal their position. In a spur of the moment decision, Andy covers her mouth with his palm. April, high on her impending orgasm, lets a scream loose and the muffled ecstasy brings Andy to the precipice. Unthinking, he slips his finger into her mouth and April begins to casually suck.

The resulting mess along her legs and the back of her dress is quite possible the most irresponsible thing Andy’s ever done. 

April can’t get enough of it, and even takes his dare to go back to this silly conference about _responsibility_ with his come still coating her legs.


	82. Now

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Some post-"Prom" limo sex, everyone? How about if it has a dose of emotions and less explicit vulgarities than usual? 
> 
> Enjoy!

In a parking lot just a few minutes from the nearest body of water, April practically boots the chauffeur out of the limo. Its life was short anyways. In a moment, it’d be sinking to the bottom of that dinky lake.

But first, first was a little release.

April hadn’t felt this sort of indecent urgency for a while. Not that they didn’t have sex every day. She reminds herself of that. It’s amazing, but there’s something different here. Maybe it’s her gruesome mourning gown draped around Andy’s legs, or his hands frustrated with the old bodice keeping her secret from him.

Hidden, but now not. In such a glorious way, free. Free. April, in that prom, felt as if she was young -- not literally, considering her obvious immortality -- and like she was enjoying this _thing_ that was boring into her skull just a moment before their rendezvous. She _feared_ it, still _fears_. 

What if there is an April without her Andy? Would she never know the taste of his lips? His hair curled in her fingers? Where would she be now, and April can’t help but dread the idea that this is not only the alternate universe April... but April _now_. 

Then.

But _now_ , now -- now, now, _she whispers it as his fingers finally slip beneath the skirt of her dress..._ Now, now. She urges her hips forward, sinking onto his hand. Now, she breathes out.

His mouth conforms to the measure of her breasts, groaning and bucking himself up towards his hand. April takes great strides along his fingers, dropping her chin to her chest in an effort to breathe.

Breath, now, was everything. The breaths at her chest, those that light her and send her soaring over that edge along his two fingers; breaths they share when their lips clash again. 

The breaths hot against her throat, Andy’s head buried at her bare chest. He thrusts upward, and she breathes every inch of him into her like it’s everything. He is everything, and in this moment -- just seconds before she feels him release hard and growl harshly into her breast -- she feels open; she is free.

Free. Now, April is free. This April is all that matters, and she can’t conceal the running black along her cheek, the wet heat between her legs and the wetness along her cheek.

He brushes her cheek with his hand, and asks her _what’s wrong?_

 _Nothing_.

Nothing is wrong -- _because we’re here, now_.

She stays atop him for a while, sharing their bodies for that long, long while, until he grins and asks her if they can ditch this stupid stretched-out car in the bottom of a lake.

Her tears are gone, but that smile never fades.


	83. I'll Just Be Going Now...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> More Single Parent AU by anonymous request.
> 
> Bathroom sex _and_ getting caught!

Sometimes, Andy really annoys her.

Like now, in the middle of a weird meeting with teachers in the auditorium-slash-gymnasium. April refuses to call it a _gymnatorium_. But Andy. Oh, Andy with his roughly callused hand just sitting on her thigh. Mind, they were in the back row of the bleachers.

But, still, there was this perfectly respectable lady talking about students and bright futures and senior years… and all April could think about at that moment was Andy’s still fingers. Thumb at the outside of her thigh, fingers curled to squeeze her leg.

“These are always super boring,” Andy complains, apparently unaware that his hand is halfway up her skirt.

April recrosses her legs.

“Well,” she starts and glances at him, “we could always go do something cooler.”

Andy looks at her once. The following is a blur up until they’re in a girls’ bathroom stall, and April’s pressed into the flimsy wall separating stalls.

His hands fly, diligent. The cold pressure of the wall against her right cheek is welcome, ass brushing against Andy’s leg. April quiets herself, rolling her lips while he runs fingers through her. She shivers, breathing through her nose _hard_. A slow, cautious pump of two fingers drops her lower lip into a perpetual, soundless moan. She holds back, knowing better. It doesn’t help that Andy curls his fingers just the tiniest bit – just like she told him she likes – and April winces in the sudden bloom of pleasure.

Finally, he pulls out, and the telltale _zip_ makes her laugh openly. He roots around in his pockets for a moment and April shakes her head at his odd preparedness in this building.

Andy leans forward while she chuckles, his chin against the top of her head. All April thinks about is the absurd situation and the heft of his length at her back. “What’s so funny?” he asks, fitting the condom on.

“Oh nothing,” April looks up at him as best she can. “Now screw me in this bathroom while those lame teachers keep boring everyone.”

Andy grins, and lowers himself to her. A slow, measured tap of his head against her pulls a dreadfully high whine out of April, and the languid effort he gives to sink into her – that awesome and familiar sensation of slowly taking him in full – only doubles her need to let out those sounds. Instead, he pulls back and thrusts again quickly. His hands grip her waist tight. Her skirt ruffles around her, and Andy’s jeans slip around his legs with the rapidly accelerating fucking. She tightens around him quickly, his cock soaking in her, and April smacks her forehead against the stall wall. She tries to keep the sounds in. Her lips bruise from her own teeth until Andy grabs her throat and brings her to a kiss over her shoulder.

Then his teeth do the bruising. His fingers hurry beneath her shirt, palm around her breast before his fingers busy themselves at her nipple.

The rattling of the wall from his strong form shoving her body up against it is ever louder, and April lets one moan escape into his throat. All she can feel is every bit of her milking every inch of him, the metered pace turning into a chaotic frenzy.

Just as the sound leaves her, the bathroom door swings open. April and Andy stand still, hoping for the best. April breathes slowly against his lips, eyes wide and fixated on the ceiling above Andy. Even with their interruption, her mind is fixated on the fact that she’s a second from coming again, his cock is still inside of her, and she just wants to push him on the ground, ride him until she can’t see anything but black, and then sleep for a year.

“Hello?” a voice calls out – the voice of the vice principal at the gymnasium. Neither of them respond. After a second, the woman coughs loudly. “You know, I can see your feet.”

April looks down, hoping the garish purple heels she chose just to annoy the housewives that regularly attended would go unnoticed. Andy’s work boots, chosen for the exact same reason at April’s request, were innocuous enough. The pants at his ankles, however, weren’t.

“Hello?” she repeats.

“Hi,” Andy answers and April closes her eyes, frustration and an anxious spirit budding up together. The orgasm at her fingertips moments before slipped away into annoyance. 

“Mr. Dwyer?” the woman sounds appalled and _clacks_ her way on the tiles over to the stall. “Who is in there with you!?”

“Nobody,” Andy says slowly.

“Did you grow another pair of legs or are you going to tell me the truth?” the vice principal demands, angrily.

Strangely, April realizes that he’s still _quite_ hard. Or maybe not so, since he refuses to move out of her. Still, April doesn’t bother to shift away or even declare herself present. She just wanted to get a good fuck, and she was halfway there before this bozo joined.

“This is… my friend.”

“Girlfriend,” April clarifies before sighing loudly at her own stupidity.

“Is that…? After you are done cleaning yourselves up, I want to see the both of you in my office!” she screams, and April squints. Nothing like revisiting some harsh memories in a quickie.

The door slams shut and April breathes relief.

“So are we gonna go see her?” Andy asks with such dumb candor April can’t help but laugh again. “Why was _that_ funny?”

“No reason at all, dude with dick inside of me,” April deadpans. “Let’s just _clean up_.”

“I mean, I–”

“ _I_ mean, I only came once,” April growls. She punctuates her point by pumping herself on his dick with a frail heave backward.

Andy gets the point, groaning loudly before gripping a few locks of her hair and gently pulling her head backward. In that first thrust, renewing pace, April learns to appreciate the ways that these unstable walls could bend.


	84. Implicit

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I have no idea what this is. Oh wait, yes I do. I call it: "Andy eats April out a ton."
> 
> Enjoy!

There are several things Andy is awesome at: he's an amazing guitarist obviously; he can hum all of Pearl Jam's Ten from memory; he can beat anybody on the planet at Mortal Kombat; and he's pretty sure he could go down on April for a day and a half.

A week, hopefully.

Turns out, though, she gets tired and sore. That's usually when Andy knows to stop, because otherwise he'd spend all day like that very night -- all day with his mouth between her legs, hands gripping her skin white-hot about her legs. She folds them neatly behind his neck sometimes, or tightens them against the sides of his stomach. April will let out this little noise when she’s close, like she doesn’t want to make it and every bit of her teeth and lips are straining together to hold in that pitched scream of ecstasy.

Then Andy usually tastes her fully, tongue languid and lurid. She’s never very quiet after that, but in her own way. In a way that wasn’t _loud_ as April was never _loud_.

She just forced herself towards him. April bucks into his lips, crashing against his mouth in pulsing wave after wave. He can practically feel her heart thunder against his lips, each thrust of her hips.

He feels the sharpness of her hipbones then, feels how thin she really is. She’s so small, and he simply wants to have all of her to himself.

Andy lets her breathe for a moment, his kisses featherlight against the insides of her thighs. Then, he attacks. She sometimes shrieks, and he knows to stop completely. Most of them time, she grabs flesh -- his or hers, it doesn’t ever seem to matter -- and Andy grows harder.

It’s hard to watch her like this -- her breasts pimpled with gooseflesh, nearly as succulent looking as his current feast inside of her very soul -- and not react. Hell, Andy can barely count how many times April’s come out of her stupor and realized he’s left a bit of self-made mess against her leg. She usually laughs and pouts at the loss.

Andy can’t help but crack up, his lips still wet and his desires barely sated.

Sometimes he kisses her clit like she’s descended from the heavens themselves, like it’s all he’s ever deserved and more tenfold. 

In truth, she is but as long as _she_ doesn’t know that, Andy will keep his hand gripping himself, more than happy to watch her stomach flex previously unused muscles, her eyes flutter to a close; Andy will feel that release building between the both of them, him much faster because the sheer lucidity of their candor, and come undone over his hand, between her breasts once when he felt particularly adventurous. He’ll watch her till the end of his days, crying out sharply, quietly, and enjoy the sight of April nearly half-asleep with her legs squeezed tight together at the thighs, and then parting them once more.

He’ll adore this taste, all of her, until the very end of time.


	85. Kindred Spirits - Teenage Stupidity

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Requested by none other than lunabelle. Who else would? :D
> 
> I promised a non-smut bit here, but then I didn't write that. Enjoy some rough-ish doggy style for your reading pleasure, or whatever it is you do.

"Sharing is caring," he says softly in her ear before standing to his full height. "C'mon, April! I don't really know anything about... eh, what's his name."

"You're really talking about this now?" April breathes out, his fingers not-so-delicately pulling her panties off at her ankles. April resumes the position from before on the low-height mattress. She sprawls on her hands and knees, stabilizing herself. "Dude, seriously?"

"Well..." he means to say something else, but the sight of April bare has his mouth watering and his hand automatically goes to stroke himself. After a moment of idle stroking, and a cough from April, he recollects himself. "I mean, was he... you never really talked about what, well, happened with you two..." he mumbles while ripping open the condom wrapper. It takes him a second and he's at the perfect angle and height for April. 

"We just... it was a stupid, teenage mistake," April huffs out. She looks over her shoulder. "Now, are we gonna fuck or is this an all-day therapy session?"

She knows he loves the snide remarks, so Andy grips her waist  _hard_ (certainly hard enough to darken skin) and slowly settles his head against her. April coos, and obviously expects more. She tries to shove herself backward on him, but Andy keeps her still. The anticipation, and the wet pressure against his cockhead, feed him. He grows even harder against her pussy.

"Andy...  _God_ , c'mon," she tries to urge him on and though it is  _beyond_ tempting he remains steadfast. "What... ugh, what d'you wanna know?"

"Why'd you leave him?" Andy asks, palming her breast before kneading the soft flesh in his hand. Her nipples were already proudly hard, but he delights in the  _eek_ of pleasurable pain she emits when he palms her. "Oh right, he left you, didn't he?"

"Yes," she answers. Or, perhaps, she only muttered a reaction when Andy presses his head inside of her, carefully. "Yes, yes... asshole left me."

"Mhm, how could he do that to you?" Andy asks, almost to himself at the wetness he feels surrounding him with each new inch inside of her. "What a... dick."

"Big dick," April mumbles.

"What?"

"Fuck me," April groans out, an expletive more than a request when she buries her face in the comforters as he buries his whole length inside of her from behind. "Oh  _God_ , Andy... he was a d-dick, okay? He left me, he was a piece of shit, oh  _God_ , is that what you want to hear? He's awful and you're..."

April continues rambling, but Andy stops listening intently. Instead, he hears the combination of pleading desire and mindlessness mix with something else. He can feel that release, but not in her body. Her voice trembles and she refuses to look at him.

Andy leans forward, his body hovering over her back, and gently squeezes her ass with his hands. Abruptly, he pulls back and thrusts into her. April cries out, and he doesn't think when he nestles his bicep underneath her chin at her throat. April caves into it, letting him carry her weight as he fucks without abandoning, a rapid, sudden tempo taking over. She shakes on the bed, curling fists into the sheets.

"I fucking  _hated_ him... h-hated him,  _God_ , for so long," April shivers underneath him, she clenches her teeth and screams against them. It's a terrifying sound, but April continues slamming against every one of his pumps.

He cherishes each length of her, every stroke. The sudden fury in him, the idea that someone would leave their children like this and familiarity in the inverse, carries him through into his outburst. April chokes a breath out and only then does Andy realize he's been clenching her tight against his arm. He's too focused on the thundering pressure in his skull to hear April crying out, shaking with intense pleasure, while he stands full again and drills another handful of thrusts into her before draining every bit of himself possible.

April shakes underneath him, her frame so small in his hands. She turns to face him when they lie down side-by-side after the grievous comedown. 

"Thank you," she breathes out, her voice still shaking.

"Thank  _you_ ," Andy whispers, pushing back a bit of sweat-flecked hair from her face. "We don't have to talk about that ever again."

"I might want to, if it's like that..." April grins and Andy can feel that warm bubble of laughter building.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> If you enjoy my fics, consider leaving a comment or kudo!
> 
> If you already have, well then you're a magical drop of sunshine in my life. Thank you :)


	86. Two and Follow

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This was requested by fingersfallingupwards on tumblr as a fic focusing on Andy's hands. I couldn't resist, and as part of an Andy-focused chunk of fics... well ;)
> 
> Enjoy!

April doesn't bother to consider any of this for more than a second. A bad day at work, a hot husband working out and coming home about an hour after she had time to wind down and:

One bed, two people. A pile of fluffy pillows stolen from hotels and other people's (mostly Ann's) house sits on that bed. April takes her time to slink out of her underwear -- enjoying Andy's reaction, visible reaction, is just too damn fun when he strains himself to not do anything about it -- _just_ slowly enough for Andy's eyes to linger on her legs. He can watch her sit up again, crossing her legs.

She loves teasing him like that. It's probably his groan afterwards.

That was half of the point anyways, right? Part of her wants to crawl over to him, standing dumbfounded just after she dragged him into the bedroom in her fancy (also stolen) bathrobe. She wants to enjoy his visible reaction; wants to lavish him with praise of tongue.

Instead, she gets rid of the fabric hiding her chest from him. His eyes wander again, and she can practically taste how wet his lips are. Hopefully he has some follow-through for hers.

April watches his hands, the flexing of fists and noticeable veins along his wrists and up the backs of them. She prefers seeing those veins up close, when his hands are kneading -- needing, she hopes -- and bruising her flesh. Andy struggles at his stoic stance again, while April settles onto her back. The mass of pillows keeps her angled, able to watch him unravel in front of her.

His hands are fists. The muscles in his forearms, new and most definitely welcome, tighten into a layered cascade from elbow to wrist. Wrist to palm is roughshod from metal bars, newly callused. Palm to fingers, long and dexterous fingertips threaten her from this distance. April might be the one baring herself in front of him, but  _she's_ the one relishing the show: the show of a Mouse Rat shirt shrunk a bit too small and his too-small briefs.

Her mouth, and more, waters at the thought and sight. Hard all over, and panting madly for  _her_.

She loves teasing him like  _this_ , settling her legs so that her knees bend towards the sky. His eyes widen, centering on her.

"Dude, I haven't got all day," she complains, when in reality she hopes that they do.

His hands, his  _palm_ that lies flat against her with minute friction against her clit, terrify her senses. She stays still, tries to, but the hand not uncurling fingers that dare to destroy her takes gentle hold of her cheek. With her breasts bare, and his middle finger teasing up and down -- and for what seems like a solid  _year_ in that one second, all April knows is up and down, and up and  _down and up..._

Despite her total nakedness, and his thick weight against her calf, he kisses her deeply and brings his fingertip towards him. He beckons for her, and April gives him a few more tries -- a few more tastes of his tongue, his lips, and finally his mouth hot against her begging nipples -- before she follows.

He beckons again, two fingers, and she follows. Two, and she follows. His hand looses from her cheek, palms her other breast roughly while he bites and kisses every bit of skin on the other. She can feel every pound, every length, of the power hidden in his arms and yet Andy is soft, forceful when she bucks against his two fingers. His thumb, oh that thumb from palm and then wrist and every muscle and tendon and vein, circles her clit the whole while. He's soft, but she can feel -- and see, in the case of his bulging shorts and muscles -- his restraint. 

April hopes that one day he lets himself break against her, hard like a crashing tide.

Two fingers deep, and her deep in that thought, he beckons for her; April comes.


	87. Whipped Cream

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is a silly thing. I have no idea what I'm doing anymore tbh.
> 
> This technically fills a request for any sort of smut, and I wanted more fun A/A smut. I tend to focus on serious stuff, or intense at least, but there's just not enough of _this_ kind in my collection!
> 
> Enjoy :)

"Andy!" April yells indignantly despite the burgeoning smile on her face.

"Oh, c'mon babe," he shouts back at April, pretending like he totally didn't just spray half the can of whipped cream all over her. At least she didn't have any clothes on he could ruin. Again. In a fun way, but still... they only have so much money. "You look hot like that."

"Wow, thanks," she rolls her eyes and grabs the can from him. With Andy lying on his back on the bed, April has an easy route of attack. She shakes the can while he holds his hands up defensively in front of his face. "Hey, Andy."

"What?" he asks, moving his hands away. It would be his ultimate downfall. 

"Food fight!" she yells in his face and before he can react, April presses the dispenser down and cackles at his screams. She leaps up from him, a little disappointed because the position they were in before was  _pretty_ comfortable -- full, on top, laughing together -- but she needs a more defensible position.

With only a short spray left in her can, April scoots behind the couch. Champion looks up at her, tilts his head awkwardly, and then lets out an annoyed sigh. Thankfully, it's night out so April doesn't bother even looking at the glass sliding door. Andy comes bumbling out, running in all of his naked glory, wiping whipped cream from his face. He sets off to the kitchen and she can hear him open up the fridge.

"Ludgate, I'm calling you out!" he growls, and April has to bite her knuckles not to laugh. She can see him around the corner of the couch just barely, but really all she sees is a bottle of chocolate syrup in one hand and his dick.

It's maybe the sexiest he's ever been.

"Look," he continues, stepping in front of the opposite side of the couch. April takes a deep breath, ready to strike. "I am  _willing_ to make a deal, but I think it's gonna cost ya."

"You will never have my body!" April yells through her smile he can't see but can clearly hear.

"Oh, but I have!" Andy answers back before stomping loudly. Champion sighs again. "Draw!"

April stands tall and winces when the jet of cold chocolate syrup hits her chest, but she manages to press down and return fire. The  _hiss_ of cream from the compressed can mixes with the awkward  _splat_ of the chocolate. She's caked in chocolate and cream by now, not bothering to wipe off like Andy had to. By now, Andy's face is equally bearded by hair and cream, and their laughter fills the air. They're both hopping, running around trying to dodge each other, until April hears another  _hiss_. This time, no spray.

She's out of ammo.

Andy approaches, and April has to roll her lips at the sight. He's not totally hard, but it's kind-of funny and their faces are both red still with laughter, not to mention April's sides hurt from the exertion. He points the brown bottle at her chest and grins. 

"Looks like you're all out of options, Ludgate," Andy says with a dramatic affect to his voice. It sounds like Burt Macklin, if Burt Macklin was trying super hard to not laugh.

"I still have one move," she says, keeping the pout in her bottom lip that usually cracks a grin. He can't help himself. "One... more--" she moves forward on the messy carpet with sticky hands. "Play."

She can't help but be a little  _moved_ by their mess. After all, before Andy went rogue with the canister he had spent an inordinately  _long_ amount of time leading to her in that straddling position. 

So, really, she can't be blamed for locking eyes and giving him a slow, devious lick.

He tastes like sweat, chocolate from her mouth, and the sugary trail that was halfway up his length. It only takes a moment of this teasing, a second of enjoying torturing him like this -- and not minding the sweet combinations on his skin -- before he's on his back on the floor.

They wear their chocolate and cream as battle scars, giggling against each others' lips the whole time and fucking somewhere between raucous laughter and plain desire. Andy meets her repetitive grinding with a gleeful energy that brings the whole thing crashing down, for the both of them, in nearly record time. 

After, they tumble together into a comfortable ravel of limbs and laughter between kisses.


	88. Whoops

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Requested by the wonderful lunabelle!
> 
> Contained within: marrieds with a child and tired, lazy spooning sex... and maybe some chuckles. Enjoy!
> 
> (And yes, she has spoilers for the first part... shh)

It all just fell into place, really. Almost literally.

The day prior with a fifteen month-old consisted of mostly nothing. Mostly, because while  _they_ were doing nothing -- April had work, Andy at home as usual -- Jack was fed up with his entire universe of their house and Andy's attentions. Champion seemed particularly disturbed by the screaming, cautiously hopping over to Jack to sniff at him when the screams kept coming. It took some extra special maneuvering to get him to calm down.

That being, of course, what seemed like days of singing courtesy of Andy and fatigued excitement from April. Two hours seemed like an eternity when they had to put him down to bed for at least  _some_ amount of time, eat whatever was in their fridge in practically one gulp and flop into bed together later.

"Y'know," Andy yawned out, wrapping his arm around April and bringing her closer to his chest. "It's been... like, I dunno, two whole days since we, uh, y'know."

"Did it?" she asked blindly, snuggling back into him. She's too tired to be seductive. If he's into it, maybe something will happen. As for now, she would keep her eyes closed and drift.

And it was true. Precisely two days since they asked Leslie to not feed their child waffles while they absconded to Bed, Bath & Beyond for what they claimed were much needed supplies. And, after so many quickies in cars with fumbling hands, and an uncomfortable amount of post-pregnancy fat is fondled much to Andy's delight and April's chagrin, it's so relieving. They could barely control themselves in that dinky changing room. It was almost as embarrassing as the time Andy stopped, and when April leaned over only coming up for air to realize they were parked at a sandwich shop overlooking a cemetery.

"Yeah," he laughed against her neck, kissing absentmindedly. She can feel him against her back, that growing weight oddly comforting. It's hard not to laugh when she's missed his boner digging into her butt. "I mean, if you're too tired or--"

"Mmm," she mumbled, feigning contemplation while she wiggled lazily back onto him. Wiggle is likely too kind, as her motion was more of a feeble wobble. It still had the desired effect. "Aren't you tired, dude? I mean..."

"Never too tired for this," Andy whispered against her neck and the cut of his teeth against skin  _is_ frankly exciting. His hand sort-of drops in front of her, obviously ready to do something, but he thrust experimentally into the curve of her back. "You good, babe?"

April didn't say anything, instead nodding and grabbing his wrist without looking. She guided him between her legs, closing her eyes and taking a full breath.

Andy grinned against her skin and kissed again, adoring this again. It was amazing to him the first time they had sex after she gave birth and how, well, _weird_ April was being about the silliest things. Before, she never really seemed to mind how much of her legs he could get a good grip on, but suddenly she was wickedly hostile about him touching her. He slipped her, or his rather, boxers down just enough and lowered himself on the bed.

She felt perfect, and his breaths against her neck had to be ragged. He couldn't tell, because the angle was causing April to dig her nails into his wrist. He tried to focus on just staying still inside of her and rubbing the tips of his fingers against her, but something took over.

Not to say it was anything other than asynchronous, sloppy sex.

"Babe, you... no," April scoffed when he hit at a weird angle and she yelped. "Just, like, move over. There... _God,_ there," she whispered when he realigned himself without slipping out of her.

"Sorry, just..." Andy didn't yawn, but his movements weren't exactly _energetic_. "Okay, holy crap. Babe, I know this is... ugh, duh--"

"Andy," she half warned and moaned.

"But you feel super amazing," he admitted with a deep sigh. Their cheap mattress squeaked underneath his sidelong thrust. "Holy...  _fuck_ , April."

"Mhm," she grunted. Andy kept his free hand not guided by her claw-like grip palm down on the bed. April tried to heave herself on top of him but overshot and almost toppled over the other side of the bed. Instead, it simply meant they fucked from the opposite sides of the bed.

And it hit Andy about fifteen seconds too late what they forgot. He wasn't sure where she was on her pregnancy bicycle this month -- he's pretty sure that's what it is, and exactly how that works -- but as long as he could react at maximum it would just be a mess.

Sadly, Andy was lost in her right then. Her hair smelled like annoyance and that fragrant shampoo from Bed, Bath & Beyond she hid in her purse. Her clothed breasts were the new objection of his previously free hand and, somewhere, he thanked whoever came up with boobs for making them bigger when she breastfed. Every soft pressure around him at that moment was heavenly, and April twisted her back up awkwardly to force him into a better angle, one that made him shudder with the next pump.

And, honestly, he forgot. He just forgot, and he emptied hard without a care because his wife was magical and she was beautiful and perfect, and he couldn't stop himself from letting go. She didn't seem to mind because when he came April only moaned and kept up his side of the bargain while he stayed still.

They were intertwined for a while after that, exhausted from the day and the barely conscious sex. He grew soft in her eventually and, after a goodnight kiss, they fell asleep in each others' arms.

 

 

* * *

 

 

"Well, that's... huh."

Sometimes April wondered why there weren't ridiculous buzzers to go along with every other strange graphic. Dots, lines, little gender-neutral stick figures, and even that baffling brand that had a thumbs up when she took it for Jack's pregnancy. 

This one just had  _YES_ in boldface.

"Who thought this was a good idea?" April chuckled to herself. The pee-stick's ominous answer would have terrified her normally, but April had been wondering about that night for weeks on end. Not that they hadn't kept their promise to at least have some sort of intimate contact every other day at the very least -- sometimes pretty tame crap that only heightened her need during the wait, which was its own strange benefit, but some over-the-pants hand jobs and hurried, clothed fingering would have to do -- but, it was a lingering wonder.

Now she had an answer. A resounding  _YES_.

April's favorite part, before she's even tossed out the one bit of proof she bothered to get, is thinking about how Andy will react knowing Ludgate-Dwyer number two is already starting its journey to join its demon-sibling on Earth.


	89. Way Up High

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I scoured this from a kink meme of the days of yore. 
> 
> "Andy/April join the Mile High Club."
> 
> So yeah, some airplane sex (and some public sex ofc). Trying to stick on the goofy end for this one, because of course!

"Andy, you're...  _ow!_ " April squeals quietly. His weight is  _entirely_ on top of her. "You're smashing me!"

"I think that's the point, babe," Andy proclaims with a wicked grin. April growls underneath him and kisses him quickly.

The tiniest cubic room in the world, this airplane bathroom, was not meant to house this event. April tried to get on her knees at first, a wild idea sparked earlier with a dare from Andy, but she had to perform impractical ultra-yoga to get at him.

So he moves her to the sink, and after a mesmerizing display of contortion to get her underwear off Andy realized that he couldn't exactly get to  _his_ knees or even really lean over. He was already leaning over to fit in here with April. 

"Why don't you just get on top?" Andy suggests, still hard against April despite the laughter and the bad angle. She snorts and tries to swing herself around. "Oh right. Duh," he chuckles and turns them around, April straddling him in his arms.

If they weren't rolling their lips to stop from laughing, this position might work. 

"No, this isn't--" April sighs and blows a jet of air into her hair. A tuft flies up and she growls quietly again. "I just wanna... ugh, why aren't we fucking yet?"

"Because I can barely move?" Andy whispers, kissing her chin because if he tries for anywhere else she might break her neck. The room seems to shrink with every passing second. "Maybe if I bend you over--"

"Over what?" April says with laughter in her voice. She has to quench it, but her hands are clasped around his back and she can't stop the eruption. "Andy!" she laughs, again.

He meets her lips, the excited mirth burning against his tongue. She moves away and snorts again, but Andy lowers her onto him slowly. It kinda works, but his legs get tired and his arms  _hurt_ like hell practically fucking himself  _with_ April.

It's weird.

"Oh April I dare you to have sex with me in the bathroom," April mimics him. She smiles and her eyes lose focus here and there while he tries to press her up against a thin wall that surely will collapse. Right? "It'll be  _so_ hot!"

"Well, it is," Andy grunts through a thrust and April's mouth hangs open threatening a moan. "And if I remember--" he clears his voice and stills in her, whispering against her cheek. "Oh, I'll give you a blowjob at ten million feet!"

"that's way too high." April manages to set her feet on the floor. He pulls out and April turns around, trying to find the best economy of motion for the rugged thrusts.

He's groaning in utter pleasure and April has never felt fuller than at this altitude. Her pants are thrown somewhere around here and Andy's just stuck himself through his boxers rather than discard them. Somehow that makes it hotter, like they've only got a minute before someone will catch them. In all likelihood, they're right.

"And then--" he coughs again and resumes his absolutely horrendous April impression that sounds more like a tired, old man. "It'll be  _so_ dirty! All these people around us and I'm just sitting here with your dick in my mouth! Someone will catch us right when you come--"

"Hey!"

They still, and Andy's eyes go wide like he's just been struck with an entire truck rather than the headlights.

"'Ey, hurry up in there!"

April cannot stop laughing, and Andy is somehow even more turned on.


	90. So Selfish.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Requested anonymously on tumblr as "Knowing someone can hear."
> 
> Have some A/A messing with Ann because, well, doy!

_Is a little privacy_ too _much to ask for?_

Sure, they might be in Ann’s house after claiming to want to simply hang. Oh so sweet, naive Ann fell for it in an instant.

Yes, this does mean Ann is right next door in the kitchen wondering where her house guests went. And, fine – this is _technically_ Ann’s home office.

Okay, April’s underwear is certainly around her ankles and _yes,_  Andy is face-first between her legs.

Does that give Ann any right to scoff loudly at the sounds of earthly delight coming from the neighboring room? To interrupt what April can only describe as the best pussy eating Andy’s ever done? 

No, and that’s why they locked the door beforehand.

And Ann, oh she – _April, what the hell?_ – certainly has her way – _Seriously, are you okay in there?_  – with awkward situations.

“April, Andy… get out here this instant or so help me I will… unlock my own door and not watch you do what is happening right now,” Ann scoffs again and the disgust in her voice is apparent. “Please don’t be weird in my house.”

“Too busy fucking my sexy husband!” April yells out, moaning louder than normal to get the point across. 

The feigned noise spurns Andy on, whose gently thrusting tongue is heaven.

“I can _hear_ that!” Ann responds, and Andy finally lifts his lips to April’s mouth and sinks into her. “Dude, c’mon I just got a new desk.”

The doorknob rattles. There’s probably a key, but judging by how Ann reacts to the hilarious makeout selfies April sends from the two of them – fucking with her like always – there’s little wonder why Ann didn’t barge into the half-naked couple dirtying that office.

"Why does it always...  _ugh, oh_ , have to be about you, Ann?" April grunts. 

"Yeah...  _Ann_ ," Andy adds, despite the fact that he genuinely does like Ann. He's got more important matters though, like turning his wife on even more.

And dirty the office they do, because Andy lifts her gently once with his arms and thrusts into her with every pound of force available. Her entire body is shifted back and her skin crawls with electricity. An orgasmic thrill spreads between her legs with Ann complaining outside, Andy fucking her right, kissing him, and getting to be over the top for the sake of it.

“Now he’s gonna bend me over this desk,” April calls out loud with a grin and a wink to a smiling Andy. “And fuck me _right_ here. Right over this fucking… _God_.”

April has never had more fun in such a lame house than when Ann blares her Lifetime Original Movie at maximum volume and they fuck until April -- and that desk -- are a silken mess.


	91. We Look So Hot

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Requested by lunabelle on tumblr. "Sex in front of a mirror."
> 
> This went seven different directions. Hopefully one of them is okay!

April noticed it almost immediately, but Andy took his time. His sweet, sweet time where she could give that tall sheen of glass a sideways glance, glimpse her outer thigh covering up just a bit of his face between and throw her head back onto the pillow.

This hotel room _rules_.

“Babe...” she mutters when he turns awkwardly on the bed and she kicks her legs over his waist. “Best weekend ever.”

They passed a ritzy Eagleton hotel on the way back from the airport, Andy _finally_ home again. She dared him to have sex with her in the lounge, and he dared her to break into a room instead.

April’s form is lithe on top of his, so small and when his mirrored hands palm her breasts before she sinks onto him... well, April’s strangely into this.

“Dude, we are so hot,” she mumbles against his lips. He opens his mouth and she delights in his tongue in her mouth after being inside of her. “ _Fuck_ , look,” she points lazily, her cheek buried in his scruff while he bucks up cautiously.

Andy tilts his head back and she sees that grin spread on his face.

“I got an idea,” he growls and April is nearly tossed off of him.

“Lame idea so far,” she huffs in frustration. She was already starting to get that tight lung-slash-starry backs of eyes feeling going. Then he sits behind her.

With both of them facing the mirror as he slams into her from behind.

 _Oh_.

April can’t focus on it too much, but she watches her fingers dig into the bedsheets some poor worker will have to clean later. The look of candor and ecstasy on Andy’s face -- when he hits _that_ perfect angle that feels like the stars aligned and April might just scream, the curve in her back. And oh, _oh_ so finely how her back slowly tilts up until she’s resting her chin in the bed.

He is furious, and it’s about damn time.

“We are so--” Andy actually _slaps_ her ass and it makes her titter with a bit of laughter and freeze in delighted shock at the same time. “Fucking--” He leans over her back and his whole weight, plus his deeply boring cock, swirl every yellow and brown into violet and awesomeness. “Hot.”

His hand reaches beneath her stomach. Mid-thrust, his fingertips gently brush her clit.

Those violets shatter and she never gets to see their mutual loss for words, April’s eyes forced shut to expel some of that amazing tension inside of her whole body.

He doesn’t pull out, and they soften after a while. Neither of them takes their eye off the mirror, stroking hair back and touching each others’ bodies with that strange displaced voyeurism.


	92. Bad Metaphors

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Requested anonymously as "Andy eating April out, but from April's POV."
> 
> Thank you kindly anon for the simple, powerful request. I glorify a lot of weird stuff, but in this case let's just say that I am totally in the right with validating this... ahem, act :D

April has never been great with words. They’re tricky and slip her grasp a lot of the time, usually ending up coming out as a hasty insult that half of the time makes no sense.

He’s never been much better with them, though there are times – oh, are there times – when they seem so _right_.

Words are difficult to quite _get_ , though he sometimes does, but there are better tasks for mouths.

She had to show him how to be slow with her, how to touch her thighs with his lips carefully. What he expected of her before that, April isn’t sure. So she teaches him the path from calf to thigh, the innermost depths of her release waiting for him at the end of the trail.

“Mmf,” is the most she can say these days.

He carefully pulls shorts off of her at an obscure hour, just after she woke up and goaded his hand between her legs. Her ankles are suddenly in tight grips, pulled down towards the bed and she slides to the edge, feet dangling and calves at his upper arms. 

The darkness is thick, but things like this rarely matter when his hands crawl up her stomach. They rarely matter when the ratty shirt she wears to bed tents from his hands, knuckles sharp against the fabric as his palms overlap her breasts underneath.

She has never complained about his hands, or his mouth in truth but only his speed. His carelessness otherwise sometimes slipped into the bedroom, but these days? These days, these nights, he is languid at her legs.

She delights in watching him, his giddy face at the sight of her with a candor for her taste.

A spark runs from between her breasts, at his thumbs curling inward to rest against her nipples. Lights emerge from no source in the room. She can barely see him, but she can feel him everywhere. Across her legs, between them and wet with his lips that tease her.

Her toes dig naturally into his back as April curls her legs around him. She tries to pull him in.

Andy resists. A tender kiss meets the tuft of hair below her waist. One hand lays flat against it, keeping her steady while another presents a single finger. He smiles against her, above his finger and at her clit.

A long, long _long_ – _long_ , long – stroke of his tongue is all she knows. His finger, his middle. The longest reaches for her.

He licks upward, swiping up to her clit where he suckles against her. Andy growls against her. A sharpness cuts her breath in half, the slightest of teeth rolling about her clit.

There are some things that cannot be taught.

“Andy,” she whispers into the night.

Her stomach heaves and then tightens, every muscle hardening against him. He kisses her again, the vibrating sound of his exaltation coursing through her. Moving to his knees, Andy lifts her ever so slightly and his finger thrusts shortly. The hand stabilizing her reaches up and boldly, selfishly, squeezes her breast.

The wet combination of his mouth against her, tasting her and stealing every other breath in her climb, is too much out of nowhere. She was enjoying that, too, but Andy’s tongue flickers and darts until he’s found that pattern to finish her off.

She squirms, spasms against him, and tightens muscles she didn’t know she had in her legs and sides. It surprises her when she curls up towards him, a sudden compulsion in her muscles to keep him as close to her as possible. Andy stays latched onto her, his eyes bright in the darkness and meeting hers.

April’s lips hang open. She only realizes that when her mouth goes dry. 

He moves his lips -- his whole mouth and face, and that _beard_ \-- side to side and she falls back to the bed with a whirlwind in her lungs and thunderstorms down her leg muscles.

The room shrinks around them until it is only them; until she can’t breathe and yet it’s all she can do, and until she can’t see but all she can see him.

She isn’t sure when she comes down, but he is still gently kissing and sucking. Lapping at her carefully, knowing her sensitivity afterwards.

And then, then he knows. When she twists on the bed and shivers he can start again. She can smile, bite her bottom teeth and feel his tongue replace his finger. Deep, wider, and abruptly fluid.

There are just some things you cannot teach someone.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> p.s. what i'm saying is that a sexual partner should eat the fuck outta that puss


	93. Weekend Retreat

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Requested by lunabelle on tumblr as "Sloppy, dirty sex." Just some good ole fashioned "various" with oral focus. A personal favorite to write.
> 
> Now, sloppy I probably failed on here. And dirty probably only applies to the house they ruined. However, this is definitely some brand of smut. I guess? 
> 
> Enjoy!

April’s sure married people are boring and probably never have sex with each other ever.

It’s nice to break the norm.

After all, what’s the point of breaking into Burly’s family’s lake house if not to ruin _every_ surface; _every_ room. Every single possible place one of their bodies could fit onto, into, or remotely near – which totally counts, by the way – is new to them. 

There’s even a Jacuzzi on the back porch. Or, as Andy calls it, a sweet bubble bath.

“That’s not…” April starts to correct him, but it’s no use.

After all, he pretty quickly shuts her up. Or, at least, she doesn’t say anything coherent for a little while.

And the  _bathrooms_.

“Who needs three bathrooms?” Andy shouts over the delightful, hot shower she’s enjoying in the enormous walk-in. 

“Dude!” she yells.

“What?” he asks, stopped in his tracks. “Oh, um… well, uh, I figured since you were… and, I mean since I’m–”

April sighs loudly enough for him to here, to know that some annoyance is involved, before she says, “Just get in the stupid shower with me.”

She can practically hear the fist pump.

It’s pretty convenient doing it in the shower. No amount of come seems too much, and standing just leads to far too much slipping. Considering the distinct lack of protection, it was a good call. 

“Best weekend ever,” Andy grunts into the back of her neck before she turns and gets to her knees. 

The taste of their naughty getaway is too much for her right now. It’s not orgasmic, per se, but it’s certainly even _more_ enjoyable than sucking his dick is usually. So she gives in to a dumb thing that kind-of grosses her out because they’re in a shower they shouldn’t be and breaking and entering blow jobs hit that sweet spot between dirty and illegal.

Plus, April thinks it’s hot the way Andy watches himself stream alongside the rush of water between her breasts.

Outside, though, they defeat the whole point of the post-sex clean when April knowingly leans over the counter wearing the short robe she pilfered. 

And, frankly, for all the fake annoyance and gross imagery of being an old, married lady it was pretty nice being wanted like that. It’s only been, at most, ten minutes since the shower when she did it and Andy grips her hips. Soon after, he discards her robe and she sits on the countertop.

Andy’s lips watering at the sight of her pussy will hopefully never get old.

Now, even so, married people could be dumb. But that was the _other_ ones. April thinks about how awesome being gross with each other is set to the tune of Andy dropping to his knees and a grin spreading on his face.

She drops her head back against her shoulders and sighs. Keeping herself on edge with that head earlier -- and the rebuttal here from Andy’s tongue, tasting and thrusting short and ardently -- turns out to be such an awesome idea.


	94. Push

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Requested by lunabelle on tumblr as more Single Parent AU! Enjoy some doggy style, stress relief sex because that's just what came out.
> 
> Hope it's everything you've ever wanted :P

Hindsight tells Andy that he pressed some buttons, pushed a little too much, and asked a question that he shouldn’t have.

In theory.

In practice, she’s half-crying and screaming -- growling -- with every fevered pulse, grind against her. She whispers his name against her lip, through clenched teeth, and he slows down. 

April turns to look at him, and he knows better. She presses her face into the pillow on their bed, and he grabs a palm-full of her ass with a lascivious grin before thrusting into her again, harder and at her tempo.

She’s been staying around more often, talking about how long her lease has left. It’s not at all subtle, and that’s just the way Andy likes it.

“Bad day?”

That’s all he’d asked. All he’d said, barely even thought about it before she was on top of him.

Whatever switch he flicked, she doesn’t let it down until she’s coming down. Hard around him and sweaty, cunt dripping along his length, she comes down. Down, down, down and hoarsely saying his name and groping awkwardly for his hand with hers like she’s searching for something there.

He just might like pushing her buttons.


	95. Duh

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Requested anonymously as a lot of talking during foreplay and/or sex. I was just having some fun here and the dialogue, "If you love my butt so much why don't you just marry it?" popped into my head. Stuck almost entirely to the foreplay bit of that.
> 
> So, yeah. I'm sorry?

“Babe...”

“What?” Andy jerks to attention like he’s been caught doing something. Which he totally was.

“Are we gonna do something or are you gonna squeeze my butt some more?” April pouts against his lips before turning her attention to kissing down his neck. 

“It’s pretty cool,” Andy admits, giving her another firm pinch that jolts her up in the air ever so slightly. “So’s that.”

“So’s what?”

“That you like your butt squeezed,” Andy says with a lopsided grin.

“Well--” she reaches her hands around and Andy has a mental _Nice_ in reaction to her spindly fingers and small palms trying to get underneath him. “Hey, move so I cann... just, c’mon--”

“Well, I’ve got the clear advantage,” Andy brings one hand away to brush at some finicky bangs that hid April’s eyes in her hurry. 

“But I’m totally on top,” she complains, hands trying to get at him. 

“But I--” he lifts one finger, pointing to the ceiling, and gives her another exaggerated, one-handed squeeze, “I’m totally winning.”

“At butt touching?”

“Duh.”

“Well if you like my butt so much you should marry it,” April groans and grinds down on his hand that’s moved between her legs to the pair of his boxers she’s in and lounging around. “Mmmf.”

“Maybe I will,” Andy counters and brushes his fingers around slightly. A gentle swipe. Then, he waits for April’s mouth to hang open just a bit and he gives  _one more tight grip_ of her ass.

She chuckles and leans in for a deeper kiss, sinking herself onto his fingers so that Andy has no choice other than to impress himself further into her with immense satisfaction. 


	96. Bodice Ripper

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Not really requested, but encouraged.
> 
> Roleplaying weirdness and some light bondage fun ahoy, all thanks to that silly line about a wig in "Ann's Decision."

"Oh, how can I... compare thee... um, compare  _thou_ to, uh...?" 

This probably shouldn't be doing anything for April. She's read too many crappy four-dollar "romance" novels to know better -- ones that culminate a little differently but practically the same as each other -- and she should  _not_ be turned on by this. Andy's stupid comment wouldn't get out of her head, and that shitty book (the lovely pseudonym'd Estelle Beaunair's  _Taken By Storm_ ) and its lame heroine with her overly characterized, heavy bosom and seemingly constantly bouncing blonde locks, all tied up this hilarious insanity.

That's how Andy ends up smashing a light bulb earlier, getting a scented candle out and lighting it as their only source. Somewhere along the line he finds a recording of churning waves and crashing water, so of course he plays that. It's how he gets her into a dress April's sure she wore once and then ignored because it was god-awfully plain and  _not_ black.

And that  _damn_ crappy, blonde wig that she's wearing now. 

Save for the comically buttoned-down shirt he's wearing, revealing a bit of chest hair and his beautifully semi-muscled body, this could be any other night. But no, tonight Andy is a pirate who apparently reads plenty of Shakespeare. April sits back up on her pillow in bed, the play cuffs softly constricting her movements enough so that she is technically in his captivity and completely his to take.

"Andy, you wouldn't sound--" April tries to say, but he silences her with his hand over his mouth. Okay, this makes more sense.

"Shh, madame," Andy purrs and takes his free hand and produces a wobbly, plastic cutlass that she so desperately had wanted to be real. Sharp, cold metal lightly tapping between her breasts sounded too good to be true, but right now he had to practice. "I have no idea who this _Andy_ is you speak of! You are now a captive of the infamous Captain... uh--"

"Storm," she mutters. The hunky swashbuckler from the novel had a silver tongue in more ways than one, but she wouldn't trade anything for her chubby king with a tongue made for her.

"Yes! Burt Storm," he finishes. April rolls her lips in a laugh. The plastic knife slips underneath the thin straps of her dress and slowly brushes the fabric over her shoulder. He dips the blade inside and the cool, flat tip is just about to glance her nipple when he stops. "And do you know what Captain Storm expects of his prisoners? Especially ones as beautiful as yourself?"

"Please, I'll do anything sir, just let me go back to my family!" April dons a woeful attempt at some kind of British accent. She flicks her gaze downward briefly -- his cock is at attention against his pants. "I... I'll even d-do that..."

"Ah, but where are  _my_ manners?" he tuts to himself. 

"You--"

His hand goes over her mouth again, palm silencing her. The spare hand with the plastic sword inches so carefully up her bare leg. He leaves the cold-enough weapon against her inner thigh and his fingers dip forward. 

Her eyes roll back a bit and she moans into his palm. And from there, he works like lightning.

Much better than the rogue of the book with his shitty one-liners, Andy-Burt Storm delicately introduces a second finger into her and grins when she shakes around him; her legs tighten their grip on his forearms and she has no idea why this is working, but it just is. Her hands long for the thickness of his cock, and her mouth waters alongside the fingers slick in her pussy. 

But he doesn't let her have it, not for a while. Too long, almost. Almost,but he keeps a pace that has her shrinking into a ball of nerves when he refuses to kiss her yet and simply stares at her, eyes locked with Aprils.

And just like that, he pulls out of her and strips himself down. She can't help herself, mouth on him without thinking about the scenario. The false hair frames her face, dropping along his dick now wet from her mouth after a long, tantalizing slide.

"Miss...  _ugh_ , B-Blonde," Andy stutters. April laughs around him and doesn't mask it. "You sure know how to... to n-negotiate."

Andy throws his head back and the black t-shirt made bandanna falls to the floor. She doesn't care why this simple change gets him to fuck her mouth just a little bit, because that in itself is worth the minute effort. What she wouldn't give to take up arms like the heroine and break her chains, take him in both hands and eventually move them to the floor -- move them so that she can get on top. The battered sides of the ship in the recording stop suddenly, the track ending without warning.

Neither of them care anymore.

In the dim candlelight, just as April swears he's pulsing in her throat, Andy pulls out --  _again, goddamnit_ \-- and turns her over. Still cuffed, she can only kick weakly. But she doesn't, not when he bunches the skirt of her dress around her waist and fills her in less than the blink of an eye.

All she can see is the golden tendrils of her fake bangs bunching up against her face, and the comforter when she has to moan her grand pleasure out into something. He fucks her relentlessly, pounding away without a care. He says a few nonsense phrases in broken French, made up something or other that puts a wicked grin on her face before he crushes it, and finally he growls and thrusts one final time. He stills inside of her, not coming yet but April's eyes are bleeding color and she might just be pass out.

When he finally does leave her empty and at the same time oh-so-fulfilled, he grabs her wig and manages to yank her back around to face him without missing a beat.

She goes to take him in her mouth, but it's too late. She's laughing and mumbling  _dude's_ but can't help enjoying the silliness in this, knowing full well he's lost in himself and it's equal parts hot and fulfilling in its own right. He finally stops --  _Jesus, was it that good?_ \-- and April can't stop laughing at how much of a mess she is and how badly she needs to get these cuffs off and clean herself. That's when she notices what else got messy in his finish.

_Well, that's a wig we definitely can never return._


	97. The Way She Looks

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Requested by the everlasting beauty, ashisfriendly!
> 
> Those of you in the know, know that this means filth. As only her eloquence could put it this is one was requested as, "Face fucking."
> 
> Enjoy!

He could never get over the way her hair curls into his fingers. His large palm covers the back of her head easily, and he's never been more thankful for having the free hand.

He could never back down from an opportunity to carefully stroke April's cheek, the one slightly wet from her own insistence and reaction; her cheek, where when he pushes against from inside her mouth, she closes her eyes and and stands higher on her knees. Andy tries his best not to laugh at how  _awesome_ it all is -- literally filling him with awe, and just being plain freakin' cool. When she stays there, smothering him between her lips and with short, breathy starts and stops that worry him, he can barely feel anything else. 

He could never will himself to do it, only spurned on. She reaches up and pushes for him, palms selfishly grabbing at his ass while he takes an even more singular focus on her mouth. There's a natural grip there, too. Right at her jawline, where she's so smooth and her soft skin curves upward towards her cheekbones into her beautiful dimples; yes, just underneath this, right at her jaw, he can hold onto her delicately and take her invitation further.

He could never be more  _impressed_ , frankly. April feels so small in his hands, and it's always what worries him, though she is anything but, in reality. Pulling back, hoping to give her respite because her eyes are stained red with joy, all resistance from her lips totally absent with her needy salivation around his cock, he's greeted by a shaking head.

He could never reward her completely for being so amazing, or return the favor with the fervor she deserves. He would try, oh yes he would lay claim to that spot -- not so different from hers at that moment, but April takes the luxury of pillows all around her and interspersed kisses where he stays standing. For every moment he was standing, witnessing this beauty before him refuse to stop but for a few moments' breaths to encase him with sharp, quick attacks of teeth that enlighten him for a brief second on what light feels like pounding a jackhammer into his skull... for each of those moments?

For each of those, he will give her tenfold fixated solely on her. For now, she would take every inch of him like he's made for her; take each succulent mouthful until she's ruined herself for him, taken every drop for him wherever she deems necessary -- and necessary, filth always is.

He will give her the world over for each of those, and make sure by the end of the night she's buried in her tomb of pillows unable to move until the morning.


	98. Back Row

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> In which April wants to gross out a bunch of people in a movie theater.
> 
> Escalation ensues.
> 
> If y'all ain't in it for a li'l horrible humor + handjob then avoid this one like the plague.

April has been practically sucking Andy's tongue for the past ten or twelve minutes straight, and while it was awesome to  _taste_ Andy's groan in her mouth (and the way he just couldn't stop squeezing her butt was just seven kinds of absurd joy) she could tell that their makeout shtick was no longer grossing everyone out. That was the point, at first. Well, April really wanted to make out with her new boyfriend in a movie theater they stole into at the last minute. 

But still, they were watching a midday showing of some random teen drama and loudly swapping spit like idiots.

"Hey," is the first thing Andy mutters when she breaks away to awkwardly fumble at his jeans. It's kind-of dejected until he realizes what's happening. "April, everyone--"

"Exactly," she whispers back and leans over to kiss him.

"Oh yeah, ultimate grossout!"

"You probably shouldn't be complaining right now." She punctuates this with a cold palm along his lovely reaction to their makeout session. 

The dumb movie says something about soulmates -- between teenagers, no less -- but April's brain sizzles it all out. There's murmuring in the crowd, most of their row abandoned. She is very careful not to just whip him out and go to town, though April isn't sure anyone would notice her absence of a head at this climactic romantic whatever-the-hell is going on in the movie. Andy looks forward, eyes unmoving as she works him out of his underwear. 

When she wraps her fingers around him, she already knows she didn't think quite far enough ahead. But it doesn't matter because every muscle in his torso tightens up and he's just a bit stiffer in her hand. Andy slaps himself on the cheek and exhales quietly.

"Wait a minute," she warns him and she takes the boat of butter Andy pumped out in case he was hungry and they ran out of popcorn. It would have to do.

"Wait..."

"It's not hot," she explains. "I mean, it is. I'm gonna butter your dick up, or something."

"Babe, your dirty talk is so hot," he mumbles and she delights in his little purr when the makeshift lube is oiled her hand and his shaft with every pump.

She hears more whispers and stares with intent at his reddening cock. Her hands are already kind-of gross but April doesn't have time to stop when Andy grunts out her name, followed by a half-dozen nonsense words in quick succession, and butter isn't the only thing dirtying her fingers.

By now, the credits are rolling and an usher is making his way up the aisle towards their row. He approaches faster than anyone at five-foot should. Andy's still dazed from coming and can barely register when she tells him to move. 

He only grunts with, "That was so cool."

She's a little turned on by his obliviousness in the face of imminent arrest, but at the same time she can't go to jail with his come on her hand. That would be, well, a little too much weird and gross for her tonight thank you very much. Instead, she opts for the blunt.

"Andy, put your dick away we've gotta run!" April whispers and bolts out of her seat, ignoring her sticky hand and Andy's buzzing frame. 

He runs out the back entrance, jeans unbuckled and with wild hair.

"I had to throw him in the garbage to get out," he explains. 

April runs her clean hand through his hair, pulling him down for a kiss. "That's the hottest thing I've ever heard."


	99. Love a Body Like His (Male body worship, very light bondage)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hullo! It's been many months with no smut and I aim to change that, I do. I don't know what I'm writing here but it all seems bad. Anyways, on to the filth!
> 
> Requested by lunabelles on tumblr as, essentially, "Fit Andy." Includes April POV as well. Oh, what fun.
> 
> Enjoy?

"But, April--"

"No but's," she interrupts, cinching a knot pointedly.

In the past few days, the reality of the Unity concert and all that work infiltrated and wound Andy up a bit more than usual. Every second of the day he was asking why they weren't doing something -- planning, calling, all of that gross  _work_ \-- and it's starting to get annoying. April simply misses calm, chill, cool Andy and going home to fun. Now even the sex was interrupted by panic. Something needed to be done, and quick, and April knew just what to do. So as she tightened another bit of sheet around a bedpost, she took pleasure in that little assurance.

So, of course, the only thing she could do is deflate that stress the way she knew best. Looking down at her handiwork, April sighs in content.

"Babe, how did you do this?" Andy asks, looking over at his wrist tied to the bed, and over to the other locked in the same way. Just some sheets, and if he was trying they'd likely unfurl. "I, uh... morning sex just got weird."

"Good," April replies, trying to maintain calm in her voice as she leans down to fix his ankles to the foot of the bed. The length needed to reach anything to tie around meant using old Mouse Rat shirts to keep him in place, legs spread just ever so slightly. "You're super heavy, by the way."

"And I didn't wake up?"

"You snored and asked where the peanuts were," April tells him nonchalantly, standing up and observing her work again.

It certainly helps that Andy is such a heavy sleeper, but April never knew that  _heavy_ sleeper could be so literal. Lying spread on the bed, naked but for some boxers that are curiously thicker in front than just moments before, April enjoys her part of the fun. Not that tying Andy up isn't  _fun_ per se, but she generally prefers the reverse and doing this again -- feeling like their well-spent first year together -- is refreshing. Maybe she needs this just as much as he does. His triceps are forcibly strained, tension from arms lifted up, and that wing of muscle interlocking his harder arms and ever-so-tighter chest is fascinating to watch breathe with him. Between his burgeoning pecs, sweat starts to well up.

April smiles at the image.

"Oh, crap," Andy fights his restraints for a second before flopping his head back in a sleepy daze. "Crap, I've gotta call Leslie and ask--"

April has none of that and places her palm across his mouth. His eyes go wide and meet hers. Slowly, she shakes her head in a,  _No_. She trails her hand down his neck, nails scraping through points of interest on her journey across his body. 

"Andy, right now I'm gonna need you to shut up--" Her nails reach his shoulders, where she flattens her hand and covers as much of his chest as possible. "Because you need to relax. You've been so... pent up," she adds, glancing briefly at his slowly tenting boxers, "and this stupid concert is making you boring when you get home."

"But, I need--"

"Shh," April says again. "If you can't stay quiet, I'll have to shut you up myself. And, right now? I really don't wanna stop what I'm doing."

Which is true, because the feel of gooseflesh around his nipple and heavier breaths at just her touch is to die for, something April's missed. It isn't that they don't  _make love_ or fuck, or whatever, but it's just that Andy's focus has been on this concert so heavily that he's working himself to a normal person's breaking point. That is, way above Andy's norm. It's even further than April's, and while the dedication is certainly inspiring (and a turn-on, but she hasn't admitted that to him yet) it's not as  _fun_. It's certainly not as fun as watching Andy shudder when she claws towards her palm and rends white lines towards his nipple. She twists just  _so_ and he moans softly.

April doesn't bother to look further down his body. She doesn't need to see what she knows.

"You don't want me to do anyth--"

April sighs loudly to get him to stop talking. "Fine, you must want it," she says and pulls her hand away.

"Wait, no," Andy says, and she catches the sight of him out of the corner of her eye. She's well past  _mouth_ watering but catches herself licking her lips regardless.

"Gosh," April taps her chin in feigned thought. "I wonder what would best shut you up. What in the world _always_ gets Andy to stop talking and just enjoy... ah hah!"

Without another thought, April scoots herself out of her underwear and stands naked save for the ratty t-shirt of his and the blue panties crumpled in her fist. She tucks them into a ball in her hand and taps Andy's chin with the same fingers torturing his body. With a ponderous glance, Andy opens his mouth and she fits the ball into his mouth. His eyes go a bit wider when he tastes them.

"Now that you're quiet, I'm gonna go back to this, okay?" she asks, loving the feel of that rhetorical when she leans forward and replaces her hand with her mouth. 

She retreads ground from his neck where he tastes sweetly of bobbing throat from swallowing the build up in his mouth -- watering, she imagines, at his favorite flavor -- down to his shoulder tense with hard muscle. She never knew that this could be so enjoyable, losing her lovably soft teddy bear husband's warmth for a more cut form and, at first, she didn't really like it. Fucking him felt like screwing angles, and knowing her own body well enough April didn't like two of those in play. But as he packed on more muscle and fat again, he started to even out and the advantages of being able to stabilize herself against him and use nothing but his arms to hold her up became much more enjoyable.

There were pros and cons, and every inch of him tastes more like a positive as she works her way down him again. When she finds his nipple between her lips, Andy shakes and moans through his faux-gag so she stays there for even longer. The sweat building up is easy to ignore because of how he's reacting -- she can feel his hips bucking against the tight fabric of his boxers, refusing to break her gaze from either his chest or his eyes. In truth, she's edging herself here, used to Andy being so delicate in tasting every inch of her body and trying to match his passion for her here, just to get him to relax and enjoy a moment for once this week. 

"Do you like when I suck on you like that?" she purrs, kissing between his pecs. She leans over him slightly and licks his other nipple. "Like that?"

Andy groans loudly.

She snorts a laugh and brings a hand up to his stomach. His hard, tense stomach that flexes against every touch of her nails. She tries her best not to look, but she can't help a reaction.

Where the rest of his body is leaner in bulk but tenser in muscle, his cock is just as thick as before and the curvature is pronounced like this. He juts out through the slit in his boxers, head purplish in heat and length pulsing back and forth like a doorjamb with every touch. The vein on his underside that thumps in her mouth and inside of her is hidden from here, but she knows it's there waiting for her. When he bucks his hips, the fabric of his boxers sheathes him ever so slightly at the base and it takes April a moment to realize his head is slightly wet with precome and just from a little touching, binding, and sucking.

"Wow, really? Dude, you're so turned on by this!" April laughs, kissing his stomach and admonishing her hand for even momentarily reaching towards him. She laughs again before clearing her throat, trying to remain serious through her smile.

Andy laughs, but his breaths belie any humor there.

"D'you want me to fuck you?" she asks bluntly. There wouldn't be much argument, but April does relish in savoring his belly a little more. His chest and stomach are so much fun, but now that she's looked at his cock, and frankly  _past_ it she has more fun in mind.

Andy sighs against the panties stuffed in his mouth.

By now, April realizes that she's leaned over in such a way that his eyes are going to naturally trail behind her and try to catch any sight of her. And he can't even  _touch_ her. The thought is exhilarating. 

"I've got a better idea," April whispers against his body. She trails her mouth down from his stomach towards his dick, wet kisses marking her trail. "A much, much--" she passes him, kissing down his taut leg muscles. "Much better idea."

Finally, she feels it. That tightness across his body goes lax, waning against her touch, and April smiles against his leg.  _Yes, just like that_. She wonders if sucking his cock would be too much, or if the pure pleasure of total body worship is enough for him. Because, at this point, she's going to need some attention afterwards.

She hears him moan again, answering with a look. His eyes catch hers and she very slowly looks over at his cock, standing and waiting.

"Oh, you wanted to me... kiss that?" she asks, sighing. April leans up, breathing against his length. "I guess I could."

She takes her hand and pumps the air around him, never touching skin. The groans in response and attempts to bounce into her grip are both hilarious and worth it. She clicks her tongue and leans over his head, lips around him. She lets saliva build up, spittle down her bottom lip and drape over him before pulling away without ever touching him.

"Wait," she says, raising a finger. "Better idea again."

April hurries up to straddle his legs, careful not to tempt herself onto his dick. It seems to soften Andy again, who sighs relief. By now he's red all over from scratches, bites, and an untouched cock. As much she would love to just ride him to an extremely quick finish for the both of them, April leans forward, brushing her shirt against him and kisses his chest once more. Wet marks scar him when she scoots up, lets his length against her bare stomach for only a moment, and sits above his dick on his stomach. 

She inches further and further up until she's sitting near his throat.

"I'm gonna take your gag out now," April warns, "and I don't wanna hear a word about our friend down there."

Andy nods.

She removes the ball of panties from his mouth and Andy instantly licks his lips. April turns on his body and backs up until he gets the idea. His tongue covers her clit quickly brushing down and trying to thrust into her despite the bad angle. 

"I like this gag better," April whispers and laughs when he tickles the skin between her ass and pussy. He tries to scoot up but April leans forward for him.

His tongue finds her quickly, and she could easily return the favor with his head so near, but April decides better. Instead, she digs her nails into his stomach and bites down into skin like it's their bed. The rebounding white flesh when she lets go is delightful, so she bites down there, moving to and fro with the flicker of his tongue. 

"Babe, my hands could--"

"Don't stop," she orders.

Andy goes back to his duty and April sits up, careful to try and let her weight sit on her knees and not sit directly on his face. He takes the hints and licks diligently at the rest of her, covering lips and clit again. April can keep herself quiet easily, but the sight after is almost too much.

With his mouth full of her, Andy's cock bobs once more before he comes across his body. The white and clear traces down his body call to her, and April can't help herself cleaning up after him. The overload gets to both of them and April shivers, shakes on top of him, lips still wet with him as that shockwave beats her into submission and leaves her face down on his body, softening cock slipping between her lips involuntarily as the feeling of white heat overtakes her and everything becomes fire and color for a split second.

It takes her a solid ten minutes before she's up to untying his legs and hands. Afterwards, he's still out of breath and smiling like a blissed out hippie.

"Better?" she asks him, snuggling up to him and kissing his lips softly.

"Uh huh," Andy answers dumbly.

"Now we're gonna just chill out today and not worry about the concert for a few hours, okay?" she says, tracing circles on his chest with her finger.

"Sounds good babe. Think we could, uh--"

"Already?" April laughs.

"Not yet, but uh... we got all day, so..."

"We've got  _all_ day," she punctuates, kissing him again and chuckling against his lips.

"Awesome," Andy mumbles sleepily.


End file.
